Everything's Back to Normal
by blankzone
Summary: Baekhyun pikir, hidupnya akan jauh lebih baik setelah bercerai meskipun ia harus menekan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi yang namanya anak-anak tidak akan bisa jauh dari Daddynya. Dan itu berarti mau bercerai ataupun tidak kehidupannya sama saja, tidak berubah. Karena Chanyeol akan terus muncul. (Chanbaek. BL)
1. Chapter 1

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun karena suara gaduh dari kamar sebelah. Suara debaman, pekikan dan jeritan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi lalu bangkit duduk. Mengambil ponselnya dibawah bantal untuk melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka enam. Dia segera bangkit setelah sedikit menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya.

Tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar yang terdapat gantungan papan dengan tulisan yang amat berantakan dan hampir sulit dibaca. Tulisan tangan sang anak yang berusaha menuliskan nama mereka sendiri, diikuti gambar-gambar seperti dinosaurus yang lebih mirip bebek atau naga yang justru terlihat seperti cacing.

Diketukan ketiga Baekhyun tak lagi mendengar kegaduhan, bahkan jeritan tawa yang tadi begitu bergema hampir keseluruh sudut apartemenpun hilang. Dengan pelan Baekhyun menekan kenop pintu sedikit untuk mengintip, lalu menganga dan kemudian menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kamar anaknya memang tidak terlalu besar, berisi tempat tidur bertingkat dan dua buah lemari bergambar tokoh _Robocar_ dan _Toys Story._ Selebihnya ditempati meja belajar dan ruang untuk mereka bermain sebuah rel kreta dan robot-robotan lainnya yang sekarang sudah tampak berserakan, bahkan sampai keujung sandal tidur Baekhyun.

Perlahan ia berjalan masuk sambil memunguti robot-robotan untuk dimasukkan kekotak mainan mereka yang sudah terbuka, sedangkan sang tersangka sedang berpura-pura tidur diatas kasur mereka dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak dan senyum yang tertahan. Baekhyun tak bisa marah jika sudah melihat tingkah manis anaknya itu, jadi dengan cepat ia meletakkan _Optimus Prime_ dalam bentuk mobil ke kotak mainan dan menaiki kasur bawah tepat disamping anaknya berpura-pura tidur.

"Anak nakal, huh? Sudah berantaki kamar dan sekarang berpura-pura tertidur." Kata Baekhyun menjewer main-main telinga si kembar yang langsung tertawa dan bangkit memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sampai hampir membuat Baekhyun terjungkang kebelakang.

Baekhyun dengan sayang memeluk kedua tubuh kecil anaknya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya bergantian, "Siapa yang akan membereskannya?"

"Bukan Sehunie." Jawab sang anak yang kini memilin-milin kancing piyama Baekhyun dengan cemberutan.

"Kyungsoo juga tidak mau."

Baekhyun mendesah lalu mencoba menggendong sikembar sekaligus namun karena mereka memiliki badan gembul khas anak-anak membuat Baekhyun menyerah, jadi ia menggendong Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk turun dari kasurnya.

"Yasudah, ayo mandi. Biar papa bereskan selagi kalian mandi,"

Sehun memekik dan memeluk tangan Baekhyun kegirangan. Selalu saja jika sudah berserakan seperti ini ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun yang akan membereskan lalu kemudian saat mereka pulang sekolah, kamar sederhana mereka akan kembali berserakan seperti kapal sehabis perang.

Baekhyun menarik dua helai handuk putih pada sangkutan lalu meletakkannya dibahunya. Ia masuk kekamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamar sikembar. Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki tubuh mungil juga, itu mengapa ia tidak sanggup menggendong kedua anaknya jadi ia menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongan dan mulai beralih pada kancing piyama Sehun.

Kyungsoo lahir lebih awal sepuluh menit itu sepertinya menjadi alasan mengapa Kyungsoo senakal-nakalnya ia tapi bisa melakukan hal sendiri seperti membuka piyama, menggosokkan sabun keseluruh badan dan memakai pakaian sendiri. Juga termasuk makan tanpa tumpah. Dan Sehun, huft, anak satunya itu sangat manja dan apapun tidak bisa. Membuka kancing piyama yang ada akan berakhir mencopotkannya seperti piayama yang sudah-sudah. Padahal Baekhyun sudah mengajarkannya berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo bisa mandi sendiri, 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang membuat anak manapun akan gembira.

"Iya!"

"Sehunie juga bisa mandi sendiri!" Pekik Sehun tak mau kalah ketika Baekhyun sedang menuruni celana piyama sekaligus celana dalamnya. Bibirnya selalu cemberut jika Kyungsoo unggul satu poin darinya.

"Sehunie papa mandikan saja, ya?"

"Sehunie mau mandi sendiri, pa!"

Baekhyun membawa Sehun kedalam bathub yang sudah mulai terisi air hangat, Kyungsoo ikut masuk dengan sebotol sabun cair wangi buah-buahan dan menuangkannya kedalam bathub.

"Kyungsoo suka busa!"

"Sehunie juga!"

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat tubuh telanjang bulat Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang bergerak-gerak dalam air untuk menciptakan busa lebih banyak. Jeritan bahagia mereka membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil shampoo bergambar _Disney_ pada kemasan botolnya dan menuangkan sedikit ditelapak tangan lalu menggosokkannya untuk ia bubuhi dirambut Sehun yang hitam lebat. Kyungsoo yang melihat tangan-tangan papanya mulai menggosok rambut Sehun ikut menadahkan tangan, tanda meminta dituangkan shampoo juga.

Memandikan mereka berarti ia juga ikut mandi, dengan tubuh aktif seperti Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah pasti membuat tubuhnya ikutan basah karena mereka yang begitu senang ketika sudah melihat busa mandi. Mengingat ia belum menyiapkan sarapan, Baekhyun menitip pesan pada Kyungsoo untuk menggosok tubuh Sehun dengan spons juga. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan itu cukup membuat lega karena bisa membuat waktu lebih efektif.

Baekhyun keluar dengan piyama basah, bagian lengan ia gulung sampai siku dan langsung menuju dapur yang otomatis melewati ruang tv. Baekhyun terdiam dengan langkah terhenti ketika seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan mahal juga parfum yang begitu mendominasi ruangan berdiri dengan beberapa paper bag yang sudah tergeletak diatas meja.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mendekat kearah sofa, memunguti pakaian serta pedang mainan sikembar yang ternyata juga berserakan disana.

Pria bersetelan yang Baekhyun panggil Chanyeol berdeham lalu membantu Baekhyun memunguti celana dalam _Pororo_ dan _Batman_ milik sikembar yang juga berserakan.

"Kau tidak mengganti sandi apartemenmu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil alih celana dalam anaknya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Lalu ada apa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Mengantar anak-anak ke Sekolah tentu saja. Sekaligus melihat dirimu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum reflek dan itu benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol menjadi lebih hangat setelah melihat senyum orang tercintanya, ia mengekori Baekhyun menuju dapur. Ia berhenti dicounter dapur sedangkan Baekhyun menuju ruang cuci untuk meletakkan pakaian anak-anaknya.

"Ohiya, dimana mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tanpa diperintah langsung mengambil lembar roti untuk dipanggang, ia juga menyiapkan _pan_ panas dan telur.

"Mereka sedang mandi,"

Benar. Chanyeol bisa mendengar pekikan girang mereka dari dapur, suara melengking Kyungsoo yang benar-benar dirindukannya. Dan juga kemanjaan Sehun yang kadang membuatnya kewalahan.

"Biar aku saja, Chan. Kau bisa membuat kopi untukmu dan susu untuk mereka." Baekhyun datang dari samping dan mengambil spatula dari tangan Chanyeol yang pergelangan tangannya sudah ada jam tangan mahal melingkar.

Salah satu barang couple mereka, masih Chanyeol kenakan. Tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih menyimpannya dengan aman.

"Dan kau ingin kubuatkan apa?"

"Teh saja tolong,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai berkutat dengan bubuk kopi disebelah Baekhyun, ia juga mengambil susu cair kotak didalam kulkas untuk dituang kedalam gelas yang sudah ia siapkan dua buah. Baekhyun melirik sekilas pekerjaan Chanyeol dan memegang tangannya reflek ketika pria itu akan menuangkan susu kedalam gelas untuk Sehun.

"Untuk Kyungsoo saja,"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya menatap Baekhyun dan tangannya yang masih disentuh lelaki mungil itu,

"Ups, maaf." Baekhyun segera melepaskannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti tapi ia langsung menutup kotak susu itu kembali dan meletakkannya kedalam kulkas.

"Apa Sehun tidak suka susu sapi?"

"Bukan begitu. Dia belum bisa lepas dari ASI."

Chanyeol terkikik lalu mengaduk kopinya yang sudah jadi, "Sudah kuduga. Apa kau masih memberikannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau mengambil pusing, dia akan menangis seperti bayi gajah."

"PAPA! KYUNGSOO MENGEJAR SEHUNIE AAAAAA!"

Baekhyun mendesah dan meneleng kebelakang, melihat si kembar yang saling kejar-kejaran. Sehun dengan tubuh telanjangnya berlarian mengelilingi sofa dengan air yang menetes kemana-mana sedangkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya dengan handuk yang sudah terpasang dengan baik ditubuhnya. Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo yang sedang mengejar Sehun untuk dipakaikan handuk, melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang terbalut handuk seperti melihat kepompong yang berlarian.

"Sehunie! Pakai handuk, dasar tidak malu!"

"Kyungsoo juga sudah melihatnya, jadi kenapa harus malu wle!"

Kyungsoo berhenti mengejar dan melempar handuk itu dengan kesal kewajah Sehun.

"DADDY!"

Chanyeol reflek merentangkan tangannya ketika Sehun berlari dengan belalai gajah mungilnya yang bergoyang dan segera masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merotasikan matanya dan akan mengambil alih Sehun tapi anaknya yang manis langsung memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Sehunie akan membuat daddy basah, sayang. Ayo, papa pakaikan baju."

Sehun menggeleng kuat, "Sehunie rindu daddy,"

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk membiarkan Sehun, lagipula ia tidak keberatan basah jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa rindu anaknya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun digendong dan dielus manja oleh daddynya langsung merasa sedih, ia dilupakan. Bahkan papanya tak melirik padanya dan sibuk melap rambut Sehun dengan handuk yang ia lemparkan tadi. Ia pun berbalik, masuk ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju sendiri.

"Ayo pakai baju dulu, nanti Sehunie bisa terlambat ke Sekolah." Bujuk Baekhyun, jika begini Sehun bisa masuk angin.

"Sehunie maunya sama daddy,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil tangan besarnya mengusap punggung Sehun, ia menatap Baekhyun,

"Ambilkan bajunya, biar aku yang pakaikan."

"Uhm, oke."

Setelah menyusun piring-piring sarapan diatas meja makan, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar sikembar dan terkejut ketika mendapati Kyungsoo didalamnya. Ia tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah hilang diruang tv.

"Hei, sayang. Perlu bantuan?" Baekhyun mendekat, dan hendak membantu Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya.

"Tidak usah, pa. Kyungsoo bisa sendiri."

Baekhyun berlutut disamping Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipi gembilnya yang sudah ditaburi bedak secara berantakan, terlalu menumpuk dibagian hidung mungilnya. Melihat wajah anaknya yang tanpa senyum, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo punya masalah.

"Kyungsoo kenapa, nak?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat, tangan kecilnya mengambil cologne khusus anak-anak yang sudah tertempel dengan namanya agar tidak tertukar dengan milik Sehun. Ia menuangkannya ketangan lalu menggosoknya diseluruh pakaiannya sehingga wangi segar khas anak-anak masuk kepenciuman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bahu Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya langsung, ia menelisik wajah tanpa eskpresi milik Kyungsoo yang langsung berubah. Padahal tadi selepas bangun tidur ia masih bisa tertawa dan memekik bersama saudaranya.

"Katakan, Kyungsoo kesal pada papa, ya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu detik kemudian menggeleng patah-patah, menatap ujung jari kakinya lalu menatap kedua mata sipit sang papa.

"Daddy lebih menyayangi Sehun daripada Kyungsoo." Lalu menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mungkin akan marah dan memukulnya.

Hati Baekhyun tercubit keras, ia tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo lebih perasa terhadap sesuatu yang dipikirnya. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu, daddy mereka tidak seperti itu. Pria tinggi itu menyayangi mereka sama rata, tidak pilih-pilih meskipun Sehun jauh lebih manja. Baekhyun semakin tertampar ketika Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Saat daddy datang, pasti yang pertama kali dipeluk itu Sehun." Tangan-tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk mengusap matanya, "Daddy selalu membelikan banyak _Prime_ untuk Sehun."

"Sayang_"

"Kyungsoo tidak menangis."

Baekhyun segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. Meski umurnya baru enam tahun Kyungsoo sudah mengerti mana yang mengganggunya dan mana yang tidak, bedanya, Kyungsoo akan memendam jika tidak ditanya. Kalau itu Sehun, dia akan meraung-raung dengan suaranya yang seperti terompet kematian.

"Daddy juga sayang sama Kyungsoo, kok. Kyungsoo tahu, 'kan Sehunie itu manja? Dan Kyungsoo tahu semerepotkan apa kalau Sehunie sudah rewel?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan menangkup rahang kecil Kyungsoo, "Ayo kita keluar dan datang pada daddy, lalu Kyungsoo bisa memeluk daddy sepuasnya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kyungsoo mau dipeluk papa saja," lalu tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya lagi.

"Jadi daddy tidak mau dipeluk, nih?" Baekhyun tersentak dan mengadah, menatap pria tinggi menjulang yang sudah ada disamping mereka dengan Sehun masih digendongan tengah memegang potongan apel dikedua tangan mungilnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mengadah, menatap Chanyeol lalu Sehun. Ia tiba-tiba kesal lagi ketika melihat mulut penuh Sehun yang sedang mengunyah tanpa dosa.

"Tidak mau," Kata Kyungsoo pelan dan berjalan kearah gantungan dekat lemari, berjinjit untuk mengambil taskura-kura hijaunya dan memakainya. Berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang sedang cemberut karena diabaikan anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengambil Sehun dari Chanyeol yang masih telanjang, "Tadi Kyungsoo menangis,"

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa kau memukulnya?" Sembur Chanyeol panik.

"Aku tidak pernah memukul anakku sendiri, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau tanya saja sendiri, karena alasannya menangis itu karena DADDY-nya." Baekhyun tersenyum miring namun sangat manis dimata Chanyeol membuat dia berkeinginan mencium bibir tipis merah milik Baekhyun.

Lalu setelah mengambil perlengkapan pakaian Sehun, Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan dikamar sikembar.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh berhari-hari untuk tahu mengapa anaknya marah padanya. Hanya dalam hitungan menit Chanyeol sudah tahu alasannya, tidak jauh-jauh dari rasa cemburu. Yang menjadi korban adalah dirinya. Dijauhi dan dimusuhi.

Sehun sering menyita perhatiannya ketika ia datang berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun, bercerita banyak hal dan itu selalu mendahului Kyungsoo mengingat Sehun memiliki perasaan menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya. Jika Chanyeol akan meladeni Kyungsoo sebentar saja maka Sehun akan menangis dengan jeritan yang akan membuat satu rumah kewalahan, Kyungsoo sadar adiknya itu memang manja tapi dia sudah keterlaluan. Memonopoli daddy Chanyeol hanya untuk dirinya sendiri itu benar-benar curang, terlebih Chanyeol jarang mampir.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sedang memakan roti bacon dan telurnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi. Kalau itu Sehun, pasti dia sudah memberontak dan memarahi Chanyeol karena telah merusak tataan rambutnya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sibuk pada sarapannya.

Jika Kyungsoo makan dengan rapi dan diam, memegang roti dengan kedua tangannya dengan benar maka Sehun berkebalikan. Dia duduk dipangkuan Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya dari belakang, sengaja menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari sambil menggumamkan lagu favoritenya dalam kunyahan. Tidak memegang roti dengan benar, ia meremas roti dan telur baru akan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak seperti itu makannya sayang," Baekhyun berusaha menyusun rotinya kembali tapi Sehun merengek tidak suka. Jadi Baekhyun mengalah dan lanjut membubuhi rambut Sehun dengan hair cologne anak-anak.

"Sehun benar-benar sepertiku ya, Baek?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang mendelik padanya,

"Sangat. Mungkin aku salah mengidam dulu."

"Hmmm, menurutku mengidam ingin disentuh olehku tidak salah kok." Dibawah meja Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol yang langsung mengaduh dengan keras.

"Ouh, papamu kejam, Soo." Adu Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya diam.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam didepan anak-anak," Peringat Baekhyun keras dengan pelototan.

"Pa, Sehunie mau menyusu."

Serentak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangkat alis kanannya menatap Sehun yang belepotan roti dan bacon, disekitar piringnya juga terdapat banyak remah-remah yang membuat Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya.

"Disini ada daddy," Sindir Baekhyun, tapi Sehun tidak mau mendengar alasan. Dengan tangan kotor ia membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun dan langsung meraup puting kanan Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang belepotan.

Chanyeol yang sempat melihat dada Baekhyun bersiul-siul tidak jelas sambil membuang pandangannya kesegala arah. Baekhyun menendang ditempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kyungsoo tidak menyusu lagi, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol melap mulut Kyungsoo pelan dan merapikan rambut anaknya yang tadi ia usak.

"Iya," Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

Lalu Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan piring Sehun, satu tangannya tak lupa memegang punggung Sehun ketika ia akan bergerak.

"Apa tak apa membiasakan Sehun menyusu?"

"Dokter memperbolehkannya asal tidak terlalu sering. Lagipula ASIku tidak begitu lancar lagi. Hanya akan keluar sesekali." Jawab Baekhyun, "Sehun sering merengek karena itu,"

"Tapi menurutku tidak baik dibiasakan, apalagi mereka sudah mulai masuk Sekolah,"

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi Sehun akan menangis dan menjerit. Susah untuk diam. Ia tidak suka susu apapun, membuatku khawatir dengan pertumbuhannya."

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap wajah Sehun yang mulai menyayu. Lalu tangannya menepuk pantat Sehun untuk menyadarkannya, "Jangan tidur. Sehunie harus Sekolah."

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima, ia harus bergegas mengantar anak-anak Sekolah lalu ke kantor. Ada rapat dipagi hari, jadi dia bangkit berdiri menggendong Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai.

"Sudah pukul tujuh, aku sudah harus berangkat, Baek."

Baekhyun mengadah menatap Chanyeol, "Tapi Sehun belum selesai," Katanya sambilan melap tangan kotor Sehun dengan tisu basah.

"Sehunie, sudah cukup, hm? Daddy harus kekantor dan kalian harus Sekolah." Sehun menggeleng dengan puting Baekhyun dimulutnya.

"Kalau Sehunie berhenti, nanti sepulang sekolah daddy belikan mainan dan es krim." Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar dan melepas hisapannya dengan bunyi _plop_ , ia menatap Chanyeol semangat.

"Yang benar, dad?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum pasti. Sang anak bungsu langsung turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan merentangkan tangannya pada Chanyeol untuk digendong. Mudah saja bagi pria tinggi itu menggendong kedua anaknya karena tubuhnya besar dan juga kuat.

"Kyungsoo ingin boneka _Crong_."

"Sehunie mau es krim lima scoop!"

"Baiklah, anak daddy yang tampan-tampan ini." Ia mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

Setelah mengancingi piyamanya kembali, Baekhyun mendekat untuk melap mulut Sehun yang masih belepotan roti dan ASI disudut bibirnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju pintu, mengantar Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya keluar.

"Hati-hati Yeol," Kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah diluar, "Jangan nakal di Sekolah ya Sehunie, dengarkan Kyungsoo. Dan kalau kalian butuh bantuan katakan pada bu guru, okay?"

"Okay!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu," Kata Chanyeol sedikit canggung. Biasanya jika ia akan berangkat ke kantor, ia akan mencium bibir Baekhyun atau mungkin ditambah lumatan. Namun sekarang tidak memungkinkan, ya? Bisa-bisa ia dijambaki habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun kalau langsung nyosor.

Jadi dengan senyum, ia berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai berceloteh tentang film kartun yang mereka tonton semalam.

.

.

.

"Jadi Chanyeol datang lagi pagi ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengaduk-ngaduk jus jambunya yang sedari tadi ia diamkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, dia datang demi anak-anak." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak ingin sikembar tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari daddynya,"

"Tapi dia sudah terlalu sering datang dengan alasan 'anak-anak'. Aku yakin, dia hanya modus agar bisa dekat lagi denganmu."

Baekhyun berdecih dan menepuk bahu temannya yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang. Sebenarnya sih untuk urusan kerja suaminya.

"Persetan, dia akan bertunangan."

"Apa?! Lalu dengan siapa?!"

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi setelah menghela nafas, "Luhan."

"Luhan? Luhan siapa?" Tanya Minseok bodoh, ditambah rautnya yang mengernyit seperti itu.

"Dia seorang model yang sedang banyak orang bicarakan. Kau ingat aku pernah menunjukkanmu majalah _Elle_ edisi musim semi tahun lalu? Itu dia, Luhan."

"Wow, aku benar-benar terguncang, Baek."

"Kau berlebihan," Kekeh Baekhyun.

Setelahnya ia lebih memilih diam, megaduk-ngaduk jusnya lagi sambil melamunkan nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Sampai dimana ia mengingat masa bahagianya bersama Chanyeol, ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu sampai berpacaran. Mereka menikah tepat dimusin panas, lalu juga melalui banyak malam panas yang tak bisa Baekhyun lupakan. Sentuhan Chanyeol, ciumannya, bagaimana ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut lalu berakhir bermain kasar.

Bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol ketika tahu bahwa dia hamil, bagaimana Chanyeol memanjakannya. Dan sampai dimana sikembar lahir, ia melihat Chanyeol menangis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan. Dia mencium kening bayi-bayinya sayang dan mengucapkan sejuta kata cinta untuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Tak ingin menyusulnya?"

"Maksudmu mencari pria baru?"

"Mh-hm."

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, seolah baru saja dilepaskan dari beban berton-ton.

"Tidak dulu, deh. Aku masih fokus pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo." Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan menatap Minseok, "Kau tahu, Sehun sekarang sangat aktif dan cerewet. Paman Minseok harus mengunjungi Sehunie dan Kyungsoo sesekali."

"Aww, paman Minseok ingin sekali mengunjungi keponakan-keponakan nakal itu dan membawa Daeul." Minseok menghela nafas, "Yaah, apa daya paman Jongdae sibuk terus."

Baekhyun tertawa tapi hatinya menangis miris. Jongdae sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan sampai merelakan waktunya dengan Minseok dan Daeul. Namun Minseok masih tetap sabar, mendampingi Jongdae dan mengurus Daeul.

Andai ia seperti Minseok.

.

.

.

' _ **Aku tidak bisa menjemput anak-anak. Maaf.' –pcy.**_

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika sepenggal pesan dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah pukul sebelas dan Sekolah sikembar akan berakhir sebentar lagi, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemput karena urusan pekerjaan. Seperti biasanya.

' _ **Kau sudah berjanji akan membelikan anak-anak mainan dan es krim.' –bbh.**_

' _ **Nanti malam aku akan mampir membawa pesanan mereka.' –pcy.**_

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi ruang kerjanya, mengambil coat hitam dan kunci mobil.

"Aku akan menjemput sikembar, tolong urus cafe selagi aku tidak ada." Joohyuk yang bekerja dibagian counter pemesanan mengangguk dan mengatakan hati-hati pada bossnya itu.

Baekhyun menelpon guru sikembar untuk menjaganya selagi ia dalam perjalanan menjemput. Sehun itu sangat jahil dan nakal, bisa-bisa ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk berlarian dan kemudian malah tersesat.

"PAPA!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyambut anak-anaknya yang berlari menghampirinya dengan tangan direntang lebar-lebar, memeluk pahanya dengan erat sambil cekikikan riang. Lalu ia berterima kasih pada guru sikembar sudah mau menjaga anaknya.

"Daddy dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Daddy janji akan menjemput dan membelikan es krim huwaaaaaaaa~" Sehun merengek dipelukan Baekhyun membuat si mungil harus menggendong anak bungsunya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar tenang.

"Tenang, ya? Daddy akan membelikannya nanti malam."

"Tidak mau huwaa! Sehunie maunya sekarang!" Sehun menendang-nendang membuat Baekhyun hampir saja oleng. Kyungsoo mengadah menatap Sehun jengkel, dengan kesal ia menarik kaki Sehun dan menepuk pantatnya.

"Daddy, 'kan sudah bilang akan membelikannya nanti malam. Sehunie tidak bisa bersabar."

"Kyungsoo pembohong! Kyungsoo pasti sudah bersekongkol dengan daddy untuk membohongi Sehunie hiks."

Baekhyun membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Kyungsoo menaiki mobil dan memasangkan safetybeltnya. Lalu ia ikut masuk dan duduk dibangku kemudi. Sehun masih menangis dipangkuannya membuat si mungil kewalahan mendengar jeritannya.

"Sehunie menyusu saja, ya?" Rayu Baekhyun tapi Sehun menggeleng dan memukul-mukul dada Baekhyun geram.

"Sehunie mau daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Okay, papa menelpon daddy dulu dan Sehunie tenanglah."

Dari samping, Kyungsoo memandang papa dan kembarannya lelah. Tangan mungilnya beralih memijit kepalanya seperti orang dewasa tanda bahwa ia pusing melihat tingkah kembarannya.

Pada sambungan keempat, Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Halo, Baek?"_

"Dadddyyyy!" Jerit Sehun langsung saat ia mendengar suara daddynya dari ponsel.

" _Sehunie? Kenapa menangis?"_

"Sehunie mau daddy! Kenapa daddy berbohong hueee."

" _Maafkan daddy sayang, daddy banyak pekerjaan. Tapi daddy janji nanti malam akan mampir."_

"Daddy hiks-daddy pasti berbohong lagi hiks."

" _Tidak sayang, Sehunie mau apa? Daddy belikan."_

"Sehunie mau daddy."

" _Uuuu manisnya anak daddy~ nanti malam daddy mampir okay?"_

"Jangan bohong lagi atau Sehunie tidak mau bertemu daddy selamanya."

" _Daddy janji. Sekarang bisa tolong berikan ponselnya pada papa?"_

Baekhyun mengambil tisu diatas dashboard dan melap wajah basah serta ingus Sehun. Ia mengernyit ketika Sehun memberikan ponselnya,

"Ada apa?"

" _Maaf."_

"Yasudahlah, Chan. Lagipula pekerjaanmu kan tidak bisa ditinggal." Kata Baekhyun saat sedang membuka dua kancing kemejanya karena Sehun yang beberapa menit lalu tidak mau menyusu telah berubah pikiran.

" _Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"_

"Seperti apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit menahan perih saat Sehun memainkan gigi-gigi susunya. Membuat area dadanya menjadi ngilu. "Pokoknya nanti malam jangan mengecewakan anak-anak lagi, Chan."

" _Aku mengerti."_

"Yasudah, kembali bekerja. Aku akan mengantar anak-anak pulang."

" _Hmm, see you, puppy."_

"Yaa_"

Tutt tutt

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya kesal. Panggilan itu, panggilan paling keramat. Ia meletakkan ponsel diatas dashboard dan menoleh kesamping, kepala Kyungsoo sudah terkulai menyamping. Ia terkekeh, pasti terlalu lama mengobrol membuat Kyungsoo kebosanan dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Jangan menggigitnya, Sehunie." Baekhyun menarik kepala Sehun paksa, sisa-sisa susu masih membasahi bibirnya, "Atau papa tidak memperbolehkan lagi Sehunie menyusu sampai kapanpun."

"Baiklah," Ancaman itu sudah pasti langsung membuat Sehun takut. Ia kembali menyusu dengan tenang, tidak menggigit.

Baekhyun mulai melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan standart, sesekali melepas satu tangannya pada stir untuk mengelus punggung Sehun. Jika Sehun merasa bosan dengan puting yang kanan, maka ia akan beralih ke puting yang kiri. Dari lahir, sikecil Sehun sudah mengklaim kalau dada Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyusu selain dirinya.

(Maunya TBC apa DELETE, nih?)

Notes:

Yang diatas itu diiyain aja ya biar palli dah wkwk

Gue uda ngetik cerita ini beberapa chap. Jangan anuin gue. Gue tau ini cerita bagi sebagian orang bikin mual. Ya namanya aja fiksi ga beneran, imajinasi gue. Kali kali mamih sama papih untuk 10 tahun kedepan kaya gt.

Ohya, kenapa ini M? Karena gue berencana bikin ensi. Tapi tar abis puasa koq tenang aja ehe. Masih rencana juga. Dan kalo memang gasuka ya mending langsung close, gapapa dah numpang baca aja daripada review tapi nyelekit :') gaboleloh bikin orang sakit hati lagi puasa

Kalo banyak respon positif gue lanjut deh :) kalo ga ya wassalam

Pake cinta,

 **Piou**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

2

.

.

.

Hari Selasa ini Baekhyun habiskan waktunya menemani sikembar bermain ke perpustakaan kota khusus anak-anak. Sikembar memakai baju strip kuning horizontal dengan dasar putih dan celana moca selutut, tidak pernah ketinggalan tas kura-kura hijau milik Kyungsoo dan naga berwarna merah milih Sehun.

Kyungsoo tampak antusias ketika mendengar buku-buku dongeng saat Baekhyun memberitahunya namun Sehun terlihat bosan, ia bahkan tidak bersemangat.

"Setahu papa, disini ada buku tentang robot-robotan juga." Bujuk Baekhyun saat Sehun cemberut membuang wajahnya kesamping, tidak mau melihat Baekhyun tapi tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang papa.

"Sehunie mau ke mall membeli mobil-mobilan seperti Minguk,"

"Nanti pulang dari sini kita mampir ke mall, ya?"

Sehun langsung mengangguk mantap dan mencium pipi Baekhyun saat sang papa menunduk. Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk keruang baca. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

Ruang bacanya tidak terdapat kursi melainkan duduk pada lantai luas yang sudah dilapisi karpet yang nyaman. Meja bundar kecil dengan bantal-bantal duduk yang akan membuat anak-anak betah, belum lagi desainnya yang didominasi warna-warna lembut dan tokoh kartun yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo meletakkan tas kura-kuranya dan pergi ke rak-rak mini yang mengelilingi ruang baca, memilih-milih buku yang sekiranya menarik.

Ia tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan anak laki-laki lain ketika akan mengambil buku _Space and Alien_. Anak laki-laki itu melihatnya dan Kyungsoo mundur selangkah,

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo bisa membaca yang lain." Tolaknya padahal anak laki-laki itu tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali memilih-milih buku, menariknya sedikit untuk membaca judul dan melihat covernya. Jika terlihat membosankan maka ia akan mendorongnya kembali.

"Hei, kita bisa membacanya bersama." Kyungsoo buru-buru menoleh saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh anak laki-laki tadi yang dimulutnya sedang mengemut permen. "Kau mau?" Sodornya sebuah permen yang terbungkus plastik bening, masing-masing ujung pelastik dipelintir membuat permen itu terlihat biasa saja.

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengambilnya, ia menatap permen itu sebelum sadar dan kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau punya satu lagi? Kyungsoo memiliki kembaran dan pasti Sehunie menginginkannya juga,"

"Siapa itu Sehunie?"

"Kembaran Kyungsoo," Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kerjapan dua kali.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun anak itu tetap merogoh kantong celananya, mencari adakah sisa permen untuk kembaran Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya sudah habis. Tapi aku memiliki sisa cokelat."

Malah Kyungsoo yang berbinar menatap bungkus cokelat kecil berwarna ungu itu, "Kyungsoo mau cokelat!"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan cokelatnya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu orang yang begitu semangat seperti Kyungsoo ketika berbicara permen dan cokelat, terlebih sepertinya Kyungsoo itu penyayang mengingat ia membawa kembarannya dalam obrolan singkat mereka.

"Namaku Kai."

Kyungsoo menatap sodoran tangan Kai yang tampak lebih besar darinya. Papa pernah mengajarinya kalau ingin berkenalan, maka kita harus berjabat tangan dengan ramah. Jadi Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai dan menggoyang-goyangkannya semangat.

"Kyungsoo mau berteman dengan Kai!"

Kai terkekeh dan mencoba menghentikan goyangan tangan mereka yang semakin kencang, apalagi senyum lebar Kyungsoo kenapa malah membuatnya takut, ya?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedang membacakan sebuah cerita yang tokohnya mobil-mobilan menggemaskan. Sehun duduk didalam pangkuan Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada sang papa. Si mungil menjeda bacaannya dan mengadah, melihat Kyungsoo dan seorang anak laki-laki asing.

"Papa, ini Kai. Teman baru Kyungsoo," Kenal Kyungsoo padahal Baekhyun belum bertanya.

"Halo, saya Kim Jongin aka Kai. Senang bertemu dengan paman," Kai membungkuk sopan, lalu matanya beralih pada seorang anak yang memakai baju sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu kembaran Kyungsoo?" Bisik Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Halo juga," Sapa balik Baekhyun dengan ramah, "Nama paman Byun Baekhyun, Kai panggilnya paman Baek saja, okay?"

"Baik, paman."

"Papaaa~ lanjutkaaan." Rengek Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik Kai untuk berbaring telungkup dilantai, disamping Baekhyun. Mereka juga menarik bantal duduk untuk diletakkan dibawah dada agar tidak sakit bertemu langsung dengan lantai.

"Kyungsoo sudah bisa membaca?" Tanya Kai ketika membuka cover tebal buku yang hendak mereka baca.

"Sedikit,"

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bacakan, ya? Biar Kyungsoo lebih mudah."

"Benarkah? Kyungsoo senang sekali!"

Baekhyun meneleng sebentar, tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak bisa akrab dengan orang asing, tapi sepertinya Kai berbeda. Dia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Pa, siapa orang yang bersama Kyungsoo?" Tunjuk Sehun pada Kai yang sedang membalik-balik halaman buku.

"Dia teman baru Kyungsoo, namanya Kai. Sehunie juga harus berteman dengannya, okay?"

"Tidak mau," Geleng Sehun. Baekhyun Cuma bisa menghela nafas dan lanjut membacakan cerita untuk Sehun. Sebaiknya Baekhyun diam jika tidak mau Sehun merengek dan ujung-ujungnya menangis, malah mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung lain.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang membolik-balik halaman tanpa memulai bicara, alisnya menekuk tajam seperti kebingungan. Kyungsoo menatap buku _Space and Alien_ , lalu juga ikutan mengernyit.

"Bukan hangul," Kata Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya penuh takjub membuat Kai menoleh.

"Iya, bukunya berbahasa Inggris." Kai membolik-balik buku berniat menemukan halaman yang tertulis dengan tulisan hangul. Setidaknya ia berharap buku ini dicetak dalam dua bahasa.

"Apa Kai mengerti bahasa Inggris?"

Kai berdeham sambil mencoba pahami sebuah kalimat, namun malah otaknya yang _blank_. "Huft, aku Cuma tahu kata _Alien_ dan _Ufo_ saja, Soo."

Kyungsoo cemberut sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lantai.

"Coba tanya pada papa Kyungsoo, mungkin papa Kyungsoo bisa mengartikannya." Usul Kai membuat senyum Kyungsoo kembali.

"Papa?"

Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah memelas sambil menarik-narik kemeja bagian lengan Baekhyun.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Buku ini berbahasa Inggris. Papa bisa mengartikannya untuk kami?" Kerjapan polos milik Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik.

"Tapi papa sedang membacakan cerita untuk Sehunie, Kyungsoo." Protes Sehun egois.

"Sehunie, 'kan bisa membacanya sendiri, buku Sehunie menggunakan hangul."

"Tapi Sehunie belum lancar membaca." Sehun merengek membuat Kyungsoo cemberut, sebagai anak tertua diantara mereka Kyungsoo mengalah dan kembali pada Kai.

"Sehunie tidak bisa diganggu." Adunya pada Kai. "Sehunie itu manja."

"Hmmm, kalau gitu kita pilih buku lain saja, ya? Terserah Kyungsoo mau yang mana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk meskipun matanya tidak bisa beralih dari cover _Space and Alien_ yang begitu menggodanya. Sayang sekali bukunya berbahasa Inggris.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan Kai yang menjauh, tampak Kyungsoo yang cemberut sedang dihibur oleh Kai. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat mengelus surai hitam Sehun yang halus dan wangi _hair cologne_ bayi.

"Sehunie tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Kita tidak boleh egois, kasihan, 'kan Kyungsoo selalu mengalah demi Sehunie?" Nasihat Baekhyun pada anak yang sedang dipangkunya itu, Sehun mendongak dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kyungsoo yang mengganggu Sehunie, padahal papa sedang bercerita untuk Sehunie tapi kenapa Kyungsoo datang minta diceritakan juga?"

"Karena buku Kyungsoo berbahasa Inggris, sayang. Kyungsoo dan temannya tidak mengerti."

"Mereka, 'kan bisa memilih buku lain."

"Lain kali mengalah untuk Kyungsoo, ya? Kalau Sehunie melakukannya papa akan belikan es krim yang baaaanyak sekali."

"Yang benar, pa?"

"Benar dong, untuk Sehunie papa yang tampan." Baekhyun menggelitiki perut Sehun main-main. Mereka tertawa kecil, Sehun mencoba melawan tapi tetap saja ia akan jatuh ke pangkuan papanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo! Aku menemukan buku _Space and Alien_ bertulisan hangul," Teriak Kai, Kyungsoo yang berdiri agak jauh dari Kai segera berlari dan menatap buku itu penuh takjub.

"Ayo Kai, bacakan untuk Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa kedua anaknya ke cafe miliknya setelah mengajak mereka makan siang di restoran Jepang favorite Sehun. Sehun duduk dibelakang sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk disamping kemudi sedang membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Buku yang tadi ia baca bersama Kai.

"Kyungsoo suka dengan angkasa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berhenti dilampu merah.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk sekali dengan kuat, "Uhm! Kai bilang, angkasa itu luar biasa indah dan rumahnya para Alien." Tangan Baekhyun mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sekali. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sehun tertidur karena kekenyangan makan.

"Ugh tapi, pa, Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan _Jack_." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada salah satu tokoh Alien berwarna merah dengan mata hitam. "Dia sangat jahat. Ingin menembaki _Jimmy_ dengan senjata laser padahal Jimmy sudah membantu membangun rumah untuk _Jack_."

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat keseriusan diwajah Kyungsoo, bagaimana anaknya mengernyit tidak suka saat bercerita tentang tokoh _Jack_ dan kembali memekik girang saat membicarakan tokoh _Jimmy_.

"Pa, hari Sabtu nanti kita pergi ke perpustakaan lagi, ya?"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bersemangat sekali?"

"Iya, soalnya Kai bilang akan datang hari Sabtu nanti. Kyungsoo bisa membaca buku bersama Kai lagi!"

Baekhyun menyipit curiga, "Kyungsoo menyukai Kai?"

"Uhm! Kai itu sangat pintar membaca dan juga tampan!"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dekat cafenya.

"Nah, ayo turun. Sudah sampai,"

Kyungsoo melepas safetybeltnya dan turun, tidak mau tinggal tas kura-kuranya ia memakainya cepat dan menunggu disamping mobil. Papanya menggendong Sehun yang tertidur, meletakkan kepalanya bersandar dipundak Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun yang lain menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ketika berjalan memasuki cafe.

"Oh, Kyungsoonya uncle!" Merasa namanya terpanggil Kyungsoo mengadah, menatap seorang pria dewasa sedang berjalan mendekat. Tahu siapa Kyungsoo segera melepas genggaman Baekhyun dan berlari pada Minseok.

"Uncle Minseeoooookkk~" Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gendongan Minseok yang mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, kikikkan Kyungsoo terdengar kemana-mana.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar beberapa pengunjung memuji seberapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo membuat ia tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo rindu uncle. Uncle lama sekali di Jepang," Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut.

"Maafkan uncle tapi, 'kan rumah uncle memang di Jepang, sayang." Pria yang dipanggil uncle mencium pipi gembil Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Daeul dimana, uncle?"

"Daeul sedang ditempat neneknya."

Mereka terus mengoceh seperti tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menepuki pantat Sehun karena anaknya mulai terjaga. Jika begini pasti Sehun akan merengek dan ingin menyusu. Baekhyun segera berjalan masuk keruangannya setelah pamit pada Minseok untuk menjaga Kyungsoo sementara waktu.

.

.

.

"Ibu, tumben mampir ke kantor." Ucap Chanyeol mengikuti ibunya –Sooyoung- duduk disofa, ada dua cangkir teh sudah disiapkan.

"Kapan ibu bisa bertemu cucu-cucu ibu?" Tanya Sooyoung setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Setelah kalian bercerai, ibu sangat susah ingin bertemu Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Seperti Baekhyun memberi batas."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan mengusap rambut merah yang ditatanya keatas perlahan,

"Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak buat kesalahan pasti ibu masih bisa bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Memang terkadang Baekhyun membatasi Chanyeol untuk bertemu anak-anak, tapi ia juga tidak mau anak-anak kekurangan kasih sayang dari daddynya."

Sooyoung menatap Chanyeol sedih, "Padahal Baekhyun menantu idaman ibu, ditambah cucu-cucu yang menggemaskan."

"Maafin Chanyeol, bu."

"Tidak, Yeol. Kita juga tidak bisa membantah ayahmu, 'kan?"

Benar. Ayahnya. Siapa yang bisa membantahnya? Sejujurnya sejak dulu, ayahnya tidak pernah menyukai Baekhyun seinchipun. Selain menganggap Baekhyun seorang parasit, ayahnya sering menyebut Baekhyun itu jalang bahkan didepan mantan suaminya langsung. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah masukkan kehati, ia selalu bisa menghapus semua perkataan yang dilontarkan ayah Chanyeol.

Dan saat mendengar kabar ia akan bercerai dengan Baekhyun, ayahnya langsung tertawa dan membawa Luhan kehadapannya sebagai pengganti Baekhyun. Mengatakan jika Luhan jauh lebih memesona dan luar biasa.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci ayah, perceraian kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ayah, bu. Itu murni karena kesalahan Chanyeol." Si tinggi mengusap tangan sang ibu sayang, "Jangan dipikirkan, nanti Chanyeol akan bilang pada Baekhyun kalau ibu ingin bertemu anak-anak."

"Iya, tolong sampaikan kalau ibu merindukan Baekhyun juga."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ohiya, apa kabar mereka baik?"

"Semoga baik-baik saja. Sudah dua hari Chanyeol tidak bertemu mereka."

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya menunggu Sooyoung berbicara,

"Ibu sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur juga, tapi jika kau masih mencintai Baekhyun, perjuangkan lagi nak, jangan menyia-nyiakan suami seperti Baekhyun." Ibunya menarik nafas, "Tidak ada lagi yang seperti menantu ibu, tidak ada lagi yang seperti Baekhyun bahkan jika kau mencarinya sampai keujung dunia."

"Chanyeol tahu, ibu. Tapi semuanya tidak mudah apalagi meyakinkan Baekhyun kembali."

Sooyoung menghela nafas panjang lalu membalas menggenggam tangan putra tunggalnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum membalas perlakuan hangat sang ibu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mencuci seluruh pakaian kotor sikembar diruang cuci, memang hari pekan seperti hari Minggu Baekhyun habiskan membereskan rumah dan mencuci pakaian. Setelah mesin cuci mati, Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian-pakaian mungil milik Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk dimasukkan kedalam keranjang dan membawanya ke balkon. Ia melintasi ruang tengah yang terdapat kedua bocahnya yang sedang telungkup diatas karpet bulu dengan pensil warna dan _color pen_ yang berserakan disekitar mereka.

Melihat raut wajah serius Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun hampir tersandung karena terlalu fokus tersenyum.

Oh mungkin Kyungsoo saja yang sibuk mewarnai dengan tangan mungilnya sedangkan Sehun bertopang dagu sambil melihat ke layar tv, tengah menampilkan kartun _Disney Cars_ yang bahkan sudah di tontonnya berulang kali. Sesekali melirik gambar Kyungsoo malas. Sehun itu sukanya sesuai mood.

"Sehunie, tolong ambilkan ponsel papa." Suruh Baekhyun saat sedang menjemur pakaian.

Sehun segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah meja bundar disudut ruangan, sedikit berjinjit kemudian melihat nama yang tidak asing tertera disana dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Dadddyy!"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat lalu melempar pensil warnanya asal dan segera menghampiri Sehun dengan raut sumringah. Ia merindukan daddy omong-omong,

"Mh-hm, Sehunie sedang menonton." Angguk Sehun dan berjalan kembali ketempatnya menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang ingin merebut ponsel Baekhyun.

"Papa sedang menjemur pakaian," Jawab Sehun apa adanya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan celana pendek milik Kyungsoo untuk dijemur lalu mengangkat keranjang bajunya memasuki ruangan setelah menutup pintu balkon kembali. Ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang sibuk bercerita sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk manis disampingnya menunggu giliran.

"Daddy akan mampir?!" Pekiknya senang, mengalahkan suara petir saat badai.

"Bawakan _Prime_ edisi baru ya, dad."

"Kyungsoo ingin apa?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo sedang berpikir, karena kelamaan Sehun kira Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan apapun.

"Kyungsoo tidak ingin apa-apa,"

Bocah bermata doe itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan cemberut sedih. Baekhyun memperhatikan itu semua jadi ia mengatakan pada Sehun kalau ia juga perlu bicara dengan daddy mereka.

"Ada apa menelpon, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali mewarnai gambar meski wajahnya cemberut dan Sehun lanjut menonton sambil tersenyum-senyum, menanti edisi _Prime_ yang akan dibawakan daddy Chanyeol.

' _Hanya ingin tahu kabar anak-anak dan ternyata yang mengangkat telponnya Sehunie,'_ Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, _'Nanti aku akan mampir,'_

"Tumben pagi-pagi kau sedang bebas, biasanya urusan kantor tak bisa kau tinggal." Ucap Baekhyun bermaksud menyindir.

' _Yeah, pagi ini aku memang sedikit bebas. Tapi siang nanti aku ada rapat dan sorenya melakukan pertemuan, jadi selagi aku senggang aku ingin bermain sama sikembar.'_

"Hmmm, okay."

' _Aku akan ke mall dulu, aku tutup ya?'_

"Hmmm."

Setelah panggilan terputus, Baekhyun memandang lama ponselnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum miris. Ia beralih pada Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja kaki mungil itu mengenai pahanya, sepertinya bocah doe itu terlalu asik sehingga tak sadar kakinya menendang Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan usil Baekhyun mangangkat kaki Kyungsoo dan menggigit tumitnya main-main. Kyungsoo menjerit sakit otomatis membuat Sehun terkejut dan menoleh, ia melihat papanya sedang menggigit saudara kembarnya.

"Rawrrr siapa yang berani menendang monster papa, hm? Grrrr." Baekhyun membuat mimik wajah ngeri meskipun bibirnya membentuk senyum tertahan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang ketakutan namun bocah itu tertawa, lalu Kyungsoo berekspresi sama.

"Akan monster papa gigit pantat mungil ini," Baekhyun sudah menepuk pelan pantat Kyungsoo dan hendak menarik sang anak mendekat tapi Kyungsoo keburu bangkit dan menjauh bersama Sehun. Mereka berpelukan dan saling berpegangan ketika Baekhyun merangkak mendekati mereka.

"Aaaa monster papa! Monster papa menjauhlaah aaaa!" Teriak Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan si kulit pucat Park Sehun sedang berlagak sok keren, berancang-ancang mengeluarkan jurus.

"Tenang Kyungsoo, Sehunie akan melindungi Kyungsoo, kok." Kata Sehun menepuki dadanya, ia berpose keren didepan Kyungsoo nyatanya padahal ia masih menyusu pada Baekhyun.

"Rawwrrr mosnter papa akan menggigit Sehunie yang nakal!"

"Tidak akan, Sehunie punya jurus andalan tauu!" Sehun mulai menyatukan telapak tangannya sambil terpejam rapat-rapat, merapalkan mantra seakan memang benar saja jurusnya akan bertumpuk di tangannya.

Dan ketika dia hendak membuka mata tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik kedepan. Ia menjerit mengalahkan suara Kyungsoo tadi,

"AAAA KYUNGSOO TOLONGIN SEHUNIEE AAA SEHUNIE AKAN DIGIGIITT AHAHAHAH PAPA STOP AHAHAHA!"

Baekhyun menggelitiki perut Sehun sampai sang anak menggeliat seperti ulat terbakar, dan menggigit tangannya main-main. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai _greget_ ditempatnya sambil menggigiti kuku. Habis ini pasti gilirannya.

"Kyung_Kyungsoo tolong-hahaha tolong Sehunie~"

"Setelah ini monster papa akan menggigit Kyungsoo juga, bersiap-siaplah." Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

Sehun berlagak seakan ia baru saja tewas, berakting jatuh tergeletak diatas karpet tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum dan matanya yang bergerak-gerak.

Baekhyun merangkak lagi kali ini untuk mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari kearah depan, menuju ruang tamu dan kaki-kaki mungil itu semakin semangat berlari ketika mendapati seorang pria raksasa yang bisa melindunginya tengah membuka sepatu untuk diganti dengan sandal.

"DADDDDYY!" Pekik Kyungsoo terasa nyaring membuat Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba berjengit kaget ketika Kyungsoo menerjang kakinya dan bersembunyi dibalik kaki-kakinya.

"Daddy?" Bisik Sehun segera bangkit dengan mata yang bergerak kesana kemari mencari pria dewasa itu, lupa bahwa ia sedang berakting tewas.

Chanyeol masih bingung namun tangannya mulai mengelusi surai Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah-engah memeluk kaki-kakinya, wajahnya berkeringat tapi ia tersenyum senang. Lalu saat ia menemukan lelaki mungil, manis dan menggemaskan tengah merangkak kearah mereka ia sadar kalau keluarga kecil itu tengah bermain-main.

"Daadd, serang monster papa, dad. Monster papa akan menggigit pantat Kyungsoo seperti Sehunie. Sehunie sudah mati!"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan bangkit berdiri dengan benar, ia mengusap rambutnya sekali lalu berjalan mendekat tapi Kyungsoo masih ketakutan dan berusaha memanjat kaki Chanyeol.

"Ayo, papa sudah kembali dan berhasil melenyapkan monster papa." Senyum Baekhyun dengan merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"PAPA!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menepuki pantatnya gemas lalu menggendongnya. Baru ia beralih pada Chanyeol yang menenteng banyak paper bag.

"Selamat datang," Sambutnya meski terlambat. Kyungsoo mengikuti cara bicara Baekhyun dan memasang senyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi susunya, "Selamat datang, daddy!"

"DADDY DATAAANG!"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya tapi ia tetap berlutut menangkap Sehun yang menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Dad, monster papa telah berhasil menggigit Sehunie, sekarang Sehunie terinfeksi."

"Apa? Eii kalau begitu daddy tidak mau dekat-dekat Sehunie." Sehun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol saat akan diturunkan dari gendongan.

"Yasudah, Sehunie akan menggigit daddy agar daddy terinfeksi juga."

Krack!

"ARRGGGHH!"

.

.

.

Sehun meremas ujung kaosnya sambil menunduk. Berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang kecil, sesekali melirik kedua pria dewasa yang sedang duduk disofa. Sehun akan menunduk lagi ketika Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Maafin Sehunie, dad." Ucapnya lirih sambil membuat pola acak dengan kakinya, kedua tangan ia bawa kebelakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol hampir saja terjungkal karena merasa gemas.

"Heii, jagoan. Tidak apa-apa, jangan sedih begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sehun mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun menutup gel pereda sakit ketika selesai mengolesinya pada bekas gigitan Sehun diperpotongan leher Chanyeol, bekasnya mulai mememar biru. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, daddynya Sehunie, 'kan kuat." Sehun segera tersenyum dan memeluk daddynya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut hitam Sehun, "Lain kali jangan asal menggigit, okay?"

"Tapi tadi monster papa menggigit Sehunie."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol yang melihat kebungkaman Baekhyun tertawa dan mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun gemas, lalu beralih pada Sehun kembali.

"Monster papa kan hanya main-main, sedangkan Sehunie benar-benar menggigitnya."

"Maaf,"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tadi Sehunie menitip apa pada daddy?" Tanya Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun pelan.

" _Prime_ edisi baru!"

"Nah, sudah daddy belikan."

"Benarkah! Yeaayy! Daddy Sehunie memang yang paling terbaik!"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Sehun disebelahnya, "Hanya daddy saja nih, yang terbaik?"

"Uhm! Kalau papa adalah papa yang paaaaaling Sehunie sayang seduuuniaaa!" Sehun merentangkan tangannya yang memegang robot besar itu lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun memencet hidung Sehun gemas. Mereka tertawa bersama mendengar celotehan Sehun tentang film _Transformers_ kesukaannya, ia bilang kalau _Optimus Prime_ keren seperti daddy, sedangkan _bumblebee_ lebih mirip papanya yang manis.

Kyungsoo berbalik setelah menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata bulat penuhnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Dia cemburu ketika daddy lebih memanjakan Sehun, lebih mengutamakan Sehun dan bersikap seolah dirinya memang tidak ada. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu berjalan keujung kamar yang terdapat jendela kaca dengan tirai bergelombang karena angin. Menatap mainannya dan Sehun yang berserakan, sebuah rel kereta mini terbentang luas. Disekitarnya terdapat miniatur orang-orangan yang memenuhi rel, seperti masinis, penumpang dan beberapa domba.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangku pelastik kecil, terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan kursi diseberang. Ia mengambil _Crong_ dan mendudukkannya disana, lalu _Eddy_ dan _Poby._ Mereka duduk berempat mengelilingi meja kecil pelastik.

"Apa _Eddy_ ingin meminum teh?" Tanyanya pada rubah kuning itu. tahu ia tidak dapat jawaban Kyungsoo langsung menuangkannya.

Lalu secangkir untuk _Crong_ , dan secangkir untuk _Poby_.

Tentu saja cangkir pelastik dan teh pura-pura.

"Tehnya kemanisan, ya?" Kyungsoo menatap _Crong_ didepannya, "Kenapa _Crong_ tidak meminumnya?"

Hening. Hening. Hening.

Hanya gesekan tirai yang dapat ia dengar, benar-benar sunyi dan kosong seperti perasaan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sikecil menoleh lalu secepat kilat membuang wajahnya menatap _Crong._

Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu terkejut dengan sambutan yang tak enak dari anaknya. Dia pikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering menyendiri dan tak memeluknya sehangat Sehun.

"Boleh daddy masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan, tapi Kyungsoo menghiraukannya.

Chanyeol berjalan lambat dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa, nak? Sakit? Bilang sama daddy."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi ia menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo marah sama daddy?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Perlahan Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kyungsoo..

..benci daddy."

(Akhirnya TBC ajade heuheu)

 **Notes:**

Yah itu karena respon kalian buat gue pengen cepat update yeay!

Beginilah ff ini, genre family ya pasti udah jelas bakal ngejelasin gimana kehidupan sebuah keluarga (yg sayangnya disini udah pisah :V). Sebelumnya gue ngetik ni ff ngerasa santai banget sampe gak kerasa apa yang gue ketik udah jadi, emang ada beberapa scene ceritain Kyungsoo sama Sehunie. Jadi jangan heran "Mana cbnya?", "Mana cbnya?", "Cbnya mana woi?!"

Karena ini gak termasuk romance/?

Gue paling gabisa bikin cerita romance, makanya gue gaberani taro tag romance ehe :) tar jatohnya jijik malah muntah mampus pada batal puasa kan wkwk

Scene cb bedua ada kok nanti adaa.

Mungkin ini bisa dibilang drama juga/? :V

Makasih banyak loh yang udah review, q tercyduck aslian sama komenan klean :') yang Fav, Follow juga uhuhuhu cantiQ makasiihh yeuuu yeuu~

Dan sekali lagi, yang merasa risih, gak nyaman, terganggu, terguncang, teranu, terapalah, jangan ninggalin komen yang **iya-iya** plith. Gue mudah baper sama kata-kata, tar kalo gue down terus bunuh diri gimana? /yauda iya serah lu/

Kali ini, bisa dong review lagiii yaaaa~~~ sekalian kasi tau gue mana bagian yang gaenak, biar gue tambah micin dah

 **Piou** (yang banyak bacot)


	3. Chapter 3

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

3

.

.

.

Hanya sekalimat ungkapan 'benci' bisa sampai membuat orang seperkasa dan seraksasa berwajah beku seperti Chanyeol linglung dikursi kerjanya. Ia seperti orang dungu yang terus diam menatap dinding ruang kerja yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Selepas pulang dari apartemen mantan suaminya, jiwa Chanyeol langsung hilang. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak tanpa perasa sehingga ketika ia menabrak tembok pun tak membuatnya mengaduh.

Kemarin pula Baekhyun terus membujuk Kyungsoo untuk setidaknya berbicara pada sang daddy yang terus-terusan merengek padanya untuk di 'baikkan' dengan putranya itu. Baekhyun sempat menoyor kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali saat siraksasa bodoh itu tak berhenti merengek, alih-alih membujuk sang anak.

"Tuan anda melamun," Kata sekretarisnya yang sejak tadi berdiri dihadapannya, meminta tanda tangan si boss pada sebuah dokumen tapi Chanyeol hanya melirik kemudian mengabaikannya untuk berdiam seperti orang dungu.

"Terserah saya, ini perusahaan saya. Kau tidak suka, silahkan undurkan diri."

Sekretaris Taejoon hanya diam dan menggaruk pipinya lambat, sang Direktur sedang sensitif, ya? Begitu saja marah, pikir Taejoon asal.

"Keluar. Aku sedang tidak mood melihat wajahmu."

"Tapi doku_"

"Aku tidak mengulang perkataanku."

Taejoon segera mengambil dokumennya kembali lalu membungkuk sopan, ia pamit meski merasa jengkel karena tak berhasil mendapat tanda tangan bossnya. Tau begitu, mending ia menerima ajakan Lisa minum kopi bersama.

"Apa salah daddy, Kyungsoo-yaaaah~" Lirih Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja, mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya tak peduli sakit atau tidak.

Ia mengambil ponsel untuk mengirimi Baekhyun pesan. Mengetik dengan kecepatan ahli,

' _ **Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Sudah ingin bertemu denganku?' –pcy**_

Tling!

' _ **Mendengar kata 'daddy' saja dia langsung jadi pendiam lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anakku, ha?' –bbh**_

' _ **Kyungsoo anakku juga, please. Kita membuatnya bersama-sama dalam keadaan bahagia, makanya dia sangat tampan dan imut. Ah, aku tidak melakukan apapun omong-omong. Bagaimana ini?' –pcy**_

Chanyeol mengerutkan hidung tak suka ketika pesannya hanya di _read_ oleh Baekhyun, bahkan setelah menunggu sepuluh menitpun tak kunjung ada balasan. Jadi dengan perasaan marah Chanyeol menyepam stiker _Cony_ yang sedang menangis mencoret tanah dengan kayu.

Tling!

' _ **Dasar sudah tua masih saja otakmu geser! Cabul!' -bbh**_

' _ **Ingat umurmu sudah hampir sama dengan bumi. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyungsoo sendiri, dia menjadi pendiam belakangan ini dan itu pasti karena kau." -bbh**_

' _ **Aku sedang sibuk. Berhenti menyepam idiot!' -bbh**_

Senyum Chanyeol langsung hilang ketika melempar hpnya asal. Melihat pesan Baekhyun bukannya perasaan membaik malah semakin tertekan. Sudah dikatai tua, idiot pula. Umurnya baru tiga puluh dua, padahal.

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka lagi, membuat Chanyeol menggeram dan hampir saja menyemburkan makian menyakitkan yang tak pernah diucapkannya seumur hidup. Tapi apa kata semua kalimatnya tertelan kembali saat seorang lelaki manis yang sudah tak asing lagi berjalan mendekat, dengan skinny jeans yang membalut pas kaki jenjangnya dan juga kemeja biru langit yang _oversized_ ditubuh lelaki itu.

Tanpa tahu malu ia duduk dikursi depan meja Chanyeol, membuka kaca mata hitam mahalnya dan langsung menatap si raksasa dengan genit. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi saat akan mengusap rambut sehabis perawatan.

"Halo, Yeol. Lama tidak saling bertemu, ya?" Tegurnya duluan sambil terkekeh manja, dengan gigi-giginya yang rapi sempat membuat Chanyeol salah fokus.

"Padahal kita akan bertunangan. Tapi kau benar-benar sangat sibuk, begitu juga denganku." Ia menunjukkan raut menyesalnya. Chanyeol kembali menjadi orang dungu, terdiam bak orang bisu.

"Aku sudah bertanya dengan sekretarismu kau ada jadwal meeting siang ini atau tidak, dan dia bilang tidak. Well, bagus sekali. Kita bisa jalan keluar."

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood. Pergilah."

Xi Luhan. Seorang model papan atas yang lagi heboh diperbincangkan oleh masyarakat maupun sesama kalangan model lainnya. Selain bentuk tubuhnya sempurna ia juga memiliki wajah cantik seperti _princess_ tanpa melakukan operasi sedikitpun pada bagian wajahnya. Begitu natural dan memesona. Tapi tidak dimata bulat Chanyeol, baginya hanya sang mantan suamilah yang paling luar biasa.

Luar biasa cerewet.

"Ohya, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan aku dengan mantan suamimu itu? Kudengar dia cukup manis dan baik. Aku juga ingin bertemu anak-anakmu, Yeollie."

Ewh. Panggilan macam apa itu. Seumur pernikahannya dengan sang mantan, jarang-jarang Baekhyun memanggilnya manis begitu. Kecuali jika Baekhyun sedang ingin paket eyeliner edisi terbatas. Baju baru, satu set perlengkapan dapur mahal, atau ingin pergi ke spa. Alih-alih mengajak Chanyeol bercinta.

"Tidak. Dan kumohon sekarang pergilah, Luhan. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku bisa mengadu pada ayah jika kau berlaku kasar padaku."

Dasar rubah berkepala ular. Benci sekali Chanyeol jika sudah menyangkut ayahnya. Ayah siapa? Ya tentu ayahnya si raksasa.

Chanyeol menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Biasanya ia akan meladeni dan menuruti semua perkataan Luhan, tapi hari ini ia sedang dalam kondisi pikiran yang kacau. Mudah sekali emosi, terlebih jika Seunghyun dibawa dalam obrolan mereka.

"Jika kau tidak mau tak apa, aku bisa menemui mantan suamimu dan sikembar sendirian."

"Tidak!" Pekik Chanyeol ketika Luhan akan berdiri. "Tunggu diluar, aku akan bersiap."

Luhan berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan berjalan santai, meliuk-liukkan badan seksinya sengaja. Wajah piciknya mulai kelihatan, senyum dibibirnya hanya tertarik disatu sudut. Jahat sekali.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan khusus parkir, ia turun dan jalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu sebelah penumpang. Luhan keluar dengan angkuhnya, mengenakan kaca mata yang berkilau terpapar sinar matahari, dengan tanpa dosa ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol yang terbalut setelan mahal memasuki cafe _Kamong_ milik Baekhyun.

Mereka disambut oleh karyawan lama yang tahu betul siapa itu Chanyeol, jadi ia membungkuk sopan menyapa tapi langsung berubah bingung ketika melihat Luhan yang seperti sedang menilai interior cafe sederhana milik bossnya.

"Jaehyun-ah, Baekhyun disini?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa risih karena beberapa pasang pengunjung mulai melihat kearahnya, atau mungkin pada Luhan mengingat model satu ini begitu terkenal.

"Tuan Baekhyun ada, bersama sikembar. Tapi sepertinya Tuan Baekhyun sedang _mengurus_ Sehunie yang sedang rewel." Jawab Jaehyun dengan senyuman, dalam sekali lihat, ia langsung tidak menyukai Luhan.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

Jaehyun menunjuk pada sebuah meja pojokan, terdapat satu pria dewasa dan dua anak-anak yang sedang memakan cheese cake sambil berbincang heboh. Anak-anak memang punya dunia mereka sendiri. Saat akan melangkah, Chanyeol terhenti dengan sebuah pemikiran bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo belum dalam keadaan 'baik'. Bagaimana jika ia ditolak lagi nanti? Ia juga tidak tahu salahnya apa. Anak-anak juga kadang merepotkan.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menghampiri Kyungsoo dulu." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Luhan tapi sikecil bermata rusa langsung mendekap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa? Bawa saja aku kehadapan anakmu, aku ingin berkenalan. Bisa saja aku disukai dan aku akan menjadi papa yang baik untuk mereka." Luhan membuka kacamata dan memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat ke meja pojok, "Kyungsoo itu yang memakai baju baby blue, 'kan Yeollie?" Luhan mengadah menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sok menggemaskannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku akan berbicara dulu dengan anakku tentangmu. Mereka tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Luhan lagi, tapi sirusa menangkapnya cepat.

"Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus terbiasa. Aku akan menjadi papa mereka tidak lama lagi."

Jaehyun menatap sinis punggung Luhan. Dia memang berdiri disana sejak tadi. Mendengar percakapan menjijikkan dari dua orang didepannya. Atau mungkin dia hanya jijik pada orang yang menggandeng mantan suami bossnya itu. Berkata seenaknya, menjadi papa bagi sikembar? Emang semudah itu?

"Lu, lepas. Orang-orang mulai melihat kita."

"Kenapa? Bagus dong, itu berarti mereka setuju kalau kita menikah. Berita pertunangan kita sudah menyebar, Yeollie."

"Lu_"

"Kenapa berisik sekali?" Dari sudut, muncul Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Sehun, menepuki pantatnya sayang. Baju Sehun sama persis dengan Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan gemas disamping Chanyeol.

"Baekhyu_"

"Hai, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan menyapa dengan semangat, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan keangkuhan yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tapi tetap membalas sapaan model itu.

"Oh hai, Luhan-ssi." Senyum Baekhyun, lalu dia melirik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dalam. "Ini kali pertama kita bertemu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini jadi baru sempat menemui **mantan** nya **calon suamiku**." Luhan bersandar dilengan Chanyeol dengan senyum sinis menatap Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menahu soal pertemuan dadakan ini.

Ia menatap Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan datang bersama tunanganmu? Aku, 'kan bisa mepersiapkan pertemuan ini."

"Baekhyu_"

"Ah, bisakah kita langsung duduk dan mengobrol? Aku juga ingin menyapa calon anak-anakku." Kata Luhan tanpa dosa. Chanyeol memperingatinya dengan tatapan tapi sirusa tidak berpura-pura mengerti.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, ia meminta Jaehyun untuk membawa Sehun bermain bersama Kyungsoo dan Daeul. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau dari pojok cafe, Minseok sedang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Ayo ke ruanganku saja."

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengantarkan tiga cangkir latte keruangan Baekhyun. mereka duduk pada meja bundar dengan tiga kursi disamping jendela besar ruangan si mungil. Baekhyun mempersilahkan Luhan minum dengan ramah, ia juga tersenyum formal pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan meletakkan lattenya, "Yeah, begitulah. Kau tidak akan pernah tau rasanya menjadi model terkenal yang dikejar-kejar kamera setiap hari. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya aku dikenal luas oleh masyarakat. Terlebih aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol tidak lama lagi."

Baekhyun begitu tertohok mendengar rentetan Luhan. Ia tersenyum miris, mendengar cerita Luhan yang sepertinya begitu menyenangkan. Menjadi terkenal, disukai banyak orang dan kaya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, seorang anak petani yang dulunya tinggal didesa. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol, dia pasti tidak pernah merasakan hidup enak di Seoul. Memang semua karena Chanyeol, dan karena pria raksasa itu pula Baekhyun merasa kecewa.

"Aku senang mendengar itu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa Chanyeol masih menghidupimu?"

"Luhan, bicaramu." Peringat Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Luhan menantangnya dengan menatap balik Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, Chanyeol." Dan simungil baik hati ini mencoba melerai, ia tidak mungkin melihat kedua pasangan itu beradu mulut hanya karena dirinya. Lagipula pertanyaan Luhan tidak terlalu buruk, "Chanyeol tidak lagi membayar tunjangan hidupku dan anak-anak. Hanya saja aku membuka akses untuk Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan sikembar, diusianya mereka juga butuh Chanyeol sebagai daddynya."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham, merasa senang tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki tanggung jawab lagi atas lelaki manis itu. "Bukankah aku juga harus mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka? Tak lama lagi juga aku akan menjadi papa bagi mereka, iya, 'kan Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tertegun dikursinya. Diseluk hatinya merasa terusuk jarum halus yang membuat dadanya berdebar sakit sekaligus merasa takut. Ia mengerti betul maksud Luhan, tapi ia bahkan tidak berpikir kesana. Dimana Kyungsoo dan Sehun akan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'papa', bagaimana sikembarnya memeluk Luhan sambil tertawa riang. Bagaimana sikembarnya menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka menyayangi Luhan. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?

Baekhyun menggeleng samar dan mencoba tersenyum sopan, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membuat Luhan merasa tersinggung. Cukup ia melepas Chanyeol, tidak dengan sikembar. Tidak akan pernah.

"Maaf, Luhan-ssi."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka sikembar mengenalku? Kau tidak suka aku menjadi papa bagi mereka? Egois sekali." Luhan menatap sinis Baekhyun sambil bersedekap.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan tangan terkepal. Ia tidak suka jika orang lain memojokkan Baekhyun, berkata kasar pada Baekhyun. meski mereka tidak terlibat status apapun lagi, tapi Baekhyun masihlah 'harapan'nya. Ia menanti hari dimana ia akan kembali rujuk dengan Baekhyun.

"Anak-anakku tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini. Mereka sudah jatuh sepenuhnya ketanganku dan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jika kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, kalian juga akan mendapatkan bayi." Baekhyun tercekat ketika mengatakan bayi. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat berkata seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menerima jika Chanyeol memiliki bayi dan melupakan sikembar.

Ia tidak mau kasih sayang Chanyeol sebagai daddy sikembar terbagi.

"Well, bayi, ya? Aku juga sempat berpikiran akan memiliki anak kembar. Bukankah Chanyeollie hebat soal itu?" Luhan menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol dan membawanya kepaha, menggerakkan tangan Chanyeol seolah mengelusnya.

Chanyeollie? Anak kembar? Mereka akan melakukannya dan Luhan hamil. Mereka akan bahagia dengan keluarga baru, Chanyeol akan senang dengan itu. Perlahan menjauh. Perlahan melupakan dirinya dan sikembar. Kyungsoo dan Sehun akan kehilangan daddy mereka secepat itu? Ia tidak mau anak-anaknya hidup kurang kasih sayang.

Dari semua kesalahan, tentu dirinya yang paling pantas disalahkan telah memutuskan untuk bercerai secara sepihak. Bahkan tanpa membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Luhan, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Ah, Chanyeollie. Aku masih ingin berbincang dengan Baekhyun-ssi. Mungkin dia bisa membagi cerita tentang dirimu."

Chanyeol langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun, tapi sebelum pintu tertutup Chanyeol mengintip punggung Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikursi sambil menunduk. Baekhyun juga melirik dari bahunya lalu membuka suara,

"Chanyeol.. perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo secepatnya. Kyungsoo menunggumu."

Kemudian tak lama ucapan itu keluar, pintu Chanyeol tutup dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"PAPAA HIKS PAPAA HUWEEE~"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dan menjulur tangan untuk menggendong Sehun yang duduk dipangkuan Minseok, sang anak langsung memeluknya sambil menangis terisak seperti habis dikeroyok masa. Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya sayang dan mengatakan maaf karena telah meninggalkannya.

"Sehunie jangan menangis. Tidak malu dilihat Daeul?" Kata Baekhyun dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang masih memakan tambahan kuenya, mulut penuh dengan krim dan sebagian mengenai jidatnya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat membersihkan krim itu dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hiks papa hiks,"

"Sehunie kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir karena anaknya masih terisak bahkan sudah ada dirinya dipelukan Sehun. Ia melirik Minseok dan pria itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berbicara,

"Tadi hiks.. Sehunie melihat daddy bersama hiks.. Sehunie tidak tahu siapa paman itu, pa. Hiks-hiks.. daddy tidak peduli pada Sehunie padahal Sehunie sudah memanggil hiks.. daddy."

Baekhyun kembali tertampar akan pernyataan polos Sehun. Pasti anaknya merasa sedih diabaikan oleh daddynya seperti itu ya tapi mau bagaimana, Chanyeol membawa Luhan bersamanya. Bagaimanapun, bagi Chanyeol sekarang yang diutamakan adalah Luhan. Jadi Baekhyun mengecup seluruh wajah Sehun dan mengusak rambut basahnya keatas.

"Mungkin daddy tidak mendengar Sehunie, sudahlah. Sekarang ada papa disini." Baekhyun meniupkan nafasnya disekitar kening Sehun dan otomatis anaknya mengerjap karena matanya terkena tiupan, Baekhyun merasa gemas pun menggigit hidung Sehun.

"Tapi hiks.. Sehunie rindu daddy hiks.."

"Nanti kita bertemu sama daddy. Mungkin daddy terburu-buru harus kembali bekerja, sayang papa."

Sehun memeluk leher Baekhyun dan menyandarkan sisian wajahnya didada sang papa. Baekhyunpun melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya, kembali diam dan menjawab seadanya Daeul yang sibuk berceloteh. Mengajaknya membaca beberapa buku dongeng yang dibelikan oleh ayah Jongdae.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Baek?" Minseok mengeluarkan pertanyaannya yang sejak tadi ditahan. Baekhyun melihatnya setelah menghela nafas berat,

"Hanya berbincang biasa. Mereka benar-benar cocok, Luhan sangat cantik."

"Kau mencoba berbohong?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun datar, "Bahkan iblispun tahu model sialan itu sangat licik."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena memang itu yang kulihat. Kurasa karyawanmu juga berpikir seperti itu,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi sambil mengelusi rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan sayang, menatap wajah anak tertuanya dari samping. Bagaimana pipi gembil itu bergerak ketika mengunyah kue dan bagaimana bibirnya berlumuran krim.

"Kau yakin benar-benar ikhlas melepas Chanyeol? Kalau kulihat, pria raksasa itu masih mengharapkanmu, Baek. Pikirkan lagi, bagaimana nasib anak-anakmu dan bagaimana masa depan mereka." Minseok tak pernah mengalihkan atensinya dari Baekhyun, "Anak tak hanya membutuhkan peran seorang papa, dia butuh daddynya. Mereka butuh keduanya. Pikirkan Baekhyun, kalian bisa berbicara dan rujuk kembali."

"Tidak, Minseokie. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana jadi aku, posisiku, perasaanku. Cukup sudah beberapa tahun ini Chanyeol mengabaikan kami karena pekerjaannya, tak pernah punya waktu bersama anak-anaknya. Aku tidak tahan, Minseok. Kupikir ini yang paling terbaik, bagi aku, anak-anak dan juga Chanyeol."

"Lalu, jika sudah begini baru ia sadar dan berubah? Sudah banyak kesempatan aku berikan tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Sekarang.. sekarang.." Baekhyun menahan airmatanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, "Sekarang biarkan Chanyeol mencari cintanya yang lain, biarkan dia hidup dengan keluarganya yang baru. Aku.. benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Cintanya hanya ada padamu."

"Omong kosong. Aku akan mengantar anak-anak pulang, mereka butuh tidur siang." Baekhyun menggendong Sehun dan segera menggandeng Kyungsoo yang sedang melap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Pikirkan lagi sebelum terlambat. Masa depan kalian atau egomu."

Baekhyun tak sempat pamit dengan benar karena begitu kalut dengan perasaannya. Minseok menggeleng saat Daeul bertanya ada apa dengan paman Baekhyun yang membawa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyentak tangan Luhan yang terus mengekornya masuk keruang kerjanya. Ia menatap Luhan tajam dan mendorong lelaki itu kedinding, memojokkannya dengan perasaan marah.

"Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Baekhyun. Kau tidak pantas berkata merendahkan Baekhyun seperti tadi. Menyindirnya, kau pikir kau itu siapa, ha?"

Luhan tertegun karena bentakan Chanyeol benar-benar tepat didepan wajahnya, ia dengan berani menatap mata membara Chanyeol dengan maniknya yang bergetar.

"Aku calon tunanganmu Chanyeol, jika aku tidak berlaku seperti itu. Kapan kau akan _move on_? Kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara parau, menahan isakannya.

Dia memang licik, tapi melihat Chanyeol membentaknya karena mantan suaminya, Baekhyun, membuat harga diri Luhan benar-benar tertindas. Dibandingkan pria jelek dan gendut seperti Baekhyun, dirinya masih jauh lebih baik dari segi manapun. Fisik maupun urusan ranjang.

" **Rasaku tidak pernah hilang untuk Baekhyun."**

Luhan terkekeh, satu bulir airmata jatuh dipipi kanannya. Air mata akan harga diri yang diinjak oleh calon tunangannya sendiri.

"Kau hanya belum melihatku dengan benar-benar, Yeol. Kau hanya tau aku anak manja yang selalu mengancammu, kau hanya belum melihatku."

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau." Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya yang tadi memenjara Luhan, ia menatap tajam lelaki itu sekali lagi lalu berbalik menuju mejanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol kuat sampai pria itu berbalik, ia langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibir tebal itu. memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin menguatkan pelukan, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol lebih erat.

Si tinggi bersurai merah terbelalak kaget, ia bergerak cepat melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan tapi tangan kurus itu begitu kuat melilit lehernya. Memaksanya untuk membalas ciuman Luhan. Chanyeol melemah saat tak sengaja menatap mata terpejam Luhan yang basah, ia berpikir apa ia terlalu jahat? Membentak Luhan dan berani berkata bahwa ia masih mencintai Baekhyun didepan lelaki itu. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

Tapi memang ia mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan sampai bumi terbalik sekalipun dan melempar Baekhyun keujung belahan dunia lain. Ia akan mengejar cintanya. Tapi Luhan, tiba-tiba datang dan mempersulit keadaan. Membuat harapannya pupus, ia semakin menariknya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Menjadi tembok pembatas yang begitu kuat.

Mungkin dengan ia yang mulai memeluk pinggang Luhan, turut memiringkan kepalanya dan membalas lumatannya bisa membuat Luhan membaik dan memafkannya karena sudah membentak. Meskipun ia tidak benar menikmati ciuman itu.

Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia benar-benar meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena sudah mengkhianati Baekhyun. Sudah membuat cintanya terluka.

Si tinggi hanya terlalu lemah terhadap pancingan Luhan, ia tidak tahu ketika ia mulai terpejam Luhan membuka matanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kemenangan, dengan pelan menyunggingkan senyum miring puas disela lumatan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, sejak siang tadi dadanya terus merasa sesak. Ia memukulnya berkali-kali berharap mereda. Tidak pernah ia berpikir memiliki penyakit sesak, terakhir check up tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

"Papa?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengulum senyum saat Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan segelas air putih yang tampak kebesaran dikedua tangan mungil itu.

"Terima kasih, ya." Baekhyun menerima gelas dan meminumnya sampai habis, dengan begitu sesaknya sedikit berkurang. Mungkin karena ia melihat wajah khawatir Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Iya," Jawab Kyungsoo, ia duduk disamping papanya dan memeluk Baekhyun, meletakkan kepalanya didada lelaki mungil itu. Dengan sayang Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Papa sakit?"

"Tidak sayang," Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sambil menerawang pada dinding yang banyak sekali tertempel bingkai foto anak-anaknya.

"Papa jangan sakit, nanti Kyungsoo sendirian." Baekhyun merunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedih sambil cemberut.

"Kan ada Sehunie."

"Tidak mau, nanti yang ada Kyungsoo semakin repot karena Sehunie sangat cengeng."

Baekhyun tertawa. Saat Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap padanya disitu ia sadar bahwa rasa sesak didadanya mulai sedikit berkurang. Hanya karena menatap wajah anaknya.

"Papa janji, papa tidak akan sakit. Papa akan menemani Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, jangan sakit agar papa tidak sedih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Uhm! Kyungsoo juga janji akan rajin makan sayur supaya tidak sakit. Hmmm Kyungsoo sayang papa."

Baekhyun menghujam ribuan kecupan dikepala Kyungsoo dan menepuk punggungnya menenangkan. Belum lama mereka menikmati waktu suara melengking milik Sehun membuat Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya,

"Sehunie juga mau dipeluk. Peluk Sehunie, peluk Sehunie!"

Ia langsung berlari dan memanjat sofa, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas dada Baekhyun dan memeluk papanya. Berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya jengkel sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan cengiran anak-anak.

Baekhyun memeluk kedua anaknya penuh kasih. Tak melewatkan satu kecupanpun dimasing-masing pucuk kepala sang anak. Dan ia kini tahu penyebab rasa sesak itu, sesak yang tiba-tiba datang. Ketika melihat kedua anaknya dia menjadi lebih baik dan merasa lega.

Ia terlalu merindu. Merindu seseorang yang telah menghadirkan kedua malaikat tanpa sayap untuknya, seseorang yang memberikan benihnya untuk tumbuh dan kini berada dipelukannya. Seseorang yang anak-anaknya panggil daddy.

Ia amat merindu seperti orang sinting.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Luhan kembali kegedung agensinya setelah ia mengajak Luhan makan siang meski terlambat, sudah pukul lima sore tapi Luhan memiliki janji dengan managernya untuk menandatangani kontrak pemotretan untuk _W Magazine_. Luhan melirik Chanyeol saat sudah melepas safetybeltnya.

"Aku akan turun," Katanya.

"Uhm."

"Ohiya," Luhan mengambil tas kulit mahalnya dijok belakang dan mencari satu barang yang ingin sekali ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol, "Aku tahu kalau aku tak memaksamu, kau tak akan melihatnya."

Chanyeol melirik sebuah majalah _Vogue_ yang Luhan serahkan, pada cover ia bisa melihat wajah dan pose Luhan yang terlihat begitu liar. Bahkan pakaiannya begitu terbuka.

"Aku tidak tertarik dan tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat."

Luhan cemberut dan meletakkan majalah itu diatas dashboard. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi sang calon tunangan.

"Aku turun dulu, sayang. Jangan mengebut dan nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu. Bye!"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat mengusap pipi bekas kecupan lelaki yang sudah berlari memasuki gedung agensinya.

Drrrttt drrttt

Drrttt drrrttt

Drrrrrttt

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya lama berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mengangkat atau mengabaikannya?

"Ya, ayah."

Dan opsinya jatuh pada 'bahwa ia masih menghormati ayahnya.'

' _Pertunganmu dengan Luhan akan dipercepat. Kalian akan bertunangan bulan depan dan pemberkatan akan dilakukan bulan Agustus nanti. Ayah sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tua Luhan dan mereka setuju.'_

Chanyeol melebarkan bolamatanya, giginya menggemertak marah selagi tangannya meremas stir kuat-kuat.

"Ay_"

' _Jangan membantah anakku.'_

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya asal. Ia berteriak marah dan memukul stirnya amat sangat marah. Menjambaki rambutnya merasa gila dengan posisinya yang serba salah.

Dia bahkan, belum berbicara secara empat mata dengan Baekhyun. Tentang bagaimana pendapat mantan suaminya itu, masih bisakah harapannya tercapai?

Atau akankah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Notes:**

Yang mau timpuk Luhan jujur coba? Atau malah ada yang mau timpuk gue karena udah bikin Luhan disini jadi pengen nimpukin/?

Jan benci Luhan, apalagi benci gue :(

Konfliknya ga berat kok. Seringan senyum Ceye ajha :)

Terima kasih banyak yang ngereview, baik reviewer baru maupun yang ngereview again, terima kasih ya, terima kasih loh. Yang ngefav, ngefoll juga terima kasih banyaakk. Yang siders, terima kasih juga udah mau baca ni ff ngawur kaya abang juyuk. Terima kasih~

Maaf untuk typonya

Ps; Kamong is cafenya Kai~ mau ngasih nama cafe di ff aja gue bingung :')


	4. Chapter 4

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

4

.

.

.

"Anak-anak mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bertopang dagu diatas counter, bergantian menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Sehunie mengantuk, pa."

"Mh-hm, Kyungsoo juga."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi dulu, ayo! Kalian harus ke Sekolah, sayang."

"Hoaaamm nyam-nyamh." Kyungsoo menguap lebar yang selanjutnya menular pada Sehun yang malah lebih lebar lagi menguap. Baekhyun menutup mulut anaknya itu.

"Saat menguap harus ditutup mulutnya, masuk lalat." Canda Baekhyun menoel hidung Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang menyengir saja.

"Kyungsoo bisa mandi sendiri, pa." Kata anak tertua saat dibantu turun dari kursi panjang oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu Kyungsoo harus memandikan Sehunie," Celetuk Sehun kemudian saat sudah berdiri disamping saudaranya. Kyungsoo melirik sinis,

"Mandi saja sendiri, sudah besar. Malu sama itu." Sehun merunduk pada arah telunjuk Kyungsoo yang menunjuk area bawahnya. Reflek kedua tangannya menutup bagian itu, padahal ia masih memakai piyama.

"Ish, tapi Sehunie tidak bisa memakai shampo, pedih tau masuk mata." Sehun cemberut.

"Yasudah tidak usah pakai shampo."

"Ish Kyungsoo jahat! Sehunie marah!" Sehun berlalu dengan kaki yang disentak-sentak. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kerjapan mata, lalu belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka suara Sehun kembali lagi dengan sedekapan tangan.

"Papa! Ayo mandikan Sehunie~" Sehun merengek menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memeluk kakinya.

 **Ding! dong!**

"Daddy?!" Pekik Sehun semangat, melupakan bahwa dia baru saja merengek. Tanpa disuruh tubuhnya menghilang dihadapan papa dan saudaranya secepat kilat, berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Jika itu Chanyeol, biasanya pria itu akan langsung masuk tanpa harus menekan bell.

"Uh? Uncle Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!"

Kyungsoo ikut berlari saat mendengar teriakan Sehun dan berbinar gembira melihat pria tinggi yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Uncle!"

"Ya ampun, sikembarnya uncle sudah besar." Pria itu berjongkok didepan pintu menerima pelukan hangat kedua ponakannya.

"Uncle uncle uncle! Sehunie memiliki banyak sekali edisi _Prime_!"

"Uhm! Kyungsoo punya banyak sekali buku dongeng! Bacakan untuk Kyungsoo ya uncle?"

"Uncle akan bermain robot-robotan dengan Sehunie!"

"Dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Sehunie!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ah iya iya iya, uncle akan bermain bersama Sehunie dan membacakan dongeng untuk Kyungsoo, okay?" Changmin menggendong kedua ponakannya dimasing-masing tangan.

"Kak Changmin?"

"Oh hai, Baekhyun. Maaf mampir pagi-pagi, aku baru saja tiba di Seoul dan langsung merindukan kedua ponakan nakal ini."

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Changmin masuk dan duduk disofa, membuatkannya minum dan menyediakan beberapa toples kukis buatannya.

"Ya ampun, aku senang kakak mampir. Pasti sikembar juga merindukan unclenya, iya, 'kan?"

"Mh-hm!" Jawab mereka serentak dalam pangkuan Changmin.

"Ohiya, paman punya oleh-oleh."

"Ohya? Apa itu? _Batman_ atau _Superman_?"

"Apa itu dongeng _Disney_?"

"Tapi oleh-olehnya tertinggal diapartemen uncle." Changmin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, menatap wajah kedua ponakannya yang langsung berubah sedih.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat interaksi menggemaskan itu, ia berjalan mendekat dan berkata bahwa mereka harus mandi dan segera berangkat ke Sekolah.

Changmin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan sikembar. Tapi ia tidak tahu Sekolah mereka dimana jadi ia meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut, dan si mungil mengiyakannya.

"Baek, aku dat_"

Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk disofa, memangku anak-anaknya dengan erat seolah mereka adalah milik pria itu. Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba dengan setelannya merasa tertegun dan marah sekaligus, ia menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari pria itu.

"Well, kau pulang akhirnya, Shim."

"Tentu Park, aku merindukan keponakanku." Changmin menjawab dan berdiri, menyambut Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat. Meletakkan satu paper bag berisikan dua buah puzzle untuk anak-anaknya.

"Itu mengapa kau tidak berkunjung kerumah dan malah mampir kesini?" Sindir Chanyeol.

Sang lawan terkekeh, "Santai _bro_ , aku baru saja tiba. Aku akan datang besok."

"Sayang, ayo mandi." Si mungil mengambil kedua putranya untuk ia mandikan, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Changmin mengobrol. Ia pergi darisana dan disaat itulah Chanyeol melihat senyum miring pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau sepertinya harus pulang dan beristirahat. Aku akan mengantar an_"

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya..

..bersama Baekhyun."

Pada sisian tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan.

.

.

.

Sejak kepulangan sepupunya, Chanyeol merasa waktunya bersama sikembar mulai merenggang. Sudah ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak, dan disaat senggang malah diambil alih oleh Changmin. Ia cemburu melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa dan meminta diajarkan bermain video game.

Saat ini ia sedang didapur, membantu Baekhyun membuat kudapan sedap yang disukai sikembar. Kukis jahe seperti yang ada di film _Shrek_.

"Aku membaca berita online." Celetuk Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, berpura-pura sibuk dengan cetakan kukis. "Pertunanganmu dipercepat."

Chanyeol berhenti memotong-motong buah untuk dijadikan salad. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memberikan mata dan juga kancing pada kukis yang sudah terbentuk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka Baekhyun mengungkit masalah pertunangan bodohnya itu. Hatinya menciut sakit melihat Baekhyun yang tampak baik-baik saja akan itu, seolah Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengharapkan apapun darinya.

"Aku senang,"

Chanyeol melepas pisaunya dan mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun membuat simungil terpaksa menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajah mengerikan mantan suaminya.

"Kau tidak senang Baekhyun, jujurlah dengan perasaanmu." Tekan Chanyeol. Ia semakin kuat mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun sampai menimbulkan ringisan dari sipemilik,

"Aku berkata ju_sshh sakit, Yeol." Baekhyun melepas tangan besar Chanyeol tapi yang selanjutnya ia dapat adalah dorongan kuat dan punggungnya yang terbentur pintu kulkas.

Mata sipitnya dipaksa terbuka saat kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya dan mulai mengikis jarak, benar-benar kelakuan yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah berpisah. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dan memukul dada Chanyeol beberapa kali untuk menyadarkannya.

"Bisakah aku berharap, Baekhyun? Berharap padamu, pada pernikahan kita, pada cinta kita? Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tidak pernah merubah perasaanku, masih akan terus sama untukmu." Chanyeol menunduk menyatukan kening mereka, memejamkan mata dan dalam diam, perlahan-lahan mengalir satu bulir kesakitan yang selama ini ia pendam sendirian. Menampakkan sisi lemahnya didepan orang yang ia cintai, jika selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa baik sejak berpisah.

Tangan Baekhyun sudah terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi yang mulai menirus itu, ingin sekali mengusap air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengaliri pipi Chanyeol. Tapi egonya mulai menguasai, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia dan Chanyeol tidak dalam hubungan khusus lagi. Ia sudah menjadi orang asing.

"Kau tahu itu sia-siakan?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan getar pada bibirnya, "Percuma. Perasaanku sudah berubah, aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu lagi, Yeol. Bukalah matamu, lihat dengan matamu, aku bukan orang yang pantas kau cintai. Buka matamu, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak." Katanya lirih dan menyedihkan, "Aku tidak sanggup melihat kau berbohong Baekhyun, aku tidak sanggup melihat kau merelakan perasaanmu." Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun, kedua tangannya melilit pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku sakit, Baek. Setiap malam harus tersiksa karena rasa rinduku." Nafas hangatnya menerpa leher telanjang Baekhyun yang putih, "Percuma bertemu setiap hari, kalau kita hanya membicarakan sikembar, pekerjaanku, masalah pertunangan yang bahkan tidak pernah kuharapkan. Kita sangat datar seperti orang asing."

"Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Lu_"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN BIARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJA?!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang begitu putus asa. Dadanya kembali sesak, nafasnya mulai tersendat mendengar isakan kecil dan bahu lebar itu bergetar. Ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa begitu berharga bagi Chanyeol. Apa ia sudah berlaku jahat pada mantan suaminya? Tapi tidak hanya Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan jika hari esok, ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, bahkan hanya untuk membicarakan hal-hal kecil seperti sikembar yang sangat aktif, Baekhyun tidak sabar menanti itu sampai ia selalu tidak bisa tidur.

"Chanyeol.."

Tangan Baekhyun mulai merambat, memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Panggil aku lagi, Baek."

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol-ah."

"Dan biarkan aku sebentar dalam pelukanmu."

Changmin mengabadikan momen pasangan itu dari matanya untuk ia simpan dalam memorinya. Ia akan bercerita suatu saat nanti pada sepupunya yang kembali berbahagia, bahwa mereka pernah mengalami masa sulit yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

' _ **Bisa kita bertemu? Omong-omong sudah empat tahun sejak kau bercerai.'**_

' _ **Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, maaf aku sedang sibuk.' –bbh**_

Baekhyun kembali melihat ponselnya yang berkedip. Tadinya ia sedang membuat artikel tentang resep baru masakan untuk ia bagikan diblognya yang terbengkalai. Ia berharap pembaca setianya masih merespon kehadirannya.

' _ **Kau tidak berubah. Terlalu sombong dan menjijikkan. Aku tidak peduli kau sibuk atau tidak, ku tunggu diruang kerjaku, Byun.'**_

Baekhyun berubah menjadi manekin ketika satu nama terlintas diotaknya, pemikiran-pemikiran tentang dahulu ia sering sekali mendapat hinaan, makian dan juga tatapan sinis. Bagaimana ia menanggung rasa sakit hatinya sendirian bahkan tak satupun orang mengetahuinya. Bagaimana ia bersabar dan mencoba membuang semua hinaan itu, bagaimana ia terlalu rendahan dimata sang mantan ayah mertua.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya. Ia sudah menitipkan sikembar pada Minseok. Perusahaan didepannya adalah perusahaan yang sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya pada inchi tiap inchi lantai perusahaan itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada seluruh karyawannya. Teringat ia senang sekali membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol dan hari ini, hari dimana sejak saat itu ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya diperusahaan terbesar milik keluarga Park.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Park Seunghyun." Kata Baekhyun pada resepsionis perempuan, tampak masih sangat baru.

"Maaf, apa sebelumnya anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, saya akan menghubungi sekretaris Tuan Park Seunghyun dulu."

Baekhyun menunggu sekitar satu menit didepan meja resepsionis. Ia sengaja menggunakan kaca mata bundar dan rambutnya yang ia tata agak berantakan, menghindari beberapa karyawan lama yang mungkin masih mengenalnya.

"Anda bisa menemui Tuan Seunghyun diruangannya, Tuan."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum singkat dan berlalu memasuki lift. Meskipun langkah kakinya terbilang cepat, tapi tubuhnya merasakan kegugupan.

"Tuan Baekhyun," Baekhyun terperangah melihat seorang berdiri didepan ruangan Seunghyun tengah memberikan bungkukan hormat padanya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dan menata rambutnya agar terlihat semakin berbeda.

"Percuma anda menutupinya, saya akan tetap tahu bahwa anda Tuan Baekhyun." Taejoon tersenyum manis.

"A-ah iya, jika kau disini berarti.."

"Tuan Chanyeol? Tuan ada_"

"Tolong jangan katakan padanya aku kemari."

Baekhyun memelas mohon pada Taejoon yang juga menatapnya prihatin, sekretaris itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Seunghyun.

Yang Taejoon tidak tahu adalah bahwa ayah dari bossnya itu memiliki rasa tidak suka yang sangat besar terhadap mantan suami Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk hormat pada sang mantan ayah mertua sebelum mendekat padanya dan berdiri didepan meja.

Sedang lelaki yang hampir memliki kriteria yang sama seperti Chanyeol meletakkan gelas winenya dan berdiri, menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukan dan menepuk pundak si mungil beberapa kali. Tapi senyumnya amat licik, dan seharusnya Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Duduklah, sayang." Kata Seunghyun dan Baekhyun menurut, duduk di sofa dan pria tinggi itu duduk disofa satunya.

"Ayah ingin mem_"

"Oh oh oh oh, jangan panggil aku ayah. Kau tahu kau tidak pantas." Seunghyun tersenyum manis, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum namun senyum miris.

"Aku mengundang kau untuk membagi kabar bahagia. Kau sudah mendengarnya kan?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat mengingat hal itu dan melihat wajah Seunghyun sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya membaik. Jadi ia menjawab dengan cepat dan dengan begitu obrolan mereka akan berakhir lalu ia akan pulang menemui sikembar.

"Aku tahu."

"Hahaha, bukankah kau memiliki kesadaran akan hal itu? Anakku akan menikah dan bukankah seharusnya orang sepertimu menjauhi Chanyeol?" Seunghyun menuangkan wine untuk Baekhyun, "Dan bawa anak-anak harammu ikut menjauh. Kalian itu bagaikan parasit."

Baekhyun menggeram, ia menatap sinis Seunghyun dengan bola mata yang bergetar menahan airmata.

"Berhenti mengatakan anak-anakku anak haram! Aku papanya, dan Chanyeol daddynya. Mereka lahir dalam hubungan yang sah!" Sentak Baekhyun.

"Cih, Chanyeol daddynya? Menggelikan. Aku tidak pernah menyetujui kalian, bukankah itu berarti kau adalah pendosa yang memaksa menikahi anakku? Lalu melahirkan dosa-dosa lain yang menjijikkan."

"Cukup Tuan!" Baekhyun berdiri, bernafas dengan susah dan mencoba meredakan sakit dikepalanya dengan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku akan benar-benar menjauhi Chanyeol."

Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pintu yang terbanting. Memang tingkah yang tidak sopan, membuat Seunghyun tertawa puas dan menatap pintu ruangannya tajam sambil menggumankan kata 'jalang'.

Lalu ia menghubungi seseorang untuk terus memata-matai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Raga Baekhyun menyetir dengan baik namun jiwanya seakan masih tertinggal diruangan Seunghyun. Matanya sembab karena terus mengaliri air asin yang pilu, beberapa kali ia mengusap pipinya dan untung saja ia masih sadar dan berhenti ketika lampu merah.

Ia menelpon Minseok untuk menanyakan sikembar dan jawaban dari sahabatnya itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, Kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan Daeul dan seseorang yang Kyungsoo ingin temui lagi belakangan ini, ketika Minseok mengatakan nama anak itu adalah Kai. Baekhyun semakin lega.

Sedangkan Sehunie bermain bersama Jaehyun, mengganggu beberapa karyawan perempuan dan untuk informasi, Sehun sangat senang dipuji oleh seorang perempuan. Membuat kepercayaan dirinya semakin menjadi dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

Ia akan menginjak pedal gas kembali ketika rambu berwarna hijau namun ia langsung terlonjak ketika seseorang berlari dari ujung zebracross dan menghantam kap depan mobilnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan segera keluar dari mobil, melihat kesekitaran yang ribut-ribut lalu beberapa orang petugas patroli menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengatakan terima kasih.

Baekhyun marah, bagaimana bisa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang dan polisi itu mengatakan terima kasih padanya?!

"Setidaknya anda sudah berhasil melumpuhkannya,"

Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang sedang menunduk memegangi kakinya itu dengan mata bergetar ketakutan, seorang polisi menunjukkan sebuah berkas dan beberapa foto pada Baekhyun.

"Dia seorang pendatang dari desa. Mencuri, membuat kegaduhan seperti orang gila dan keresahan masyarakat adalah yang paling utama. Beberapa kali orang memergokinya sedang menarik anak-anak, dan memukul para pejalan kaki."

Baekhyun menerima beberapa foto itu dan melihatnya dengan tangan bergetar, lalu pada satu foto, ia melihat korbannya sedang memegang beberapa _chocopie_ curian keluar dari minirmarket dan tak sengaja menatap kearah kamera yang memotretnya. Baekhyun semakin bergetar dan jatuh berjongkok, memegang pundak yang terbalut pakaian kotor dan lusuh itu,

Di antara sirine mobil kepolisian dan beberapa petugas yang sudah bersiap menodong senjata, jaga-jaga kalau anak itu mulai bertingkah gila. Baekhyun berkata takut-takut,

"Taehyung-ah?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya hormat ketika kepala keluarga Xi menuangkannya wine dengan tawa khas orang tua. Ia juga menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali dan memuji betapa hebat dan tampannya Chanyeol. Cukup membuat lega bahwa pria tinggi itu bisa melindungi anaknya yang manja.

"Bukankah anakku semakin tampan dan matang, Xi?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya diatas lutut, mendengar kedua orang yang sedang bercanda dan ia melihat ibunya dengan nada canggung-canggung berbicara dengan Jiyeon, ibu Luhan yang berdarah asli Korea.

Sedangkan disampingnya, Luhan sedang bergelayut manja.

"Wow, tentu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah cucuku nanti, perpaduan Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan. Benar-benar pas."

Seunghyun tertawa lagi dan melirik anaknya yang sejak tadi terdiam, ia menggeram pelan dan mencoba mengkode istri yang duduk disebelahnya untuk memancing Chanyeol. Tapi si tinggi itu hanya menjawab seadanya membuat Seunghyun benar-benar kesal dengan perlakuan tidak sopan Chanyeol.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu cepat membicarakan cucu. Aku malu~" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Chanyeol tapi selanjutnya ia menatap ayahnya dan Seunghyun malu-malu, "Apapun jenis kelaminnya nanti, cucu ayah pasti akan terlihat hebat. Karena Chanyeollie adalah daddynya." Luhan mengadah, menatap Chanyeol yang hampir saja mual dengan jamuan makan siang memuakkan ini.

"Aww, lihat sekarang siapa yang tidak sabar, huh?" Tuan Xi menyenggol pundak anaknya yang kemudian mereka larut dalam obrolan mereka, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa bergabung karena ia sudah merasa risih sejak awal.

Tak sengaja saat Chanyeol akan meminum winenya ia bertatapan dengan Seunghyun yang duduk didepannya, ayahnya begitu banyak menyiratkan jutaan kalimat yang Chanyeol abaikan begitu saja. Ibunya, Sooyoung Cuma bisa menatap kasihan putranya yang tertekan.

Putranya yang bernasib malang, memiliki ayah keras seperti Seunghyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap dua orang petugas patroli yang terus berdiri disudut ruang rawat korban tabrakannya. Petugas itupun menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum sopan, selagi Taehyung diperiksa oleh dokter Baekhyun menghampiri petugas muda itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?"

Sang petugas yang paling tampan dan berdiri didepan Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Ah maaf Tuan, bagaimanapun yang anda khawatirkan saat ini adalah tersangka utama timbulnya keresahan warga. Jadi kami akan menunggunya sembuh dan membawanya ke kantor untuk diperiksa identitasnya lebih lanjut."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum mendongak lagi, agaknya ia kesal karena dilibatkan dengan orang-orang bertubuh tinggi akhir-akhir ini.

"Namanya adalah Kim Taehyung, datang dari desa terpencil di Bucheon dan mungkin nyasar saat tiba di Seoul. Dia memiliki sedikit gangguan mental, dan aku juga heran kenapa dia bisa sampai di kota ini." Jawab Baekhyun lugas.

Petugas itu saling lirik dan kembali berkata kikuk pada Baekhyun. ragu-ragu mengatakan kalimatnya, dipenglihatannya Baekhyun adalah orang yang bersih, asli penduduk Seoul, sopan dan elit. Jika ia memiliki kerabat dari desa, bukankah lucu?

"Maaf, apa ia kerabat anda?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, "Maaf untuk itu, aku akan menanggung semua yang telah dilakukannya. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku lebih detail? Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini?"

Petugas tampan itu tersenyum manis, untuk sesaat ia terpesona dengan kelugasan Baekhyun terlebih lelaki mungil itu tidak malu-malu mengakui kerabatnya.

Petugas Choi, membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan tangannya untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruang inap Taehyung. Mereka akan berbicara diluar,

"Meski begitu Tuan, tersangka akan tetap menjalani pemeriksaan."

"Baiklah," Jawab Baekhyun dan tersenyum sekali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang bermain disamping cafe, terdapat sebuah taman bermain kecil anak-anak yang dibuatkan Baekhyun khusus untuk sikembar. Tapi banyak juga pelanggan yang membawa anak-anak mereka dan menitipkannya ditaman bermain, sedangkan ada Hani dan Taeyeong yang menjaga anak-anak selagi para orangtua sibuk menikmati waktu didalam cafe.

Seperti saat ini, saat Hani dan Taeyeong kerepotan menjaga anak-anak lain. Dalam kotak pasir yang tidak begitu besar, Kyungsoo duduk dengan perkakas pelastik untuk membangun sebuah kerajaan atau mungkin sebuah kue untuk Kai. Sedangkan temannya itu menatapnya sambil menopang dagu dengan sikut yang ia tumpu diatas kaki yang bersila.

"Daritadi kembaran Kyungsoo sibuk melihat kita." Celetuk Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengadah, dan menoleh kesebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang terduduk disudut counter pemesanan tengah dikerumuni para karyawan perempuan.

Tapi matanya tak lepas dari dirinya dan Kai.

"Biar saja, dia memang seperti itu."

 _Kamong_ cafe memiliki dinding kaca transparan yang tebal, itu mengapa mereka bisa melihat Sehun dan pengunjung didalam tanpa harus terganggu dengan pekikan anak-anak. Disisi lain juga para orang tua tetap bisa mengawasi anak-anak mereka.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu."

Kyungsoo berhasil mencetak satu bongkahan pasir dengan ember kecil berwarna biru, wajahnya sangat datar.

"Salahnya sendiri tidak mau diajak bermain."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang mulai basah karena keringat. Padahal hari tak begitu panas dan angin berhembus normal.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, "Ada apa apanya, Kai?"

Lalu Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, ia mengambil sekop kecil dan mulai menyendok pasir kedalam ember lagi.

"Wajah Kyungsoo kalau terkena sinar matahari semakin lucu, aku menyukainya." Kata Kai malu-malu, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang berhenti menusuk sebuah bendera kecil diatas bongkahan pasirnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo jelek?"

"Eh, tidak-tidak." Kai mengibas tangan buru-buru melihat Kyungsoo memegangi kedua pipinya yang kemerahan, lalu ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo tidak jelek. Kyungsoo itu terlalu manis bagiku."

Dasar penggombal muda. Kai memang tahu soal merayu, menurun dari ayahnya katanya. Padahal usianya masih sembilan tahun.

"Apa Kyungsoo itu semacam kue? Kenapa dibilang manis?" Kyungsoo protes dengan cemberutan.

"Jadi?"

"Tampan."

"Uh yeaah, sangat tampan." Kai tertawa saat Kyungsoo memuji dirinya sendiri dan mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Seperti daddy Kyungsoo, tampan." Kata Kyungsoo asal saat mencari-cari sendok pelastik yang sudah terkubur dalam pasir,

"Ohya? Seperti apa?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya, "Bagi Kyungsoo daddy itu seperti pangeran dalam dongeng yang sering papa bacakan, tapi Sehunie selalu bilang kalau daddy itu lebih mirip _heroes_ dalam _Marvel._ "

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan daddy Kyungsoo?" Kai berharap, menanti respon Kyungsoo cemas.

"Boleh. Tapi daddy itu sangat-sangat sibuk, Kyungsoo saja jarang bertemu. Hehe." Kyungsoo menyengir, sekaligus tindakan maafnya karena mungkin tidak bisa membawa daddynya kehadapan Kai.

Kai tersenyum dalam diam, mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya diatas pasir. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang serius membangun sebuah istana. Ia tidak tahu apakah benar papa dan daddy Kyungsoo sudah pisah atau tidak, mau bertanyapun rasanya tidak tega.

Didalam cafe, Sehun sedang mencebikkan bibirnya melihat Kai yang sudah mencuri waktunya bersama saudaranya. Ia ingin sekali merengek dan membuat Jaehyun kepayahan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Notes:**

Sinetron banget. Miyane.

Ohya, disini untuk kata daddy, uncle ga gue italic ya. Bayangin aja bakal banyak kata daddy dan gue harus ngeitalic tuh kata. Satu chap aja ada berapa puluh kata daddy :(

Typos miyane.

EBI kacaw miyane.

Terima kasih buat yang baru ngereview dan yang ngereview again. SERIUS GUE BACA. Yang ngefav, ngefoll juga terima kasih yaa bae. Untuk review chap 4 ini, insya Allah gue bales nakku :(

Gue shock beneran sama angka siders wkwk, ganyangka bisa sampe segitu. Yahh, cewa de

.

Ps: Ini update-an terakhir

Pss: Menurut kalian bapaknya Kai siapa?

Psss: Gue ada bikin ff oneshoot cb M. Tp gapede publish /iklan


	5. Chapter 5

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

5

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya, tetap terjaga meskipun waktu masih pukul empat pagi. Terlalu dini untuk bergerak mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan Sekolah anak-anaknya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras sambil menangis.

Baekhyun sungguh khawatir dan menggendong anaknya untuk ia bawa keatas kasur, memangku dan bertanya ada apa.

"Sehunie bermimpi buruk."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan lebih memilih tidak bertanya mimpi seperti apa yang dialami Sehun, tidak mau membuat anaknya mengingat mungkin dalam mimpinya ia dikejar hantu,

"Daddy memiliki bayi, Sehunie tidak ingat wajah bayi itu seperti apa. Tapi bayi itu sangat mirip dengan daddy, dan juga hiks papaa~" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Sehun dan mengatakan pada anaknya untuk tenang.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan kalau Sehunie tidak sanggup," Baekhyun menaruh perhatian penuh pada Sehun.

Tapi Sehun menggeleng, ia harus menyampaikan isi mimpinya sebelum ia benar-benar lupa.

"Mungkin Sehunie akan senang kalau bayi itu adalah adik Sehunie, tapi hiks.. bukan papa yang menggendongnya." Sehun menatap mata Baekhyun, "Paman yang waktu itu hiks.. hiks.. paman yang membuat daddy mengabaikan Sehunie."

"Daddy melupakan Sehunie dan Kyungsoo hiks.."

Dalam keadaannya yang setengah sadar, perkataan Sehun mampu membuat dirinya benar-benar terjaga dan menatap sendu pada wajah basah Sehun. Anaknya bermimpi, seorang bayi yang mungkin bukan anak dari Baekhyun. Tapi bukankah tetap kalau bayi itu adiknya kelak?

Kenapa mimpi Sehun menggambar jelas kemana ujung masa depan mereka? Masa depan daddynya yang akan menikah dan memiliki seorang bayi lucu. Dan mereka yang mulai terlupakan.

Tapi memang seperti itu seharusnya, tak ada jalan untuk bersama lagi.

"Jangan dipikirkan, itu hanya mimpi, hm? Sekarang Sehunie tidur lagi, ya?" Sehun mengangguk.

Dan seperti inilah sekarang, Baekhyun tidur menyamping dengan Sehun yang sedang terpejam disampingnya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mulutnya masih bergerak-gerak untuk menyesap puting susu papanya.

Satu tangan Baekhyun ia bawa untuk menopang kepalanya, dan satunya lagi ia bawa untuk mengusap rambut Sehun dan sesekali mengelus dadanya saat tanpa sadar Sehun memainkan giginya lagi. Menggigitnya agar puting Baekhyun tidak terlepas dari mulut kecilnya.

Anaknya akan tumbuh besar, hanya menghitung hari ia akan melihat bagaimana anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Mulai mengerti keadaan papa dan daddynya yang sebenarnya sudah bercerai. Mungkin Sehun akan mulai membencinya suatu saat ia tahu, Baekhyunlah yang memulai kekacauan ini. Dan Kyungsoo, mulai menatapnya sebagai papa yang buruk karena mencoba memisahkan ia dan daddynya.

Baekhyun menangis, menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun lagi dan berbisik,

"Nak, tumbuhlah besar. Saat kau dan saudaramu dewasa nanti, akan papa ceritakan kebenarannya."

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Taehyung langsung memeluk Baekhyun adalah karena perasaan rindu sekaligus lega. Bahkan pemuda itu menangis didada Baekhyun dengan ucapannya yang kurang jelas.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdiri ketakutan dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun, mengintip takut-takut pada Taehyung karena rambutnya amat berantakan dan kasar. Menakutkan bagi sikembar yang hari ini memakai hoodie mungil berwarna pink soft, dan juga celana jeans pudar longgar.

Di ujung ruang, ada seorang _babysitter_ yang Baekhyun sewa untuk sehari. Karena menurutnya hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk, ia tidak mungkin menitipkan sikembar terlalu sering pada Minseok. Terlalu merepotkan.

Tapi yang lebih merepotkan adalah Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak mau pada perempuan bernama Nayeon itu. Padahal si _babysitter_ sudah berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin.

"Aku menemukanmu, Baekhyun. Aku sudah mencarimu kesana kemari. A-aku begitu bingung, kota macam apa ini. Kenapa sangat bising dan mereka sangat ramai. A-aku.."

"Sstt, cobalah tenang. Aku sudah disini sekarang." Baekhyun menepuk kedua pipi Taehyung yang gemetaran.

Lalu si mungil merunduk, menatap kedua bocah yang sejak tadi menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

"Paman ini siapa, pa?"

"Tampilannya sangat mengerikan," Tambah Sehun.

"Ini paman Taehyung." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil mengelusi kepala anaknya.

Sehun menggeleng tak mengerti lalu diikuti Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghela nafas,

"Nanti papa jelaskan. Sekarang kalian main dulu sama Nayeon nuna, okay? Papa perlu bicara sama paman Taehyung."

Mereka cemberut bersamaan, "Janji jangan lama?"

Saat Baekhyun mengangguk, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Sehun menjauh. Mendatangi babysitter yang sedang mengeluarkan dua buah _Prime_ dan musuhnya, dan _Pororo and friends_ untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk diatas sofa, jauh dari pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jemarinya, "Aku tidak tahu.. waktu itu.. aku tak sengaja naik kesebuah mobil pengangkut sayuran.. menuju kota."

"Aku melewati banyak jalan, sebuah kereta, bis dan beberapa mobil box.. aku dimana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengupas kulit pir untuk Taehyung.

"Kau sedang berada di Seoul, Tae."

Hening cukup lama sampai Taehyung meremas seprai dan menatap Baekhyun dengan deraian airmatanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya berkali-kali, simungil mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau Taehyung sudah bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Lalu Taehyung terdiam dan mengelusi tangannya yang tertancap infus, "Aku mencarimu sampai rasanya mau mati mengingat paman."

"Aws!" Baekhyun membanting pisau buah dan pir diatas piring, ia menghisap kemarinya yang teriris mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun menatap horror Taehyung dan mengguncang bahunya.

Taehyung memang sedikit mengalami gangguan mental, itu semenjak kecelakaan. Dan apapun yang dikatakannya adalah kejujuran, Taehyung tidak pernah bisa berbohong lagi semenjak itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Tae. Jawab aku!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras didepan Taehyung. Nayeon segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang ketakutan, mereka tidak pernah melihat papanya berteriak seperti itu.

"Itu.. itu.. hiks.."

"KATAKAN DENGAN BENAR!"

"Paman Byun sudah meninggal hiks.. paman Byun ingin melihatmu sebelum dia benar-benar pergi tapi hiks.. aku gagal membawamu ke rumah. Maafkan aku paman.. hiks.." Taehyung menghapus air matanya dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang mematung, tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemas seiring ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. "Pulanglah Baekhyun.. ibumu.. bibi Yoona merindukanmu. Aku sangat bersedih, aku ingin melihat bibi Yoona tersenyum lagi hiks.. bibi Yoona merindukan dirimu."

Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berkata tapi yang keluar adalah helaan nafas tesendatnya. Ia memukuli dadanya sambil terisak, menggumamkan kata 'ayah' dan 'maaf' berulang kali.

"PAPA!"

"Kenapa papa menangis, Sehunie jadi sedih huaaa."

Kedua bocah kembar itu berlari memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada sang papa dan ikut bersedih. Baekhyun memeluk mereka sambil terus terisak, Nayeon hanya bisa melihat keluarga-kerabat didepannya pilu. Entah apa, tapi dadanya ikutan sesak.

.

.

.

"Papa kita mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo terus bertanya dan Sehun yang mengekori papanya dari lemari menuju tempat tidur, memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper. Sehun juga melihat banyak pakaiannya dan Kyungsoo, apa mereka akan pindah?

"Kita akan pergi, sayang." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang _bindeng_.

"Tapi kemana?"

"Kita akan mengunjungi nenek.." Baekhyun menjeda, "Dan kakek."

"Benarkah?" Mereka berdua tiba-tiba berbinar. "Oh, Kyungsoo sangat merindukan nenek. Apa kita akan mengunjungi nenek Sooyoung dan kakek Seunghyun sekarang?"

Baekhyun terduduk ditempat tidurnya, ia menatap sendu pada sikembar.

Baekhyun mulai mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu jahat tidak pernah mempertemukan kedua anaknya dengan orang tuanya sendiri. Semenjak Chanyeol membawanya ke Seoul, saat itu Baekhyun tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan orang tuanya. Mendengar kabarnya saja tidak pernah.

Ia telah menjadi anak durhaka, melupakan kedua orangtuanya dan terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan sikembar. Sampai-sampai, mereka tidak mengenal nenek-kakek mereka sendiri. Dan sekarang, penyesalan itu mulai menguasai tubuh Baekhyun. Ibarat bayangan hitam penyesalan yang terus membesar dipundak Baekhyun. Sebegitu ia merasa tertekan.

"Bukan. Kalian akan bertemu dengan nenek Yoona, dan kakek Yunho." Jawab Baekhyun, mengusap airmatanya lagi.

"Siapa mereka?" Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya dan berkedip-kedip, bertanya dengan sangat menggemaskan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ayah dan ibu papa. Mereka orang tua papa."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk, lalu mereka sama-sama menoleh saat Sehun memekik didepan cermin. Memakai jaket kebesaran Baekhyun dan topi _baseball_ milik daddynya.

"Ayo kita pergi menemui kakek dan nenek!" Gayanya seperti pahlawan bertopeng.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menaiki sebuah kereta menuju Bucheon, membawa serta sikembar yang sudah terlelap dipangkuannya dan disebelahnya ada Taehyung yang sedang berdiam diri.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya menjadi benar-benar kacau melihat seorang pemuda SMA yang sedang menggenggam tangan renta seseorang yang sudah sangat tua. Mungkin itu ayahnya. Yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih adalah melihat tautan tangan yang begitu erat, dan sesekali pemuda itu memijit bahu lelaki tua disebelahnya.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat melakukan itu pada detik-detik ayahnya sudah tiada. Baekhyun merasa bodoh.

Saat turun distasiun, Baekhyun harus menaiki sebuah bis untuk bisa sampai ke desanya yang sangat pelosok. Melewati jalan yang bergelombang dan kering sampai-sampai debu kuning berterbangan, Sehun beberapa kali terbatuk dan ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan masker pada anak-anaknya dan juga Taehyung.

Mereka diturunkan pada tiang pemberhentian bis, Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo yang tertidur sedang Sehun ia genggam tangannya untuk berjalan disampingnya. Taehyung ikut berjalan dibelakang, menyeret koper Baekhyun.

Sehun beberapa kali merengek karena kakinya sakit harus terus berjalan pada jalan setapak bebatuan, Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menghiburnya dengan cerita-cerita _Marvel_.

Sampai dimana langkahnya terhenti, melihat sebuah rumah atau lebih tepat dibilang gubuk tua tempat masa kecilnya berlindung dulu. Tanaman-tanaman sudah tampak layu dihalaman dan gonggongan anjing ketika melihatnya membuat Sehun takut dan Kyungsoo yang terbangun mengucek matanya.

"Oh, Mongryeongie. Kenapa berisik sekali? Kau lapar, hm?"

Baekhyun menangis, bahkan tangannya bergetar hampir menjatuhkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya saat seorang wanita kurus keluar dengan semangkuk makanan yang Baekhyun yakin adalah daging busuk yang wanita itu dapat dari pasar.

Yoona duduk diteras kayu rumahnya dan menepuk-nepuk daging dalam baskom, daging itu tidaklah menghitam hanya saja sudah tidak segar lagi. Yoona berusaha membersihkannya dengan air sungai sampai bersih, agar Mongryeong setidaknya mau makan.

"Makanlah, Mong. Jangan membuat aku kehilanganmu juga." Kata Yoona berjongkok didepan Mongryeong, mengelus bulu kasar anjing itu dan menyodorkan baskom berisi daging.

"Ibu.."

Yoona tertegun sesaat, ia berdiri dengan cepat dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Tak bisa menunjukkan sebahagia apa dia melihat wajah putra tunggalnya yang kini berada satu meter didepannya, sangat dekat dengannya.

"Baek_Baekhyun?"

Tangan Yoona terangkat untuk menggapai wajah Baekhyun yang sudah menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

"Ibu.. Baekhyun pulang.. hiks."

Baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan Yoona yang langsung membalasnya dengan erat, bahkan Yoona mencium puluhan kali kepala sang anak dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Ya Tuhanku. Ini benar-benar kau, sayang?" Yoona melepas pelukan dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Byun Baekhyun ibu? Benar-benar anak ibu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk terlalu semangat. Ia memeluk ibunya lagi, mengucapkan beribu kata maaf dan menyesal, melupakan sikembar yang menatap papanya sedang merengek dalam pelukan nenek.

Mirip Sehun saat sedang rewel.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang berada dalam pangkuan Yoona, bergelendot manja sambil memegangi mainan masing-masing. Berceloteh yang mana membuat Yoona gemas dan mencubiti pipi gembil mereka.

Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi cangkir teh dan beberapa camilan yang ia bawa dari Seoul kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja kecil. Taehyung juga sedang tertidur disudut ruang merasa lelah.

"Bagaimana Taehyung bisa menemukanmu?" Tanya Yoona pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk didepan ibunya.

"Tidak sengaja, Taehyung menabrak mobilku ketika berlari. Dia juga sedang dikejar-kejar polisi saat itu."

Yoona langsung khawatir, ia hendak bertanya apa saja yang dilakukan Taehyung mengingat mentalnya tidak seperti dulu. Tapi sang anak segera menjelaskan bahwa semuanya sudah beres.

Wanita kurus itu tersenyum lega, ia mengelus wajah mulus cucu-cucunya ketika mereka mengadah. Meminta sebuah perhatian,

"Siapa nama mereka?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada anaknya melalui tatapan.

Sikembar langsung bangkit duduk melepaskan mainan mereka, lalu berdiri samping-sampingan dan membungkuk hormat bersamaan.

"Halo, nenek. Namaku Park Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo duluan lahir daripada Sehunie, tapi Sehunie menolak memanggil Kyungsoo kakak." Kyungsoo mempouting dan melirik Sehun disebelahnya.

"Hehe, namaku Park Sehunie dan_"

"_tidak pakai _ie_ -nya, sayang." Baekhyun mengoreksi.

"Oh? Baiklah, mari ulang. Halo, nenek. Namaku Park Sehun tapi lebih suka dipanggil Sehunie, terdengar imut dan manis. Sehunie juga anak paling baik, tidak cengeng dan penurut." Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi dengan cengiran bocah.

Yoona tersenyum sumringah dan bertepuk tangan melihat cucu-cucunya sangat pintar. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang saling menatap, seperti ada yang salah dengan perkenalan Sehun tadi.

"Astaga, kalian sangat pintar. Cucu-cucu nenek."

Keduanya kembali masuk kedalam pelukan Yoona lalu mengadah,

"Lalu dimana kakek? Kami ingin bertemu kakek."

Yoona tiba-tiba murung, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya lagi. Baekhyun menyadari itu, ia juga kembali terisak menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa papa menangis?"

"Nenek kenapa sedih?" Tangan Sehun terangkat mengusap pipi tirus Yoona.

"Kita akan bertemu kakek besok." Jawab Yoona, "Cucu-cucu nenek sabar, ya?"

"Memangnya kakek dimana? Apa kakek sedang menginap ditempat teman?"

Yoona hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh sikembar, menatap sendu pada Baekhyun didepannya yang sedang tertunduk mengusap airmata.

.

.

.

Suara jangkrik mengisi malam-malam Baekhyun didesa, ia sedang duduk diteras memakai piyamanya bersama sang ibu yang juga duduk disebelah. Jauh dari mereka ada sebuah obat nyamuk bakar wangi lavender dan dibelakang rumahnya ada puluhan petakan sawah yang mulai menguning. Tentu Baekhyun merindukan khas-khas desanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Memang sedikit terlambat, apa ibu hidup dengan baik selama ini?" Tanya Baekhyun canggung, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menjuntai tak sampai ke tanah.

Wanita kurus itu mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam, "Semenjak kau dibawa oleh suamimu, ibu sudah merasa kosong, nak." Yoona menghela nafas, "Ibu merasa hampa ketika tahu bahwa hari esok, ibu tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi."

"Ibu mencoba melaluinya, berdoa pada Tuhan dan menitip salam pada-Nya untukmu, semoga kau baik-baik saja." Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "Dan syukur Tuhan mendengar ibu, menjagamu tetap terus sehat sampai ibu bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang."

"Dua tahun ibu sudah terbiasa. Disela bertani, ibu mencoba menghubungimu melalui ponsel teman di kota (Bucheon), tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Ibu mengirimimu surat tapi tak kunjung dapat balasan."

"Sampai ayahmu selalu berkata _'Anakmu sudah bahagia, jangan mengganggunya lagi.'_ Dan selalu berkata seperti itu. Tapi ibu selalu memergokinya memikirkanmu setiap malam, tepat disini, duduk sendirian." Yoona menepuk teras kayu dibawahnya dan terkekeh, "Ayahmu itu tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau dia itu sebenarnya penyayang, eiii."

"Ibu.. maafin Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik, Baekhyun sudah durhaka pada ibu dan ayah. Baekhyun sempat melupakan kalian. Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Ibu senang kau pulang, dan ayahmu juga pasti akan senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berada diatas paha ibunya. Menatap lampu jalan berwarna oranye yang tertancap dipinggir jalan setapak, menjadi satu-satunya penerang jalan ketika malam.

"Baekhyun, boleh ibu bertanya?"

"Uhm," Baekhyun mengangguk, menerima elusan sayang dari Yoona dikepalanya.

"Kenapa suamimu tidak ikut?"

Baekhyun menegang, ia menatap ibunya dari bawah dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Ibu tahu Chanyeol sangat sibuk tapi.. ah yasudahlah. Melihatmu dan cucu-cucu ibu saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Bu.."

"Hm?"

"Kami sudah bercerai,"

Kebisuan menjadi jawaban bagi Baekhyun kalau mungkin ibunya tidak suka dan mungkin marah padanya karena melepas Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata tidak benar, ia menerima elusan kembali dan senyum ibunya yang hangat.

Yoona sebenarnya cukup tertohok bahwa sebenarnya anaknya tidak benar-benar bahagia selama ini, tapi ia coba menghibur Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, ibu tahu kau kuat. Apapun masalahmu dan Chanyeol, jangan sampai berimbas ke anak-anak."

"Terima kasih, bu. Sudah mau mengerti Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja tepat tengah malam hujan turun deras, Yoona sudah membawa masuk Mongryeong dan anjing itu tertidur disudut ruang tengah dengan selimut yang Baekhyun beri. Rumah Mongryeong mungkin sedikit bisa melindunginya dari panas tapi jika hujan, air akan menembus atapnya yang bocor.

Mongryeong adalah anjing semasa SMP Baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka anjing itu bertahan sampai saat ini, diusia Baekhyun yang sudah berada diangka tiga puluh. Meski bulunya tak selembut dulu dan tubuhnya tak segemuk dulu.

Hanya anjing ini satu-satunya hadiah peninggalan sang ayah yang masih bertahan.

Baekhyun meneleng pada pintu kamar ibu dan mendiang ayahnya yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat sikembar tertidur diantara Yoona dan Taehyung.

Ah, Taehyung itu adalah anak tetangga mereka dulu sekali. Dan semenjak kecelakaan, Taehyung menjadi tanggung jawab Yunho karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam tragedi itu. Baekhyun tidak keberatan karena Taehyung, dulu ia begitu menikmati masa remajanya bersama Taehyung kecil.

Petir menyambar kuat, seolah akan membelah genteng gubuk tua mereka. Ia melihat Sehun beberapa kali menggeliat takut dan Yoona akan setia menepuk pantatnya sampai tertidur kembali. Jangan tanya Kyungsoo, ia tidur seperti sapi.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan terkejut mendapati pintu rumah reotnya diketuk oleh seseorang, Baekhyun mundur dalam duduknya. Menatap takut-takut pada pintu itu dan semakin takut saat kilat menyambar, ia bisa melihat siluet samar.

"Permisi,"

Baekhyun berkerut kening kemudian bangkit segera, membuka pintu dengan sekali tarikan dan menganga ketika menyebut nama mantan suaminya,

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyapukan bahunya yang terkena air hujan, kemeja burgundy yang ia pakai tampak basah begitu juga rambutnya. Sang mantan tampak sangat formal kecuali jas yang sudah dilepasnya, dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol pun Baekhyun bisa melihat mobil mahal pria itu sudah terparkir dihalaman sempit rumah ibunya.

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa, Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengintip kedalam rumah sebelum menatap simungil kembali.

"Boleh aku masuk dulu? Diluar benar-benar dingin."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan kemudian perlahan ia menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk melewatinya. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas dan menutup pintu, ia akan bicara dan segera mengusir Chanyeol subuh nanti.

Pria itu kadang otaknya berada didengkul, datang ke desa tengah malam saat hujan pula.

Chanyeol duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan, didepan meja kayu kecil yang belum Baekhyun pindahkan. Sedangkan simungil berjalan kedapur, membuatkan si tinggi secangkir teh hangat dan juga mengambil handuk dari kopernya.

Baekhyun termenung menatap permukaan halus meja ketika Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mulai melap rambut dan lehernya yang basah. Mereka begitu hening, tak berniat mengalahkan kilatan petir diluar.

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya dari mulut orang, Baek." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun sendu, "Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ayah,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, ia memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua sikut yang berada diatas meja kecil berwarna coklat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dan mengajakku pergi bersamamu? Kau menghilang tiba-tiba membawa anak-anak, kalian benar-benar membuat aku khawatir." Chanyeol mengadah untuk menghela nafas berat, "Ayahmu tentu ayahku juga, kesedihanmu akan menjadi kesedihanku juga. Kenapa kau tidak mau berba_"

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Chanyeol. Untuk pasangan yang sudah berpisah, kau telah melakukan banyak hal terlalu jauh." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata frustasinya, "Tanggung jawabmu mungkin masih ada terhadap Sehun dan Kyungsoo, tapi untuk hidupku. Jangan terlalu jauh, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun_"

"Aku bercerai denganmu untuk memiliki hidup yang lebih baik, mengintropeksi diri untuk menjadi manusia yang berguna. Tapi kau selalu bertindak seolah aku ini tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Faktanya begitu."

"Cih, lebih baik kau tidur dan pulang subuh nanti. Jangan sampai ibu dan anak-anakku melihatmu."

"Kau egois sekali." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada rendahnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" Chanyeol mengernyit, meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang tampak menggeram dengan mata yang bergetar.

"Baekhyun.. apa kau menemui ayah?"

"Aku akan tidu_"

Chanyeol memaksa menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk terjatuh dalam pangkuannya, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dan reflek melebarkan matanya melihat Chanyeol sedekat ini.

Tentu semenjak berpisah, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bersentuhan fisik biasa apalagi intim seperti ini.

"Apa kau menemui ayah? Ayah menyakitimu lagi dengan kalimatnya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap setelah begitu lama menatap Chanyeol, ia menepis tangan si tinggi dari pinggangnya tapi tangan kanan Chanyeol datang dari depan dan memeluk perutnya erat-erat.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku kelelahan, aku butuh istirahat dan kumohon lepaskan aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggeram, ia mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun memaksa untuk menyelidiki mata sipit mantan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol melemah, ia melepas cengkeramannya dan menumpukan keningnya dibahu kanan Baekhyun. Bersedih disana.

"Aku hampir saja gila, Baekhyun. Mau mendengar _uneg-uneg_ ku?"

"Uh, Yeol. Kau terlalu rapat." Simungil mendorong dada Chanyeol, setidaknya ada jarak diantara mereka.

Baekhyun menahan tangannya didada Chanyeol menolak pria itu untuk mendekat lagi, tapi tak ada pengaruhnya jika kepala Chanyeol bisa mendekat dan memiringkannya sebelum mencium bibir Baekhyun cepat. Meremas pinggang simungil yang berada dipangkuannya selagi ia menemukan waktu yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terbuai untuk ia lumat bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun meremas kain kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol, terlalu lemas untuk menumpukan tenaga pada tangannya dan mendorong Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Si tinggi sudah bertindak kurang ajar dan benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Shhh," Chanyeol mulai menyelinapkan tangannya kedalam piyama satin Baekhyun dan mengelus kulit mulus didalamnya, kulit yang dulu bisa ia cumbu sepuasnya.

"Yeolhh, eungh lepash!"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak mencintai Luhan. Aku hanya tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahku. Seandainya kau ingin aku membatalkan pertunangan itu, akan aku lakukan. Demi dirimu, sayang." Chanyeol mengelus kening berkeringat Baekhyun dan menyapukan jempolnya pada bibir lembab simungil.

Baekhyun sempat terpaku dengan mata bulat penuh derita itu. Namun ia segera menepis tangan Chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri,

"Papa?"

Si mungil terbelalak ketika suara serak anak tertuanya terdengar samar dari arah kamar sang ibu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut berdiri disamping Baekhyun, ia hendak melangkah menuju kamar dimana anaknya berada tapi mantan suaminya malah mencegah dengan menarik tangannya menuju kamar lain.

"Jangan berani-beraninya! Awas saja jika kau menampakkan wajahmu didepan anak-anakku." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lebih jauh kedalam kamar sempit miliknya dulu, "Pergilah saat fajar nanti. Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Baekhyun menutup kamar dengan pelan dan menghilang. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar setelah mengacak rambutnya, ia setidaknya ingin sekali mengumpati apa saja dalam keadaan super kacau begini.

Baekhyun mencoba melap bibirnya kemudian mengusap seluruh wajah yang sama nampak kacaunya, ia tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo muncul dengan piyama bermotif bebek kuning.

"Kyungsoo terbangun sayang?"

"Uhm, seperti.. hoaammhh Kyungsoo mendengar suara daddy, pa?"

"A-haha, Kyungsoo bermimpi mungkin? Hanya ada papa disini."

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya. Ia mengadu jika ia merasa kedinginan dan Baekhyun cukup prihatin akan itu, ia membungkus anaknya dalam pelukan hangat sambil menyanyikan lagu tidur kesukaan sikembar.

Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur lagi tanpa tahu jika orang yang ia sebutkan tadi sedang mengintip mereka dengan pandangan miris.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Notes:**

Makin drama aja asem :( gabisa kontrol jari :(


	6. Chapter 6

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

6

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa begitu bandal seperti ini. Saat ia terbangun, suara yang pertama ia dengar adalah dentingan sumpit besi pada mangkuk _stainlees_ dan yang ia lihat adalah bagaimana kedua anaknya duduk manis dipangkuan pria yang menjadi objek amarah paginya saat ini.

Ia terlalu lengah dan malah bangun kesiangan, membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar untuk menyapa ibunya dan juga sikembar yang kelihatan begitu senang saat diajarkan bagaimana cara memegang sumpit yang benar.

"Pagi,"

"Pagi jidatmu," Katanya dengan gigi yang tertutup rapat-rapat sehingga hanya Chanyeol yang mendengar itu dan terkekeh.

Ia duduk diantara ibunya dan Chanyeol, pada sisian meja bagiannya, ia bisa melihat ibunya dan Chanyeol sekaligus yang saling berhadapan. Baekhyun mengambil sumpit asal dan menyumpit nasinya dengan sentakan, mood baiknya benar-benar tidak ada sama sekali.

Bahkan untuk menyapa anak-anak yang sudah segar dengan menebar wangi _cologne_ masing-masing.

"Kita begitu terkejut ketika daddy muncul dari kamar papa,"

"Ho-oh, padahal semalam Kyungsoo baru bermimpi kalau mendengar suara daddy."

Yoona tersenyum menatap cucu-cucunya sambil menaruh potongan lobak dalam mangkuk keduanya menggunakan sumpit.

"Haaahh, papa juga senang mendengarnya." Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum miring padanya, "Bahkan sangat senang!"

Baekhyun menyentak sumpitnya lagi dan makan dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu ingin menenggelamkan Chanyeol disungai, sampai tak sadar mulutnya sudah sangat penuh.

"Kapan.. kau datang, nak?"

Chanyeol menatap mantan ibu mertua yang bahkan tak pernah dikunjungi selama ia menjalin rumah tangga bersama Baekhyun.

"Ah, sebelumnya maaf aku tak pernah mengunjungi ibu sama sekali." Yoona tersenyum maklum, "Aku datang tadi malam. Mendengar Baekhyun pulang ke Bucheon membuat aku sedikit khawatir dan langsung menyusulnya, terlebih Baekhyun membawa anak-anak."

Yoona menatap Baekhyun sekali yang masa bodo, ia kembali seperti Baekhyun jauh belasan tahun lalu, dimana ia merasa kesal ketika ayahnya tak membelikannya sepeda. Cara merajuknya sama persis. Menyentak saat makan dan mukanya yang masam, sarat akan kemarahan yang malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Lalu.. ibu mendengar dari Baekhyun kalau kalian sudah bercerai, 'kan?"

"Ibu," Baekhyun memperingati Yoona dengan wajah benar-benar masam kali ini, "Jangan membahas itu disini, ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun."

"Maaf, ibu tidak bermaksud." Baekhyun tertegun saat Yoona menunjukkan senyum maafnya, ia menjadi tidak tega bagaimana wajah yang sudah berumur itu merasa segan terhadapnya.

Tapi tetap saja ibunya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Maaf, Baekhyun akan mandi dulu." Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan cepat-cepat masuk kekamar untuk mengambil peralatan mandi.

Kamar mandinya berada beberapa langkah dari rumah, itu kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan merasa sangat segar ketika mendapati pohon maple didekat kamar mandi buatan khas desa tanpa atap. Terlebih bau _petrichor_ masih terasa menggelitik hidung.

Sejenak melupakan mantan suaminya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku.." Chanyeol membuka suaranya dan menunduk, tak berani menatap Yoona yang seluruh fokusnya jatuh pada Chanyeol, "Turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayah, bu. Maaf untuk tidak mengunjungi kalian selama ini dan aku menyesal."

"Tak apa Chanyeol-ah, ibu mengerti bagaimana kehidupan kota besar seperti Seoul. Ibu Cuma ingin mengatakan terima kasih banyak, telah membawa Baekhyun mengenal dunia lebih luas." Yoona tersenyum menenangkan Chanyeol yang sempat akan menangis, "Baekhyun ibu.. dia benar-benar merepotkan, iya, 'kan? Terima kasih sudah sempat bertahan disisinya."

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa bibirnya bisa tersenyum, merasa bangga pada mantan mertuanya yang begitu berlapang dada. Padahal hati Chanyeol sedang merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, Baekhyun menuruti sifat siapa dengan ini, ia tak lebih bisa bersyukur lagi telah mengenal Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

Kesederhanaannya.

Kehangatannya.

Cintanya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan mereka akan mengunjungi makam sang ayah yang berada jauh dari rumah. Alasan Yoona meminta warga untuk mengubur mayat suaminya jauh adalah agar ia tidak terus dihantui bayang-bayang Yunho yang mungkin bisa berdampak buruk pada masa tuanya. Ia tidak mau begitu larut pada kesedihan.

"Daddy! Palli juseyooo~" Rengek Sehun yang sudah rapi disamping Mongryeong. Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar nada manis itu, namun tak lama karena wajahnya kembali masam saat Chanyeol muncul dari arah belakang.

Si tinggi itu ditawari memakai baju Yunho karena ia datang tanpa persiapan, Chanyeol itu memang nekat.

"Ayo berangkat. Sehunie sama Kyungsoo daddy gendong saja, okay?"

Saat Chanyeol akan mengangkat tubuh Sehun, Baekhyun segera turun dari teras bambu dan menggendong Sehun buru-buru lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar, Yoona terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol untuk mulai berjalan.

"Papa, Kyungsoo capek berjalan terus. Gantian dong Sehunie!" Kyungsoo merengek dengan nafas terengah, Sehun mana mau mengalah. Ia malah memeluk erat leher Baekhyun, menolak untuk turun.

Chanyeol tak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya dari punggung sempit Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kaos berlengan panjang, alih-alih melihat pemandangan desa disekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo ayo nenek gendong saja?" Yoona menawarkan diri tapi Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya ragu, "Eung, tak usah nek. Kyungsoo takut nenek malah kecapekan. Kyungsoo, 'kan berat."

Baekhyun malah berniat menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya tapi Chanyeol langsung menyela dan mengangkat tubuh enteng Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil alih Sehun yang memekik girang.

"Lain kali, jangan terlalu maksa ya, papa. 'Kan ada daddy." Chanyeol terkikik genit dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdecak kesal.

Mereka mendaki sebuah bukit yang licin karena hujan semalam, beberapa kali Baekhyun merasa gengsi untuk menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Tapi saat kakinya benar-benar lemas, ia menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol begitu erat pada akhirnya.

Mereka sampai pada puncak bukit, terdapat satu pohon besar dengan daun yang mulai berguguran. Dibawahnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat ada nisan dari papan bertuliskan nama ayahnya. Ia tiba-tiba dirundung kesedihan kembali dan mendekat dengan cara yang sangat alami.

Merasa ada panggilan untuk mengusap nisan ayahnya dan mengatakan apa yang belum ia sampaikan pada ayahnya seperti sekarang ia telah memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang lucu. Baekhyun menangis disamping gundukan berumput itu, tersedu-sedu seperti ia melihat langsung bagaimana sekarat ayahnya saat itu dan bagaimana kesepiannya sang ibu yang ditinggal sendirian.

Chanyeol memerhatikan itu semua, tanpa satu detikpun melewatkan bagaimana airmata si mungil yang terus membasahi wajahnya. Mendengar seperti apa terpatah-patah ucapan Baekhyun karena isakkan dan itu benar-benar melukai perasaannya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun minta diturunkan dari gendongan Chanyeol dan takut-takut menghampiri papanya, mereka berjongkok dengan begitu manis disamping Baekhyun. Tangan-tangan kecil itu ikut mengusap gundukan makam kakek yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat.

"Ayo, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Yoona dan ikut mendekat. Mereka membersihkan makam Yunho bersama-sama, kecuali Baekhyun yang masih terdiam memeluk lututnya. Tak pernah bosan untuk menatap nisan sang ayah, bahkan jejak-jejak air mata dan mata sembabnya membuktikan seperti apa perasaannya sekarang.

Terakhir, mereka memanjatkan doa bersama. Meminta pada Tuhan untuk menempatkan Yunho pada tempat yang layak disisi-Nya.

.

.

.

Saat siang mereka kembali, Chanyeol dihubungi oleh sekretarisnya bahwa Seunghyun mencarinya. Bahkan pria berumur itu mengumpat pada seluruh karyawan ketika tak mendapati kabar sedikitpun dari anaknya, sialnya, karena Luhan yang mengadu bahwa Chanyeol susah dihubungi semalaman.

"Pulang saja sana, disini bukan tempatmu." Chanyeol berbalik setelah menutup panggilan, melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap dan pundak kanan yang bersandar pada pilar kayu rapuh rumahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin. Lagipula suasana sejuk desa membuatku betah," Chanyeol berlagak menghirup udara siang yang sedang menyapu disekitar rumah, tanaman-tanaman yang layu bergoyang saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Si tinggi berjalan mendekat, duduk diteras tepat disamping kaki-kaki Baekhyun yang terekspos dari lutut sampai ujung kuku kakinya. Baekhyun langsung berbalik tapi ia terhenti berjalan saat Chanyeol berkata,

"Duduklah, kita perlu bicara baik-baik."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah setelah menghela nafasnya, ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol dan membiarkan kakinya bergelantungan. Jika kaki Chanyeol bisa sampai ketanah, maka Baekhyun tidak.

Chanyeol meneleng kesamping, menatap mencoba meresapi inchi demi inchi wajah cantik mantan suaminya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Betapa ia rindu melihat wajah itu ketika ia bangun dari tidur, dan bibir tipis itu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang. Dan Chanyeol amat menyesal, begitu banyak melewatkan waktunya.

"Maaf,"

"Untuk yang mana?"

"Semuanya, untuk kesalahanku, perkataan ayah, dan untuk segala waktu yang kulewatkan bersama kalian." Chanyeol membuang nafas beratnya, "Sangat sulit bagiku."

"Bagian mananya yang sulit?" Baekhyun meneleng dengan decihan, "Sulit untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanmu atau hal lain?"

Chanyeol tahu ia baru saja disindir, tapi bukan itu yang diinginkannya.

"Jangan pakai emosi, okay. Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik."

"Berhadapan denganmu mana mungkin aku tak emosi."

Chanyeol memilih diam untuk sesaat, menunggu Baekhyun mereda sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali.

"Kita menikah selama lima tahun, dua tahun setelahnya kita habiskan dengan hidup masing-masing." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Itu bagian tersulit, bagaimana menjadi orang asing dimatamu. Selama dua tahun."

"Dan selama lima tahun itu, kau mengabaikan aku, Chanyeol. Melewatkan bagaimana anak-anakmu tumbuh."

"Bukan maksudku, aku pikir kau bisa mengerti diriku saat itu."

"Hah, nikahi saja tunanganmu secepatnya agar ada seseorang yang setidaknya bisa mengerti dirimu!"

Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Setidaknya rentetan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun bisa membangkitkan semangat dalam diri Chanyeol untuk membuat harapannya kembali. Karena nada bicara itu terdengar.. sangat cemburu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung pada malam selanjutnya, ia menatap pada kedua anaknya yang memilih tidur bersamanya didalam kamar. Beralas kasur lipat dan selimut tebal. Disamping mereka terdapat Chanyeol yang juga sedang tertidur pulas, dengan satu tangan yang menekuk menimpa keningnya.

Si tinggi idiot itu pasti kelelahan karena membantu Yoona berkebun dan mengurus beberapa petakan sawah. Tak menyangka orang kantoran, bahkan sudah menjadi boss diperusahaannya itu bisa memegang cangkul dan sabit.

Kembali pada obrolan siang mereka tadi, Baekhyun merasa tertekan dengan pikirannya yang bercabang. Memikirkan kenapa hidupnya begitu banyak penghalang? Ia hanya ingin kehidupan layak bersama Chanyeol, tak apa mereka menjadi gelandangan sekalipun asal bisa hidup berdampingan berempat.

Dimana Chanyeol cukup memerhatikan tumbuh sikembar yang semakin beranjak, yang sebentar lagi akan berumur tujuh. Banyak kemungkinan masuk kepikirannya, dimana Sehun mulai bertanya kenapa daddy tinggal terpisah? Lalu Kyungsoo akan ikut bertanya kenapa kita sangat jarang jalan-jalan bersama? Seperti halnya Kai yang selalu berkeliling dengan daddynya.

Kalimat-kalimat Seunghyun jelas tercetak dihatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan itu, yang menjadi jantung permasalahannya kini. Setelah memutuskan untuk bercerai karena kesibukan Chanyeol yang amat sangat luar biasa. Tentu merasa tak nyaman jika terus-terusan ditekan oleh sang mantan mertua bahkan saat ketika mereka masih dalam hubungan sah dulu.

Ia bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol sekarang ini mempedulikan sikembar, sedikit mengurangi jadwal kesibukkannya untuk berkunjung memanjakan sikembar. Tapi tentu itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini bukan miliknya lagi, ia sudah kembali ketangan kuasa Seunghyun dan ibunya Sooyoung. Bahkan Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun begitu terkejut mendapati Changmin berdiri bersandar pada pintu apartemennya. Ia memilih kembali ke Seoul setelah berpikir panjang, meninggalkan Yoona yang tak mau ikut dan Baekhyun berjanji akan berkunjung sebulan sekali.

Chanyeol tak bisa mampir karena harus ke perusahaan secepatnya dan itu berita bagus, melihat Chanyeol terlalu lama juga tidak terlalu bagus.

"Uncle Changmin!"

Sikembar langsung berlari memeluk Changmin. Lelaki itu kelihatan muda dengan jaket denim dan jeans belel, padahal umurnya sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Kakak mampir pagi-pagi sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sandi apartemennya dan masuk diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Maaf, habisnya pesona Kyungsoo dan Sehun membuat aku susah tidur belakangan ini."

"Eiii, apa kakak berniat menjadi pedopil?"

Changmin tertawa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa, "Kalau itu Kyungsoo dan Sehunie, kenapa tidak."

"Ewh, jauh-jauh dari uncle Changmin, nak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengerjap bingung.

"Uncle akan memakan kalian saat papa lengah."

Reflek Sehun dan Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuh mereka meski masih berada dalam pangkuan Changmin, menatap paman mereka itu dengan kerjapan polos dan Sehun segera mengekspresikan wajahnya terkejut.

"Mata uncle berubah menjadi warna merah." Tunjuknya heboh pada sepasang mata pamannya.

Changmin mengernyit, "Oh benarkah?"

"Woah, kuku-kuku uncle juga menjadi panjang seperti penyihir dalam cerita."

Sikembar saling tatap sebelum turun dari pangkuan dan berlari menjauh, "Uncle akan berubah menjadi monster dan memakan kami aaaaaa!"

Suara debaman pintu kamar membuat Changmin langsung menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Yeah, begitulah, mereka bercita-cita menjadi aktor. Baru seumur jagung saja sudah pintar _overakting._ " Baekhyun terkekeh geli dan pamit untuk mandi setelah menyuguhi Changmin teh dan kukis jahe.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa was-was ketika ia mulai memasuki lift menuju lantai sembilan. Saat ia baru sampai di loby perusahaan, Taejoon segera menghampirinya dan langsung mengulang seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Seunghyun ketika dirinya menghilang bahkan untuk sehari saja.

Namun Chanyeol segera mencoba _cool_ kembali ketika dua orang karyawan masuk lift setelah membungkuk hormat padanya.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar didepan pintu ruang ayahnya dan meminta pendapat Taejoon tentang penampilannya. Demi Tuhan ia tidak sempat kembali keapartemennya setelah mengantar Baekhyun, dengan masih memakai kemeja burgundy dan celana kain yang syukur saja sudah Baekhyun cucikan saat mereka berada di Bucheon.

"Masuk,"

Si tinggi itu segera masuk dan berjalan cepat menuju meja ayahnya yang menatap nyalang, tidak sekalipun ayahnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada yang lain membuat Chanyeol benar-benar bungkam.

"Selamat siang, ayah."

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku. Katakan! Darimana saja kau?!"

Sentak Seunghyun sambil membanting dokumen yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja, menghasilkan bunyi debaman yang amat kuat dan Chanyeol merasa pusing ketika bau parfum mahal langsung menguar disekitar tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Seunghyun masih menatapnya marah, bahkan mata tegasnya tampak bergetar dan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan rasa mualnya saat kedua tangan besarnya terangkat untuk membalas memeluk pundak Luhan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal lebih, melihatnyapun tidak.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku merindukanmu!"

Apa-apaan isakan itu? Model ini menangis? Chanyeol sadar ketika kemeja bagian dadanya mulai basah dan Luhan tidak main-main, dia memang menangis.

"Jawab aku Chanyeol." Katanya disela isakan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Bisakah kau menunggu diruanganku? Kita akan bicara disana. Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku bicara dengan ayah dahulu."

Luhan menatap Seunghyun yang membuang pandangannya ke dinding kaca besar lalu mengangguk, ia menghampiri sofa untuk mengambil tas dan juga mantelnya lalu keluar darisana.

"Maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa kabar, ayah. Tapi disini.. bukankah ayah yang seharusnya minta maaf?"

Seunghyun meneleng cepat, giginya menggemertak mendengar nada tak sopan dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Pada Baekhyun."

Seunghyun berdecih lalu tertawa-tawa rendah seperti psikopat gila, tapi raut mukanya masih mengeras seolah tawanya itu hanya hiburan semata. Ia menuangkan wine kedalam gelas dan menenggaknya dengan gerakan pelan,

"Jadi, kepergianmu dan nada tak sopanmu ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalang itu?"

"Ayah_"

"Apa kau dijampi-jampi olehnya? Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengannya? Apa yang telah ia berikan untukmu selain tubuh murahannya itu sampai-sampai kau menjadi bodoh, ha?! Jawab aku Park Chanyeol!"

 **Prank!**

Chanyeol bergeming ketika sebuah gelas berisi wine melewati wajahnya dan terlempar jauh keatas lantai, menciptakan noda keunguan dilantai tepat dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan Park. Aku sangat-sangat menghormatimu sebagai ayahku. Mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri demi menuruti semua perintahmu. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa diam dan terus diperalat olehmu, terlebih ketika kau mulai menyakiti **cintaku** lagi." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya selagi ia mengontrol emosinya, "Baekhyun-ku bukanlah jalang, Baekhyun-ku bukanlah seorang pelacur yang memberikan tubuhnya hanya demi uang. Baekhyun-ku sangat suci, seseorang yang sangat lembut yang kini telah memberikanku dua malaikat menggemaskan."

"Diam kau anak pembangkang! Jika satu huruf saja keluar dari mulutmu untuk membela jalang itu, aku benar-benar akan membuangmu ke pulau mati!"

"Silakan saja."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan airmata pertamanya dihadapan sang ayah dan itu benar-benar membuat Seunghyun agak melunak,

"Aku.. aku memiliki dua orang putra yang sedang dalam masa-masa pertumbuhannya. Dua orang putra yang sangat membutuhkan aku sebagai daddynya, apa kau pernah melihat mereka bersedih karena mengharapkanku datang? Apa kau pernah mendengar isakan kecil mereka yang sangat memilukan itu, ayah?" Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi dan semuanya terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya, ia hanya ingin Seunghyun mengerti posisinya.

"Baekhyunku yang malang selalu merasa kesepian, ia selalu mendamba suami yang penuh perhatian tapi kau.. kau membuat aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk makan bersama dengannya. Kenapa kau sangat kejam pada kami?"

Seunghyun menatap kembali keluar dinding kaca dan memutar kursinya memunggungi Chanyeol yang menangis, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku ayahmu. Aku yang selalu ada disamping ibumu saat kau masih dalam kandungan, Chanyeol. Aku menjagamu sepenuh hatiku, mengajarimu banyak hal tentang sebuah arti kehidupan dan waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, kau disini, berdiri dihadapanku dengan angkuhnya. Membantah, menjadi seorang yang pembangkang dan berkata tidak sopan padaku. Aku cukup kecewa padamu, anakku."

Seunghyun terkekeh, "Park Chanyeol."

"Jadi sekarang terserah padamu, memilih lelaki itu atau minta pengampunan dan mengabdi padaku.." Seunghyun memutar kursinya menghadap Chanyeol, "Anakku?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk kopi hitam dalam cangkir dipantry sambil sesekali meneleng, melihat pada mantan suaminya yang berkunjung ditengah malam begini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu si tinggi idiot itu, dengan masa bodo ia meletakkan cangkir kopi diatas meja dan duduk disampingnya dengan segelas susu.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Saat kita kembali dari desa kau masih baik-baik saja." Kata Baekhyun menyenggol pundak Chanyeol takut-takut.

Si tinggi itu, perlu diberi tahu bahwa ia masih mengenakan kemeja burgundy yang terlihat kusut sama persis seperti wajahnya. tampak begitu dingin dan kosong bersamaan. Baekhyun merasa kasihan meskipun ia tidak tahu penyebabnya apa, jadi ia meletakkan gelas susunya diatas meja dan duduk miring. Mulai menapakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Kau lelah ya? Karena aku sedang baik hati, akan aku pijitkan. Tapi tentu tidak gratis." Celotehnya dan mulai memijit, pundak Chanyeol benar-benar sangat keras. Jari-jari ramping Baekhyun tidaklah lawan tapi simungil tetap berusaha, "Uhmmmm sedikit canggung untuk mengatakannya karena kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi, tapi anggap saja itu pemberian hadiah darimu karena aku sudah memijit, hm?" Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit badannya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih tidak berubah.

"Minseok bilang, di mall sedang ada _Sale_ besar-besaran dan juga sebuah lelang tas _Gucci limited edition_." Baekhyun berdehem mengingat-ngingat apa lagi yang diucapkan Minseok melalui telpon sore tadi, "Sepertinya itu saja."

"Baekhyun.."

"Uhm, kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik menghadapnya. Baekhyun mengerjap merasakan tangannya menghangat ketika dilingkupi oleh kedua tangan besar itu, menjalar sampai kehatinya yang selama ini coba ia keraskan untuk Chanyeol. Ia meleleh seketika bahkan hanya ditatap oleh mantan suaminya dan Baekhyun segera meneleng, merasa tidak baik membiarkan pipinya ikut memanas juga.

"Baekhyun.."

"C-Chanyeol, lepaskan."

"Baekhyun.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Pengakuan cintamu. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Sangat ingin."

"Kau gila. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan pulanglah, sudah malam. Lupakan soal _Sale_ dan _Gucci_ sialan itu."

"Mengakulah Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan buru-buru memakai sendalnya, ia berlari memasuki kamar namun Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat menahan pintu lalu mendorong Baekhyun terlentang diatas ranjangnya.

Mengukung simungil dengan tatapan putus asa yang amat sangat mengganggu Baekhyun, namun si mungil lebih memilih berekspresi terkejut dan meneleng kesamping ketika Chanyeol semakin merendahkan tubuhnya menghimpit Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah melewati batas, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan dada lebar itu dengan tangan kurusnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, merapihkan rambut kelam Baekhyun yang berantakan dan mulai basah karena keringat. Tak lupa menyelipkan mereka dibalik telinga simungil dan berbisik dibibirnya,

"Detik ini, aku mengingat malam pertama kita." Nafas Chanyeol langsung bertubrukan dengan bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka, "Dimana saat malam itu kau mengaku padaku tentang perasaanmu dan bagaimana kau menikmati hujamanku."

"Baekhyun.."

"Jangan lakukan ini, Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun mulai merasa takut, alisnya berkerut was-was dan memikirkan apartemennya yang kosong membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. "Aku hanya mantan suamimu."

"Bisakah kita mengulang malam itu?"

Baekhyun terbelalak dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya, meronta sebisa mungkin sebelum Chanyeol menggeram tertahan dan menekan pergelangan tangan kanannya kekasur dengan sangat kuat.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, menekan bibirnya keras diawal. Lalu perlahan ia melunak, melepaskan tekanannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan melumat bibir cintanya penuh kelembutan. Ia hanya ingin malam itu terjadi lagi, dimana Baekhyun pasrah dibawahnya dengan seluruh kalimat cinta yang manis terus meluncur dari mulutnya.

Dan malam ini, Chanyeol akan mendengarnya kembali. Akan membuktikan jika mantan suaminya masih mencintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Notes:**

(no edit)

Ya ampun, bagian ceye sama bapaknya itu tolong biarin aja sinetron mereka ya

Gue buat ff itu ga pake kerangka, apa yang kepikiran gue ketik aja walaupun ujungnya gue harus baca chap sebelumnya supaya nyambung. Tapi tetep aja gini jadinya.

Terima kasih ya yang sudah review, yang favorite/follow jugaaa~

Sekian.

Ps: tebak chap depan ada apa? hiwhiw


	7. Chapter 7

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

7

(Special Full N Si)

Peringatan Keras! Sekeras ...

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, membiarkan Changmin membawa sikembar menginap diapartemennya adalah hal yang Baekhyun setujui ketika Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun menginginkannya. Selain itu Baekhyun bisa memanfaatkan malam ini untuk beristirahat panjang tanpa ada kerusuhan dari sikembar, dan memanjakan telinganya dari pekikan-pekikan nyaring yang mereka buat.

Tapi bayangan istirahat panjang yang tenang musnah sudah ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan mengukungnya seperti ini, melemahkannya dengan ciuman dan melumpuhkan seluruh tulang Baekhyun dengan sentuhannya dibagian tertentu. Baekhyun paling anti dipegang pada paha dalamnya dan sekarang Chanyeol malah mengelusnya amat pelan dan meremasnya ketika si tinggi idiot itu menggeram.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Baekhyunkuh.." Lirih Chanyeol melepas ciuman basahnya dan menangkup rahang Baekhyun agar simungil tak banyak meneleng.

Hidungnya masih menempel pada hidung Baekhyun dan bibirnya sesekali menubruk bibir simungil yang terengah dengan wajah sewarna petal sakura. Mungkin jika dulu, melihat wajah berhasrat dan mata berkabut nafsu milik Chanyeol adalah suatu kebanggan bagi Baekhyun, sekarang ini ia menyesal tidak mengganti pin apartemennya dan membiarkan pria seberbahaya Chanyeol masuk dan menerkamnya semena-mena.

Baekhyun berkedip cepat lalu menampar Chanyeol keras. Si tinggi terguncang kesamping dan waktu itu Baekhyun manfaatkan untuk bangkit dan mengusap bibir sampai dagunya yang bertumpahan air liur. Ia mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas dan menekan angka 3 pada speed dial lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Minse_"

"Jangan melawanku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melempar ponsel Baekhyun yang ia rampas secara paksa sampai benda itu terbanting dan membentur dinding. "Aku bisa saja menjadi orang yang sangat-sangat kasar."

Chanyeol maju dengan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menghindar lagi ketika kerah piyamanya ditarik dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sakit membentur tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol.

"Apa bagimu mengatakan cinta sesulit itu?" Bisik Chanyeol, dia tak punya pilihan lain selain memujuk Baekhyun.

Tangan-tangan besarnya yang kuat padahal terdapat kerapuhan yang sebenarnya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun, memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik lebih rapat tubuh seringan udara sang mantan. Tidak, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sanggup mengatakan Baekhyun adalah mantan.

Karena Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi suaminya, tidak peduli pada hukum yang mengatakan jika mereka sudah pisah dan tak memiliki hubungan sah itu lagi.

Baekhyun memejam reflek ketika bibir bawahnya dihisap kuat, pegangannya pada lengan atas dan pundak Chanyeol menguat seiring pria itu memainkan kedua belah bibirnya. Tapi pikirannya kembali dan menggeleng dengan cepat, sehingga tautan basah mereka terlepas. Dengan sedikit kesal Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap kedua kelopak sipit itu tajam sambil menggeram diam.

"Chanyeol-ah.. ku mohon.."

Cukup senang ketika simungil ternyata menerima perlakuannya dan malah memohon, dengan wajah memelas khasnya ia. Mata menyayu dan nafas yang terengah, sedikit terdengar putus asa dan itu semakin membuat nafsu Chanyeol bertambah untuk meremas pipi bokongnya kuat.

"Jangan_ngh lakukan ini." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol dibokongnya, menghentikan gerakan pria itu dengan perasaan takut.

"Cih. Persetan!"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol beranjak ke kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pada sofa berwarna abu-abu ruang tv, Baekhyun tersentak kaget kemudian segera menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut, perlahan mundur selagi Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dengan tatapan nyalang.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang tidak bisa diganggu nafsunya, bahkan ketika gempa sekalipun ia akan tetap menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

Pria surai merah itu lalu menumpukan lututnya dipinggir sofa dekat paha Baekhyun, menarik kedua tangan simungil dan menyatukannya untuk ia lilitkan dasi hitam itu dengan sangat kuat,

"Awsh, Yeol. Kau gila?! Sadarlah!"

"Diam." Balas si tinggi merendah lalu mencari bantal sofa untuk ia letakkan dibawah tengkuk Baekhyun. Bagian dasi yang lebih Chanyeol ikatkan pada kaki meja samping sofa, menarik simpulnya kuat menimbulkan ringisan perih lelaki yang lebih mungil.

"Chanyeol kau buat aku takut. Lepaskan ikatannya dan sadarlah, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia menarik-narik tangannya bahkan menendang.

"Menyetubuhimu, melumpuhimu dan membuatmu mengaku." Seringaiannya yang Baekhyun ingat, seringaian yang sama saat malam pertama mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Seringaian penuh rasa dominan dari penguasa.

Baekhyun diterjang kembali. Bibir tipis itu dipaksa untuk membalas lumatan kasar Chanyeol dengan mencengkeram erat dagu Baekhyun agar ia tidak banyak bergerak. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat tentu simungil akan pasrah, lalu menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Kecapan yang terdengar buru-buru semakin membuat Baekhyun malu. Ia menolak ini tapi seluruh respon tubuhnya berkebalikan, tubuhnya menerima Chanyeol, memaksa Chanyeol melakukan hal yang jauh lebih nikmat dengan cara mendesah. Ia tidak mau menikmati tapi tubuhnya menerima kenikmatan hebat itu.

"Ugh Yeolhh.. shhh ah!"

Perlahan, dengan sendirinya Baekhyun mendongak kala bibir Chanyeol menuruni bibirnya sampai kedagu, melewati sepanjang lehernya kemudian berhenti diperpotongan, menjilatinya seperti anjing dan menggigitnya. Meninggalkan ingatan malam ini untuk Baekhyun lihat esok.

"Yeolhh ah.. nghh.. kau pasti akan menyesal! Ahh! Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kebawah. Disana, ditengah-tengah kakinya si tinggi itu dengan kurang ajar menekan miliknya yang mulai ereksi dengan lutut. Menggesek dan sesekali menekannya kuat, menimbulkan sensasi ngilu dan sakit dikejantanan Baekhyun, "Bajingan." Umpatnya ketika ia membanting kepalanya ke bantal sofa kembali, memejamkan mata erat-erat, memaki Chanyeol tapi diam-diam menikmatinya.

"Kau mengumpat jauh lebih cepat membuatku semakin tegang. Lihatlah wajah yang kau tunjukkan, tak mau melihatnya?" Chanyeol menjilat hidung Baekhyun dengan seringai kepuasan. Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas yang terengah karena lutut Chanyeol masih bekerja.

"Melihatnya?" Manik Baekhyun jatuh pada kedua mata bulat Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar, bola matanya tak bergerak ketika samar ia mulai melihat pantulan dirinya dimata indah itu. Baekhyun sangat malu.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah terangsangnya disana.

"Bajingan. Aku mengutuk kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku!"

"Ow ow ow ow, sayangku. Mana mungkin aku menyesal? Bercinta dengan suamiku sendiri." Chanyeol terkekeh diatasnya dan kembali menciumnya. Tak berhenti melumat dan mengusik seluruh isi dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang panas.

Tangannya mulai bereaksi, meraba dada Baekhyun lalu meremasnya merasa gemas. Berkali-kali sampai simungil mengelinjang dan membusungkan dadanya, meminta Chanyeol meremas lebih.

"Shhh.. mpphhh.. ah! Ahh!"

Lalu turun sampai keperut Baekhyun, mengusapnya terlalu pelan. Memberikan rangsangan sampai Baekhyun pening, lalu tak lama setelah itu kedua tangannya memegang bagian bawah baju piyama Baekhyun dan menariknya lebar dalam sekali sentak. Membuat kancing-kancing piyama lucu itu terlepas dan barhamburan disekitar karpet.

Mungkin Chanyeol perlu terkejut karena sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tidak saling berdekatan dalam hal keintiman. Ia merasa takjub bagaimana telapak tangan kasarnya berjalan diatas kulit mulus Baekhyun yang putih tanpa bekas luka ataupun bahkan hanya segaris. Sampai tangannya disekitar puting memerah yang sampai saat ini masih menyusui Sehun, Chanyeol mendongak dengan angkuhnya. Menatap simungil yang sudah kacau dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau hanya akan diam dengan wajah kesakitan begitu?"

Chanyeol menoel puting menegang Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya untuk mendengarkan desahan putus asa dari sang lawan.

"Brengsek!"

"Kau mendapatkannya sayang~"

"Ahh.. shhh sial! Jauh_ngh.. ahh..ahh."

Bagaimana otaknya bisa bekerja jika yang Chanyeol lakukan pada putingnya menghisap kuat dan menggesekkannya diantara gigi-gigi pria itu, ia bertingkah seperti Sehun dan itu benar-benar sensasi yang berbeda bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melakukan itu pada puting kanan Baekhyun dan satu tangannya ia bawa memilin puting kiri simungil dan meremasnya berkali-kali. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui bahwa dada Baekhyun sudah menjadi lebih berisi? Apa karena Sehun menghisapnya terlalu sering?

Menggemaskan.

"Ahh.. Yeolhh."

Si tinggi bangkit dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan setelah puas memainkan dua benda favoritnya itu bergantian, meski begitu matanya tak bisa lepas dari dua puting memerah, basah dan membengkak yang naik turun bersamaan dengan nafas Baekhyun yang tersengal.

Dentingan besi dari ikat pinggang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terusik dan membuka matanya, menatap si tinggi yang mengangkangi pahanya dengan tubuh menjulang. Ia melihat kedua tangan besar Chanyeol tengah membuka ikat pinggangnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu pengaitnya dan ia semakin takut saat resleting celana itu Chanyeol turunkan bersamaan dengan sunggingan miring dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya meskipun sulit karena merasa lemas, ia berharap ikatan itu terlepas dan bisa meninju Chanyeol tapi perasaannya kembali berantakan dengan dada berdebar saat si tinggi menyelipkan jari-jari besarnya disekitar celana karet piyama Baekhyun lalu menariknya kebawah dengan begitu mudah.

Chanyeol bersiul dan terkekeh, "Kau tidak memakai celana dalam? Well, kebiasaan saat akan tidur yang bagus." Setelah celana piyama itu ia lempar sembarang, satu kaki Baekhyun ia taruh kepundak dan mulai mengecupinya dari betis sampai kepaha dalam. Tanpa melepas kontak dengan mata Baekhyun yang memaksa terbuka kepayahan, sesekali simungil meringis tak sanggup menahan nikmat.

"H_hentikan Chanhh shh.."

Baekhyun merontakan satu kakinya yang berada dipundak Chanyeol.

"Kau munafik sekali. Tak seperti Baekhyun tujuh tahun lalu." Tangan Chanyeol mengelus dari paha menuju bokong kenyal simungil.

 **Slap!**

"Nghh!"

"Dulu kau bahkan selalu meneriakkan namaku tanpa tahu malu!"

 **Slap!**

"Ahh nggh!"

"Tapi kau yang seperti ini jauh lebih menggairahkan."

Baekhyun sudah sangat pasrah, ia tidak sanggup melawan bahkan untuk mengumpati Chanyeol. Jadi saat Chanyeol membuka pahanya lebih lebar, ia menutup matanya lagi menahan malu.

"Bahkan masih terlalu sempit. Aku merindukan sensasi dimana lubangmu.." Chanyeol menggesekkan jarinya dilubang terekspos Baekhyun dan langsung melesakkan tiga jari sekaligus. "..menjepit _Park besar_."

"AKHH YA TUHAN! Sakithh shh ahh s_sakith!"

Lubangnya memang sudah basah tapi jika tiga jari besar Chanyeol langsung memasukinya tanpa pemberitahuan tentu membuatnya terkejut dan merasa sangat kesakitan. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak melakukan seks, bahkan sekedar memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Satu tangan Chanyeol membungkus kejantanan Baekhyun yang hampir tenggelam dalam genggamannya, memompa dengan awalan yang pelan dan semakin kasar saat desahan simungil semakin melengking. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan senyum miring, merasa bangga membuat Baekhyun tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala berniat menyembunyikan wajah penuh dosanya dari penglihatan Chanyeol pada tangannya yang terbawa keatas, melingkari kepalanya. Bibir bawah ia gigit keras-keras, tak mau memperdengarkan desah laknat yang bersuara keras dari mulutnya.

"Nghh_ Yeolhhh ah!"

Baekhyun merengek, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sekejam itu melimpahkan kenikmatan dua kali lipat dilubang dan penisnya. Memperkerjakan kedua tangannya dengan baik, menusuk dan memompa. Baekhyun rasa ia akan khilaf kemudian mengatakan yang tak seharusnya, lalu dengan begitu ia akan membuat Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa pergi dari hidupnya.

"Aaaahhhh~"

Desahan panjang mengakhiri permainan Chanyeol, ia mengurut penis yang masih menyemburkan tali-tali sperma yang kental itu. Pemandangan yang sangat _limited editon_ dan sudah dua tahun ini tak ia lihat. Baekhyun mengambil nafas rakus, seakan baru saja dilepas sumpalan kapas dihidungnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol menaikkan pandangannya menatap wajah sakura Baekhyun yang matanya terpejam itu.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu dan lihat aku. Kita akan memulai permainan yang sesungguhnya."

Baekhyun tak merespon, ia benar-benar sangat marah dan merasa dilecehkan meskipun yang melakukan adalah Chanyeol. Apa masalahnya? Mereka sudah bercerai dan melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar dosa. Ia tidak akan berkhianat, Chanyeol bukan miliknya, demi Tuhan.

"Ahhh astagah Chanyeoooolllhh!" Belum sempat nafasnya tenang Chanyeol kembali berulah dengan menjilat penisnya yang berlumuran sperma, menghisapnya seperti lolipop musim panas.

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, well, malam ini aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah bahkan untuk mendengar penolakan darimu. Jika aku berkata aku akan menyetubuhimu," Chanyeol kembali menegakkan punggungnya, melihat Baekhyun yang mengintip dibalik kelopak sipitnya, wajah dan tubuhnya penuh keringat yang membuatnya mengilap, "berarti aku benar-benar akan melakukannya tanpa merubah apapun, termasuk bermain lembut, sayang."

Si tinggi idiot mengambil bantal sofa dibelakang tubuhnya dan meletakkan dibawah pinggul Baekhyun, membuat ia kembali bisa melihat lubang yang basah berkedut-kedut menantinya, lubang yang sudah berusaha ia longgarkan meski itu masih saja terlihat sangat sempit. Astaga, Bagaimana bisa lubang ini menerimanya yang sangat besar dan bahkan melahirkan dua putranya yang kembar.

Chanyeol terharu dengan perjuangan Baekhyun.

"Sapalah dia Baekhyun, adik besar yang sangat merindukanmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis tegang dengan aliran precum yang banjir disekitar kepala penisnya tanpa melepas celana bahan dan celana dalam, memompanya sambil menatap jahil Baekhyun yang masih melirik kearah selangkangannya tanpa berkedip. Mata itu begitu sayu, ia tidak tahu ekspresi itu menunjukkan keterkejutannya atau malah kebosanan.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia yakin penisnya bertambah panjang dan besar bahkan dulu ini adalah _mainan_ kesukaan Baekhyun. Lalu apa-apaan tatapan tak berminat itu?

"Kau akan memasukkan _batang beringin_ mu itu ke lubangku, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja, _Cupcakes_." Chanyeol mengerling dan meninggalkan penisnya untuk membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar lagi, sedang simungil sudah sangat pasrah. Mau melawanpun, yang ada akan berimbas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau gila? Itu semakin besar dan mengerikan. Aku tidak mau berjalan pincang selama dua minggu karena penis brengsekmu itu!"

"Awww, pujianmu semakin membuatku semangat, Baek. tahan sebentar okay? Aku akan membuatmu kembali mengingat malam itu, dan terus-terusan mengatakan kalimat cintamu," Kepala penis memerahnya sudah ia tepuk-tepukkan dibibir lubang Baekhyun yang kembali mendesah, "untukku."

Jari-jari Baekhyun yang tertaut diatas kepalanya saling meremas bersamaan jari-jari kakinya yang melengkung, matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat saat Chanyeol perlahan menekan penisnya masuk kedalam lubangnya. Dengan amat pelan, seakan sengaja membuat Baekhyun untuk merasakan urat-urat yang menonjol dibatang penisnya, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada malam saat ia pertama kali dibobol oleh Chanyeol.

Dan mungkin ini bisa dibilang seperti malam pertama, semenjak ia dan mantan suaminya bercerai.

"AAAAKHHH! KAU_NGH JAHAT CHANYEOL-AAHH! SSHHH AAHH, LUBANGKU SAKITH!" Parau Baekhyun meskipun ia menjerit.

Chanyeol terkekeh seperti seorang psikopat handal, "Rileks, sayang."

"Ughh! Akkhh!"

Baekhyun terkejut dan reflek melengkungkan punggungnya, menonjolkan dua puting tegangnya yang memerah basah karena saliva Chanyeol. Mengilap dibawah cahaya lampu putih, seperti dua buah kristal kini dimata bulat si tinggi yang menjilat bibirnya gemas.

Dia sangat bangga, bahkan belumpun ia bergerak tapi kepala penisnya sudah menumbuk sembarangan pusat manis dalam tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kembali merengek.

"Brengsek sekali kau, Park_ngghh astaga bergeraklah! Apa kau akan diam seperti seorang idiot?!" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengumpati Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis dan menusuk, melupakan bahwa beberapa puluh menit yang lalu ia menolak dengan keras.

Dan sekarang meminta seperti seorang submisif murahan. Meskipun kalimatnya terdengar kasar.

"Kau yakin sudah siap?"

"Tanyakan saja pada penismu yang terus berdenyut tak tahu malu!"

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya disamping ketiak Baekhyun, mengurung dan menatap simungil dari atas yang juga menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang basah, sebelum mata itu terpejam kembali dengan mulut yang terbuka untuk mendesah ketika Chanyeol menarik penis dan menghujamnya sekali sentak.

"Ahhh ahhh ugh ahh," Baekhyun mendongak merasakan tumbukan Chanyeol yang tak pernah meleset menekan prostatnya, Baekhyun benar-benar melupakan harga dirinya yang coba ia pertahankan beberapa puluhan menit lalu, "Chanyeol-aahh ouuuhh Chanyeol lebih_ngh dalamhh aah!"

"Oh, sekarang kau sudah terlihat seperti Baekhyun tujuh tahun lalu," Chanyeol terkikik dan merendahkan tubuhnya tanpa berhenti menusuk, ia mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun kemudian kembali melumat habis bibir merah simungil yang menyambutnya dengan suka rela.

Ikut membalas ajakan adu lidah dominan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi membuatnya melemah kalah. Apapun bagian dari tubuh Chanyeol, semuanya terlihat sangat kuat dan benar-benar panas. Seperti penisnya yang semakin cepat bergerak maju-mundur. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak bersamaan dengan suara tubrukan kulit mereka, mengisi kesunyian apartemen Baekhyun yang benar-benar sunyi tanpa lengkingan si kembar.

"Chanyeol-ahh ahh ahh! Ughh tumbuk terus disana! Iyaahh disanah, Yeolhh." Baekhyun merengek dan merasa frustasi, ia memeluk pinggul Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya dan menekan bokong si tinggi untuk terus menusuk lebih dalam, menenggelamkan penis besar Chanyeol jauh membentur prostat 'tak pernah puas' miliknya.

"Baekhyunku yang seksi, rrrr." Chanyeol menggeram dan memegang kedua pinggul Baekhyun, tahu simungil yang akan segera mendapat klimaksnya, si tinggi membantu dengan memompa kembali penis memerah yang siap untuk menyemburkan kembali semennya.

"Aku_ ouhh akuh sampaih aahh~"

Lalu Baekhyun terkulai lemas seperti gurita pasca orgasme, nafasnya terengah-engah keras masuk ketelinga _Goblin_ milik Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana menggairahkannya penis kecil Baekhyun menyemburkan semen ditangannya. Ia memompa perlahan memeras abis semen Baekhyun sekaligus berhenti bergerak dilubangnya, membiarkan simungil menikmati orgasmenya dengan tenang.

Hei, Chanyeol itu pengertian, okay.

Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali dan langsung memanas melihat Chanyeol yang terfokus pada penisnya bahkan tangan besar itu masih bermain-main dikepala penis Baekhyun, memutar-mutar jempolnya disana menimbulkan sensasi geli sekaligus ngilu.

"Hoi brengsek! Lepaskan_ ahh! Sialan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari milikku dan cepat selesaikan ini!" Maki Baekhyun, dan jangan berpikir ia berteriak. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan kata saja sulit, suaranya serak karena terus dipakai untuk mendesah.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik, hampir tidak pernah mengumpat karena ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan sikembar. Ia tak mau mereka terlalu dini untuk mengerti maksud kata makian, namun karena Chanyeol dan segala kuasanya malam ini, ia menjadi seorang tak berguna dengan mulut sampah yang terus meluncurkan makian.

Chanyeol menjilat tangannya dan terkikik melihat pelototan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan pipi gembil si mungil yang semakin merah.

"Manis."

"Oh satu lagi, b-bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Ini benar-benar pegal." Baekhyun berkata sambil memaling, tak sanggup melihat keerotisan Chanyeol menjilat cairannya yang melumuri tangan si tinggi idiot itu.

"Lalu kabur?"

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa aku kabur dengan penismu yang tertancap dalam dilubangku?!"

"Kasar sekali." Chanyeol merunduk untuk melepas simpul yang terikat dikaki meja namun tidak melepas simpul yang mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun, si mungil bernafas lega pundaknya tak merasa pegal lagi tapi ia segera mengernyit saat tangannya masih menyatu, "Nah, begini lebih baik."

Baekhyun melihat segala perlakuan Chanyeol dengan sinis ketika tangannya dibawa untuk melingkari leher si dominan tanpa melepas ikatan. Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengusak poni Baekhyun keatas dan merunduk lebih dalam untuk mencium bibir si mungil lagi, melumatnya kasar dan terburu-buru. Baekhyun harus dibuat kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman dan kembali menerima serangan pada lubangnya karena si tinggi langsung bergerak kasar.

Tanpa ampun.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah merengek untuk memelankan laju penisnya tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan dan sibuk mencumbui puting yang ia sebut kristal tadi, menyusu seperti Sehun besar, decakan antara bibir penuh Chanyeol dan kulit dadanya semakin membakar gairah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa meremas surai Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan sambil mendongak.

Ia tak dibiarkan untuk banyak bergerak. Tubuhnya dikukung, lengannya diikat dan dibiarkan terus melingkari leher Chanyeol, dan kedua pahanya terbuka lebar agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa menusuknya. Dan yang tersial adalah, sofa ruang tv begitu sempit untuk mereka berdua.

"Ohh Baekhyunku, kau nikmat. Kau yang ternikmat sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar jelas karena tubrukan kulit mereka begitu keras, ia menarik rambut Chanyeol kuat untuk melihat wajah si tinggi yang menahan nikmat, jelas terlihat begitu seksi dimata sayunya. Diantara tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak kuat, Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar, menyaksikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah sangat kacau.

Ia ingin mengatakannya juga, sangat ingin memberitahukan pada mantan suaminya yang tengah mengejar pelepasan ini bahwa perasaannya tak berubah bagaimanapun ia terus mengelak. Daddy dari kedua putranya ini tetaplah satu-satunya, meski ia tahu dirinya tidaklah sepantas itu menyebut Chanyeol satu-satunya.

"Daddy.."

Chanyeol tertegun dan meremas lengan Baekhyun yang terkalung dilehernya, ia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

"Katakan Baekhyun, jangan menahannya. Aku sangat ingin mendengar kalimat itu, sayangku."

"Daddy.. Chanyeol Daddy," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desah sekaligus isakan, tiba-tiba kepalanya _blank_ saat prostatnya tersenggol dan membuyarkan pikiran yang sudah ia susun untuk diucapkan dan malah, "ahh daddy! Ahh lebih kerashh lebih kerass ouuhh iyah!"

Kenapa jadi _kinky_ seperti ini?

"Baekhyun kau tahu, aku ingin kalimat lain shh."

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan memelan, dad! Aku ingin tumbukan_ngghh yang lebih kuat!"

Benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kalap dan si tinggi itu segera melepas tangan Baekhyun beserta ikatan dasinya. Memberikan senyuman miring untuk si mungil sebelum memegang pinggulnya dan bergerak brutal, seperti singa jantan yang kalap.

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, "Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol_aahhh ini sangat nikmath!"

Mungkin karena sudah dua tahun ia tidak melakukan seks, Baekhyun sudah seperti orang sinting.

"Panggil daddy!"

 **Slap!**

"Nghh okay, daddyh.. daddy Yeol. Ahh hahhh!"

Chanyeol memberikan tusukan yang sangat dalam untuk terakhir kalinya membuat simungil tersentak keatas sebelum meledakkan sperma panasnya didalam perut Baekhyun, mungkin juga rahimnya yang sudah lama kosong. Baekhyun begitu terlena dengan klimaksnya yang datang bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang kini mengadah sambil mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun, memejamkan mata menikmati semennya yang keluar didalam si mungil yang terengah nikmat.

Benar-benar seperti surga.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun kembali masih terus mendorong-dorong kecil penisnya, berniat untuk membiarkan spermanya yang sudah lama tertampung kini terkuras habis.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menjambaki rambutnya lemas, "Jangan berbicara, aku masih menikmati ini." Dengan parau.

"Kau menjadi sangat frontal, yah? Beda sekali saat tadi kau memohon padaku untuk tidak menyetubuhimu." Kekehnya.

"Persetan."

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya ia terkejut dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepannya, bahkan hidung mereka saling bertubrukan.

"Katakan kau juga masih mencintaiku. Aku begitu frustasi memikirkanmu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk kedepannya melihat kau menikahi pria lain, membawa sikembar dan meninggalkanku sendirian dibelakang dengan keterpurukan. Aku menyesal, dan aku meminta maaf untukmu dulu yang aku telantarkan dan juga sikembar."

Baekhyun terhenyak, jari-jari kurusnya terangkat untuk mengelus kedua sisi rahang Chanyeol dan ibu jarinya ia bawa mengusap bagian bawah mata si tinggi dengan hati yang tertusuk dalam.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku begitu frustasi. Aku sangat-sangat frustasi." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menyamankan kepalanya diceruk leher si mungil yang mulai merasa jahat.

Jahat untuk membiarkan Chanyeol dengan perasaannya sendiri, jahat tak mau mendengar penderitaan Chanyeol selama mereka bercerai dan memilih masa bodo. Sering tak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan sikembar dan ia tidak tahu itu bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi selemah ini.

Dia egois, Chanyeol tertekan selama ini dan dia malah acuh dan menutup matanya. Yang ia lihat selama ini adalah Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membawa kepala Chanyeol agar mereka saling bertatapan kembali, ia menghela nafas didepan wajah si tinggi sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit dan terpejam kala bibirnya mengecup belah milik Chanyeol yang terbuka, merasakan bibir bawah si tinggi yang bergetar.

Ia kembali ke posisi semula, menyamankan diri dibawah kukungan Chanyeol dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu setubuhi aku lagi Chanyeol, lakukan sampai aku hancur dibawahmu. Setubuhi aku sampai aku benar-benar gila dan sampai aku mengatakan," Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu untuk menciumnya, melumat bibirnya lagi dengan segala keahlian yang si tinggi punya sampai hasrat Baekhyun kembali terpancing hanya karena permainan bibir dominan Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terbelalak akan kalimat dadakan itu. Hatinya menghangat lega, seluruh sarafnya seolah bekerja kembali untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus dibibir si tinggi. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lama.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Kau senang?"

"Aku sangat-sangat-sangat senang kau sudah mau jujur. Aku menjadi lebih tenang, aku menjadi lebih bahagia dengan pengakuanmu meski harus membuatmu kepayahan dulu dibawahku." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Namun tak disangka Baekhyun membalas, "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti sampai aku melepasmu."

"Sesuai permintaan. Aku akan membuatmu hancur mendesahkan namaku. Terus menerus sampai kau gila."

"Kalau begitu ayo gila bersama!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Notes:**

(no edit)

Bentar, mau ngakak dulu WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

Gimana nih? Dimana-mana yg namanya _first_ itu gak akan sespesial _ah eungh ugh ouh_ -nya milik author senior. Jadi ya ga sesuai ekspektasi gini deh.

Ini seharusnya gue buka laptop buat selesain tugas ppt yang harus dipresentasiin besok tp w malah bikin chap 7 dan isinya unfaeda bgt /bentar mau ngakak lagi wkwkwkw

Mongmong nih, gue udah kelas dua belas. Dan si tua ini udah makin banyak aja tugas-tugasnya bahkan dari hari pertama masuk Sekolah :'')

Ada yang seumur sama gue? Angkat jempol kakinya

 **Sekian.**

Eh tapi ini hampir 4k words, menurut kalian bertele-tele ga sih untuk satu ronde? Wkwk, ujungnya juga bikin geli gitu ga sih? Kok gue ga pede ya? (tapi uda lu publish sat). Okay, kalo emang mau timpuk gue, timpuk melalui review yeaa.

Dan, masih ada yang belum tau cy sama bh cere kenapa? Kalo ada gue kasi tau di a/n chap depan deh yang. Mungkin penjelasan tersirat/? Gue ga terbaca dimata klean hiks

 **Sekian. (2)**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

8

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sebuah lentingan benda jatuh mengejutkannya. Kedua mata sipit yang lelah dipaksa terbuka lebar menatap jendela yang tirainya sudah dibuka, memperlihatkan langit pagi yang begitu cerah. Ia bergerak merenggangkan otot tangannya sebelum menjerit ngilu saat akan duduk. Merengek seperti Sehun yang ingin menyusu.

"Pagi _Darling_ , tidurmu nyenyak?"

Si mungil menoleh cepat pada pintu yang tertutup, respon saraf diwajahnya bekerja otomatis membentuk ekspresi kesal ketika Chanyeol melangkah dengan santai memegang nampan berisi sarapan. Ia hanya memakai celana kain yang terlihat kusut dan bagian atas tubuhnya dibiarkan terekspos, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dalam hati mengumpat keras,

 _Hickey_ macam apa yang ada disekitar dada Chanyeol itu?! Dia yang membuatnya?!

Baekhyun memaling dengan pipi yang memerah panas.

"Hei, tak usah malu. Kita sudah pernah melakukannya, 'kan? Lagipula yang semalam itu hanya mengulang." Chanyeol duduk disisi ranjang membuat bagian itu bergoyang, sedang si mungil masih membuang mukanya masa bodo.

Tangannya juga sibuk menarik selimut sampai batas dagunya, tak membiarkan Chanyeol mencuri celah untuk melihat tubuh kacaunya. Lagipula si idiot itu sang pelaku utama.

"Makanlah, kau cukup lesu. Semalam kau banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Aku juga membuatkan susu dan jus segar omong-omong." Chanyeol meletakkan nampan diatas nakas samping ranjang, lalu menarik-narik selimut Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pelototan dari simungil.

"Kalau kau membungkus dirimu seperti itu, bagaimana mau makan? Oh atau kau mengodeku untuk menyuapimu, ya?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Sialan, mana sudi!" Baekhyun meneleng lagi kearah jendela.

Merasa lucu Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut kusut Baekhyun. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun melirik sedikit-sedikit dan mendengus jengkel. Pria tidak peka, pikirnya!

Oh apa yang baru saja diharapkannya? Harusnya ia memotong penis Chanyeol atau bahkan membakar pria itu dan melemparkannya dari lantai 13. Benar-benar pria bajingan, dimana letak otaknya itu?!

Bisa-bisanya memerkosa mantan suaminya!

 **Ceklek!**

Baekyun buru-buru menoleh pada jendela lagi.

Ia bisa merasakan hawa Chanyeol yang mendekat dan duduk ditempat semula, bahkan menjadi lebih dekat!

"Ini pakailah, lalu makan. Aku akan menunggumu." Sodoran kemeja burgundy yang benar-benar sangat lecek itu diabaikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Cuma bisa menghela nafas, memujukpun tidak berguna. Jadi ia bertindak menarik kuat selimut Baekhyun sampai terlepas. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan segera menutup dadanya reflek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Keras kepala sekali." Jawab Chanyeol melenceng.

Tangan mungil itu ia tarik untuk memasukkan kemeja bagian lengannya meskipun sangat susah karena Baekhyun terus melawan,

"Yah! Kenapa harus kemejamu?! Aku memiliki ratusan pakaian dilemari! Yah, akh! Jauh-jauh!"

Baekhyun meronta habis-habisan tapi Chanyeol masih jauh lebih bertenaga untuk mengontrol Baekhyun dan mendapati satu tangan kurusnya lagi untuk ia masukkan kedalam lengan kemeja dan tinggal mengancinginya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Aku tidak bisa memasukkan kancingnya!" Kata Chanyeol diiringi matanya yang terbuka takut-takut karena kedua tangan Baekhyun tengah melayang untuk menjambakinya, masa bodo yang penting kemeja itu terpasang sekarang meski letak kancingnya ada yang tidak benar.

"Nah, beres. Makanlah, aku akan mandi selagi kau makan."

"Mandi?!" Baekhyun menganga tak percaya, dia membawa rambutnya yang menjuntai kebelakang telinga dengan sombong. "Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku?"

"Tidak. Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan?" Chanyeol mengerjap polos lalu mendekati telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik, "Semalam itu, kau sangat menggairahkan dan mengingat desahanmu.. ckck membuatku kembali ereksi."

Sebelum Baekhyun bereaksi, Chanyeol berlari memasuki kamar mandi dalam kamar Baekhyun dan berhasil melewatkan lemparan sendok yang Baekhyun ambil dari nampan. Sendok itu menubruk pintu kamar mandi dengan keras dan bayangkan jika itu adalah kepala Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek! Awas saja kau keluar dari sana! Kupastikan penis sialanmu itu melayang!" Sungut Baekhyun berapi-api.

Lalu ia menjerit histeris memaki Chanyeol sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur yang berantakan, menendang-nendang seperti orang sinting dan mengacak-ngacak selimut. Lupa jika lubangnya masih meninggalkan lecet nyeri, lalu ia menyesal melakukan itu dan malah merengek kalau pantatnya sakit.

.

.

.

.

' _ **Apa kalian sudah beres? Aku sudah bisa mengantarkan sikembar pulang? Sehunie sangat rewel ingin bertemu denganmu omong-omong.' -scm.**_

Baekhyun tersedak daging udang dan membanting sendoknya keatas piring, Chanyeol yang sedang memakai dasi didepan cermin segera menghampiri dan memberinya segelas air putih. Si mungil meminumnya buru-buru kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya, mengetik dengan raut khawatir yang membuat Chanyeol diam-diam mengintip penasaran.

"Jauh-jauh dariku," Kata Baekhyun datar tanpa menoleh.

"Ya ya, baiklah~" Chanyeol mencibir dan meletakkan gelas diatas meja dengan tatapan sinis, hatinya tidak tenang melihat raut khawatir Baekhyun.

Begini, seperti Baekhyun itu sedang membalas pesan kekasihnya yang mengetahui kalau ia telah bercinta semalamam dengan selingkuhannya. Chanyeol berdecih didepan cermin, sesekali menatap pantulan Baekhyun disana.

' _ **Apa maksudmu, kak? Kau bisa mengantarkan anak-anak sekarang. Hehe, aku juga merindukan Sehunie dan baby Kyungsoo :)' –bbh**_

' _ **Jangan berlagak polos, deh. Desahanmu sangat keras semalam. Ck, yasudah aku akan kesana dua puluh menit lagi. Pastikan aku tidak mendengar hal yang iya-iya lagi.' –scm**_

Baekhyun mati kutu dengan tubuh kaku, ponselnya meluncur bebas kekasur dan ia kembali merengek. Melempar apa yang ada disampingnya dan Chanyeol segera merunduk untuk menghindar.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"SEMUANYA GARA-GARA KAU CABUL! MESUM! PRIA HIDUNG BELANG, UGH! AKU SANGAT KESAL. Apa yang harus kulakuan?" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengabaikan piringnya diatas pangkuan.

"Kenapa kau masih menyalahkanku? Kau menikmatinya bahkan memintanya juga!" Tuding Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia bahkan berkacak pinggang disisi ranjang.

"Mana sudi! Jangan mengada-ngada. Jadi sekarang pergi dari apartemenku! Dan jangan menampakkan hidung belangmu lagi!"

Chanyeol mengalah dengan helaan nafas. Jadi ia mengambil jas yang masih Baekhyun simpan dilemarinya dan keluar, setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dikening Baekhyun meski ia melakukannya takut-takut.

Karena Baekhyun dalam _mode on_ Singa Betina.

.

.

.

.

"Papa! Rinduuuu~" Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera memeluk kaki Baekhyun sambil terpejam, menikmati bau harum papanya yang hanya mengenakan celana selutut.

"Baru sehari papa tinggal sudah rindu." Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi sikembar lalu mengecupnya gemas. "Apa kalian menyusahkan uncle?"

Mereka saling pandang sebelum menggeleng, "Kami sangat baik. Dan bahkan kami memakan iga panggang bersama. Sangat enak, pa!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan jempolnya diikuti dua jempol dari Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kalian sudah mandi?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Kami baru saja bangun dan langsung minta pulang karena rindu papa."

"Kalau begitu mandilah dulu. Jangan terlalu lama, okay?"

Sehun menunjukkan raut cemberut pertanda ia tidak mau mandi, lalu dengan bola mata yang dirotasikan Kyungsoo menarik keras kaos yang dikenakan Sehun sadis untuk mengikutinya menuju kamar mereka.

Baekhyun menatap canggung Changmin yang terlihat santai masuk ke dapur, membuat secangkir kopi dan menenggaknya seolah dapur itu kawasannya.

"Apa.. semalam kakak kembali lagi kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol yogurt.

"Uhm, apa kau sadar tas mereka tertinggal?" Changmin menunjuk arah sofa dengan dagunya. Baekhyun ikut menoleh lalu memejamkan mata merasa amat canggung. "Ah, semalam saat aku tiba seseorang yang mengaku temanmu sudah lebih dulu berada didepan pintu apartemenmu. Berhubung ia tahu sandinya kami masuk bersama dan kau tahu apa yang kami dengar saat akan membuka sepatu?" Baekhyun menunduk guna menutup rona dipipinya, "Kejutan." Katanya tak percaya.

Changmin menyandarkan pinggangnya pada pinggir meja dan bersedekap dengan mata yang terus menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Apa kau berencana rujuk?"

Simungil reflek mengadah dan melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Tentu saja tidak! Semalam itu.. yeah.. kesalahan. Tidak disengaja lagipula aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

"Benarkah?" Changmin memastikan.

"Ya. Dan jangan dibahas lagi, kak."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan berlalu dari dapur untuk mengecek anak-anaknya didalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Taejoon melirik takut-takut pada bossnya yang tampak sangat _fresh_ pagi ini, rambutnya ditata keatas dengan sangat rapi dan senyumnya yang tak pernah berkurang. Ia berpikir apa bossnya tak pegal tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang hari?

Bahkan saat diruang _meeting_. Benar-benar sinting.

Astaga jika Chanyeol mendengar Taejoon mengatakan sinting untuknya, sudah pasti ia akan menjadi pengangguran segera.

"Sepertinya anda senang sekali hari ini?" Kata Taejoon saat mereka keluar paling terakhir dari ruang dingin _meeting_ , Taejoon bahkan melihat bossnya melambai pada beberapa punggung petinggi perusahaan yang masih terlihat.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti itu?"

Tentu saja! Umpat Taejoon dalam hati.

"Ya, anda terlihat sedang bahagia."

Chanyeol membenarkan dasinya dengan sombong dan melangkah angkuh meninggalkan Taejoon, dagu ia angkat tinggi-tinggi seakan memperlihatkan kekuasaannya pada para karyawan perempuan yang tak sengaja lewat.

Chanyeol rasa ia ingin sekali pergi ke atap gedung perusahaannya dan berteriak bahagia disana.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, untuk hari ini Chanyeol bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan tenang sekaligus lega meskipun tadi pagi sempat bertengkar _manis_ dengan si mungil. Tak apa, yang penting adalah semalam mereka kembali melakukan _itu_ dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengaku.

Baekhyun mencintainya, astaga!

Baekhyun masih mencintainya.

Ia yakin itu bukanlah kalimat terpaksa yang diucapkan dalam keadaan genting. Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus, ia bahkan mencium bibir Chanyeol duluan dan meminta untuk terus disetubuhi sampai benar-benar hancur. Chanyeol akan gila sebentar lagi jika terus mengingat rasa lubang Baekhyun yang menjepit penisnya.

Terdengar seperti mimpi indah dimalam natal.

Dan ia sudah bertekad untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun dan meyakinkannya kembali. Persetan dengan sang Ayah dan pertunangan itu. Ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun suaminya kembali, sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk-duduk santai di cafenya sekaligus memantau para karyawan, tapi pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian tadi malam yang mana membuat pipinya memerah dan memanas. Kenapa ia tidak amnesia saja, _sih_?

Semalam dia itu khilaf, benar-benar diluar kendali mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol meski nyatanya begitu. Ia benar-benar tidak waras saat mengatakan itu, dan sekarang ia harus menerima konsekuensinya bahwa Chanyeol akan terus muncul disekitarnya.

Ia telah membuat pria itu yakin dengan cintanya, astaga!

Dan lagi,

" _Kalau begitu setubuhi aku lagi Chanyeol, lakukan sampai aku hancur dibawahmu. Setubuhi aku sampai aku benar-benar gila."_

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar seperti jalang meminta Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya terus-menerus, dia benar-benar diluar kendali. Tapi saat matanya terpejam, Baekhyun tahu hatinya menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman. Berdetak kencang, berirama seperti lagu musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Hatinya telah menang, dan ego benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun berada dimasa sulitnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi,"

Baekhyun melepas cengkeraman rambutnya dan mendongak melihat seseorang berpakaian rapi tengah tersenyum manis, dan disampingnya terdapat seorang anak yang tengah melambai padanya.

"Ah, iya. Apa anda ayahnya Kai?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi cafe yang ia duduki lalu tersenyum menyambut Kai dan ayahnya. Pria itu mengangguk kemudian menyodorkan tangannya berniat ingin berjabat tangan,

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Junmyun,"

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mempersilahkan Junmyun duduk dihadapannya. Lalu Kai mendekat pada Baekhyun dan bertanya dimana Kyungsoo?

"Ah, Kyungsoo? Dia sedang bermain dengan Sehunie di rumah unclenya. Maaf, ya?" Baekhyun mengelus surai kecoklatan Kai yang cemberut, lalu anak itu pamit padanya dan juga Junmyun untuk bermain ditaman dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu, Tuan?"

Junmyun terkekeh menatap Baekhyun, "Jangan memanggil Tuan, aku ingin kita terlihat santai." Mendapati kernyitan dikening Baekhyun Junmyun langsung mengoreksi, "Maksudku, sebagai orang tua dari Kai dan juga Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun ikut terkekeh dan memanggil salah satu karyawannya untuk mencatat pesanan, "ingin sesuatu untuk kau minum?"

"Hmmm, aku sedang ingin espresso."

Setelah karyawannya pergi, Baekhyun kembali menatap pada Junmyun yang sedang melihat-lihat interior cafenya. Jika dilihat lebih dalam, Junmyun memiliki wajah yang tampan dan natural. Gaya berpakainnya juga cukup elit yang menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa ia adalah orang kaya. Dan Baekhyun cukup yakin itu, karena selama ini yang ia lihat adalah pakaian Kai juga selalu bermerk luar negeri yang harganya cukup fantastis.

Saat Junmyun kembali menatap kedepan ia cukup kaget karena Baekhyun memerhatikannya sejak tadi, sedikit membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Hmmm, Kai sering bercerita mengenai Kyungsoo. Agaknya selalu membuatku penasaran dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah meminum cappuchinonya. Pesanan Junmyun pun sudah sampai dan pria itu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum melihat keluar kaca, dengan lekat.

"Kyungsoo pun sama, ia selalu bersemangat saat aku mengajaknya ke perpustakaan atau ke cafe. Berharap Kai akan datang dan bermain bersama."

"Aku rasa mereka saling menyukai,"

Dan kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Mereka masih sangatlah kecil untuk mengerti hal suka-menyukai.

"Kupikir juga begitu,"

Junmyun meminum espressonya dan mendesah nikmat setelahnya, ia sudah lama ingin meminum espresso tapi kesibukkannya menyita waktu untuk sekedar bersantai. Mereka saling tatap menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan melihat wajah Junmyun yang benar-benar sangat tampan. Dan yang semakin membuatnya semangat adalah, pria itu sangat asik diajak mengobrol.

Junmyun tersenyum kikuk, "Baekhyun, aku dengar kau bercerai?"

Senyum Baekhyun langsung luntur seketika dan pikiran yang langsung melintas dikepalanya adalah, Junmyun ternyata orang yang _rese_. Kenapa harus mengungkit masalah itu?

"B-bukan maksud lancang, aku pikir kita memiliki kemiripan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, aku juga bercerai dengan istriku dan sekarang ia tinggal di China dengan selingkuhannya."

Baekhyun tertegun dan kembali mendekatkan diri ke meja, menunjukkan raut menyesalnya telah menduga Junmyun orang yang menyebalkan. Nasib pria itu terdengar lebih miris karena dikhianati oleh istrinya sendiri, benar-benar wanita kejam, pikir Baekhyun. Namun Junmyun malah tersenyum mencoba mengusir rasa bersalah si mungil.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun. Bisa kau tersenyum? Wajahmu sangat lucu saat menyesal seperti itu membuatku gemas."

"Huh?"

"Ah~ boleh aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kapan-kapan?"

Junmyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan baik tanpa kaku. Awalnya ia merasa was-was ketika Baekhyun masih mengernyit namun ketika si mungil itu tersenyum dengan semangat, Junmyun tahu ia telah jatuh.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau sempat, aku akan membawa Kyungsoo dan Sehunie ke cafe besok. Datanglah."

"Tentu, aku akan datang bersama Kai. Oh siapa itu Sehunie?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa Kai tidak bercerita? Sehunie adalah kembaran Kyungsoo. Aku memiliki anak kembar, Jun."

"Astaga mereka pasti sangat menggemaskan."

Mereka terus mengobrol seperti teman lama yang tak pernah jumpa, terlihat akrab dan manis bagi siapapun yang melihat mereka. Baekhyun terus tertawa dan tersenyum mendengar cerita atau pertanyaan yang menyangkut sikembar, sekarang ia tahu Junmyun benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan.

Bahkan pria itu mencoba melucu, meskipun terdengar aneh dan _garing_ karena faktor usia. Ia sudah berusia tiga puluh delapan dan yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang adalah profesi Junmyun yang seorang Dokter bedah di Rumah Sakit _Asan Medical Center_. Menakjubkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

Berita pertunangan Chanyeol dan Luhan semakin menyebar dalam berita online maupun selalu menjadi topik terhangat nomor satu siaran tv. Terlebih Luhan dengan sangat bangga mengangkat kehidupan romansanya bersama Chanyeol selama beberapa bulan terakhir (yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar makan siang dengan formal atau mengantar si rusa ke tempat pemotretan. Hanya itu) membuat penggemarnya menjadi gemas dan berharap mereka benar-benar menikah dan bahagia kelak.

Maaf saja, Chanyeol hanya bahagia saat bersama Baekhyun yang saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi.

Chanyeol membanting remot tv setelah 'tak sengaja' melihat berita sialan yang membuat matanya berputar-putar jengah. Ia berbaring disofa ruang tv sambil menatapi kuku-kukunya yang bersih dan kaki yang bergoyang-goyang, sebenarnya ia tengah berpikir beberapa rencana memujuk Baekhyun untuk rujuk. Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa diajak romantis, malah berakhir miris karena si mungil akan berteriak judes karena ia menggombali Baekhyun. Alih-alih tersipu.

 **Ding-dong!**

Dari luar pintu apartemen Chanyeol, seseorang berdiri dengan wajah datar dan _ogah_. Dua mulut mungil dikanan-kirinya yang sedang berceloteh menjadi latar belakang suara di malam hari pukul sepuluh. Ia menekan bell lagi kali ini lebih keras dan buru-buru sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi si pemilik apartemen.

 **Ceklek!**

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol terbelalak melihat orang yang sejak tadi dipikirannya sedang berdiri bersedekap menatapnya malas. Belum lagi dua malaikat yang langsung menerjang kakinya dan minta digendong.

"Baekhyun?! Astaga kenapa tidak bilang akan datang?"

"Kami yang minta pada papa untuk tidak bilang-bilang. Ini kejutan, dad!" Kata Kyungsoo membentuk senyum khas dibibir hatinya. Chanyeol menjadi gemas sehingga ia langsung menggendong dua buah hatinya sekaligus.

"Ohya? Daddy benar-benar terkejut, Soo-yah." Lalu menghujami pipi bulat Kyungsoo dengan kecupan, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba nampak lesu dan terkulai dipundak lebar Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya Sehunie kurang sehat. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sehunie sakit?" Chanyeol langsung menatap si bungsu khawatir, ia langsung memasuki apartemennya menyusul Baekhyun dibelakang yang menutup pintu.

Mata sipitnya menatap si tinggi yang tiba-tiba heboh sendiri disofa ruang tv, merebahkan Sehun tidur dan memegang dahinya cemas. Tubuh Sehun tidak terlalu panas, ia hanya terlalu lelah bermain. Sebelum mengunjungi Chanyeol, Baekhyun sempat membawa Sehun ke dokter anak yang biasa menangani si kembar.

"Kau sudah memberinya obat?" Baekhyun tertegun lalu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi bersedekap merasa lucu dengan raut cemas mantan suaminya, ia tersneyum geli dan mendekat pada tiga tercintanya.

"Sudah minum vitaminnya kok, ia Cuma terlalu lelah bermain dan menjerit." Si mungil melepas mantel dan syalnya lalu membuka hoodie Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kaos kuning lengan pendek tertinggal, sama seperti Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap saudaranya itu dengan sedekapan selidik, tadi perasaannya Sehun masih sanggup menyambut celotehannya tapi sekarang malah bertingkah seolah bahwa ia baru saja pulang dari perang. Dan lirikan menyebalkan Sehun sudah menjawabnya, Kyungsoo merotasikan bola mata dan duduk disofa lain. Menyalakan tv lalu menyetel channel _Disney_.

"Sayang sekali anak daddy ini." Sehun mendengus tak suka saat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya yang rapih.

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya menuju counter dapur, melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membawa rambutnya kebelakang telinga sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkasnya. Dari samping dan jauh seperti ini saja, Baekhyun benar-benar kelihatan sangat cantik membuatnya tersenyum dan pamit pada si kembar untuk menyusul sang papa sebentar.

Baekhyun sedikit terdorong kedepan saat ia akan mengambil kotak berisi sosis di freezer, Chanyeol memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan setiap detiknya semakin erat.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol." Ia masih bisa bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol, jadi satu tangannya mencoba mencubit kulit mantan suaminya lalu menutup kulkas.

Si tinggi tak membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah karena saat si mungil akan melakukannya, Chanyeol juga akan menarik tubuh mungil itu agar mereka semakin menempel. Jika Baekhyun boleh merasakan, selangkangan Chanyeol menubruk bokongnya dan itu benar-benar sangat terasa.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Manja Chanyeol, dia mengusuk hidungnya dipundak telanjang Baekhyun karena ia menarik kemejanya turun, memperlihatkan pundak si mungil yang masih tertinggal bercak keunguan.

Merasa Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tubuh yang melemas pasrah, Chanyeol membawa dirinya duduk dikursi makan dan menarik Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Punggung menubruk dada, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala belakangnya didada Chanyeol perlahan. Merasakan nyaman usapan lembut Chanyeol dipinggangnya dan hembusan nafas teratur yang terasa panas disekitar telinganya.

"Mari bicara serius. Soal kita dan masa depan anak-anak." Mulai Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerjap sambil meremas kotak berisi sosis dipangkuannya.

"Aku tak ingin kau menjadi pembangkang. Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal ayahmu selamanya. Jadi sekarang turuti per_"

"_Baekhyun! Hanya kita dan si kembar. Tidak orang lain." Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang suka sekali mengait-ngaitkan masalah mereka dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku.. mencintamu mu, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun membawa satu tangannya menimpa tangan Chanyeol yang mengelusi pingangnya, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan besar itu dengan senyum kecil. "Aku sebenarnya sangat lelah menahan perasaan ini seorang diri."

Perasannya sangat lega, menghangat, dan ia ingin mengulanginya sejuta kali sampai beban hitam dihatinya enyah. "Aku mencintamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Hatiku menghangat, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyunku.." Lirih Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat puas mendengar kata _ku_ setelah namanya terucap, kepemilikan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia memang milik Chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya.

Chanyeol miliknya, bukan Luhan, bukan Seunghyun maupun Sooyoung. Miliknya. Milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah gerak tangan kanan Chanyeol yang merogoh saku celana trainingnya, mengeluarkan benda berkilauan yang selalu ia bawa dimanapun ia berada. Sebelum tidur pun menjadi rutinitasnya untuk menatap lama sebuah cincin yang dihiasi berlian penuh cerita didalamnya itu. Pasangannya berada dijari manis Chanyeol sendiri dan yang dipegang saat ini adalah milik Baekhyun yang dikembalikan si mungil beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat pantulan kilau berlian karena cahaya, sangat cantik, sangat indah. Matanya memanas saat jemarinya diangkat, Chanyeol memasukkan cincin yang masih sangat pas dijari manis Baekhyun perlahan. Merasakan nafas mantan suami mungilnya yang tertahan.

"Menikahlah denganku, bawa masa depanmu bersamaku. Hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak." Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun yang masih menatap jari manisnya kini menjadi terlihat lebih cantik. Bibir bawahnya bergetar kemudian rengekan kecil keluar.

Chanyeol terkikik dan memeluk perut Baekhyun lagi, kali ini menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berirama diiringan kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol dipipi dan pucuk kepala si mungil.

"Kalau kau memerhatikanku sedikit saja, kau pasti akan terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tak pernah melepas cincin pernikahan kita, Baek." Baekhyun mendongak sesaat untuk menatap mata bulat Chanyeol lalu si tinggi pun mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir tercintanya, "Aku selalu membawa pasangannya, aku melihat cincinmu sebelum tidur. Berpikir 'kapan aku bisa memakaikan cincin ini lagi ditangan suamiku?' dan pertanyaan itu sudah kutemukan jawabannya, malam ini." lalu Chanyeol mengambil kotak sosis untuk diletakkan diatas meja dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menghadapnya.

"Aku mencintamu, sayangku, Baekhyunku, cinta_" Baekhyun tak mau mendengar penuturan manis itu, ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menubrukkan bibir mereka terlalu keras sampai bibir Chanyeol pecah terantuk gigi.

Baekhyun yang memulai Baekhyun pula yang memanaskan permainan, ia memaksa bermain lidah dengan liur yang ada disana-sini, meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan jemari yang sudah ada berlian disana.

Chanyeol membiarkan, tak mau ikut membalas dengan ganas dan berakhir mereka akan memenuhi counter dengan tubrukan kulit diikuti erangan gila. Ia membalas seadanya sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun, mantan suaminya ini tengah melampiaskan perasaannya melalui ciuman. Ia terlalu menggebu-gebu sampai Chanyeol harus menekan nafsunya sendiri yang mulai menjejaki angka teratas.

 **Cpkh!**

Engahan nafas menubruk bibir bengkak Chanyeol, sudut bibirnya terluka dan warnanya menjadi lebih menarik membuat Baekhyun ingin membanting si tinggi dilantai dan menguasai bibir tebal itu untuknya sampai merasa puas. Astaga ia tak pernah puas.

"Maafkan aku selama ini, Yeol. Jika saja waktu itu aku berpikir dua kali, kita tak harus berada disituasi ini. Kau tak perlu merasa frustasi dan memiliki jadwal yang terbatas untuk bertemu anak-anak. Jika saja aku berpikir dua kali hiks.." Baekhyun mengantukkan keningnya dipundak Chanyeol, menangis disana semakin memeluk erat leher si tinggi.

"Shhh, tak apa, sayang. Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi, semua menjadi serba salah." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Tapi jika saja kau berpikir dua kali waktu itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tak pernah berubah. Sampai sekarang aku masih akan terus sibuk dengan pekerjaanku tanpa membuka mata untukmu dan anak-anak, iya 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, isakannya terdengar lucu bersamaan wajah sembab dan cairan hidung yang mulai terlihat. Chanyeol mengusapnya tanpa rasa jijik, ia malah terkekeh dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun bergantian setelahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi suami dan daddy yang baik." Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas erat oleh yang lebih besar, "Ayo bangun keluarga kembali. Aku, kau dan anak-anak-anak-anak-anak kita."

Baekhyun mengernyit dan memaksa melepas pelukan, alisnya bertaut dengan pandangan penuh selidik curiga.

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan lima 'anak'? Kita hanya memiliki dua."

"Tiga lagi _on the way_ , kok." Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian tertawa keras-keras ketika menerima pukulan kemarahan didadanya.

Kemarahan yang terlihat manja dari si mungil Byun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Notes:**

(no edit)

Yang minta cb cepet balikan noh udah gue balikin/?

Masalah satu selesai. Tinggal Luhan, om siantar top sama... eh kok muncul junmyun sih? Tenang, berharap aja tar si jun jadi besannya cy ma bh ya.

Ending mulai tercium nih. Kasih semangat dong! Biar nih cepat ending terus gue bisa go :(

Ngomong-ngomong gue baru sadar setelah baca ulang review-review dengan lebih menghayati (lebay ew) ternyata ada author keren mampir, hiks yawla rasanya pengen banting diri ampe remuk aja gue ye cerita begini didatangi authornya Abnormal Chanyeol. Tebak sape? Yang bener ga gue kasi apa apa deh.

Makasih loh kaaakk /sungkem. Readers yang lain, yang masih nyempetin review walopun udah pada banyak yang ngilang makasih okaaaayyyy /sungkem 2

 **Sekian.**

Ps: sebenarnya gue agak geli pas bagian terakhir cb, gue gabisa bikin scene romance ck


	9. Chapter 9

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

9

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan dengan kikikkan, kadang ia lupa menaruh garam menjadi menaruh gula dalam telur dadar atau yang harusnya ia menambah potongan sosis dalam nasi goreng menjadi potongan cabai yang besar. Lalu ia meringis memikirkan semua itu harus dibuang kalau tak mau membuat sikembarnya sakit perut dan meraung-raung kepedasan. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengulang dari awal, mengocok telur, menyiapkan nasi dan potongan sosis. Mencoba serius dan tak memikirkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

"Papa~ jangan seperti orang gila ih senyum-senyum sendiri."

Baekhyun tersentak otomatis berhenti mengocok telur, kepalanya terangkat dan perlahan rambat kemerahan memenuhi kedua pipinya. Si mungil menggigit bibir bawah ketika Chanyeol menyeringai, bersandar sebelah pundak didinding dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Rambut Chanyeol terlihat acak-acakan dan wajah bangun tidur Chanyeol adalah wajah terseksi miliknya nomor dua setelah wajah berhasratnya.

Dan kalimatnya barusan semakin membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Baekhyun bertanya kemudian mencoba sibuk dengan memotong sosis tapi matanya melirik-lirik Chanyeol.

"Sejak kau salah memasukkan garam. Memang pesonaku itu.. ah." Chanyeol mendekat sambil mengusap rambutnya sombong, Baekhyun jadi mendengus jengkel dan menatap kesal kearah mantan suaminya.

"Memangnya kau yakin sekali aku tersenyum-senyum karena dirimu?"

"Oh, kau mau buktinya?" Si tinggi berdiri disamping Baekhyun, melihat-lihat bahan sarapan diatas counter sekiranya apa yang bisa ia bantu.

"Mana?" Baekhyun menantang dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, sebelah alisnya naik dan senyum miringnya terbentuk. Chanyeol mendengus kemudian segera menangkup kedua rahang Baekhyun dan mengecup tepat dibelah manisan si mungil.

"Nah nah nah, bibirmu itu tersenyum lagi 'kan?" Baekhyun tertawa manis sehabis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan mencubit pinggangnya manja.

"Dasar."

Dua tuyul sedang mengendap-endap dengan kaki-kaki mungil mereka, sesekali mengintip untuk melihat apakah orang tua mereka itu sadar dengan kehadiran keduanya. Tapi yang mereka lihat daddynya sedang tertawa-tawa dan kadang mencubit pipi papanya, sudah seperti paman Changmin ketika menggoda seorang gadis, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Siapkan pistolnya, Hunnie."

"Sudah, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan melihat kearah belakang, pada Sehun yang sedang mengerut kening merasa bingung karena misi mereka mendadak terhenti. Tatapan Kyungsoo datar namun cukup membuat Sehun bergetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo lebih tua. Kalau tidak mau panggil kakak yasudah panggilnya Kyungsoo saja! Apa-apaan itu Kyungie?!" Pekik Kyungsoo namun masih membatasi intonasi suaranya sehingga hanya Sehun yang mendengar.

"Tapi Kyungsoo boleh panggil Sehunie?" Sehun mengerjap.

"Ya karena Sehunie itu anak ayam." Lalu Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Sehun kembali.

Jika saja orang tua mereka sadar dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya pasti sudah mati gemas. Dengan piyama kembar bergambar bebek karet mereka mengendap-ngendap semakin mendekat ke counter.

"Sehunie bersiap, nanti Kyungsoo datang ke belakang daddy dan Sehunie berdiri didepan papa. Melindungi papa." Sehun mengangguk mengerti mendengar perintah komandan.

Kyungsoo memutari counter menjadi mengambil posisi dibelakang Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan cepat berdiri ditengah-tengah orang tuanya, menjauhi Baekhyun dari Chanyeol dan mennyerangnya dengan pistol air. Chanyeol yang kaget segera melindungi matanya yang terciprat dan berteriak histeris karena yang si kembar isi kedalam pistol air adalah air dingin.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, yang tadinya ikut terkejut kini malah tertawa-tawa saat Chanyeol jatuh telentang karena terpeleset dan si kembar segera menaiki tubuhnya. Menjewer telinga dan bahkan memencet hidungnya sampai memerah.

"Yah, astaga anak-anak daddy apa yang kalian lakukan, akh!" Pekik Chanyeol ketika Sehun menggigit dada bidangnya.

"Tadi kami melihat daddy mencium papa!" Buka suara Kyungsoo setelah mereka menghentikan penyerangan. Kyungsoo duduk diperut Chanyeol dan dibelakangnya ada Sehun, mereka seperti sedang menaiki banana boat.

"Apa?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan ikut berjongkok, menurunkan kedua anak-anaknya itu dari tubuh Chanyeol yang dipastikan remuk karena membentur lantai.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

"Papa apa arti ciuman itu?" Sehun menyeletuk dari arah belakang Kyungsoo yang ikut mengangguk tanda bahwa ia juga penasaran.

Baekhyun kelabakan, ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk namun tak berniat membantu karena si tinggi itu sedang menyeringai sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit.

"I-itu.."

"Sehunie, Kyungsoo-ya," Chanyeol memanggil anak-anaknya dan mereka segera datang, duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan kerjapan suci. Lupa diri bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berlaku jahat pada Chanyeol, "mau sarapan apa? Kita makan diluar saja, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Sehunie mau _pancake_!"

" _Croissant_ dan _sundae_!" Susul pekikan Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Okay-okay, ayo bersiap!"

Setelah mereka meninggalkan dapur, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan menyibak sedikit kaos yang mantan suaminya itu kenakan. Melihat bagaimana pinggang itu dan mengusuknya perlahan.

"Sangat sakit? Apa kita harus ke dokter?" Khawatir Baekhyun sampai alisnya bertaut.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tak perlu. Hanya nyeri sedikit dan mungkin butuh belaian darimu juga." Ia lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Baekhyun segera menarik tangan-tangannya dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Makanya kalau mau _gitu_ tuh lihat tempat dulu." Baekhyun membereskan bahan-bahan sarapan karena mereka akan makan diluar. "Jangan asal nyambar."

"Iya papa~"

Namun yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelahnya mendorong Baekhyun sampai punggungnya membentur kulkas dan mengajak si mungil bermain lidah.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki bergelantungan dan bergoyang-goyang, tangan ikut bekerja memotong cheesecake dan cupcake, mulut belepotan krim tapi bukan itu masalah utama dalam kafe. Kamong sedang ramai sampai Baekhyun sendiri harus turun tangan, Minseok tak bisa datang sehingga tak bisa menjaga si kembar yang terduduk disalah satu meja dalam kafe. Mata keduanya jelalatan melihat para pengunjung yang sangat riuh.

Setelah sarapan diluar, Chanyeol kembali ke kantor dan siang ini belum menampakkan hidungnya pada si kembar membuat mereka cemberut sepanjang memakan kue masing-masing.

"Sehunie tahu kantor daddy dimana?" Celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengangguk lalu Kyungsoo turun dari kursi dengan cepat disusul Sehun yang penasaran. Mereka melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dalam kafe sampai akhirnya berhasil keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang begitu lalai dengan pengunjung. Dengan lagak, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Paman, antarkan kami ke kantornya.. uhmm.." Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya memikirkan nama perusahaan Chanyeol yang sering daddynya itu ucapkan tapi sepertinya sangat sulit.

"Antarkan kami ke kantornya Chanyeol daddy, juseyo~" Celetuk Sehun disebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka telah menempati jok belakang dengan supir yang kebingungan ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol daddy?" Supir itu ikut menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Oho, kalian ini sikembar Park bukan? Kenapa berkeliaran diluar seperti ini, anak-anak manis?" Pak tua berambut putih dibalik topinya mengelus kedua puncak rambut sikembar dengan sayang, seolah ia sudah mengenal lama meski ia hanya melihatnya di tv sesekali selama ini.

"Kami ingin bertemu daddy."

"Di kantornya." Tambah Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

Pak tua terkekeh dan mulai melajukan taksinya perlahan, supaya sikembar merasa nyaman dijok belakang. Sesekali ia melihat melalui cermin diatas dashboard, si kembar sibuk berbicara tentang apa yang mereka lihat diluar jendela.

Taksi berwarna kuning itu berhenti dihalaman besar Seunghyun Group yang mulai banyak karyawannya berlalu lalang mencari makan siang. Kyungsoo turun diikuti Sehun kemudian disusul sang supir yang mengelus kepala dua bocah itu.

"Paman, kami tidak punya uang." Sehun memelas dengan muka sedih, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos agar sang pak tua luluh.

"Eung.. bagaimana dengan cokelat?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cokelat dari ransel kura-kuranya yang memang hanya berisi jajanan kesukaannya.

"Tak apa, paman memberikannya secara gratis." Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung memekik senang, "Salam dari paman Shindong untuk daddy kalian, okay?"

"Okay!" Jawab mereka serempak sebelum berbalik dan berlari memasuki lobby perusahaan.

Mereka tak terkejut lagi melihat kemewahan perusahaan Chanyeol yang masih berada dibawah tangan Seunghyun. Kaki-kaki mereka berjalan riang menuju meja resepsionis namun mereka kebingungan karena meja resepsionis terlalu tinggi, bahkan tak cukup sampai walaupun mereka melompat. Sampai Sehun meneleng ke samping dan melihat lima orang berjalan keluar dari lift dipimpim oleh orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

Sadar Sehun berteriak sampai seluruh pasang mata melihat kearahnya dan juga lima orang yang mendadak berhenti melangkah.

"Kakek!"

Seunghyun terbelalak dan tanpa orang-orang tahu sebelah tangan yang tersimpan didalam saku celana terkepal keras.

"Sshh, sedang apa anak-anak sialan itu diperusahaan ku?!" Bentak Seunghyun pada sekretaris yang berada disebelahnya yang tampak takut-takut.

Sehun mendekati Seunghyun padahal Kyungsoo sudah menarik kaosnya agar tak nekat, ia tak tahu masalahnya apa tapi ia sadar Seunghyun tak begitu menyukai mereka dari tatapannya yang mengerikan. Tapi Sehun tak peduli dan berdiri didepan Seunghyun tanpa dosa.

"Kakek, dimana daddy?"

Seunghyun mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan menatap si bungsu Park remeh, seringainya benar-benar mengerikan dengan mata tajam seperti elang. Padahal jika saja Seunghyun tersenyum, ia sudah pasti sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa si buruk rupa ini datang ke kantorku, hm?" Seunghyun berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan Sehun yang mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Buruk rupa? Kakek, Sehunie itu tampan seperti daddy!"

"Ohya? Hahaha, daddy? Jangan menyeret anakku! Kau hanya anak si jalang itu. Katakan pada papa sialanmu itu untuk berhenti mengganggu Chanyeol!"

"Papa bukan sialan!" Pekik Sehun yang mulai emosi, anak-anak melampiaskan kemarahannya melalui tangisan begitu juga dengan Sehun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oh? Jadi, jalang rupanya." Seunghyun terkekeh.

"Berhenti mengata-ngatai papa, kek! Kenapa kakek sangat jahat?"

Orang-orang dibelakang Seunghyun menggeleng merasa sikap Seunghyun terlalu berlebihan pada anak-anak, kata-kata yang terlontar cukup kasar yang mana bisa mencemari pikiran polos sikembar. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kyungsoo melangkah takut-takut dari balik punggung Sehun, kepalanya tertunduk dengan setangkai lolipop yang masih terbungkus rapih. Perlahan tangannya terangkat kedepan wajah Seunghyun ketika ia sudah berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Kyungsoo tahu kakek tidak suka pada kami, tapi jangan mengata-ngatai papa. Kalau papa mendengar pasti papa akan menangis meskipun kami tak tahu apa artinya." Tangan kecil Kyungsoo menggapai tangan Seunghyun, membukanya kemudian meletakkan lolipop disana. "Papa bilang, orang yang sedang marah itu kalau diberi lolipop pasti marahnya akan hilang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kekanak-kanakan sebelum membungkuk sopan pada Seunghyun.

"Kyungsoo? Sehunnie?!"

Sikembar segera menoleh dan berlari pada Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari lift, si tinggi iu sempat kebingungan melihat sekretaris ayahnya yang terdiam didekat lift kemudian matanya nyaris keluar mendapati sikembarnya berada didepan Seunghyun sejak tadi.

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol segera memeluk dan menggendong mereka yang kemudian bermanja-manja dipundak sang daddy. Si tinggi melirik pada Seunghyun yang terdiam dengan tangan terbuka memperlihatkan lolipop kesukaan Kyungsoo lalu tanpa menyapa ia berbalik memasuki lift kembali menuju ruangannya.

Seunghyun terkekeh tak percaya menatap lolipop murahan ditangannya, dengan senyum miring pria itu bangkit setelah menyimpan lolipop berbungkus warna ungu itu di bagian dalam saku jasnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap poni Kyungsoo sampai memperlihatkan kening putra pertamanya itu, Sehun sedang berkeliling sana-sini hanya untuk melihat miniatur _superheroes_ dirak-rak khusus milik Chanyeol.

"Dimana papa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum manis, Kyungsoo melotot lucu sebelum berpura-pura sibuk dengan kancing bajunya. "Hei, Soo-yah?"

"Tidak ada papa, dad." Kyungsoo menjawab takut-takut tanpa berani menatap manik Chanyeol.

"Maksudnya? Jangan bilang.."

Kyungsoo meringis melihat ekspresi Chanyeol seperti akan meledak, ia segera membekap mulut daddynya sebelum kena semprot kemarahan.

"Hehe, papa sedang sibuk di kafe jadinya kami pergi sendiri naik taksi. Ohya, tadi paman Shindong menitip salam. Dia memberi tumpangan gratis, dad! Baik sekali." Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap dan terus berceloteh tentang paman Shindong agar Chanyeol lupa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Meskipun anak-anaknya telah berada didepan matanya namun ia masih saja khawatir, bagaimana jika mereka diculik? Itu bisa saja terjadi dizaman sekarang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Jangan diulangi, okay? Kalian membuat daddy khawatir, sayang."

"Sehunie juga mau dipeluk! Peluk Sehunie, peluk Sehunie!" Teriak Sehun dan segera berlari lalu naik kepangkuan Chanyeol. Si tinggi segera memeluk kedua anaknya sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa kalian datang kesini?"

"Kami rindu~" Jawab mereka dengan mulut yang sama-sama mengerucut.

"Astaga, bukannya baru tadi pagi kita bertemu?"

"Sehunnie maunya selalu bersama daddy."

"Kyungsoo juga."

 **Drrrtt drrttt**

Setelah mengecup kedua pipi anaknya gemas, Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan ia tersenyum miring mendapati nama Baekhyun disana. Saat ia menggeser ikon hijau, teriakan panik Baekhyun membuat sikembar tersentak cemas, merasa terkejut sekaligus takut papa mereka marah.

" _Chanyeol! Bagaimana ini? Anak-anak menghilang! Seingatku mereka sedang memakan kue di Kamong dan aku sibuk dengan kafe yang sedang ramai. Saat aku ingin menghampiri mereka.. Ah ini salahku, bagaimana ini?!_ "

"Hei-hei, tenanglah. Si kembar bersamaku." Jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa menyengir mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar panik, Chanyeol sengaja meng- _loudspeaker_ kan ponselnya agar sikembar turut mendengar.

" _Apa?! Kau membawa mereka tanpa memberitahuku?! Sialan, kau membuatku khawatir, Chanyeol!_ "

"Ssstt, jangan berkata kasar sayang. Anak-anak mendengarnya." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Oh, apa kau menangis?"

" _Apa menurutmu aku akan tertawa saat anak-anakku hilang?!_ "

"Okay, jangan berteriak." Si tinggi menjauhi ponsel ketika teriakan Baekhyun memekakkan telinga, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sampai mengernyit karena lengkingan suara papanya.

"Papa, kami baik-baik saja, okay. Maaf sudah membuat khawatir, kami terlalu merindukan daddy." Kyungsoo berbicara pelan bahkan lebih mirip bisikan, ia takut papanya benar-benar marah.

" _Ah, Kyungsoo-yah.. Kyungsoonya papa.. Astaga nak, kenapa tidak bilang jika ingin bertemu daddy?_ " Diseberang, Baekhyun menghela nafas bekas khawatirnya sambil memijit pelipis.

"Tadinya papa saaaaangat sibuk, kami tidak berani mengganggu." Sahut Sehun, menarik tangan Chanyeol mendekat agar ponsel hitam itu berada didepan mulutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kami aman, pa." Sehun menyengir.

"Apa papa marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Namun tak disangka panggilan terputus membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersentak. Mereka menatap ponsel yang telah redup itu lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa bingung dengan emosi Baekhyun. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun memaklumi tingkah anak-anak?

"Papa benar-benar marah." Kyungsoo menunduk, memainkan ujung bajunya begitu juga dengan Sehun yang berubah murung.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengacak satu persatu rambut anak-anaknya, Sehun menatap tak suka dan memperbaiki rambutnya kembali. Kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh putra kembarnya sekaligus dan mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Papa hanya terguncang. Papa pasti panik melihat kalian tak ada di kafe, tau~" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada kekanakan. "Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa karena kalian sampai di tempat daddy dengan aman. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan agar papa memaafkan Kyungsoo dan Sehunie?" Lalu si tinggi menatap satu persatu anak-anaknya bergantian, menunggu respon.

Sehun mulai berpikir keras dengan mengerutkan kening. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang mulai tersenyum, lalu kedua sudut bibir si bungsu pun ikut tertarik membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengernyit tak mengerti dengan kode anak-anak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di apartemen pukul tiga sore. Ia sudah tidak mood lagi berada di kafe dan melimpahkannya pada Jaehyun. Rasa khawatir yang sejak tadi menggerogoti hatinya berubah menjadi perasaan kesal, ia tidak tahu mengapa emosinya bisa naik turun begitu cepat. Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya anak-anak yang masih terlalu mudah penasaran akan sesuatu, termasuk berpergian dengan taksi.

Namun tidak dengan sendirian. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia gagal menjadi seorang 'ibu'.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa begini?" Baekhyun mendongak sambil melepas nafas beratnya, secangkir teh sudah terseduh dan kini ia berjalan menuju balkon.

Menikmati angin sepoi dan padatnya kota menjadi pemandangan, setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi beban yang bertumpuk dikepala. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun lalai dan terlalu menikmati waktunya nge-teh seorang diri di balkon, tanpa mengetahui langkah-langkah kecil dibelakangnya mendekat.

Baekhyun melotot dan hampir saja terjungkal saat dua bocah memeluk kaki-kakinya erat, ia segera merunduk dan mendapati wajah sikembar yang merengut dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Raut menyesal dari anak-anaknya adalah ekspresi yang paling tidak bisa untuk dilewatkan. Namun Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, mencoba berakting bahwa ia masih sangat marah.

Walau nyatanya, ketika melihat pipi-pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan Sehun membuat perasaan negatif dalam hatinya menghilang begitu saja.

"Papa~"

"Kenapa membuang muka seperti itu? Apa kami ini kurang tampan untuk dilihat?"

"Papa~" Sehun merengek sambil menghentak kakinya kesal diabaikan.

Chanyeol berdiri di pintu balkon dengan senyum menatap layar ponsel yang sedang merekam kejadian dihadapannya. Rasanya perlu mengabadikan momen seperti ini.

"Tadi kami pergi ke desa bersama daddy. Bunga matahari tumbuh begitu banyaaakkk. Jadi Kyungsoo meminta pada kakek petani untuk memberikannya satu, tapi kakek petani memberikannya lima." Baekhyun teralih pada si sulung yang menyerahkan tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari sudah tersusun. "Maafkan Kyungsoo, papa. Maaf sudah membuat khawatir."

"Ah, iya-iya! Tadi Sehunie juga pergi ke kebun strawberry. Sehunie memetiknya sendiri untuk papa. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menyodorkan satu keranjang kecil penuh buah-buah strawberry yang besar dan gemuk. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya menatap buah itu. "Maafkan Sehunie. Sehunie janji tidak akan pergi tanpa izin lagi."

Baekhyun menyerah, ia berlutut dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya dilantai sebelum menarik kedua putranya dalam pelukan. Mengelus punggung kecil itu sayang dan ikut mengatakan maaf karena sudah marah pada mereka. Baekhyun menerima hadiah permintaan maaf itu dengan senang hati kemudian juga mendapatkan bonus dengan kecupan di pipi dari si kembar.

"Ayo lihat kesini." Chanyeol bersuara. Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun dan memberikannya kedipan genit sebelum melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan Sehun memenuhi layar ponselnya.

"Kami berhasil! Papa memaafkan kami! Terima kasih daddy!" Pekik mereka sambil melambai kearah kamera dengan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi susu yang lucu, pintar sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada ketiga cintanya, senyum dari bibir tipis itu manis dan tulus terlihat. Seakan mengode Chanyeol untuk merunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat namun mendebarkan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan kaos putih tipis sebatas menutupi bokong. Ia ingin melihat anak-anaknya yang tadi diajak Chanyeol untuk menonton _Disney_ di ruang tv, sudah pukul sembilan dan waktu bagi anak-anaknya bersiap tidur tapi yang ia dapat ketika mendekati mereka adalah si kembar yang bergelayut manja ditubuh Chanyeol. Wajah mereka terlihat serius dan banyak bertanya tentang film yang mereka tonton. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sabar.

"Sudah waktunya tidur, besok kalian harus Sekolah ingat?" Baekhyun berdiri didepan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun mendesah kecewa, tapi lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat paha dalam mulus Baekhyun yang terekspos bebas dipenglihatannya.

"Sebentar lagi, pa."

"Tidak."

"Lima menit?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

"Tidak."

Mereka cemberut tapi tetap mendekati Baekhyun untuk berganti piyama bergaris yang ia bawa, biru untuk Sehun dan merah muda untuk Kyungsoo.

"Nah, ayo cuci kaki dan sikat gigi."

Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo dan mereka sibuk berceloteh tentang film yang mereka tonton meskipun tidak selesai karena Baekhyun lebih dulu datang merusak suasana. Ketika tubuh dua tuyul itu hilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil botol dingin untuk ia minum.

"Kau akan menginap?"

"Hm."

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari depan dengan mesra, "Kenapa aku harus meyakinkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk tidur satu kamar denganmu?"

Baekhyun melotot, "Siapa bilang aku ingin tidur satu kamar denganmu?"

Tubuh Baekhyun diangkat bagai daun kering ke atas konter, pahanya dibuka lebar agar Chanyeol bisa menempati bagian tengah tanpa melepas tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol bergantian naik turun dari manik Baekhyun dan bibir tipisnya yang terus-terusan dijilat oleh sang pemilik.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Goda Baekhyun, ia menjilat hidung Chanyeol dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Biarkan aku menyetubuhimu malam ini."

Baekhyun menahan dagu Chanyeol dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya mampu membangunkan hasrat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat terusik, ia menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol yang terbuka dan mengemut bibir itu seperti Sehun yang mengemut putingnya ketika menyusu.

"Kau menggodaku, ku anggap sebagai jawaban setuju."

Baekhyun tertawa geli ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengangkat kaosnya namun tangan itu juga menggesek kulit perut ratanya, celana dalam hitam dan kedua puting yang mulai tegang terhidang sangat indah didepannya.

"Gigit." Chanyeol memerintah, Baekhyun segera menggigit kaos bagian bawahnya agar tidak mengganggu Chanyeol yang akan beroperasi dengan kedua putingnya.

"Ngghh." Kelima jemari kurus Baekhyun menapak dirambut Chanyeol sedangkan satu lagi berada dipundak tegap mantan suaminya itu agar tak terus-terusan mendesaknya ke belakang. Liur merembas membasahi kaos dan matanya berair karena nikmat dari mulut Chanyeol membuat selangkangannya sangat basah.

"Aku sudah basah, Yeolhh ngghh."

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat bukti dari ucapan Baekhyun, celana dalam itu sudah lembab mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengelusnya dan semakin menimbulkan lengkingan desah yang mana membuat penis Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dibalik celana.

"PAPA!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika ia mengadah, Chanyeol tersentak kemudian segera menurunkan kaos Baekhyun seperti semula saat mendengar tapak-tapak kecil mendekati mereka.

"Papa! Lihat ini, lihat ini!"

Meskipun lemas, Baekhyun tetap turun dari konter dibantu oleh mantan suaminya itu. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berdiri sangat rapi. Jika biasanya sesuatu terjadi maka Sehun yang paling berisik namun seperti hari kebalikan, kali ini Kyungsoolah memekik paling heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun yang terus menunduk.

"Tunjukkan saja pada papa dan Daddy, Hunnie."

Sehun menggeleng menatap Kyungsoo, si sulung merasa geram dan berdecak sebelum memaksa menarik wajah Sehun dan mereka terlibat perkelahian anak-anak. Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dan Sehun terus-terusan menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecil itu.

"Papa harus lihat gigi Sehunie!"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Gigi Sehunie kenapa? Coba tunjukkan pada papa."

Perlahan, namun penuh ketakutan Sehun membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi susunya yang sangat rapi.

"Ada apa ini? Papa pikir terdapat sisa makanan di gigi Sehunie." Baekhyun tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi?" Celetuk Chanyeol yang menumpukan satu sikutnya dikonter, menatap anak-anaknya bergantian. Sejauh ini, ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sangat bersemangat membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol, "Tadi Sehunie terpeleset dikamar mandi karena menginjak bebek karet! Sehunie~ tunjukkan saja cepatlah~"

Baekhyun memekik dengan tawanya yang manis ketika Sehun membuka bibirnya lalu mendorong salah satu gigi bagian bawah dengan lidah mungilnya, gigi itu bergoyang-goyang membuat Baekhyun gemas dan hendak melayangkan tangan untuk mencabut gigi yang hampir terlepas itu tapi Sehun segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan kembali.

"Wah, sebentar lagi Sehunie akan kehilangan satu giginya." Kata Baekhyun yang tersneyum senang melihat putra bungsunya akan kehilangan gigi pertama sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek dirangkulan Baekhyun, "Sehunie akan ompong."

Chanyeol membalas, "Lalu kita tunggu bagian Kyungsoo sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam cepat lalu menjerit histeris, "Tidaakk~ Kyungsoo tidak mau ompong, nanti Kai tidak mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo lagi."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta gendong, anak bungsunya ini terus cemberut dan mendorong-dorong giginya gelisah. Lidahnya sama sekali tak bisa diam, bocah itu pasti merasa risih meskipun tidak sakit.

"Besok kita ke Dokter gigi, okay?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Sehun ketika sudah berada dalam gendongan.

Sehun tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya yang terus-terusan saja menampilkan wajah menyebalkan, "Hiii~ Dokter gigi itu pasti akan menggunakan suntik dan tang untuk mencabut gigi Sehunie."

Kyungsoo tertawa seperti iblis ketika Sehun menangis keras merasa takut, ia berpikir apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan itu benar padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu tentang Dokter gigi dan peralatannya. Ia hanya menebak untuk menakuti Sehun yang sangat cengeng dan adiknya itu berhasil memakan umpannya.

"Sehunie benci Kyungsoo hueee!"

Chanyeol kewalahan dengan Sehun yang terus memukul-mukul pundaknya dan menendang-nendang, jeritannya tak kalah nyaring sehingga mungkin menembus tembok dan mengganggu tetangga apartemen sebelah.

Sedangkan sang tersangka meringis ketika mendapati tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah memarahinya.

"Kyungsoo hanya bercanda, kok." Dan bernego dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menunjukkan tingkah imutnya agar Baekhyun luluh.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah sembab Sehun telah tertidur ditempat tidurnya, ia mendekat untuk mengecup pipi memerah Sehun dan melirihkan ucapan maaf dengan tulus kemudian naik menuju ranjang atas. Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar mereka setelah meninggalkan kecupan hangat dikening Kyungsoo dan mengatakan selamat malam.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan mengunci pintunya cepat sebelum mendekat menuju ranjang, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika telapak kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan mengambilnya dengan kernyitan. Saat mata bulatnya bertemu dengan manik Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring dibalik selimut, Chanyeol langsung menyeringai dan membawa celana dalam hitam ditangannya menuju hidung untuk ia hirup dengan mata terpejam. Seperti sangat menikmati wangi yang menguar dari celana dalam milik Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti maniak dengan wajah seperti itu."

Si tinggi mendekat, mengambil posisi diatas Baekhyun dan mengukungnya.

"Itu benar. Aku maniak tubuhmu." Chanyeol merendah untuk mengecup pundak Baekhyun yang terlihat.

"Kau sangat mengerikan." Baekhyun tersenyum mengelus bulu-bulu halus yang menglilingi sekitar rahang Chanyeol. "Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Kalau pun mereka terbangun. Aku sudah mengunci pintunya dua kali."

Tak sempat menjawab, bibir tipisnya sudah diterjang oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat seperti cacing ketika kedua tangannya sudah menempati sekitar leher Chanyeol, satu kakinya keluar dari balik selimut dan melingkari pinggul Chanyeol. Mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar menerima lidah Chanyeol dan percampuran liur mereka yang benar-benar berantakan.

"Mmhhh shhh." Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus paha terekspos Baekhyun yang terangkat, gerakannya mengundang setan untuk ikut bermain diantara mereka. Baekhyun terus melenguh dan menekan kuat kakinya agar penis Chanyeol bertubrukan dengan miliknya yang sudah sangat ingin dibelai.

"Aku akan langsung memasukimu. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain, sayang." Chanyeol bangkit sesaat untuk melepas ikat pinggangnya, selama itu pula mata mereka bertemu dengan pandangan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang tak sabaran dan Chanyeol yang terus menunjukkan betapa mahakuasanya ia dalam permainan mereka.

Celana kain Chanyeol turunkan sampai sebatas paha beserta dalamannya, penis yang mengacung ia pompa sambil berdesis dengan precum yang terus-terus mengalir. Si tinggi menyibak selimut dengan cepat dan melebarkan paha Baekhyun sampai ia mengangkang lebar, kemudian langsung menempatkan penisnya dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sangat fantastis.

"Chanyeolhh, Chanyeolhh ouuh Chanyeooollhh." Baekhyun meremas kemeja bagian pundak mantan suaminya sangat kuat ketika batang Chanyeol berusaha masuk, menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan sangat realistis.

Pahanya reflek merapat tapi tangan Chanyeol menahan dengan gerakan cepat, desisan Chanyeol dan rintihan Baekhyun menyatu bersamaan dengan penis Chanyeol yang semakin tenggelam jauh hingga ujung memerah itu menyentuh prostat Baekhyun dengan sangat akurat. Baekhyun hampir saja pingsan jika sang mantan tak menyadarkannya dengan hisapan kuat dileher.

Ia sangat lelah, setelah seharian ikut turun tangan di Kamong dan sempat merasa khawatir karena si kembar. Kini malam ini ia harus mengangkang dan memuaskan Chanyeol, meski ia sama sekali tak menolak dan cenderung mengundang Singa untuk bertarung dengannya yang bisa diibaratkan seekor Kelinci.

"Bisa aku bergerak?" Chanyeol akan menarik penisnya tapi Baekhyun menjambak surai merahnya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Masih sangat sakit, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan tersengal Chanyeol menjawab kepayahan, "Ba-aish bagaimana bisa aku berdiam saat lubangmu mengetat begini?!"

"Chanyeolhh!" Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol memaksa menarik penisnya lalu menghujam lubangnya dengan sekali dorongan, sangat kuat dan mampu membuat Baekhyun tersedak liurnya.

"Ahhh ahhh ahh ahh, Channh."

Dalam hentakan keras tubrukan kulit mereka, jemari Baekhyun sebisa mungkin bergerak untuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang terasa sangat mengganggu dalam aktivitas mereka. Si tinggi ini terlalu terburu-buru sampai tak sempat melepas kain yang masih lengkap ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia tengah bernafsu untuk mengejar ejakulasi jadi ia merendah untuk memainkan puting Baekhyun ynag terlihat seperti kristal. Pernahkah Chanyeol menyebutnya seperti itu? Apapun yang ada ditubuh Baekhyun, meskipun itu cela maka akan terlihat sempurna.

Baekhyun menjerit keras saat orgasme membuat kepalanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang, mulutnya terbuka sebagai jalan lain untuk bernafas dan pekikan-pekikan betapa ia menikmati orgasmenya nyaris membuat Chanyeol terbahak karena demi apapun ketika ia berhasil membobol Baekhyun dengan penisnya, si mungil itu akan berubah sangat jujur dan seorang pemuji yang handal. Nyatanya mampu membuat Chanyeol berbangga saat Baekhyun tak sengaja mengatakan kalau penis Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa.

"Jika kau bisa seseksi ini, aku yakin sampai besok kita tak akan selesai."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau memang tak pernah puas, Tuan Serakah."

"Ayo lanjutkan, aku ingin delapan ronde untuk malam ini."

"Jangan bercanda." Baekhyun menjambak keras rambut Chanyeol yang tanpa dosa terkekeh seolah ucapannya hanya angin lalu, "Besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi mengurus si kembar untuk ke Sekolah."

Chanyeol lanjut bergerak tanpa merespon ucapan Baekhyun, sepertinya ia serius dengan apa yang ia katakan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Dari awal, jika saja ia menolak dan tak menggoda Chanyeol, mungkin malam ini mereka hanya akan tertidur sambil berpelukan seperti malam-malam kemarin.

"Masuk-ahh ahh lebih-nghh dalam, Chanyeolhh."

Berselang tujuh menit, Chanyeol melepas semen panasnya begitu saja kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Bergerak pelan memompa penisnya agar spermanya terkuras lalu dengan begitu ia bisa melanjutkan ke ronde-ronde selanjutnya.

Ia mengubah posisi Baekhyun dengan membantunya menungging, pinggul Baekhyun ia angkat sejajar dengan penisnya sebelum ia memasuki si mungil kembali. Gerakannya pelan di awal kemudian Baekhyun terus mengatakan hal-hal kotor membuat laju penis Chanyeol menjadi cepat, selaras dengan desahan Baekhyun ketika kulit mereka bertubrukan dengan keras. Baekhyun hanya perlu menyeimbangkan diri, bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak sangat keras dan kepalanya yang terus tertabrak kepala ranjang yang empuk.

Mahakuasa Chanyeol, jika sudah berurusan dengan hasratnya, maka ia seperti anjing gila yang tak bisa dikendalikan dengan apapun kecuali ia yang berhenti dengan sendirinya setelah merasa puas.

Tapi, Chanyeol tak akan pernah merasa puas jika Baekhyun belum jatuh pingsan berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notes:**

Fanfic ini gue update seneng ga? /g ewh

Hmmmmmm, kita udah sampe di chapter sembilan nih. Masih ada yang belum tau cb cere kenapa? Kalo ada, gue bilang di notes chap sepuluh nanti deh :')

Itu Sehunie-nya mau copot gigi, nuna-nuna readers harus beli hadiah dong buat gigi pertama Sehunie :) bentar lagi giginya Kyungsoo juga nyusul~ wkwk

Gue bikin chap 9 ini 4k lebih dan isinya cb sama si kembar. Gila ngebosenin bgt pasti wkwkw. Gue masih belum kepikiran cara nyelesain konflik sama om siantar top dan Luhannya sendiri. Bingung. Gue bikin metong ga mungkin banget ya muehe.

Btw untuk yang terakhir itu Baeknya beda banget sama yg di chapter tujuh wakakaka

Maaf untuk telat update.

Maaf ga nyambung.

Maaf untuk cerita yang makin ngawur.

Maaf untuk chapter ini yang ngebosenin.

Maaf untuk NCnya yang mendadak dan dipaksakan weee.

:(

Hehe, salam sayang dari gue, semoga ketemu lagi kita ya heuheu


	10. Chapter 10

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

10

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun gampang terkejut meskipun ia sedang tertidur pulas, sekecil apapun suara akan membuatnya tersentak terlebih jika pintu kamar digedor-gedor dengan sangat brutal dari luar. Baekhyun bergerak mengganti posisi tidur dan tangannya melayang untuk memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol agar sang mantan suami terbangun, namun Chanyeol malah menarik pinggangnya untuk merapat sambil mengerang.

"Papa! DADDY! Bangun sudah pagi. Papaaaaaaa!"

Dhuk!

Dhuk!

Dhuk!

Dhuk!

Dhuk!

"Chanyeol, bangun." Baekhyun menampar-nampar pipi Chanyeol dan si tinggi itu langsung mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, membiasakan matanya menangkap cahaya lampu tidur yang keemasan dan menatap sejurus pada dinding kaca yang menampilkan langit biru pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum beranjak duduk, melihat kearah pintu dengan jengkel. Bahkan engsel pintu hampir terlepas saking kuatnya si kembar menggedor atau mungkin juga menendang dengan kaki-kaki kecil mereka.

"Pagi. Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar ingin ke Sekolah." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu ikut duduk sebelum mengusap rambutnya yang seperti sangkar burung.

"Sehunie, sebaiknya kita mandi saja dulu."

"Ish, tidak mau! Sehunie mau mandi sama papa!"

"Tapi bukannya Sehunie mau belajar mandi sendiri?!"

"Sehunie berubah pikiran. Sehunie takut memakai shampoo sendiri."

"Biar Kyungsoo yang gosokkan ke kepala_"

"Tidak mau, Kyungie!"

Plak!

"Dasar anak ayam! Jangan memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu!"

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng mendengar jeritan khas si kembar lalu turun dari ranjang, menarik sehelai handuk pada sangkutan dan melilitkannya pada pinggang sebelum mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikasur dan memberikannya kecupan manis dibibir.

"Aku akan mandi bersama anak-anak, kau ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun melotot sesaat dan mendengus jengkel, "Tidak. Aku tak yakin kau bisa menahan nafsumu dan berakhir merayuku. Aku tak mau anak-anak melihat kemesumanmu, Yeol."

"Okay." Chanyeol tertawa dan pergi mendekati pintu, saat ia menarik pintu, objek si kembar dengan wajah bantal, rambut berantakan dan piyama yang kusut menyambut pemadangan pagi. Apalagi mereka masih berdebat dengan wajah yang mengerut, sama-sama tak mau mengalah kali ini.

"Hei, hei. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Yang diam pertama kali akan daddy beri hadiah."

Dan seperti mantera, mereka segera merapatkan mulut dan berdiri rapi sambil mendongak menatap wajah daddy mereka yang mendengus geli.

"Nah, ayo mandi bersama daddy."

"Yeay! Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama, dad!" Pekik Sehun yang langsung memeluk kaki Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ingin mandi sambil bermain cerita bebek karet!"

Si tinggi segera menggendong Kyungsoo dan Sehun lalu membawa mereka menjauh setelah melempar senyum untuk Baekhyun yang sedang memakai bathrobenya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, papa manis!" Sehunie datang dengan seragam rapi, rambutnya yang banyak diberi hair cologne dan ditata rapi ke atas serta bedak yang sedikit berantakan diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, papanya Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menyahut dari belakang adiknya, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Sehun namun yang membuat Baekhyun terkesima adalah dasi kupu-kupunya yang tidak miring sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak papa yang tampan." Baekhyun meninggalkan _pan_ -nya sesaat untuk merunduk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di pipi gembil si kembar. Lalu mereka menarik kursi makan dan mengambil posisi disana.

Tak lama, Chanyeol muncul sambil membenarkan dasinya yang kurang rapi. Ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkannya kedalam satu gelas, hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sehunie masih tidak mau susu sapi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menyodorkan gelas untuk Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng keras dan menatap jijik pada gelas susu yang Kyungsoo minum.

"Sehunie hanya suka susu papa."

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo, ia menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan perhatian. Sebenarnya membiarkan Sehun terus menyusu tidak baik, akan sangat buruk jika kebiasaan itu tak akan hilang sampai tahun-tahun kedepan.

"Sehunie harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak menyusu pada papa. Karena apa?" Chanyeol menjeda sesaat, "Karena jika adik Sehunie akan lahir nanti, dia pasti akan menangis karena susunya Sehunie ambil."

"Apa? Sehunie akan punya adik?" Sehun mengerjap menatap daddynya yang tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang terangkat, ia ingin sekali menampar pipi sang mantan dengan spatula panas ditangannya.

"Semoga saja." Jawab Chanyeol penuh harap pada Tuhan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sarapan dulu dan Chanyeol, simpan saja harapanmu itu." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan peringatan selagi memindahkan piring berisi roti bakar keatas meja makan, "Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak lagi!"

"Aku masih tiga puluh dua tahun dan masih sanggup menyemburkan benihku di rahimmu-mmpphh." Mulut Chanyeol terbekap dengan roti bakar panas.

"Aish." Baekhyun mengumpat dan si kembar terlihat masa bodo dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Memilih menatap satu sama lain dan mengangkat pundak hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

Penat.

Luhan rasa ia butuh tidur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang bercabang entah kemana, namun puncaknya tetap akan ada nama Chanyeol. Lelaki rusa itu membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa merah yang tersedia di ruang make up khususnya dan terpejam untuk sesaat.

Tujuh menit lamanya, Luhan membuka mata kembali dan mengambil ponsel di saku jeansnya. Secara sadar tangannya tergerak untuk menekan ikon galery ponsel dan memilih pada satu foto, foto yang membuat ia tersenyum miris dan hanya bisa mengelusnya dengan rasa iri yang mendalam. Dimana sebuah foto yang ia dapat dari ponsel seseorang.

Sebuah potret keluarga dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dan anak-anak mereka berada di pangkuan dengan senyum sumringah dari keempatnya. Luhan sangat ingin menggeser posisi Baekhyun, ingin sekali tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

Dengan senyum yang melengkung kebawah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Luhan membuka aplikasi edit dan mencoret wajah Baekhyun sampai tertutup seluruhnya. Ia benci. Ia benci ketika Baekhyun lahir lebih dulu, ia benci dengan fakta Baekhyun lebih dulu bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, ia benci dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun melahirkan anak kembar untuk Chanyeol.

Dan ia benci dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa mencintai Chanyeol seorang.

.

.

.

Pria penggila anggur itu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk diatas meja kekuasaannya. Sebuah permen tangkai terletak diatas dokumen yang tertutup dan menjadi objek mata tajamnya yang hampir tak pernah berkedip, ditangannya terdapat segelas wine. Ruang kerjanya terlihat seperti makam, begitu sepi, begitu sunyi. Hanya ada ia dan semua perasaan abstraknya didalam benak.

Seunghyun tak pernah berinteraksi sebegitu dekatnya dengan anak-anak Baekhyun, ia benci mengetahui jika putra tunggalnya menikahi seorang tak berpendidikan dan memalukan seperti Baekhyun. Lalu melahirkan anak kembar yang mana semakin membuat ia muak. Chanyeol terlahir hanya untuk mengabdi kepadanya, yang berposisi sebagai ayah kandung. Chanyeol lahir hanya untuk mendengarkan perintahnya, bukan untuk menyenangkan lelaki miskin dan sombong seperti Baekhyun.

Ia benci orang tak berpendidikan.

"Park.. Kyungsoo. Park.. Sehun." Lirih Seunghyun setelah meletakkan gelas winenya diatas meja dan memegang permen pemberian cucu pertamanya itu. "Kenapa nama itu terdengar baik ditelingaku? Aish."

Tanpa berpikir banyak, Seunghyun menekan angka tiga pada panggilan cepat dan tak perlu menunggu untuk seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Taejoon-ah.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk ditaman Sekolah Dasar seorang diri, sesekali mengecek ponselnya sebagai sarana penghilang bosan. Masih harus menunggu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bell pulang dibunyikan, beberapa ibu-ibu lain terlihat melakukan hal yang sama namun bedanya mereka sedikit dibumbui obrolan gosip. Baekhyun mencuri dengar, bahwa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka adalah seseorang yang menghabiskan empat ronde bersamanya semalamam.

Sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek namun matanya tetap terfokus pada ponsel, seolah ia memang tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lihat pada layar benda tipis ditangannya.

"Auh, model Luhan memang paling sempurna. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mendapat pria mapan seperti Park Chanyeol. Beruntungnya dia~"

"Mereka memang pantas diliput."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa mewahnya pernikahan mereka nanti dan seperti apa anak mereka."

Baekhyun memanas, telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap bahwa ia tak sanggup mendengar obrolan ibu-ibu yang bahkan tak lebih cantik darinya.

"Daripada suami yang sebelumnya, auh aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Park Chanyeol masih bersama dengan lelaki tak tahu diri itu."

"Kau benar, lelaki itu hanya menyusahkan keluarga Park yang terhormat. Ku tebak mereka pasti malu mempunyai menantu dari desa."

"Menurutmu apa ia menggunakan susuk untuk menarik Park Chanyeol?"

"Oh! Itu bisa saja."

"Pasti susuknya terlepas sekarang, buktinya Park Chanyeol meninggalkannya, hahaha."

Saking fokusnya Baekhyun pada mereka, sampai tangannya meremas ponsel sangat kuat dan hampir meremukkannya jika ia tak terkejut dengan pekikan si kembar. Siswa tingkat pertama Sekolah Dasar berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan menemui ibu mereka, begitu juga Baekhyun yang langsung cerah kembali melihat anak-anaknya berlari sambil memegang selembar kertas.

"Papa!"

Sekumpulan ibu-ibu tadi terkejut ketika melihat si kembar Park yang melewati mereka dan menuju pada seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi obrolan mereka, tentu saja itu memalukan. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum manis dan mengelus puncak kepala anak-anaknya padahal mereka yakin bahwa Baekhyun mendengar semuanya.

"Ibu guru menyuruh kami menggambar. Lihat punya Sehunie!" Sehun menunjukkan kertas putih bercoret-coretkan crayon bermacam warna, "Sehunie menggambar rumah impian."

"Dan Kyungsoo menambahkan anjing impian disini," Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada bentuk anjing kriwil berwarna hitam di sudut kertas itu, "Kyungsoo akan menamainya Toben."

"Kenapa Toben?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa meluruhkan senyumnya yang benar-benar terlihat manis.

Jika orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti Baekhyun dikira lelaki lajang yang belum menikah.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Kyungsoo asal lalu ia mengangkat gambarnya sendiri, "Disini Kyungsoo menggambar keluarga kita dan juga Kai."

'ibu' dua anak itu terkikik seorang diri melihat gambar orang yang seperti lidi hanya saja ditambah rambut yang berbeda-beda bentuk. Diatas kepala orang-orang itu terdapat nama yang memudahkan orang untuk mengetahuinya.

"Anak-anak papa pintar sekali, bahkan ibu guru memberi nilai seratus." Baekhyun memuji sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Seakan lupa pada suasana hatinya yang sempat retak, si kembar mampu merekatkan retakan itu kembali dan membuat perasaannya berbunga-bunga. Lantas ia menggandeng si kembar dan mengajaknya untuk memakan es krim. Meninggalkan tatapan takjub dari beberapa orang yang mati kutu.

"Apa itu tadi Byun Baekhyun dan si kembar Park?"

"Astaga! Kita sangat dekat dengan mereka, bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Baekhyun berubah menjadi pemalas semenjak semalam ia menghabiskan waktunya didepan closet. Yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring tanpa berniat beranjak kecuali ketika ia harus bertemu lagi dengan closet dan terduduk disana bermenit-menit.

"Papa, tadi daddy menelpon dan bilang bahwa kita akan bermain ke Lotte World!" Sehun memanjat tempat tidur Baekhyun dan meloncat-loncat dengan ponsel Baekhyun ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Pergilah dengan Kyungsoo. Oh dimana kakakmu itu?"

"Sedang menyusun _Lego_."

Baekhyun menarik kaki Sehun sampai anaknya itu terduduk dan beberapa kali memantul dikasur, Sehun segera berbaring disamping papanya setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan sesauatu yang mengundang kebingungan diwajah Sehun.

"Sehunie, bagaimana jika Sehunie memiliki adik?"

Baekhyun hanya bertanya, itu belum tentu benar dan ia hanya memastikan bahwa Sehun akan menerima anggota keluarga baru mereka nantinya jikapun yang ia pikirkan semalam ini benar. Sudah terhitung tiga kali ia tidur bersama Chanyeol dan mantan suaminya itu selalu _keluar_ didalamnya. _Sesuatu_ itu mungkin sudah hadir diantara mereka tanpa sadar.

"Adik? Apa papa menginginkan adik?"

"Papa bertanya dengan Sehunie, kok. Kenapa bertanya balik?" Baekhyun memencet hidung Sehun yang berubah murung.

Baekhyun merasa was-was dengan ekspresi Sehun yang 90% menolak. Jika begitu, yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang bagaimana caranya ia juga harus menolak _sesuatu_ yang belum dipastikan itu. Jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak menginginkannya, ia tak punya alasan untuk memiliki keturunan baru. Baginya sikembar seberharga Gedung Putih yang tak boleh lecet.

"Kalau papa menginginkan adik baru, Sehunie juga ingin. Tapi Sehunie ingin adik perempuan, Sehunie tak mau memiliki adik yang seperti Kyungsoo."

Reflek sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik perlahan menyungging senyuman. "Jadi Sehunie menginginkannya?"

"Uhm! Sehunie ingin adik perempuan!"

"Baiklah, mari berdoa pada Tuhan semoga adik Sehunie perempuan." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Sehun, "Tapi rahasiakan ini dari Daddy dan Kyungsoo, okay?"

Sehun segera menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Baekhyun, "Janji!"

"Yeay! Sehunie akan memiliki adik perempuan yang cantik seperti Hani nuna! Yeay!

Sehun kembali meloncat-loncat diatas kasur membuat Baekhyun mual, ia akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi namun suara debaman langsung membuatnya terbelalak dan pergi ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Ia menemukan Sehun tersungkur dengan wajah menghadap lantai.

"Astaga Sehunie!" Baekhyun segera melihat keadaan anaknya dan mendapati bercak darah dilantai kamar yang putih.

"Hiks gigi Sehunie, sakitth hiks hiks." Baekhyun melihat darah kental mengotori gigi-gigi susu Sehun dan bibirnya yang tak berani mengatup. Liur terus merembas dari dalam mulutnya mengotori baju.

"Wah! Gigi Sehunie akhirnya copot." Mungkin Baekhyun terlihat seperti iblis yang tersenyum senang sedangkan anaknya sedang menangis ketakutan. Lelaki itu mengambil gigi kecil Sehun yang ada dilantai.

"Pa, suara apa it_gigi Sehunie!" Kyungsoo mendekat dan _geregetan_ ketika melihat gigi kecil Sehun telah ada ditangan Baekhyun. "Sehunie ompong! Hahahaha!"

"Papa hiks."

"Okay, okay. Mari bersihkan mulut Sehunie."

Baekhyun masih terkekeh-kekeh kecil melihat Sehun yang masih belum berani mengatupkan mulutnya, tetesan darah mengikuti mereka sepanjang menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berada di ambang pintu sambil terus mengejek Sehun yang resmi kehilangan gigi pertamanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memekik ketika Sehun mendatanginya pertama kali saat ia baru tiba diapartemen Baekhyun, sambil menunjukkan bagian gusinya yang terlihat bebas disela gigi-gigi lain.

"Bagaimana bisa copot?" Chanyeol berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan Sehun dan mengecek mulut anaknya itu, Sehun terus memainkan gusi ompongnya dengan lidah karena merasa tak biasa.

"Anak nakal itu jatuh dari tempat tidur." Celetuk Kyungsoo asal-asalan yang tak sengaja lewat.

"Apa? Astaga, itu mengapa dagu Sehunie memar."

"Tak apa. Ayo kita pergi, dad!"

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sedang mengancingkan kemejanya dan berjalan menuju konter, mantan suaminya itu tampak belum berbenah namun sudah cukup harum yang membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kau tak ikut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Tidak. Aku akan ke kafe. Kau pergilah dan jangan pernah melepas tangan anak-anak saat sudah disana."

"Lho, mereka akan makin senang jika kau ikut."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka aku tak bisa ikut. Pergilah, mereka sudah siap dengan _kets_ baru mereka." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada si kembar yang sudah berdiri rapi didekat pintu apartemen, jangan lupakan ransel karakter mereka yang tak bisa tinggal.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Hubungi aku jika ada hal buruk."

"Bukankah lebih baik menelpon 911?" Olok Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan menerjang bibirnya sampai kepala Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang.

"DADDY! JANGAN MENCIUM PAPA, ISH!" Sehun menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol dari belakang, rela tak rela si tinggi harus melepas rangkulannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap si bungsu yang sedang bersedekap dan membuang wajahnya cemberut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas mengiringi langkah Baekhyun disepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit, tangannya memegang sebuah map cokelat berisi surat keterangan pemeriksaan. Ia tak tahu ini baik atau buruk. Baginya masih terlalu cepat, _sesuatu_ itu terlalu bersamangat untuk hadir diantaranya dan Chanyeol juga kakak-kakaknya.

"Baekhyun?"

Masih ingatkah jika Baekhyun mudah sekali terkejut dan sangat sensitif dengan suara apapun yang muncul mendadak? Maka ia tersentak saat berbalik dan menemukan Junmyun berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah~ Jun." Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati temannya dengan jas putih yang terlihat keren.

"Kau terkejut? Maafkan aku." Junmyun merasa bersalah, mereka berbincang ringan selagi berjalan menuju taman Rumah Sakit. Junmyun juga membelikannya _cup_ kopi panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, "Hanya memeriksa kesehatan. Kau sendiri sedang senggang?"

"Iya, aku baru selesai memeriksa pasien dan sedang sedikit mengambil waktu untuk istirahat."

Lelaki yang lebih muda meminum kopinya sebelum memutar ke topik yang lain. Memangnya topik apalagi yang disukai para orang tua jika bukan mengenai anak-anak?

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Ah, kebetulan kau bertanya. Minggu depan Kai akan mengikuti lomba menari di Sekolahnya, aku pikir untuk mengajakmu dan sikembar menonton."

"Benarkah? Ah, Kyungsoo pasti senang sekali, Jun. Ia begitu mengagumi Kai. Kyungsoo akan menyempatkan berceloteh tentang Kai saat kita bicara."

"Aku tak tahu Kai bisa seberuntung itu disukai oleh Kyungsoo, Baek-ah."

Dering ponsel memutus obrolan mereka sejenak, Baekhyun permisi sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia telah menitip si kembar pada Minseok sedangkan Chanyeol harus pulang ke rumahnya karena Seunghyun. Baekhyun sempat marah karena Chanyeol melepas tanggung jawab, ia memijit pelipisnya merasa pusing mendengar ribuan ungkapan maaf.

"Jun, aku harus pulang. Si kembar membutuhkanku."

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman Rumah Sakit. Tanpa sadar ia juga meninggalkan map cokelat di kursi taman putih, Junmyun mengambilnya dengan kernyitan. Mendapati nama salah satu Dokter kandungan pada luar amplop yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapati aura aneh saat ia menduduki kursi makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh ayah dan ibunya juga keluarga Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusa itu tampak kosong dengan tangan yang berada di sisi piring tanpa mau memotong daging yang mulai mendingin. Wajah Seunghyun juga tampak santai meskipun ada kerutan samar dikeningnya.

"Chanyeol sudah datang, kurasa kita bisa meluruskan ini segera, Seunghyun." Ucap ayah Luhan dengan raut yang sama sekali tak senang. Tak seperti biasa dimana ia akan bercanda-canda dengan Seunghyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sesekali melirik ibunya yang diam-diam melengkungkan bibirnya tanpa tahu Seunghyun.

"Chanyeol, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Tembak Seunghyun melihat putranya yang tersentak, semua mata menatapnya tak terkecuali Luhan. Sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah itu memucat dengan lingkar hitam dibawah matanya.

"Apa yang ingin ayah dengar?"

"Katakan saja!" Sentak Seunghyun sambil meremas garpunya, "Jangan membuat pikiranku berubah lagi."

"Nak Chanyeol, kau mencintai putraku?" Ibu Luhan angkat bicara sedetik setelah Seunghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Si tinggi itu seperti berada didalam mesin cuci, begitu pusing dengan keadaan yang tidak langsung pada titiknya. Sangat bertele-tele.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Nyonya. Aku masih sangat mencintai mantan suamiku, maaf jika kau harus mendengar ini."

Nafas tersendat yang begitu sesak Luhan keluarkan dari mulutnya, ia menatap nanar Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya tanpa berniat membantah ucapan Chanyeol. Ia pikir, sudah berakhir.

"Maka batalkan pertunangan ini."

Chanyeol terbelalak. Ia menatap ayahnya yang sedang fokus pada daging di piring, seolah melupakan martabatnya didedepan sahabat yang kini tampak mengeraskan rahangnya. Luhan menangis tanpa suara, ia lalu bangkit paling pertama setelah mengusap air diwajahnya diam-diam.

"Ayah.."

"Ayah menyerah, Chanyeol." Ucap Seunghyun akhirnya sebelum ikut bangkit dan pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perasaannya yang tak berpihak. Sedih atau haruskah ia senang?"

"Sebelum kau datang, kami telah membicarakannya dengan ayahmu, Chanyeol. Ku pikir aku tak bisa membiarkan Luhan hidup bersamamu atas keterpaksaan, itu hanya akan semakin membuat putraku terluka." Ayah Luhan tersenyum simpul diikuti istrinya.

"Kami akan kembali ke China bulan depan."

"Begitukah? Maafkan aku, Tuan, Nyonya." Chanyeol membungkuk sangat merasa bersalah namun tak dipungkiri bibirnya sulit untuk dikontrol, ia terus menyunggingkan senyum tertahan.

Tak berapa lama ayah dan ibu Luhan pamit pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan ibunya yang sedang meminum jus amat santai.

"Jangan bilang ibu sudah tahu berita ini." Chanyeol memberikan tatapan menuduh.

"Tidak, kok. Ayahmu berubah sejak tadi malam, ia banyak berpikir dan ibu tidak tahu bahwa yang ia pikirkan itu pembatalan pertunanganmu." Sooyoung menatap putranya bahagia, "Ayahmu juga berniat melakukan jumpa pers, ini pasti akan menjadi _trending topic_ selama satu minggu ke depan."

"Jangan biarkan Baekhyun melihat ini, Chanyeol ingin ini menjadi kejutan untuknya." Chanyeol terkekeh bersemangat.

"Ibu mendukungmu, Yeol."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

.

.

.

Tadi Chanyeol datang hanya sebentar untuk melihat si kembar dan Baekhyun, sembari membawa dua kotak pizza berukuran besar. Si kembar telah tepar dengan perut kekenyangan bahkan lupa menyikat gigi. Jadi sebelum pulang, si tinggi mengangkat kedua putranya menuju kamar dan sedikit bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun di ruang tv.

Kini Baekhyun sedang merawat wajahnya didepan cermin, setelah memberikan serum dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya ia mengangkat piayamanya sebatas dada. Menampakkan perutnya yang sedikit berisi dari sebelumnya. Memang kemarin-kemarin ia hanya mual dan itu pun tidak terlalu sering, ia tidak mengidam apapun dan malah cenderung menghabiskan waktu untuk berbaring saja. Chanyeol sempat bertanya kenapa mantan suaminya itu tampak berbeda, namun Baekhyun dengan sangat lihai mengalihkan topik.

Tidak seperti saat mengandung si kembar, Baekhyun bahkan sangat lemah hanya untuk membuka mata. Perutnya sering merasa keram dan mualnya hampir setiap saat. Terlebih yang menyakitkannya adalah saat itu Chanyeol tak ada disampingnya, si tinggi malah menghabiskan waktu di kantor dan pulang larut malam saat ia telah tertidur.

Baekhyun takut jika untuk _sesuatu_ yang sekarang ini, Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu. Tak peduli dan mengabaikan. Meskipun beberapa bulan ini Chanyeol banyak menunjukkan perubahan dan terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh, nyatanya Baekhyun masih khawatir. Ia tak berani mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang mengandung bayinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


	11. Chapter 11

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

11

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun menghindar. Chanyeol tersentak ketika Taejoon mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya itu mengambil cuti untuk mengasingkan diri sekitar tiga Minggu kedepan dan daratan tujuan Seunghyun adalah Australia tepatnya Tasmania.

Itu mengapa semalam ibunya mengirimi pesan bahawa ia harus menjaga diri dengan baik, terutama Baekhyun dan sikembar. Jadi Seunghyun menghindar dibalik kata liburan bersama ibunya yang menemani. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia kembali dari ruangan Seunghyun menuju ruangannya sendiri dan berpikir dikursi kekuasaannya.

Kenapa sejak makan malam terakhir bersama keluarga Luhan itu ayahnya menjadi pendiam dan bersembunyi, Chanyeol sudah tak melihatnya tiga hari berturut-turut lalu ketika ia ingin bertemu secara pribadi ayahnya itu sudah lepas landas menuju Australia. Semuanya sangat mendadak. Ia tahu Seunghyun kecewa, tapi keputusan ayahnya itu sangat amat ia hargai. Akhirnya, ia mendapat restu meskipun tidak resmi.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan, Chanyeol melihatnya untuk terakhir kali di _W magazine_. Nomornya sulit untuk dihubungi bahkan Chanyeol sudah menjumpai managernya langsung tapi pemuda itu mengatakan kalau Luhan sangat-sangat sibuk, ia tak punya waktu luang untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Satu lagi yang ia tahu bahwa Luhan pun ikut menghindar. Seharusnya Chanyeol senang Luhan menjauh dan tak merusuhi kehidupannya lagi, tapi mengapa rasanya sangat berdosa? Chanyeol tak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini, ia setidaknya harus mengatakan maaf dan terima kasih pada Luhan. Jujur, ketimbang untuk dijadikan suami Luhan sangat cocok menjadi adiknya yang manja dan menyusahkan.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu Tuan. Tapi Tuan Luhan berada disini dan ingin menemui anda."

"Luhan?" Ulang Chanyeol tak percaya. Padahal sudah berhari-hari ia mencoba mencari akses bertemu Luhan namun hari ini ialah yang didatangi tamu China itu. "Persilakan ia masuk."

Taejoon undur diri dan digantikan oleh seorang bertubuh semampai dan berkulit cerah, rambut Luhan telah berwarna cokelat dan dibiarkan memanjang. Pakaian oversized masih menjadi seleranya yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, mereka memiliki kemiripan itu mengapa Chanyeol senang menyebutnya 'adik'.

"Lama tak bertemu, Yeol." Sapa Luhan pertama kali dan memilih duduk didepan Chanyeol tanpa diperintah.

"Kau menghilang bahkan sebelum aku meminta maaf."

Luhan meluruskan pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum teduh, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf mengecewakan. Karena sejak awal aku bukan di takdirkan untukmu, Lu. Kau masih sangat muda, peluang bertemu dengan pria tampan dan mapan sangat besar. Ah, yang terpenting dia mencintaimu."

"Jangan sok menceramahiku, kau Pak Tua." Canda Luhan.

"Kau sama seperti Baekhyun, selalu menyebutku tua."

Senyum di bibir kecil Luhan luntur perlahan ketika satu nama saingannya dulu disebutkan, air mukanya berubah tak sedap namun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria.

"Well, aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada 'calon suamimu' itu." Lelaki China itu menautkan tangannya diatas meja kerja Chanyeol, "Dia sudah tau berita ini?"

"Belum. Aku membatalkan pers itu, aku tak mau ia tahu begitu cepat. Ini akan menjadi kejutan 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk asal.

"Chanyeol, sebelum aku benar-benar kembali ke China, apa kau mau mewujudkan satu keinginanku?"

Si tinggi mengernyit mendapati wajah serius Luhan namun terlihat keraguan disana, bibirnya ia gigit gelisah dan Chanyeol yakin kaki bagus itu sedang bergoyang-goyang dibawah.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin seks." Chanyeol hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat spontan Luhan, si lelaki kecil itu terdiam melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang sudah bisa ia tebak. "Hanya sekali saja. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka biarkan aku memiliki benihmu dalam rahimku, Chanyeol."

"Kau gila."

"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab dan kita tak perlu menikah. Aku akan mengurus anak itu sendirian, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang berharga untukku miliki darimu."

"Aku tidak suka ini. Aku pikir kau berubah, Lu." Chanyeol menyentak marah.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon. Aku membuang harga diriku untuk ini."

"Keluarlah, kau merusak mood pagiku."

"Chanyeol_"

"Luhan, aku bicara hanya sekali."

"Tidak sampai kau mengiyakan permintaanku."

Chanyeol muak, sebelum ia melayangkan tangannya maka ia yang mengalah dan bangkit dari kursinya menuju pintu. Namun Luhan tak diam sampai disitu, ia menghadang jalan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang direntang. Menarik jas Chanyeol sampai ia tak bisa berjalan dan si tinggi ini terlalu kalap mencengkeram tangan kurus Luhan sangat kuat.

"Jangan memancingku berbuat kasar, Lu."

"Chanyeol-ah.." Luhan memohon disela tangannya yang terasa perih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa keningmu terus berkerut, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tangan kanan Baekhyun terangkat reflek mengelus kening mantan suaminya yang terekspos.

Tadi Chanyeol menelpon bahwa ia ingin makan siang di apartemen Baekhyun dan dibuatkan menu spesial, tapi yang dilakukan si tinggi itu sekarang hanya melamun tak jelas dan membuat makanan mendingin dengan sendirinya.

"Apa masakanku tak enak? Kau ingin garam?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Baekhyun, ayo bercinta."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar kalimat spontan Chanyeol dan raut wajahnya yang memelas. Secepat kilat si mungil mengambil sendok bersih dikeranjang dan memukul keras kepala Chanyeol, berharap dengan begitu warasnya kembali dan tak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu saat sedang makan.

"Apa yang kau makan kemarin? Sampai-sampai otakmu geser begitu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ku inginkan, kenapa memukulku?" Chanyeol mendelik kesal sambil mengusap benjolan kecil dikepalanya.

"Tapi timingnya tidak tepat, idiot. Kau ini!" Baekhyun hampir menggeplak kepala Chanyeol sekali lagi kalau saja tak mendengar suara nyaring Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersahut-sahutan dari pintu.

"Oh, ada Chanyeol." Ucap Changmin ketika bertemu pandang dengan pria tinggi lainnya yang berapi-api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tajam Chanyeol.

"Mengantar si kembar. Tadi Baekhyun bilang kalau ia sedang sibuk memasak untuk tamu Terhormat, aku tak menyangka itu kau." Nada Changmin sangat menyindir.

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecak sebelum ia menatap Baekhyun lebih horor lagi, tapi si mungil itu membalasnya dengan santai. "Kau memberitahu pin apartemenmu?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun jengah, "Aku memberitahu kak Changmin supaya mudah, Yeol."

Tau-taunya Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat dan berlalu dengan wajah ditekuk. Langkahnya yang lebar-lebar tampak menyentak disetiap detiknya. Baekhyun mengerjap takjub, ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol semanja itu sebelumnya.

"Kurasa ia butuh perhatian plus-plus." Celetuk Changmin saat membuka kulkas.

"Sepupumu itu emang kadang menyusahkan kak, aku tak tahu mengapa aku jatuh padanya."

"Itulah yang orang-orang sebut cinta."

"Ewh."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melempar jasnya sembarang, menarik dasinya asal dan melepas kemejanya cepat. Mencari-cari kaos oblong yang tertinggal di lemari Baekhyun dan memakainya cepat sebelum membanting diri di atas kasur empuk milik mantan suaminya itu. Selang beberapa detik, Baekhyun masuk dengan segelas jus jambu kesukaan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya diatas nakas.

"Chanyeol."

Pria itu merespon dengan gerak tubuh yang memunggungi Baekhyun. si mungil berkacak pinggang dan menghela nafas sebelum ikut mendudukkan diri dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol dan memijat pundak lebar itu dengan hati.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Cerita padaku."

Buru-buru Chanyeol berbalik lagi menghadap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mencebik, telunjuk gemuknya bermain diatas paha Baekhyun yang terbalut training hitam dan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap sangat miiiiiiirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bercinta."

"Aku tahu bukan itu."

"Ayolah~"

"Tapi ini masih siang, Yeol. Aku masih harus meniduri si kembar dan berberes-beres."

"Tidak mau yasudah. Aku akan tidur dan jangan mengusik." Dan kembali memunggungi Baekhyun.

'ibu' dua anak itu menggaruk tengkuknya frustasi. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar setelah memberikan kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala Chanyeol dan mengatakan;

"Selamat tidur, bayi besar."

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-aaahhh~"

"Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun meletakkan piring terakhir diatas meja makan dan segera berlari memasuki kamarnya, parau suara Chanyeol membuat ia khawatir dan ketika ia menemukan Chanyeol terduduk di depan closet, Baekhyun memekik heboh.

"Ada apa, Yeol? Kau baik?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan melanjutkan kegiatan muntah kosongnya.

"Kepalaku sangat pusing dan aku terus-terusan ingin muntah."

Baekhyun memijit tengkuk Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda masuk angin. Padahal sejak siang tadi mantan suaminya hanya tertidur bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengecek keadaannya untuk ketiga kalinya, Chanyeol masih juga tertidur sampai makan malam. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak bisa ikut makan bersama melihat keadaannya begini.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh madu. Ayo ku bantu ke tempat tidur kembali."

Chanyeol tertawa ketika ia dengan sengaja menumpukan berat tubuh seluruhnya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun, si mungil tampak kualahan bahkan hampir tak bergerak untuk melangkah. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat berat kemudian yang hampir membuat Baekhyun tersungkur adalah bisikan Chanyeol yang seperti iblis seks di telinganya.

"Malam ini ayo bercinta, sudah seminggu aku tak _keluar_ dan aku ingin berada didalammu. Memenuhimu dengan sperma panasku, ngh."

Tubuh Baekhyun tegang seperti kesetrum, tengkuknya yang terkena terpaan nafas panas Chanyeol semakin memanas-manasi tubuhnya yang mudah sekali tersentuh, "Aish, apa hanya itu yang ada di otakmu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah?"

Kai memanggil dari ambang pintu kerja ruang Junmyun yang sedang melihat selembar kertas. Buru-buru Dokter itu memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop cokelat dan menyimpannya rapi.

"Kai-yah, kemarilah, nak."

Bocah sembilan tahun itu berjalan mendekat dengan buku tulis ditangannya, ia ingin belajar bersama dengan sang ayah.

"Apa yang sedang ayah lakukan?" Tanya Kai saat sudah sampai di meja Junmyun lalu duduk dikursi yang sudah tersedia. Matanya mengerjap menanti jawaban.

"Tidak ada. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Junmyun balik dengan senyum khas orang tua yang menenangkan, Kai tersenyum dan menyerahkan buku tulisnya.

"Oh itu, aku ingin belajar dengan ayah."

Ketika Junmyun sedang memuji betapa bagusnya tulisan Kai dibuku tulis, putra tunggalnya itu menyeletuk tentang seseorang yang ia sukai pada Junmyun yang langsung terkoneksi dengan obrolan kecil itu. Hanya karena Kyungsoo, Junmyun menjadi salah fokus dan malah mengingat-ingat Baekhyun.

"Ayah, apa Kyungsoo akan datang ke perlombaanku?"

Junmyun terkekeh, "Semoga saja. Kenapa kau tidak memintanya langsung dengan Kyungsoo?"

Dokter itu melihat putranya menunduk dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Ujung masing-masing telinga Kai terlihat memerah dan itu adalah bagian terlucu ketika putranya memalu.

"Aku malu."

"Hei, kenapa harus? Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat antusias!" Seru Junmyun menyemangati Kai pula.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm, mari besok ke Kamong. Kyungsoo mungkin ada disana."

"Uhm!" Pipi Kai semakin mengilap merona.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremat rambut merah Chanyeol saat bibir tebalnya berada di puting membengkak Baekhyun, sementara pinggulnya tak pernah memelan bergerak mendorong. Seakan ingin merobek lubang Baekhyun dengan sangat beringas, bahkan ini baru sesi pertama tapi Chanyeol sudah brutal seperti beruang hutan yang diganggu daerah kekuasaannya.

"Ngghhh, Chanh! Ouuhh."

Baekhyun melepas nafas tersengalnya dari mulut, ia melepas semennya untuk yang ketiga kalinya namun Chanyeol baru pertama perilisan. Tapi spermanya cukup banyak terkuras habis memenuhi perut Baekhyun. Ia merasa lucu dengan benih-benih yang gagal membuahinya karena saudara mereka telah lebih dulu tinggal dirahimnya.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya perlahan dan turun dari ranjang, mengambil celana selututnya asal di lantai dan memakainya dengan kening yang terus berkerut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol tak pernah puas dengan sekali _keluar_. Tapi lihatlah yang dilakukan mantan suaminya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau yakin? Apa kau sakit, Yeol?" Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Matamu sangat sayu, kau tampak lelah." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun yang berbaring menyamping lalu keluar dari kamar dengan langkah gontai tanpa mengenakan kaosnya.

Pintu tertutup pelan, kini tinggal Baekhyunlah dengan tubuh tak seberapa remuk dan lubang yang masih memanas. Wajahnya penuh curiga dengan kening yang ikut-ikutan berkerut.

"Kenapa kau sangat aneh seharian ini?" Gumam Baekhyun seorang diri, ia akan menghampiri Chanyeol dan bertanya baik-baik. Kalaupun Chanyeol bersikeras menutupinya, Baekhyun akan membuat mantan suaminya itu bocor pada akhirnya.

Ia menuruni ranjang dengan ringisan, mengambil asal kaos polo hitam milik Chanyeol. Kaos itu mampu menutupi sampai setengah pahanya, jadi ia tak perlu memakai celana dalam karena penis dan lubangnya masih cukup sensitif untuk dijepit oleh sempitnya celana dalam.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun, memecah keheningan konter pukul satu dini hari.

"Kau bangun, sayang?" Chanyeol tersentak, mengangkat pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang bersedekap didekat dinding.

"Kau yakin ingin menutupi masalahmu padaku? Kau tak percaya padaku?" Lantang Baekhyun, ia kesal melihat Chanyeol seperti orang linglung begitu.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Yeol, kau bahkan telah melemarku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kita telah tidur bersama sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Lalu apa salahnya jika kau membagi masalahmu? Apa ini tentang perusahaan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang tenggelam didadanya yang telanjang. Kulit hangat dada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun nyaman untuk mengusuk pipi gembil dan hidung mancungnya disana.

"Ceritalah, Yeol." Nada Baekhyun sangat manja, dan merengek seperti Sehun.

Si tinggi itu bukan tak mau. Ia tak ingin 'Luhan' kembali membebani kepala si mungil ini, sudah cukup Baekhyun menderita kemarin-kemarin. Tidak lagi untuk saat ini, tidak untuk sekarang disaat mereka memulainya kembali dari awal.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak terlalu mengambil pusing keinginan Luhan yang ingin seks dengannya, karena sampai matahari terbit dari barat pun ia tak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Chanyeol hanya merasa cemas, Luhan adalah orang yang ambisius dalam mengejar keinginannya. Apapun itu Luhan akan nekat sebelum ia benar-benar menyerah dan mundur perlahan.

Setelah menuntut pernikahan, sekarang seks? Chanyeol tak habis pikir lagi.

"Kau hanya diam." Baekhyun meluncurkan telunjuknya membuat gambar abstrak di atas puting Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat imut untuk dimainkan.

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain kali akan aku ceritakan, mau bersabar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk tenang. Ia langsung memekik keras saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dalam sekali sentak dan mendudukkannya di meja konter. Kaosnya di angkat cepat membuat penis tidur Baekhyun terlihat namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol melainkan puting mantan suaminya.

"Sehun akan meraung jika ia melihat aku menyusu disini." Chanyeol menoel puting Baekhyun yang bengkak, sebelumnya itu karena ulah Chanyeol juga.

"Kalau begitu jangan."

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan senyum satu sisi, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. "Ia tak akan terbangun di pukul segini."

"Lihatlah ke belakangmu." Baekhyun mendorong kening Chanyeol dan cepat-cepat menurunkan kaosnya. Saat Chanyeol terkecoh dan melihat kebelakang, Baekhyun dengan cepat turun dari konter kemudian berlari memasuki kamar.

"Kau nakal membohongi, Daddy, Hyunnie. Sepertinya kau ingin menghabiskan banyak ronde, hm?" Suara Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun hampir tersandung kaki meja, sebegitu panas dan seksinya suara itu sampai ia tidak fokus.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menerobos ruangan Chanyeol yang telah dijaga oleh Taejoon. Sekretaris Chanyeol itu mengalah ketika Bossnya meminta ia membiarkan model semampai itu. Di kursi kekuasaannya dengan pena mahal ditangan kanan, Chanyeol menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Berbeda dengan lelaki China itu yang sudah memerah dengan nafas tersengal karena tadi sempat cekcok dengan Taejoon.

Brak!

Chanyeol menatap dua DVD tak asing yang Luhan lemparkan tepat diatas proposal seorang anak magang di perusahaannya. Satu alisnya terangkat, memastikan jawaban dari mulut Luhan sendiri.

"Setelah selesai. Tumpahkan spermamu ke dalam tabung ini." Model itu pun menaruh sebuah tabung kecil didekat dua DVD sebelumnya. "Chanyeol, please."

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" Sindir Chanyeol. "Kau tidak lagi terhormat dengan bertingkah seperti ini, Lu."

"Persetan dengan kehormatan! Aku hanya ingin spermamu, sialan!" Jerit Luhan frustasi, lelaki itu bahkan memegang keningnya dengan nafas terengah.

Luhan menarik tirai tebal ruangan Chanyeol sampai menutupi seluruh dinding kaca itu. Ia membuka laptop Chanyeol dan memasukkan salah satu DVD kedalamnya, setelah memastikan film dewasa itu terputar ia mengarahkan layar laptop pada Chanyeol.

"Hanya tonton sampai selesai dan keluarkan spermamu, Chanyeol." Luhan putus asa disebelahnya.

Chanyeol menatap tak minat pada dua orang lelaki yang sedang bergelut diatas sofa, meskipun desahan itu terdengar sangat memikat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa membuat penisnya tegang selain Baekhyun. Bahkan hanya karena Baekhyun tersenyum bisa membuatnya _keluar_.

"Penisku tak akan bekerja hanya karena film bodoh seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap Luhan remeh, "Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatku berhasrat. Hanya. Baekhyun."

"Arrghh!" Luhan menggeram marah lalu menarik kencang dasi Chanyeol, membuat hidung mereka bertubrukan. "Selagi aku meminta baik-baik padamu, lakukanlah sesuai keinginanku."

Satu tangan Luhan bergerak melepas kancing kemejanya sendiri tebruru-buru, bibirnya menyentuh satu titik di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan menghisapnya kuat. Meninggalkan hickey samar yang mana langsung membuat Chanyeol berang, ia bergerak cepat mendorong Luhan sampai tubuh ringan itu tersungkur.

"Kau menjijikkan. Aku sudah sangat muak denganmu! Kembalilah ke China dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di Korea lagi, Lu Han."

Chanyeol berdecih meninggalkan ruang kerjanya cepat.

Luhan menangis, tampak menyedihkan karena telah berkali-kali ditolak dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berlaku kasar pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membuat adonan donat diatas konter yang sudah beralaskan tepung. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat si kembar yang sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa yang sama dan Sehunlah yang menguasai remote. Kyungsoo sesekali fokus pada tv tapi ia lebih sering bermain dengan pororo ditangannya.

Saat Sehun mengganti-ganti channel tak sengaja sebuah berita siang membuat Baekhyun tertarik dan memerintah anak bungsunya itu agar tak mengganti channel.

 _Chanyeol?_

Suara pin apartemen yang ditekan sembarangan kemudian pintu yang dibanting kasar membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kasar dan menarik dasinya sampai terlepas dengan kuat. Kepala si tinggi itu terteleng pada tv yang melekat di dinding, ia menyeringai sebelum menatap wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang sebenarnya lebih didominasi rasa penasaran sekaligus senang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Alih-alih menjawab Chanyeol malah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, menangkup rahang mantan suaminya itu sebelum memiringkan kepala lalu melahap bibir atas Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan tempo teratur, membuat Baekhyun turut menikmatinya dan terpejam. Mengabaikan si kembar yang sebenarnya juga mengabaikan kelakuan mereka yang tak patut ditiru.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan pinggul yang menubruk meja makan, bibir bawahnya Chanyeol tarik dengan giginya sebelum ciuman panas namun singkat itu terlepas. Si mungil terus-terusan menatap Chanyeol menuntut jawaban atas berita di tv itu.

"Hari ini, besok dan lusa akan dipenuhi dengan berita pembatalan pertunanganku dan Luhan." Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun sayang, "Ayah sendiri yang membatalkannya, Baek. Pada akhirnya ayah merestui kita."

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari sebuah restu? Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan terkatup tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, matanya berkaca-kaca dan siap meluncurkan tetesan air asin pertama.

"Apa ini tipuan?"

"Tidak, sayang, tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng keras, "Semua sudah berakhir. Mari mulai dari kita, dari awal, segalanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun, melihat cincin pernikahan mereka sebelumnya telah dilumuri tepung namun entah kenapa tangan itu tetap saja indah meskipun terbalur tinta sekalipun.

Baekhyun menarik cairan dihidungnya, "Kau serius ingin melamarku lagi disaat si kembar melihat?"

Chanyeol meneleng kebawah dan menemukan sikembar telah berdiri samping-sampingan dengan kepala terdongak, mengerjap menatap heran pada Chanyeol. Sejak kapan mereka mendekat?

Lalu kenapa tidak?

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana kainnya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru navy yang sudah lama ia persiapkan. Baekhyun sedikit melotot karena keseriusan Chanyeol yang membeli cincin lain untuk pernikahan kedua mereka. Serius?

"Menikahlan denganku, lagi."

Kata 'lagi' membuat Baekhyun terbahak dan ia memukul dada Chanyeol. "Apa kau membiarkanku menolak?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku akan gantung diri jika kau menolak."

Chanyeol mengambil berlian didalam kotak beludru itu dan menyerahkan kotaknya pada Sehun, anak-anak menatap bingung dengan kotak yang tampak halus itu sedangkan si tinggi menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dan memasukkan cincin yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala ukurannya ke jari manis Baekhyun. Kini jari itu tampak luar biasa dengan dua buah cincin berlian murni, meskipun agak aneh bagi Baekhyun sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunku."

Baekhyun memastikan si kembar masih tetap sibuk dengan kotak beludru sebelum menarik leher Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir tebal lembabnya.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, suamiku, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Notes:

Weiiii, geli amat sama bagian yg terakhir itu hiks :(

Hunhun sama ucu ngapain ngacau acara lamaran Daddy sama papa ih :')

Ini ga di edit atau ya ketikan mentahnya. Ga sempat baca ulang maaf kalo ada typos atau ada bagian yg ga nyambung, lagipula sekarang gue ngetiknya melalui ms word hp terus publishnya juga melalui hp karena lebih mudah di bawa bawa jadi bisa ngetik plus update dimana aja. Chat aja gue sering typos apalagi ngetik ff :') maklum yaa

Jangan bosen yaaa, udah mau tamat kok. Terima kasih dan semoga kita ketemu lagiiii~ bhay

Salam sayang, masa depannya Sehun /kabur


	12. Chapter 12

Sarapan pagi itu terasa lebih tentram dari hari pertama mereka menginjak Tasmania. Sooyoung duduk didepan suaminya yang sedang memilah-milah sayur sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Tak ada ekspresi yang menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hatinya pagi itu, tapi Sooyoung percaya bahwa Seunghyun sudah lebih rileks.

"Chanyeol mencoba menelponmu." Celetuk wanita yang hampir berkepala lima itu.

"Hm?" Dehaman santai Seunghyun dan satu alisnya yang terangkat menandakan bahwa pria itu bisa diajak mengobrol tentang anak mereka yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Dia mengirimiku pesan bahwa ia ingin sekali bicara denganmu secara empat mata. Chanyeol ingin kita segera pulang." Sooyoung meminum air putih dalam gelas.

"Bukankah aku meminta padamu untuk mematikan ponsel selama kita berlibur?" Mata elang Seunghyun tepat menusuk istrinya yang lembut, namun bisa sangat pedas di keadaan tertentu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol." Sooyoung menyudahi sarapannya, "Bukankah kau bilang ingin mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun dan si kembar selayaknya yang mertua lakukan? Putramu telah memilih teman hidup yang benar."

"Kau tahu itu sulit? Aku belum sepenuhnya menerima lelaki itu menjadi bagian dari Park."

Si wanita tersenyum hangat, menangkup punggung tangan suaminya yang terletak diatas meja untuk digenggam, "Pelan-pelan, aku akan menuntunmu agar kau tidak terlalu kaku dan canggung pada Baekhyun juga si kembar."

"Lupakan. Aku kesini untuk liburan. Melupakan perusahaan, anakmu dan juga... haahh suaminya yang bahkan tak sebanding dengan pilihanku itu." Seunghyun menarik tangannya cepat sambil menatap istirnya sebal.

"Tak sebanding karena Baekhyun jauuh lebih sempurna. 'Ibu' yang banyak di inginkan anak-anak dan menyenangkan, ia mampu mengurus Chanyeol tapi putramu itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengabaikannya demi perusahaan. Chanyeol telah banyak berkorban, Seunghyun." Sooyoung mencoba mengingatkan kembali.

Seunghyun berdecak dan meninggalkan ruang makan setelah melap mulutnya dengan serbet.

.

.

.

Sehun memainkan gusi ompongnya sangat kesal, ia bersedekap dibingkai pintu kamar mereka dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terus bercermin sejak tadi. Ada Baekhyun di belakangnya yang sedang menyisir rambut kakaknya itu.

"Sehunie, cepatlah berpakaian. Sehunie tak ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh perhatian.

"Tidak mau."

Si bungsu cemberut karena ia merasa kesal pada Baekhyun dan kakaknya yang seenaknya berencana pergi untuk melihat perlombaan di Sekolah Kai. Salah satu orang yang tak Sehun sukai. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjadi lebih bersemangat. Sehun merasa cemburu. Ia berbalik menuju ruang tv, ada Chanyeol disana sedang menonton berita pagi dan mainannya yang berserakan diatas karpet.

"Woah, anak Daddy yang tampan ini kenapa cemberut?"

Chanyeol membawa Sehun kepangkuannya.

"Papa dan Kyungsoo akan pergi."

"Bukannya Sehunie juga ikut?"

"Tidak mau, Sehunie akan bertemu Kai disana. Jadi tidak mau."

Bukannya tidak tahu, Sehun sering bercerita padanya betapa ia membenci Kai yang seakan mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo. Si bungsu seorang pencemburu, ia tidak suka jika Kyungsoo lebih memerhatikan orang atau hal lain ketimbang dirinya.

"Sehunie?" Kyungsoo datang tapi Sehun membuang wajahnya seolah ia fokus pada berita di tv. "Benar tak mau ikut? Kata papa pulang dari sana kita akan makan es krim!" Anak sulungnya itu memekik tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa Sehun tak bergerak antusias saat mendengar kata es krim.

Kini Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"Sehunie akan tinggal bersama Daddy saja, Soo-yah."

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang dibubuhi hair cologne dan mencubit pipi bulatnya gemas. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul sambil memasukkan beberapa bungkus gummy bear dan cokelat ke dalam tas Kyungsoo.

"Kami pergi dengan taksi saja." Kata Baekhyun setelah membenarkan sedikit rambutnya. Chanyeol melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang manis, setara dengan wajahnya yang tak menua. Tak sengaja kedua mata bulat Chanyeol jatuh pada sesuatu dibalik sweater merah yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia tak yakin Baekhyun menyukai lemak, tapi sepertinya lemak itu sudah bertumpuk banyak diperutnya?

"Uhm, Baek, sepertinya kau gendutan."

Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol dan spontan mengambil bantal sofa untuk di lemparkan ke wajah mantan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum.

"Terus kenapa? Kau tak suka?!"

"Oh, bukan masalah bagiku. Bercinta akan jauh lebih nikmat dengan tubuhmu yang berisi." Chanyeol telah keluar dari pikirannya.

Sehun mendongak, mengerjap meminta penjelasan dari kalimat Daddy-nya yang aneh. Mulai mengerti ia sedang didepan anak-anak, senyum Chanyeol terhenti dan ia mulai canggung dengan tatapan anak-anaknya yang polos. Ia berdeham panjang sebelum terkekeh sumbang.

"Ahaha, sepertinya kalian sudah terlambat."

Tatapan Baekhyun tajam berusaha melaser mata Chanyeol yang mencoba-coba cari objek lain.

"Ah, benar, kita sudah terlambat, pa!" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik jemari Baekhyun.

"Kau, awas saja kau nanti!" Tekan Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menelan liurnya susah payah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di deretan bangku paling depan bersama si buah hati disebelahnya. Aula gelap, lampu sorot tertuju sepenuhnya pada Kai yang sedang menari acak di atas panggung, gerakannya menunjukkan keindahan yang sebenarnya. Bagi anak sembilan tahun, badannya sudah sangat _luwes_ dan wajahnya begitu emosional. Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa masa depan anak dari sahabatnya itu benar-benar cemerlang.

"Papa, mengapa Kai menari seperti zombie?" Kyungsoo menarik-narik kemeja depan Baekhyun, ekspresinya mengenyit seolah ngeri dengan setiap gerakan Kai yang tercipta.

"Itu tidak seperti zombie, Kyungsoo. Asal Kyungsoo tahu saja Kai tak pernah berhenti berlatih hanya agar Kyungsoo menonton." Junmyun yang duduk di samping kiri Kyungsoo mengelus rambut si sulung Park dengan sayang, "Kai sangat berharap Kyungsoo menyukainya."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat menggebu-gebu menatap Junmyun, "Kyungsoo menyukainya, kok. Kai terlihat keren, paman."

Junmyun mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo kemudian bersiborok pandang dengan Baekhyun yang juga menahan senyum manisnya melihat interaksi sang putra dengan Junmyun.

"Asal paman tahu saja, Kyungsoo juga sangat tak sabar menunggu hari ini tiba, iya 'kan?" Baekhyun mewakili Kyungsoo membuat sang putra merengek dengan imutnya.

"Papa~ jangan beritahu paman Jun, please. Kyungsoo malu~"

Riuh tepuk tangan Kai dapatkan setelah ia selesai dengan penampilannya. Semua penonton berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan begitu juga Kyungsoo yang meloncat-loncat diatas kursi sambil melambai pada Kai.

"Kai! Kai! Kyungsoo disini~"

Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang menatap Kyungsoo cemas sekaligus gemas, 'ibu' dua anak itu pikir tingkah anaknya mungkin mengganggu tapi malah sebaliknya.

Kai tersenyum manis dan membalas lambaian Kyungsoo membuat si sulung itu memekik dan menjadi tak sabar menunggu Kai turun dari panggung dan menghampiri barisan mereka dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kai keren sekali!"

"Kyungsoo suka?"

"Sangaattt suka. Sebentar, Kyungsoo punya hadiah." Kyungsoo mengambil tas kura-kuranya yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang sudah di beri pita.

"Oh, terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo dan Kai terus berceloteh melupakan Baekhyun dan Junmyun yang sedang menggeleng-geleng melihat interaksi mereka yang bikin gemas.

"Sepertinya kita dilupakan, hm." Junmyun melihat Baekhyun sekilas. Si mungil itu mengangguk, "Mereka lucu sekali."

Dua jam berlalu, Kai mendapat juara pertama untuk perlombaan menari yang diadakan Sekolahnya. Ia terus berkata ceria dan melompat-lompat sambil memegang trofi kemenangannya yang tinggi. Kyungsoo ikut kagum, mereka mendahului didepan Baekhyun dan Junmyun yang terus terkekeh akan tingkah keduanya.

"Ohya, Baek. Kau ingat kita pernah bertemu di Rumah Sakit?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa?"

Junmyun tersenyum kecut diam-diam namun tetap berkata jujur.

"Kau meninggalkan sesuatu saat itu." Pria itu melihat wajah Baekhyun dari samping, sesaat si mungil itu bergumam bingung dengan kernyitan. "Tak ku sangka si kembar akan punya adik sebentar lagi."

Si mungil terdiam dengan mata melebar, langkahnya terhenti membuat Junmyun pun ikut menatapnya dalam diam. Ia tersenyum, tapi wajah Baekhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut senang.

"A-apakah yang kau maksud surat keterangan itu?"

"Uhm. Kau tahu, aku juga ikut senang bahwa bayimu sangat sehat, Baekhyun. Selamat!"

Baekhyun tak mendengar pujian itu, ia mendekat pada Junmyun dan mendesaknya dengan kalimat.

"Sekarang dimana surat itu? Kau menyimpannya?"

Junmyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan ringisan, "Tadinya begitu. Tapi ku pikir kau lebih membutuhkannya jadi aku mengembalikannya pada seseorang yang tak sengaja ku temui didepan apartemenmu kemarin."

"Pada siapa?!" Baekhyun menjadi lebih tidak sabar lagi.

"Entahlah kupikir ia kenalanmu. Seseorang yang tinggi dengan rambut merah da_hei, Baekhyun, mau kemana?"

Si mungil itu berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang jauh berada di depan dengan muka panik, jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menyetop taksi.

 _Jadi map yang kulihat di tas kerja Chanyeol itu... milikku? Sial. Aku pikir surat itu tertinggal di mall. Aish, setidaknya sebelum aku pergi tadi ia tidak tahu soal kehamilanku dan berarti ia belum melihatnya. Aku harus segera merebut map itu!_

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok mengenai dinding cangkir memenuhi bagian dari konter, Chanyeol mengaduk kopinya sambil mencuri pandang ke ruang tv. Merasa heran tak mendengar kegaduhan yang Sehun ciptakan, mungkin anak itu tertidur?

Dan Sehun memang tidur telentang dengan Ironman berada di atas perutnya sedang tangan lain memegang miniatur Deadpool. Tv masih menayangkan serial Tayo. Chanyeol terkikik sambil meminum kopi panasnya dan duduk di sofa setelah menyelimuti putra bungsunya itu. tadinya ia ingin memindahkan Sehun tapi ia tak tega mengusik kelelapan sang putra.

Mungkin menjaga anak sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas kantor ide bagus. Ibarat _sambil menyelam minum air._

Namun bukannya berkas miliknya yang ia dapat didalam tas kerja melainkan sebuah map cokelat dengan nama seorang Dokter di permukaan luarnya. Ia teringat bahwa kemarin saat ia akan menekan sandi apartemen Baekhyun, seseorang datang memberikan map cokelat ini padanya dan belum sempat ia lihat. Sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran.

Hanya ada selembar dengan kop surat yang menerangkan nama Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol mengernyit saat membaca nama Byun Baekhyun disana dan semakin ke bawah matanya semakinmelebar dengan tangan yang hampir gemetar. Bersamaan dengan itu suara sandi pintu yang di tekan buru-buru terdengar sebelum akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan wajah berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan mantan suaminya.

Baekhyun mendekat, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang menatap papanya heran. Karena sejak tadi lelaki itu terus saja panik.

"Baekhyun, kau..?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia bangkit dari sofa dengan tangan yang masih memegang surat keterangan kehamilan milik Baekhyun. Ia merasa begitu marah, kecewa dan sakit dalam hatinya tak tertahankan.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat surat itu.

Baekhyun kelabakan, ia mendekat pada Chanyeol yang terus memancarkan aura hitam dan dingin. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup dengan perasaan takut bahwa mantan suaminya akan marah karena merasa di bohongi.

"A-aku.."

"Kau mencoba untuk menjadi egois?" Tembak Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Seseorang memberikannya padaku kemarin, pakaiannya terlihat berkelas dan sepertinya sangat kaya. Sejak kapan kau punya kenalan semacam itu?"

"Chanyeol, orang yang kau temui itu adalah ayahnya Kai."

"Jadi begitu, kau memberitahu orang lain soal kehamilanmu dan menutupinya dariku?"

Kesabaran Baekhyun meledak begitu saja, ia tanpa sadar menjerit keras berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun dan Sehun yang terusik namun tidak terbangun.

"Kau tidak tahu. Berat rasanya menutupi kabar bahagia ini darimu, Chanyeol. Tapi aku punya caraku sendiri untuk memberi tahumu." Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya pening, "Aku pikir bayi ini akan menjadi kejutan istimewa saat ulang tahunmu yang beberapa hari lagi. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan dan hadiah paling indah sekaligus." Lalu si mungil itu terkekeh, "Tapi sepertinya semua rencanaku gagal."

"Baek_"

"Maafkan aku, Yeol."

Chanyeol melangkah cepat dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun, mengecupi pelipisnya dalam-dalam kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar, Chanyeol merasa ia jahat telah berprasangka buruk terhadap mantan suaminya yang tengah mengandung anak ketiga mereka ini. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat berharap Chanyeol akan bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya, tapi ia tahu terlalu cepat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menutupinya."

Baekhyun balas memeluk pinggang mantan suaminya kian erat, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Apa kau marah, Chanyeol?"

"Tadinya," Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dan menengadahkannya, "tapi mendengar rencana manismu membuat aku tersentuh. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun sebelum memperdalam ciumannya dengan tambahan lumatan-lumatan bahagia. Kyungsoo yang melihat orang tuanya berperang dingin kemudian berciuman seperti itu langsung meninggalkan ruang tv menuju kamar.

"Aku merasa bersalah baru mengetahui keberadaannya. Aku ini kurang peka, ya?" Chanyeol terkikik dan melap bibir basah si mungil dengan kedua jempolnya, "Bagaimana kabarnya?" Satu tangan besarnya kemudian turun sampai ke perut datar Baekhyun, mengelusnya penuh kasih.

Disela sengal nafasnya Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Dia sehat dan tidak begitu rewel. Usianya baru enam belas hari."

Kemudian kening mereka menyatu, Chanyeol yang merunduk untuk menatap dalam mata sipit Baekhyun yang manis.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu masa-masa mengidammu. Aku ingin menjadi Daddy yang sesungguhnya, menjaga ia sejak masih di kandungan. Aku ingin menebus rasa bersalahku atas si kembar yang dulu ku abaikan." Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupannya di wajah Baekhyun, bulu mata Baekhyun yang mengerjap menggelitikinya.

"Kau akan melakukannya."

Lalu Baekhyun berjinjit, untuk mengecup bibir tebal mantan suaminya yang sangat menggoda sebelum sebuah rengekan diikuti jeritan tangis merusak suasana diantara mereka. Baekhyun melihat si bungsu terbaring dengan wajah basah diatas karpet tapi matanya masih tertutup rapat. Buru-buru ia duduk dan menenangkan si bungsu yang sepertinya bermimpi buruk.

"Papa disini sayang, papa disini."

Sehun bergerak acak, ia meronta dengan jeritan yang memekakkan dan baekhyun berusaha memeluknya penuh perhatian.

"Sstt, tenanglah Sehunie~" Baekhyun mengelus rambut Sehun yang telah duduk di pangkuan dengan menghadap kearahnya, tangis pilu itu sedikit teredam di dada Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol pergi ke konter untuk mengambil air.

"Hiks-hiks-susu, Sehunie ingin susu-hiks."

Si mungil itu segera melepas mantel yang ia pakai kemudian disusul dengan tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya. Sehun yang masih terpejam dengan wajah basah itu segera melahap puting gemuk papanya dengan rengekan yang tersisa. Baekhyun merunduk, melap wajah basah Sehun kasihan dengan satu tangan yang lain mengelus punggung putra bungsunya yang bermimpi buruk itu.

Chanyeol datang terlambat, Baekhyun mendongak dengan kikikan melihat mantan suaminya memegang segelas air. Kalaupun Sehun haus, ia sudah pasti meminta susu apalagi si bungsu menangis histeris. Si tinggi berdengus, ia meletakkan gelas air putih di atas meja bundar dekat sofa kemudian mengambil tempat dihadapan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas karpet, memangku Sehun sekaligus menyusuinya.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikannya? Demi Tuhan, kita akan menyambut anggota keluarga baru sebentar lagi."

"Nanti berhenti sendiri kok kalau adiknya sudah lahir."

"Huft." Chanyeol merebahkan punggungnya dikarpet dengan kepala berada diatas kaki Baekhyun yang lurus, matanya menerawang pada langit-langit ruang tv. "Aku masih tidak menyangka kau hamil lagi. Secepat yang tak di duga."

"Itu artinya kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Anakmu sudah tiga."

"Tapi aku masih tampan 'kan?" Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun, menaik-turunkan alisnya menyebalkan.

"Aku berharap anakku tidak akan mirip denganmu." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin. Aku ayahnya, aku yang membuatnya ada, sudah pasti ia mirip denganku. Iya 'kan, _Baby_?" Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya disela-sela pelukan Sehun untuk mengelus perut datar Baekhyun.

Ia tak bisa menutup rasa senangnya sampai tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Ohya, berarti saat ulang tahunku nanti kau harus menyiapkan hadiah yang lain." Oh, senyum miring itu membuat Baekhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud mantan suaminya itu.

"Seperti apa?" Tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sejuta makna.

.

.

.

.

 **Notes:**

Hun please deh, lu bangun-bangun malah minta nenen :3 modus ae

Muehe, gue balik nih. Ceritanya makin gaje aja yaaa~ waaaa~

Akhirnya ceye tau beha ehem yeay! Anak ketiga yeay! Dah la mikir terus adiknya mau siapa? Wkwk

Biar kalian tau, ff ebtn ini gaada kerangka. Gue kehilangan ide untuk chap 12. Ini salah satu alasan ngapa gue ilang, terus juga gue lagi UAS HUAHAHAHAHAHASEM. Okelah, gini aja. Maaf buat telat update dan semoga ga lupa ama gue /eh maksudnya ama ffnya.

Terima kasih buat people yang udah mau review~ follow~ favorite~ ung~

Byebye!

Ps. Jangan rindu y


	13. Chapter 13

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

13

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menyendok deterjen dengan takaran bersamaan dengan pintu ruang cuci terbuka, memperlihatkan gundukan kain kotor berjalan atau jika dilihat lebih jeli itu adalah Sehun yang sedang menggendong banyak sekali kain kotor milik Chanyeol. Si bungsu itu melempar pakaian milik Daddy-nya ke dekat mesin cuci dengan helaan nafas lelah. Baekhyun terkekeh gemas dan lanjut memasukkan deterjen ke dalam mesin cuci sebelum lagi sang kepala keluarga muncul dengan beberapa potong dalaman kotor di tangannya.

"Sehunie benar-benar membawanya sampai kesini, hm?"

"Sehunie 'kan ingin membantu Daddy. Minggu adalah waktunya membantu papa mencuci." Sehunie mendongak sambil mengerjap, "Kalau begitu Sehunie akan membangunkan Kyungsoo dulu nanti baru balik lagi kesini."

Si kecil itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruang cuci, meninggalkan senyum gemas di bibir Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat ke arah suami mungilnya.

"Banyak sekali tumpukannya." Celetuk Chanyeol saat ia melihat ada sekitar dua keranjang lagi yang tersisa selagi ronde pertama sedang di putar dalam mesin cuci. "Kurasa kita harus membeli mesin cuci lagi agar lebih efektif."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Membeli lagi hanya akan membuang-buang uang." Jawab Baekhyun pergi ke keranjang milik si kembar, membalik pakaian-pakaian kecil mereka sebelum masuk ke mesin cuci. "Lagipula mencuci jadi menyenangkan kalau si kembar membantu."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang tiba-tiba sampai tubuh si mungil agak tersentak ke depan. Kepalanya ia letak di pundak kanan Baekhyun selagi telapak tangan mengelus perut yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya yang lain.

"Tapi sekarang berbeda. Kau harus banyak berisitirahat dan tidak boleh kelelahan, ada buah hati kita didalam sini yang harus kau perhatikan, sayang." Si tinggi itu mengecup batang leher Baekhyun sekejap, "Apa aku harus mencari asisten rumah tangga?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengkel, ia melepas rangkulan suaminya dan berbalik dengan delikan mata.

"Berlebihan. Dulu saat aku hamil si kembar, aku malah jauh lebih kerepotan dari ini. Bayangkan saja pada kehamilan pertamaku yang rewel tidak ada siapa pun yang membantuku termasuk kau, Tuan Super Sibuk." Dan kembali berbalik memunggungi suaminya yang cemberut untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit cerita lama?"

"Supaya kau tidak lupa betapa jahatnya dirimu dulu." Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya untuk Chanyeol yang menghela nafas seolah bilang ' _Okay, aku kalah, sayang._ '

Sehun kembali datang dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya sedang mengucek mata. Mereka memakai piyama putih yang lembut, Kyungsoo bermotif semangka dan Sehun bermotif pisang.

"Selamat pagi, pa." Sapa Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang membungkuk sesaat. "Selamat pagi, Daddy." Chanyeol langsung membawa si sulung kedalam gendongannya dengan kepala yang mengusak ke perut gembul putranya itu sampai Kyungsoo terkikik merasa geli.

"Selamat pagi, Pororo-nya Daddy."

"Papa, apakah sudah selesai?" Sehun menarik-narik ujung kaos Baekhyun sambil menunjuk mesin cuci yang berhenti bergetar, "Apa sudah bisa di keluarkan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk, ia membuka penutup mesin cuci dan membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan kain untuk di pindahkan ke keranjang. Itu adalah kegiatan kesukaan Sehun saat sedang mencuci, karena baginya ia sudah bisa membantu meringakan pekerjaan papanya.

Kyungsoo dengan sangat antusias menceritakan bagaimana kerennya Kai kemarin saat menari. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakannya saat pulang dari Sekolah Kai tapi ia malah melihat perang dingin kedua orang tuanya dan berakhir ia yang ketiduran sampai pagi.

Minggu pagi di kediaman keluarga kecil Park Chanyeol, adalah waktunya bersih-bersih dengan Sehun yang membantu Baekhyun mencuci dan menjemur pakaian lalu ada Chanyeol serta si sulung yang membersihkan lantai dengan penyedot debu plus mainan-mainan si kembar yang juga berserakan. Hari libur yang manis dan keluarga harmonis.

.

.

.

.

Hanya Baekhyun yang terjaga sampai siang, ia memakai waktu yang tersisa untuk memasak makan siang lezat sedangkan ketiga tercintanya sudah tepar kelelahan di atas karpet bulu lembut ruang tv. Si mungil ini melepas apronnya setelah mematikan kompor dan pergi membangunkan suami dan kedua putra kesayangan, namun belum sempat ia lakukan dentingan ponsel diatas nakas membuatnya berubah arah. Ia pikir itu ponselnya, ternyata milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit ragu-ragu saat telapaknya sudah merasakan benda hitam tipis dan terasa dingin, ia menekan timbol _lock_ di sisi kanan ponsel dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati foto dirinya yang sedang memangku si kembar dijadikan _lockscreen_. Betapa sok manisnya Chanyeol.

Mungkin kurang ajar baginya mencoba melihat isi ponsel Chanyeol yang mungkin banyak hal pribadi, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah mengutak-atik ponsel Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menenangkan dirinya dengan kalimat 'Bahwa aku hanya ingin mengecek saja. Jika pesan penting, aku akan membangun 'kan Chanyeol. Hanya itu.'

Tanpa diduga ponsel Chanyeol tak ada pengaman seperti sandi atau pola, ponselnya dibiarkan seperti itu. Memudahkan Baekhyun untuk melihat penggal pesan dari seseorang yang bernama Luhan, membuat lelaki itu tanpa ragu lagi membuka kotak pesan masuk dengan wajah menahan kesal.

' _Aku tahu kau tak ada di apartemenmu maka itu aku sudah berada di depan apartemen mantan suami sialanmu sekarang. Keluarlah, kita butuh bicara. Jangan menghindariku terus, Yeollie._ ' _**–Luhan**_.

Baekhyun berdengus, bahkan aku jarang-jarang memanggil si bajingan itu panggilan manis seperti Yeollie, pikirnya.

Langkahnya membawa ia membuka pintu apartemen, meneleng ke kiri dan mendapati seorang lelaki bermantel sebetis sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menatap ponsel ditangan. Menunggu Chanyeol untuk membalas mungkin? Baekhyun tiba-tiba berani untuk tersenyum miring.

"Sedang menunggu apa, hm?" Celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan terkaget dan lebih kaget lagi melihat Baekhyun tengah bersedekap, dan.. memegang ponsel seseorang yang masih di cintainya.

Luhan menyimpan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel, menatap Baekhyun datar dan dingin sedingin hatinya. Model itu masih diam, memerhatikan pakaian rumahan Baekhyun yang sangat ingin ia coba dari dulu. Namun pekerjaan melarang ia untuk memakai hal-hal sederhana seperti itu. Entah bagaimana, apapun yang ada di diri Baekhyun membuat Luhan iri.

"Lancang sekali kau membuka pesan seseorang. Tidak tahu malu."

"Lebih tidak tahu mana, kau yang yang masih mengemis cinta dari Chanyeol atau aku yang membaca pesan dari seorang pengemis?"

Model itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Baekhyun dengan menghela nafas teratur.

"Aku datang baik-baik ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Jangan memancingku." Desis Luhan geram.

Baekhyun terus menantang, ia menaikkan satu alisnya dengan kekehan, "Maaf sekali tapi Chanyeol sedang kelelahan, kami baru saja selesai."

Selesai berberes-beres rumah maksudnya, tapi Luhan menganggap lain ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau," Luhan tahu-tahu sudah berada didepan Baekhyun dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya kuat-kuat, "aku akan membalasmu kapan-kapan!"

Setelah menedang kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan sepatunya yang keras, Luhan mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun sampai ia membentur dinding dengan kuat dan jatuh keras ke lantai. Luhan tersenyum kecil kemudian menendang kaki Baekhyun sekali lagi, seperti dugaannya kalau mantan suami Chanyeol itu adalah lelaki banyak omong padahal ia lemah. Hanya sekali dorong saja sudah mengerang berlebihan.

Luhan akan menjambak rambut Baekhyun yang menunduk menyentuh perutnya, tapi suara pintu yang hendak terbuka dari pemilik apartemen lain membuat ia langsung kabur meninggalkan decihan untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu." Katanya sebelum benar-benar berjalan cepat menaiki lift.

"Oh Tuhan, Oppa! Kau tak apa?" Yerin mendekati Baekhyun, memegangi tangannya untuk membantu si mungil itu berdiri tapi Baekhyun tersenyum menggeleng. Ia bisa bangkit sendiri meski harus berpegangan dengan dinding. "Oppa, kau benar tak apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, sebentar aku akan memanggil ibuku_"

"Tak perlu Yerin-ah," Baekhyun mencegat tangan kurus gadis SMA itu, "Oppa tak apa. Bisakah tolong ambilkan ponsel itu?" ia menunjuk ponsel Chanyeol yang tergeletak dekat kaki Yerin.

Yerin mengambil benda hitam itu lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan tetangganya benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah apapun, gadis itu pamit pergi walau sesekali masih meneleng khawatir dan Baekhyun memberikan senyum tidak apa-apa.

Ia masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya setelah menutup pintu, berjalan tertatih memegangi perutnya menuju ruang tv untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dan anak-anak.

Si tinggi itu terusik karena Baekhyun mencubit hidungnya keras-keras sampai ia tak bisa bernafas dan tersentak, mengerjap melihat wajah tanpa dosa Baekhyun yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Makan dulu, nanti lanjut tidur lagi. Sekalian bangunkan anak-anak juga dan aku akan menyiapkan meja makan."

Lima menit berselang Chanyeol berhasil mengangkut kedua tubuh putranya dalam gendongan dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan, meskipun Sehun merengek karena ia tak suka tidurnya di usik dan Kyungsoo disebelahnya akan menyentil kening sang adik agar diam.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan kulkas terbuka sambil menenggak air dalam botol dan melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menata sendok, ia bisa melihat wajah meringis mantan suaminya itu yang juga menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa kau_"

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun mengerang memegang pinggiran meja dengan tangan kanan meremas perut, Chanyeol terguncang tentu saja melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kesakitan dan.. astaga!

"Baekhyun-ah! Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganmu? Me-mengapa.. ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan!"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rangkulannya dan melihat wajah pasi si mungil yang terpejam erat-erat. Kental darah yang mengalir mulus dari paha dalam Baekhyun membentuk genangan di lantai membuat Chanyeol kalut, ia segera mengangkat Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan konter dapur.

Si kembar yang tadi masih mengantuk langsung melek melihat Daddy mereka histeris seorang diri. Mereka turun dari kursi makan dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mau kemana? Kenapa banyak darah di kaki papa?"

Chanyeol berdecak makin khawatir dengan wajah lemah Baekhyun di dadanya dan juga tetesan-tetesan darah disepanjang ia melangkah, di tambah si kembar yang mendadak rewel dan banyak tanya.

"Oh sayang, kalian tunggu saja disini dan hubungi paman Changmin, okay? Kalian dengar Daddy 'kan?"

"Tap-tap-tap-tapi, Dad?" Sehun menyela dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol membentak.

"DIAM DAN JANGAN BANYAK TANYA, PARK SEHUN!"

"C-Chany..eol." Baekhyun membuka matanya berniat ingin memarahi Chanyeol karena sudah membentak buah hati mereka, tapi ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol sudah keburu membawa ia keluar dari apartemen.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap takjub melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya membentak dengan wajah mengerikan, "Keren." Katanya pelan, tak mempedulikan Sehun yang menangis di punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

Tetes-tetesan cairan infus terdengar sangat jelas di ruang VVIP yang membawa Baekhyun berbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan training dan sweatshirt hitam duduk di samping ranjang tanpa meneleng kearah manapun, fokusnya hanya pada wajah tertidur damai sang mantan suami. Tangan pun tak berhenti mengelus pelan perut rata Baekhyun yang terselimuti dengan nyaman.

Bahkan pintu terbuka pun tak membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Chanyeol?"

Changmin menurunkan si kembar dari gendongannya lalu mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sadar akan kehadiran dua putranya yang bahkan tak berani melangkah itu, ia meneleng dan tersenyum manis memanggil Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Kyungsoo jangan, Sehunie tidak berani. Nanti Daddy memukul Sehunie." Bisik Sehun selagi menarik hoodie yang Kyungsoo pakai dari belakang. Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya dan menyeret tangan Sehun, "Daddy tidak pernah memukul kita, Hunnie. Jangan takut."

Sehun tetap ikut langkah Kyungsoo, mereka dibawa naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol sekaligus. Kyungsoo berada di pahan kanan dan Sehun berada di paha kiri. Si tinggi mengecup kepala Sehun dalam-dalam, sarat akan permintaan maaf dan ia sangat menyesal telah membentak putra bungsunya.

"Maafkan Daddy, sayang." Sehun mencicit dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Chanyeol setelah mengangguk. Hatinya menghangat karena Daddy sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Changmin setelah melihat drama ayah-anak itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, "Dokter bilang bahwa Baekhyun mengalami benturan keras sampai ia pendarahan, syukurlah kandungannya selamat dan baik-baik saja meskipun sangat lemah."

Changmin melotot horor, "K-kandungan? Pendarahan? Baekhyun.. hamil lagi?"

"Hm."

"Ah senangnya~ keponakanku akan bertambah sebentar lagi." Changmin tersenyum cerah, "Kau sudah memberi tahu ibu dan.. ayahmu?"

"Mereka masih belum pulang dari pelarian. Aku akan memberitahunya saat mereka sudah di Seoul." Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak menyindir sang ayah.

"Lalu mengapa Baekhyun berakhir seperti ini? Apa ia terpeleset atau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku tertidur dan ketika bangun keadaan Baekhyun sudah mencurigakan, lalu darah mengalir begitu saja diantara kakinya." Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun, "Aku sangat terguncang dengan situasi yang tak pernah ku alami ini dan pernyataan Dokter semakin membuatku marah."

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Changmin tersenyum diam-diam melihat wajah kalut Chanyeol, artinya sepupu brengseknya itu sudah merasa bertanggung jawab. "Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar. Anak-anak ingin ikut?"

"Biar mereka bersamaku saja." Jawab Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Changmin segera pergi keluar.

Selang beberapa menit Changmin keluar dan Chanyeol yang mengobrol ringan dengan si kembar, pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera menegapkan punggungnya dan menanti sang mantan suami membuka kedua sipitnya.

"Ugh, kepalaku." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjap, bau khas Rumah Sakit langsung mengusik hidungnya. "Chanyeol?"

"Astaga, syukurlah Baekhyun. Aku sangat khawatir kau tahu, sayang." Chanyeol menuruni si kembar untuk membantu pergerakan Baekhyun yang ingin duduk bersandar dengan bantuan bantal, "Kau merasa baik? Perlu aku panggilkan Dokter?"

Baekhyun segera menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol yang akan beranjak, "Aku baik."

Telapak lembut si mungil ia bawa ke perutnya sendiri, mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum pikiran negatif menghantamnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol was-was tapi si tinggi itu malah tersenyum dan ikut membawa tangannya menapak di atas punggung tangan Baekhyun, mengelus bayi mereka bersama.

"Bersyukur lagi, bayi kita selamat, Baekhyun-ah. Adik bayi kita ini baik-baik saja. Dia sangat kuat."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca karena perasaan takutnya. Kini ia bernafas lega melihat tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak mengusap perutnya. Kyungsoo merengek minta naik ke ranjang Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol melarang karena tubuhnya berat, bisa-bisa mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun. Tapi Papanya itu berbaik hati membiarkan Kyungsoo, namun tak di duga Sehun juga ikut merengek.

"Adik bayi? Apa Kyungsoo dan Sehunie akan memiliki adik bayi, papa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulat penuh harap sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk perut kedua putranya yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya. "Iya, Kyungsoo. Disini, ada adik bayi kita." Sehun yang menjawab, ia menempelkan telinganya ke perut Baekhyun.

"Sehunie tidak berbohong kan, papa?"

"Tidak, sayang. Di dalam perut papa memang ada adik bayi yang lucu." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Oh apa Sehunie mendengar sesuatu?" Ia beralih pada Sehun yang masih menempelkan telinganya penasaran.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan cemberut sebelum menggeleng kesal, "Adik bayinya sombong, Dad. Dia tidak mau menyapa kakaknya yang tampan ini masa."

"Heh, jangan suka berbohong Sehunie." Balas Kyungsoo sengit.

"Berbohong apanya, Kyungsoo?"

"Berbohong pada adik bayi kalau Sehunie tampan."

"Ish!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya, si mungil itu menolak untuk di gendong karena merasa malu dengan si kembar yang sudah berebutan remote tv disana. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng meleihat mereka sambil sesekali meringis memegang perutnya.

Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang meski Dokter menyarankan untuk menginap semalam, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tahan sama yang namanya Rumah Sakit.

"Hei, hei, hei, jangan berkelahi terus. Papa sedang sakit dan jangan membuat keributan." Chanyeol memperingati tapi si kembar masih bergelung di atas karpet.

"Remote ini sekarang jatahnya Sehunie! Tayo sedang tayang!"

"Ih Sehunie apa-apaan sih. Tadi Sehunie sudah menonton dan biarkan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Pororo!"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak mau! Sehunie ingin menonton Tayoooo~"

"Ganti-gantian dong, Hunnie!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol lelah, "Anak-anakmu, Yeol." Ucapnya jengah dengan jeritan si kembar yang tak ada hentinya.

Chanyeol lanjut memapah Baekhyun, tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggul Baekhyun agar tidak tumbang. Sampai di kamar, si tinggi merebahkan Baekhyun perlahan-lahan ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai batas perut. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan kembali mengelus perut yang melindungi janin dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Kau belum cerita mengapa kau bisa mengalami pendarahan. Jujur padaku."

"Mungkin.. aku kelelahan?" Baekhyun tersenyum ragu, "S-sudahlah, yang penting 'kan bayinya tidak apa-apa."

 _Tapi Dokter bilang kau mengalami benturan keras, Baekhyun._

"Aku benar-benar akan mencari asisten rumah tangga." Tekan Chanyeol tanpa bisa di bantah, "Tidurlah. Aku berada di ruang tv bersama anak-anak jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi gembilnya yang sudah kembali merona berkat bantuan cairan infus lalu sedikit meraih kesempatan untuk melumat bibir tipis sang mantan suami.

Baekhyun terengah ketika gelutan lidah mereka terlepas dan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi menyusul si kembar setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta menggelikan. Si mungil itu terkekeh saat Chanyeol melayangkan _flying kiss_ sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Benar-benar memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun istirahat sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si kembar sudah jauh lebih tenang. Chanyeol memilih saluran yang menayangkan _Spongebob Squarepants_ dan memang lebih baik begitu. Karena tokoh kotak berwarna kuning itu menduduki posisi netral bagi si kembar, jadi tak apa jika mereka menontonnya bersama ketimbang terus-terusan berebut remote.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengernyit kebingungan ketika jempolnya mengusap layar ponsel untuk membuka kunci, ruang pesan Luhan tertera paling awal. Chanyeol tahu ia tak seharusnya berpikir negatif, tapi pikiran jelek itu lebih dulu menguasainya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berbohong. Si mungil itu pasti bertemu dengan Luhan dan mereka sudah jelas bertengkar, karena Chanyeol mendapati sisi ponselnya sedikit mengalami kerusakan dengan layar yang membentuk garis retakan panjang.

Kertakan gigi memberitahu betapa marah dan muaknya Chanyeol kini.

"Bajingan itu.."

.

.

.tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

14

.

.

.

Sehun terus menyudutkan diri di dekat lemari, rambut cekangnya bergoyang saat ia menggosok mata yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air asin. Isakan Sehun putus-putus, Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya sambil memeluk _Eddy_ menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa Sehunie menangis? Papa tidak akan marah, kok." Katanya begitu, berusaha menghibur si bungsu yang malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Se-Sehunie takut-hiks."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehunie. Kyungsoo akan membela Sehunie kalau papa mengomel." Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok ketika Sehun pun berjongkok menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

Sebenarnya, yang dialami Sehun pagi ini adalah hal sepele yang sering dirasakan anak enam tahun. Meskipun sudah besar dan mengerti setiap peringatan yang diberikan orang tua, untuk hal satu ini memang kadang terjadi diluar kesadaran.

Sehun mengompol dan ia benar-benar takut Baekhyun akan memarahinya karena membuat kasur basah dan bau.

"Lebih baik Sehunie ganti piyamanya dulu. Nanti pantat Sehunie gatal-gatal karena pipis." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil sepaket pakaian Sehun dan menarik adiknya itu ke kamar mandi. Masih sambil menenangkannya dengan kalimat kalau papa tidak akan marah.

"Kyungsoo-hiks, bagaimana kalau kasur Sehunie dibuang? Nanti Sehunie tidur dimana-huwee." Sehun menghentakkan kaki.

"Daddy akan membelikan yang baru, ada gambar _heroes_ nya juga kalau Sehunie mau. Jadi sekarang cepat masuk ke bathup, biar Kyungsoo nyalakan showernya."

Meskipun masih tersedan-sedan, Sehun tetap masuk ke bathup dengan wajah lengket bekas air mata, setelah membuka piyama dan celana dalam berpipisnya. Kyungsoo melipat lengan baju berserta celana piyamanya sampai selutut agar tidak basah, lalu meletakkan _Eddy_ dalam posisi duduk di westafel. Tidak mau teman mainnya juga ikut terguyur shower.

Karena Sehun belum bisa mandi sendiri, lebih benarnya malas karena takut shampo masuk ke mata, maka Kyungsoo yang bertugas menggosok rambut hitam adiknya. Seperti seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab, si sulung pun memakaikan sabun cair di setiap sela kulit Sehun dari luar bathup. Ia tidak mungkin masuk kalau tidak mau basah.

Padahal Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu kembar, usia mereka sama. Hanya pola pikir dan kebiasaannya saja yang saling bertolak.

Dari luar kamar, Baekhyun menguap kecil sambil merapikan anak rambutnya sebelum mengernyit bingung dengan kesenyapan apartemen yang sangat jarang terjadi. Biasanya pagi-pagi sudah menjadi rutinitas si kembar untuk membuat kegaduhan, entah itu jeritan atau barang-barang yang berjatuhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Sehunie?"

Panggil Baekhyun sambil melongokkan kepala ke kamar si kembar, namun tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali kasur yang sudah berantakan dan satu set Pororo disana-sini.

Juga.. bau yang langsung menusuk hidung, terasa tak asing bagi Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang si kembar, merabai kasur keduanya dan mendapati jejak pulau basah ketika memegang permukaan milik Sehun.

Sudah bisa diduga kalau si bungsu, tetaplah si bungsu. Baekhyun merotasikan bola mata selagi melepas seprai juga mengamankan selimut yang ikut terkena pipis, lalu membawanya ke ruang cuci.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali ke kamar anak-anak, penampakan Sehun yang terbalut handuk dan piyama Kyungsoo disingsingkan, ia sudah tahu kalau si sulung bisa mengurus adiknya dengan baik.

"Apa ini? Sehunie mulai mengompol lagi?" Baekhyun bersedekap, nada bicaranya tidak terdengar marah tapi tetap saja membuat Sehun mengkeret.

"Papa, jangan mengomeli Sehunie." Kyungsoo berdiri didepan Sehun, sesuai janji ia akan menamengi adiknya.

"Tidak, kok. Sini Sehunie, biar papa pakaikan bajunya dan biarkan Kyungsoo mandi." Baekhyun memanggil Sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo.

Awalnya si bungsu tidak mau, tapi ketika Kyungsoo bilang tidak apa-apa, kaki kecilnya pun mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berposisi duduk di atas karpet dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan Kyungsoo tadi.

Sedangkan si sulung masuk ke kamar mandi menenteng handuk kuningnya.

"Sehunie menangis, ya? Kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut sambil melap wajah Sehun yang masih dihinggapi bulir-bulir air. Tertinggal jejak sembab dihidung dan kelopak mata si bungsu, itu sudah cukup bukti.

"Sehunie takut papa marah karena mengompol dan membuat tempat tidur bau." Sehun menjawab dengan nada sangat menyesal, membuat Baekhyun terenyuh.

Kenapa anak-anak bisa membuat perasaan orang dewasa jungkir balik?

"Dan kenapa Sehunie mengompol?"

"Entahlah, pa. Sepertinya Sehunie terlalu senang dalam mimpi sampai-sampai tidak sadar pipis."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Setelah memakaikan celana selutut dan kaos merah lengan pendek, ia membaluri rambut hitam Sehun dengan _cologne_ rambut kemudian menyisirnya. Kini si bungsu sudah segar dan wangi bedak, tidak bau pipis lagi.

"Pa, Sehunie mau minum susu."

Sehun berdiri sambil memainkan jemarinya. Takut dianggap tidak tahu diri, dia baru saja membuat masalah dengan mengompol dan sekarang malah minta susu?

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sehunie kan sudah mau punya adik bayi, masa masih menyusu, sih? Nanti adik bayinya minum apa?" Baekhyun meletakkan perlengkapan Sehun seperti bedak dan _cologne_ ke meja rias lagi.

"Adik bayinya bisa minum susu yang sama seperti Kyungsoo! Pokoknya papa itu punya Sehunie!" Sehun menghentak kakinya, "Papa~ Sehunie haus~" Kemudian merengek manja.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena Sehun memeluk kakinya sambil menangis pura-pura. Sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, ia tetap harus menyusui Sehun kalau tidak mau si bungsu meraung seperti orang kesetanan dilantai. Jadi setelah mematikan _AC_ kamar si kembar agar bau pipis tidak menyebar, Baekhyun menggendong Sehun keluar dan duduk di sofa ruang tv.

Menyusui si bungsu dengan tenang sebelum seseorang melempar tubuh bongsornya ke samping Baekhyun dan memeluk dari samping. Sehun yang terjepit langsung merengek, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan buru-buru melepaskan diri.

"Oh maaf, Daddy tidak tahu ada Sehunie ternyata." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap punggung kecil putranya yang kembali menghisap puting gemuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Kini ia beralih ke suaminya, mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun perlahan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Si mungil Byun menoleh, agak mendongak untuk bisa menatap wajah bantal Chanyeol yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan mata sayu. Manik Baekhyun bergerak turun merabai hidung dan bibir kering suaminya dengan penglihatan tajam seolah memindai, sebelum tangan terangkat mengusap rahang dan dagu Chanyeol.

Terasa sangat kasar.

"Sudah berapa minggu kau tidak cukuran? Dasar jorok." Baekhyun menempeleng pipi suaminya sampai tertoleh ke lain arah.

"Hah, malas sekali rasanya. Kenapa tidak kau bantu aku bercukur? Banyak _istri_ yang melakukan itu." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya di atas sandaran sofa, secara sengaja berada dibalik bahu Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaanku banyak daripada harus mencukur janggutmu. Lagipula kebutuhan sendiri tidak bisa kau urus, sudah seperti Sehunie saja."

Mendengar namanya sempat disebut, Sehun menggeliat terusik dalam tidurnya sebelum Baekhyun kembali mempuk-puk pantat kecil si bungsu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau sendiri yang mengingatkan tentang bercukur, jadi kau yang harus melakukannya. Siang ini sehabis makan, okay?"

"Memangnya kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Kapan-kapan saja. Aku ingin mandi dan bikin sarapan buat kita dulu." Setelah mencuri lumatan di bibir tipis Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak masuk ke kamarnya sebelum berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah wangi, plus handuk putih melilit kepalanya tak beraturan.

Langsung saja Chanyeol menculik gemas Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kamar untuk membanting tubuh mereka berdua ke tempat tidur. Menimbulkan pekikan geli dari Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol menggelitikinya.

"Astaga dua manusia itu."

Baekhyun mendengus karena harus menenangkan Sehun yang mulai merengek lagi mendengar keributan sehingga tidurnya jadi tidak nyenyak.

 **...**

Beranjak siang, matahari meninggi dengan sangat bebas seolah tak ada kumpulan awan yang ingin menghalau sinarnya memanaskan isi bumi. Termasuk manusia-manusia yang memiliki pekerjaan di luar ruangan harus rela kulitnya terbakar dan merasa gerah sepanjang hari.

Kilas pemberitahuan cuaca setelah berita utama di televisi mengisi ruang tengah. Sehun dan Kyungsoo kompak sudah menanggalkan pakaian mereka, meninggalkan kaos singlet dan celana dalam berkarakter masing-masing. Plus diapers untuk Sehun.

Si kembar menggemaskan milik Baekhyun itu iseng baring menelungkup diatas karpet sambil menopang dagu. Sesekali akan terkekeh bahkan tergelak jika salah satu diantara mereka mengolok-ngolok si pembawa acara berita.

Chanyeol membuka sandal luarnya diujung keset, lalu diganti dengan sandal rumah dan melongok ke arah ruang tengah saat mendengar kikikan-kikikan dari sana. Ah senangnya, melihat anak-anaknya tertawa hanya karena hal konyol saja membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk memutar haluan.

Padahal tadinya ia ingin membantu Baekhyun menata meja makan untuk menu siang mereka.

"Tertawa kenapa, sih?" Chanyeol memukul pelan pantat kecil Sehun dan Kyungsoo lalu keduanya bergerak duduk.

"Sehunie mengatai paman Hwan seperti kakek-kakek." Kyungsoo tertawa, memancing Sehun untuk mengulang olok-olokannya.

Chanyeol ikut tergelak, bukan karena humor Sehun dan Kyungsoo tapi karena kedua putranya memiliki cara tertawa yang lucu. Secara tak sengaja menulari siapa pun yang mendengarnya untuk tertawa.

"Huuu, panas sekali, Dad." Sehun naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk diatas paha kanannya yang sedang menyilakan kaki.

"Enaknya makan es krim di kedai kak Jaehyun." Si sulung ikut duduk di paha kiri Chanyeol.

Bagi si tinggi, bukan hal berat memangku si gendut-gendut hasil benihnya ini sekaligus. Dengan tubuh bongsor dan otot-otot kokoh, memangku Baekhyun yang memiliki berat badan lima puluh delapan saja Chanyeol kuat.

"Kyungsoo tahu harus minta izin ke siapa untuk makan es krim?" Telunjuk Chanyeol menjawil hidung mungil Kyungsoo, dengan cemberut si sulung mengerling ke konter dapur dan malah tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menyeringai.

"Tidak jadi, deh." Cebikkan bibir Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertawa iblis.

"Lagipula kalau makan es krim siang-siang begini bikin demam. Terus nanti Kyungsoo batuk-batuk lagi. Malah Daddy yang kena omelan papa." Chanyeol mengusak gemas surai kedua putranya yang sudah acak-acakan.

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa membelikan seporsi es krim untuk sikembar. Yang bikin Baekhyun cemas adalah Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak pernah cukup seporsi, pasti minta nambah dengan alasan ingin mencoba rasa lain. Chanyeol yang lemah dengan melasan kedua putranya malah menurut dan pergi ke konter pemesanan untuk dua mangkuk es krim lagi.

Lalu saat sampai di apartemen, Baekhyun langsung marah-marah seperti ibu pada anaknya yang ketahuan pulang larut. Kyungsoo mengalami batuk berdahak dan besoknya menular pada Sehun, kerepotan sudah Baekhyun mengurus kedua buah hatinya. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah langsung meluncur ke apotek untuk membeli obat batuk sirup stroberi.

"Tapi _uncle_ Changmin bilang, kedainya kak Jaehyun punya rasa es krim baru. Berwarna-warni seperti pelangi, ditambah lava cokelat." Sehun mengadu sekaligus merengek.

Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki mulut gampang tumpah sepupunya itu. Bisa-bisanya menggoda anak kecil yang mudah tergiur makanan manis.

"Pokoknya kalau tidak ada izin papa, tidak boleh makan es krim."

Chanyeol menggendong kedua putranya di masing-masing lengan menuju konter dapur. Melihat mangkuk-mangkuk makanan sudah berdampingan dengan asap mengepul. Si kembar di dudukkan bersebelahan, sedangkan Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia membenarkan duduknya, tahu-tahu dari arah depan sudah dilayangkan tatapan sebal oleh Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Keduanya langsung membuang pandangan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak perlu merasa pusing dengan tingkah si kembar. Ia segera melayani makan Chanyeol dengan cara menyiapkan nasi dan lauk di mangkuknya, lalu tak sengaja menatap Sehun yang hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpit di atas permukaan meja.

"Kenapa tidak makan, Sehunie?"

"Papa suapin, dong."

Chanyeol menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"Sehunie sudah besar, sudah bisa makan sendiri. Memangnya tidak malu dengan adik bayi?"

Sehun berdeham, "Adik bayinya saja belum lahir."

Diingatkan dengan kenyataan kalau Sehun masih lah anak kecil, Chanyeol mengalah ketika Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan menyeret kursi makannya ke samping Sehun. Lebih milih menyuapi si bungsu terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Pa, nanti sore kita makan es krim di kedai kak Jaehyun, ya?" Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapi bulu mata panjangnya.

"Nanti ya, kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah baikan. Kalian masih mudah terserang flu, sayang." Baekhyun membelah daging dengan sendok, "Apalagi musim panas begini. Papa tidak mau melihat Sehunie dan Kyungsoo batuk-batuk lagi."

"Satu _cone_ saja, _please_?"

"Setengah _scoop_ juga boleh, pa." Kyungsoo ikut menyahut disamping Sehun, dengan mulut penuh daging.

Lagipula darimana ceritanya es krim bisa dibeli setengah _scoop_?

"Yasudah boleh, tapi es krimnya di bawa pulang." Dengan baik hatinya Baekhyun mengiyakan, meskipun agak khawatir.

"Lho, kenapa begitu?!"

"Kyungsoo ingin makan es krim sambil melihat chila dan chilo!"

Chila dan chilo adalah ikan hias kembar dalam akuarium yang ada di kafe milik Jaehyun. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai ikan berwarna oranye itu karena terlihat seperti dirinya dan Sehun.

"Mau makan es krim tapi di rumah atau tidak sama sekali?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya, memberikan dua penawaran yang membuat si kembar cemberut sambil mendumel.

"Papa janji dulu." Sehun mengangkat kelingkingnya, "Kalau Sehunie dan Kyungsoo sudah lebih sehat, papa izinkan kami makan es krim sepuaaaaasnya di kedai kak Jaehyun, ya?"

Baekhyun cukup sabar dengan kekeras kepalaan si kembar yang tidak mau mengalah. Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum meneguk minumnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah sangat lama ia melewatkan hari-hari menyenangkan seperti ini. Melihat mantan-mungkin kini bisa dibilang calon-suaminya yang kewalahan menghadapi permintaan si kembar.

"Iya. Tapi Sehunie dan Kyungsoo juga harus mendapat lima bintang di Sekolah."

"Ukay! Lima bintang itu gampang, pa. Iya kan, Kyungie?" Sehun menyikut saudara kembarnya.

"His, jangan panggil Kyungie!"

"Ups, iya iya iya, hehe." Sehun menyengir lalu membuka mulutnya lagi menerima sodoran sendok dari Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya konter dapur diisi dengan ocehan kecil Kyungsoo dan Sehun diselingi obrolan Baekhyun mengenai kafenya juga Chanyeol yang sesekali menanyakan kabar keluarga Jongdae di Jepang.

 **...**

Chanyeol melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi sambil merabai rahang, merasakan kasarnya bagian kulit sekitaran dagu. Kemudian Baekhyun menyusul sambil memastikan ketajaman pisau cukur dengan kulit arinya.

"Ck, kenapa belum dipakai krim cukurnya?" Si mungil protes saat tahu Chanyeol malah berdiri didepan cermin tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Itu juga urusanmu. Mencukur dan memakaikan krim itu sepaket." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menapakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan mendudukkan tubuh kecil itu diatas westafel.

Baekhyun menghela napas, membiarkan saja ketika Chanyeol membuka kaki telanjangnya untuk mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah. Mengukung tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan kokohnya dan dengan sengaja menatapi wajah manis sang calon suami yang semakin terlihat memikat sejak hamil lagi.

"Selama ini siapa yang mencukur rahangmu?" Tanya Baekhyun selagi membaluri bagian bawah wajah Chanyeol dengan krim cukur. Meskipun ia sudah duduk di westafel, tetap saja tubuh mantan suaminya ini masih cukup tinggi. Sampai harus mendongak.

"Aku pergi ke barber, paling tidak meminta bantuan ibuku." Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun, memalukan sekali pria yang hampir memiliki anak tiga ini." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tak menyangka, mulai menarik pisau cukur dari rahang kiri Chanyeol.

"Nanti kalau dia lahir, aku akan mencoba cukuran sendiri, deh." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke perut rata Baekhyun, sedangkan yang tersisa menapak di paha gemuk si mungil dan meremasnya, "Memangnya kau yakin aku akan memiliki tiga anak?"

Baekhyun berdecih saat melap pisau cukur penuh krim dan bulu-bulu halus yang terangkat di handuk, kemudian kembali menarik pisau cukurnya di rahang Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu apa? Berniat menghamiliku lagi saat aku sudah melahirkan nanti?"

"Bukan. Mungkin saja kan aku pria yang sangat perkasa sampai-sampai kau hamil kembar lagi, atau triplet?" Chanyeol tersenyum berharap.

Keinginan mantan suaminya itu menggelitiki perut Baekhyun sampai-sampai rona menjalari pipi dan telinganya. Sangat bahagia memikirkan kalau saja ia benar-benar membawa dua janin dalam perutnya, bahkan beruntung sekali jika tiga. Sayang sekali mereka belum bisa melihatnya, kandungan Baekhyun baru tiga minggu.

"Berdoa saja. Tapi kalau pun tidak kembar apalagi triplet, kau harus bersyukur dengannya, Yeol."

"Tentu saja. Bersyukur adalah hal yang kulakukan setiap saat. Melihat senyummu, bisa merespons rengekan si kembar dan sekarang kehadiran calon malaikat baru. Astaga, kurang beruntung apa lagi aku sebagai pria?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, nanti cukurannya jadi tidak rapi." Baekhyun menyentil bibir Chanyeol, padahal sedang berusaha menutup rasa debarannya sendiri.

Sesuai perintah, Chanyeol hanya diam menyelami wajah serius Baekhyun yang berada didekatnya. Merasakan deru napas masing-masing yang malah membuat Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar menyelesaikan ini dan langsung menyerang bibir tipis sewarna _peach_ matang milik Baekhyun.

"Nah, sudah. Selebihnya urus saja sendiri, kalau kau mau mencuci muka juga boleh. Aku ingin mengecek si kembar sudah tidur siang apa belum." Kata Baekhyun ketika melap rahang Chanyeol dengan handuk, merabai untuk memastikan kulit wajah mantan suaminya sudah kembali mulus.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku menikmatimu dulu." Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar tetap duduk di westafel, berada di kungkungannya.

"Nikmati apa? Bercinta? Ck, anakmu baru masuk di minggu ketiga dan kau sudah mau mengunjunginya? Jangan, nanti dia terkejut."

"Hanya ciuman. Tapi tidak tahu nanti, mungkin aku akan membantingmu ke ranjang, hehe."

Chanyeol langsung merendah untuk meraup belah _peach_ yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggilnya agar dilumat brutal. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat liur manis Baekhyun masuk ke indera pencecapnya, segera saja kedua lengan yang sudah ditimbuli urat-uratnya melingkari pinggul berbentuk sang calon suami. Merengkuhnya posesif sekaligus menuntut.

Kaki-kaki menggantung Baekhyun bergerak gelisah sebelum melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol selagi lidah membelit kasar, mendorong kepala satu sama lain dalam tekanan bibir yang tidak sabaran. Dengan Baekhyun yang tidak memakai celana, memudahkan Chanyeol merabai tubuhnya sambil berfantasi.

"Chanyeol, tidak sekarang." Jemari ranting Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol saat si tinggi berpindah mengerjai batang lehernya, "Tahan sampai adiknya si kembar berumur lima bulan, okay?"

"Aku akan bermain lembut. Kupastikan dia tidak kenapa-kenapa. _Please_?"

Ya ampun, kenapa Chanyeol harus memelas ala-ala Sehun, sih? Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak sedang hamil, sudah pasti ia akan melemparkan diri ke ranjang dengan paha terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Sebaiknya jangan daripada berisiko, sayang. Tahan, lima bulan tidak lama, kok."

"Tidak lama apanya? Janggutku bisa tumbuh puluhan kali dalam waktu segitu."

Chanyeol cemberut melepas rengkuhannya di pinggang Baekhyun lalu bergeser ke kanan. Membuka keran di westafel kedua dan mencuci mukanya disana sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kasihan si mantan suami yang tersiksa.

"Kau tegang?" Celetuk si mungil spontan ketika melihat ke selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Belum terlalu. Tak apa, jangan dipaksa. Aku bisa rileks dengan sendirinya nanti." Chanyeol mematikan keran kemudian mengeluarkan handuk dalam lemari kecil di samping cermin, melap wajahnya yang sudah segar.

"Sebentar ya, aku lihat Sehunie dan Kyungsoo dulu. Kalau sudah tidur, berarti aku bisa memakai waktuku untuk mengulum penismu." Baekhyun mengerling nakal selagi turun dari westafel.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Awas saja ingkar!"

Baekhyun terkekeh cantik ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi menahan kedutan dibatang selangkangannya.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Satu, aku maksain banget ini update. Otakku belum sampe mikir cara nyingkirin Luhan. Gemes-gemesan sama si kembar aja dulula.

Dua, Baekhyun makin cantik Ya Allah ga ga ga ga kuad. Memori card ku bengkak nampung foto cantiknya papa :(

Tiga, chapter ini ga muasin? Yaiya, yang muasin kan cuma anunya Chanyeol :( /Astaghfirullah bulan ramadan

Empat, dari puasa sampe nemu puasa lagi nih ff murahan ga kelar-kelar ya :3

Lima, ga bisa bayangin Sehun jadi Sehunie di ff ini. Dengan muka dan badan bongsornya yang berkeliaran di tl, aku.. nyerah. Semoga aja masih ngefeel Sehun jadi bocil ya.

Enam, banyak banget yang mau aku bilangin. Tapi kapan-kapan ajalah, takutnya sok ngebacot di notes padahal chapter ini gak layak konsumsi :(

Terakhir,

Ini ff debut tapi masa promosinya lama banget ya. Hampir setahunan -_-

/halah


	15. Chapter 15

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

15

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, aku mendengar kabar dari Taejoon tentang mantan suami Chanyeol-ssi."

Mata rusa cantik itu langsung saja terarah sinis pada manajernya yang sedang menyetir van dengan santai. Seakan ia baru saja mengajak Luhan berbicara tentang taman safari yang kedatangan jenis badak baru. Luhan bersedekap sambil berdecih, mengabaikan manajernya lebih baik ketimbang harus melempari kepala pria itu dengan barang-barang di tasnya.

"Taejoon bilang, suami Chanyeol-ssi hampir saja mengalami keguguran. Bukankah itu mengerikan? Maksudku, mereka itu kan mantan suami-suami, bagaimana ceritanya Baekhyun-ssi bisa hamil lagi?" Jaebum melanjutkan, belum tahu situasi di jok tengah yang mulai menguar aura hitam.

Tapi perlahan raut tegang di wajah Luhan melunak seiring dengan kata perkata dari Jaebum yang menguasai isi pikirannya. Tetang Baekhyun dan keguguran. Jadi si sialan itu tengah hamil..

"Sekarang sudah membaik, aku turut senang mendengarnya. Kandungan Baekhyun-ssi sudah berumur tiga minggu dan_"

"_Jaebum-ah." Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya pelan, dengan nada dingin yang membekukan sang manajer, "Tujuanmu memberitahuku tentang si jalang itu apa? Kau ingin aku berhentikan, ya?"

Jaebum kelabakan, mulutnya terbuka-tutup ketakutan melihat Luhan mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda murka. Sebenarnya ia pribadi sudah tidak tahan bekerja di bawah Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa ketika perusahaan tempat Luhan bernaung memintanya untuk setia dengan model seksi itu.

"I-itu.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Luhan. Taejoon bilang, seseorang datang menemui Baekhyun-ssi beberapa minggu lalu dan entah apa yang terjadi, setelahnya Baekhyun-ssi dilarikan ke rumah sakit." Jaebum menggaruk rambut belakangnya, "Maaf, Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatmu marah atau kecewa."

"Tapi kau baru saja membuatku marah, Im Jaebum. Lihat saja, setelah pemotretan selesai aku akan melaporkanmu pada Sajangnim." Tekan Luhan menggebu-gebu.

Jaebum menghela napas pasrah. Ya terserahlah. Malah ia akan senang jika saja dipindah tugaskan menjadi manajer artis atau model lain, tidak apa-apa juga kalau sampai di pecat. Yang penting ia tidak bekerja untuk model licik dan kejam seperti Luhan.

Ponsel kerja yang ada di atas dashboard bergetar diikuti nama staf Jeong pada layar. Jaebum buru-buru mengangkatnya setelah menepikan van ke pinggir jalan.

"Ya, Jeong-ssi. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi pemotretan, bukankah masih ada tersisa waktu setengah jam?"

" _Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kalian tidak usah datang lagi. Luhan sudah digantikan oleh Kwon Hyunbin._ "

"Apa? T-tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Kami tidak menerima pemberitahuan sebelumnya tentang pembatalan kontrak."

" _Tanyakan saja pada Sajangnim LOEM Entertainment kenapa menarik modelnya kembali. Kau pikir kami tidak kerepotan mencari pengganti? Untung saja Kwon Hyunbin-ssi mau menandatangani kontrak dadakan. Sudahlah, aku tidak punya banyak wak__ "

"Ah, sebentar Jeong-ssi. Maksudmu apa?"

" _Ya ampun, kupikir hanya modelnya saja yang berotak lemot tapi ternyata manajernya pun sama. Luhan tidak jadi menerima jadwal pemotretan untuk Vogue kali ini, atau mungkin seterusnya. Kau tahu? Sajangnim-ku, tiba-tiba memberitahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah memakai Luhan lagi, haha._ "

"Maaf, bicaramu tidak sopan Jeong-ssi."

" _Ya ya ya terserahlah. Sebaiknya kalian cepat minta konfirmasi lebih lanjut pada Sajangnim LOEM kenapa Luhan diberhentikan. Memalukan sekali._ "

 **Plip**

Jaebum menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya kalau orang yang baru saja bicara dengannya bisa sesarkas itu. padahal selama ini staf Jeong dikenal paling ramah dan sopan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sangat penasaran, ia mendengar nada Jaebum semakin naik saat bicara tadi dan itu menjadi pertanda hal buruk.

"Jeong-ssi bilang kontrakmu dengan _Vogue_ kali ini dibatalkan dan sudah diganti oleh Kwon Hyunbin. Sajangnim sendiri yang membatalkannya."

"Kau bilang apa?!" Si mata rusa menyentak marah, kali ini lebih emosi daripada saat mendengar nama Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sajangnim tidak memberitahukan ini padaku, sebaiknya kita kembali ke perusahaan dan aku akan meminta langsung bertemu dengan Sajangnim." Jaebum memutar arah vannya menuju lokasi gedung perusahaan LOEM, tempat yang menaungi Luhan selama empat tahun terakhir.

Selama di perjalanan putar balik, Luhan tidak tenang. Kakinya bergerak gelisah begitu juga dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. Ia tidak yakin apa tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada drama.

.

.

Luhan membanting pintu ruang kebesaran Kwon Yul seperti orang yang tidak punya tata krama. Seakan pembelajaran yang ia dapatkan dari berbagai perusahaan tempat ia singgah tidak berarti apa-apa jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Kwon Yul, yang seenaknya saja mencabut kontrak tanpa memberitahunya.

Jaebum tidak Luhan izinkan masuk, ia ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan bos mereka. Tak peduli jika harus pakai urat sekalipun.

"Maksudmu apa membatalkan kontrakku begitu saja, Sajangnim?" Si model menekan panggilan hormatnya.

Kwon Yul menutup map hitam ditangannya lalu menatap nyalang Luhan.

"Kau tinggalkan dimana sopan santunmu itu, Luhan? Aku ini bosmu."

"Persetan. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Map hitam itu kini dibanting ke atas meja, disusul helaan napas dan seringaian menjijikkan dari Kwon Yul yang membuat Luhan ingin membakar habis tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak hanya membatalkan kontrakmu dengan _Vogue_. Tapi juga _Elle_ , _Star 1_ , _W_ , program _healthy_ , dan untuk _London Fashion Week_ , aku sudah mengirim Sungkyung bersama Hyunmin." Kwon Yul semakin menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat melihat Luhan tak berkutik.

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

Luhan menarik kursi dihadapan meja Kwon Yul, duduk disana seperti batu tanpa nyawa. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering dan keringat mengucur banyak dari kulit kepala.

"Staf sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi dariku di beberapa portal berita online. Pembatalan semua kontrakmu, murni karena tentang kesehatan."

"Itu sangat brengsek, Sajangnim. Aku bahkan masih bisa menggunakan kakiku untuk menendangmu." Luhan mendesis sinis.

"Oh apa kau menggunakan kakimu juga untuk menendang mantan suami Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Alis Luhan menukik tajam, begitu juga dengan Kwon Yul yang memasang wajah menantang. Ternyata seperti ini sisi asli seorang Luhan. Beberapa staf banyak mengeluh tentang sikap kasar dan semena-mena salah satu model pemasok uang utama LOEM ini. Tapi jika sudah melibatkan Park Chanyeol dan segala orang-orangnya, Kwon Yul rela membuang Luhan ketimbang harus menerima nasib perusahaannya hancur.

Park Seunghyun dan Park Chanyeol tidak bisa diabaikan. Mereka adalah ayah-anak paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

"Kemarin pagi, Park Chanyeol-ssi datang ke perusahaanku seorang diri. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat terhormat dikunjungi salah satu pengusaha _Insurance_ paling terkenal ditanah ginseng ini. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol-ssi bawa bersamanya mengejutkanku. Kau tahu apa?" Kwon Yul memberikan kertas bertanda tangan dari laci meja kerjanya pada Luhan, "Kau membuat masalah diluar batas kontrak kita, Luhan. Park Chanyeol-ssi tidak pernah bercanda dengan tindakannya. Dan menurutmu apa lucu melihat perusahaan yang ku rintis diiringi caci makian orang ini harus hancur hanya karena model tengil sepertimu?"

Tangan-tangan kurus Luhan bergetar ketika membaca surat resmi dari Park Chanyeol yang menyatakan kalau ia akan menuntut LOEM Entertainment ke pihak berwajib atas tuduhan menyembunyikan tersangka percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan salah satu modelnya, Luhan. Tuntutan bisa saja ditarik jika Luhan diberhentikan dari LOEM Entertainment dan akses karirnya di Korea Selatan menyempit.

Benar-benar, Chanyeol bermain halus sekali.

"Kau pasti membacanya dengan baik. Mulai hari ini kau diberhentikan dari LOEM Entertainment tanpa perlu membayar denda. Tapi maaf, aku dengan sangat terpaksa menutup aksesmu di Korea Selatan. Tidak punya banyak pilihan untukmu, Luhan. Harusnya kau berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

Tak hanya tuntutan, Chanyeol mengancam akan menyebar kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Luhan ke situs berita online paling banyak dikunjungi masyarakat. Hanya dengan sekali klik, Luhan bisa berada di ujung tanduk hidupnya. Negara yang terkenal dengan _monster fingers_ ini bisa langsung menghakimi Luhan tanpa perlu mencari tahu kebenaran lebih lanjut, karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol bisa diterima dengan sangat cepat.

Luhan menangis dalam kebodohannya sendiri. Ia meremas surat sialan itu tanpa memikirkan apa pun selain nasib buruknya yang datang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mencoba sehalus mungkin menutupi kasusmu sampai tak ada satu orang pun yang curiga. Terlepas dari apa yang sudah kau perbuat diluar batas, kau tetaplah anak kesayanganku, berat rasanya melepasmu dengan cara seperti ini tapi aku bahkan tidak diberi opsi lain untuk menyelamatkanmu." Kwon Yul menutupi kesedihannya dengan cara menghela napas, "Mundurlah perlahan, Luhan-ah."

Mata rusa yang sudah basah digenangi air asin menatap mantan bosnya putus asa.

"Aku.. apa yang sudah kulakukan? Percobaan pembunuhan apa yang aku.. lakuk..an." Suara Luhan mengecil selagi kilas ingatan mengisi sebagianbesar ruang pikirannya.

Hari dimana ia pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun, bertemu dengan lelaki sialan itu dan sempat beradu cekcok, sebelum akhirnya menghempas tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke dinding sampai ia jatuh ke lantai. Jadi apa..

 _Taejoon bilang, suami Chanyeol-ssi hampir saja mengalami keguguran._

 _Seseorang datang menemui Baekhyun-ssi beberapa minggu lalu dan entah apa yang terjadi, setelahnya Baekhyun-ssi dilarikan ke rumah sakit._

 **...**

"Apa tanggapan terbaru dari LOEM Entertainment?"

Taejoon membungkuk sekilas pada Chanyeol kemudian membuka suara.

"Kwon Yul sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi atas kemunduran Luhan dari dunia modeling dengan alasan keinginannya pribadi. Dipastikan juga kalau Luhan tidak akan lagi berkarir di Korea Selatan, dalam bidang apapun."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia yang mana terlihat kejam dimata sekretarisnya itu.

"Bagus. Berikan Kwon Yul hadiah sebagai janji atas kerugiannya kehilangan salah satu pemasok terbesar LOEM." Si tinggi terkekeh, "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Luhan akan meninggalkan Korea dalam bulan ini." Taejoon menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana kain kemudian menatap bosnya lagi, "Tapi kenapa anda membuat Luhan harus kehilangan pekerjaannya dengan cara seperti ini, Tuan?"

Suami yang akan memiliki tiga anak itu tersenyum miring sambil mengusap rambut merahnya. Tak tahu saja kalau hatinya sudah berapi-api sejak tadi.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membuat Baekhyun hampir keguguran?"

Taejoon menggeleng patah-patah, merasa bingung.

"Tentu saja si bajingan Lu itu!" Chanyeol berdecak dan melanjutkan langkahnya melewati si sekretaris, "Jangan bengong disana, Tae. Kita ada _meeting_ sekarang.

Masih bagus aku tidak membolongi dahinya dengan peluru panas." Gerutunya sambil terus manapaki petak per petak lantai enam perusahaan.

Sekretaris itu masih bergeming diatas kakinya yang menapak di depan lift. Menatapi punggung sang atasan yang mendorong pintu besar ruang _meeting_ dan menghilang diujung sana.

Taejoon baru tahu fakta ini. Seorang model yang sempat ia kagumi secara diam-diam bisa berbuat hal tidak manusiawi terhadap mantan suami bosnya. Kehilangan bayi bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima lapang dada, sakit sekali rasanya.

"Apa Jaebum tahu kalau mantan modelnya itu tersangka?" Bisik Taejoon pada angin.

 **...**

"Papa, apa adik bayinya bisa bernapas didalam perut?"

Baekhyun melihat ke bawah, pada wajah penasaran Sehun yang sedang membaringkan kepala di pahanya. Tangan kecil itu mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras disatu sisi.

"Bisa dong, kalau tidak bernapas bagaimana adik bayinya hidup?"

"Hiii, seram. Pasti adik bayinya sesak didalam sini." Sehun menepuk pelan perut papanya, membuat Baekhyun gemas setengah hidup mencubit pipi gembil itu.

Ada sedikit bau khas susu dibibir Sehun. Biasa, sehabis mengambil jatah dengan papanya.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun memainkan set Pororo-nya. Mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di ruang tv.

Sebenarnya hari ini Baekhyun agak lelah, ia ingin membaringkan diri di ranjang selembut kembang gulanya tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk nonton bersama. Karena kartun bukan lagi selera _ibu_ nyaris tiga anak itu, Baekhyun memilih mengecek beberapa berita online yang sedang panas-panasnya minggu ini melalui _tablet_.

 **[(Eksklusif) Kwon Yul; Luhan tidak lagi terikat kontrak dengan LOEM Entertainment]**

 **[Hot News; Luhan resmi berhenti dari dunia modeling]**

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan _headlines_ yang hampir kesemuanya diisi oleh pemberitaan Luhan. Setelah Luhan dikabarkan sakit dan sempat hiatus, kini pernyataan resmi LOEM Entertainment menduduki berita paling panas dengan _views_ dan komentar paling banyak. Telunjuk Baekhyun mengklik salah satunya dan ia membaca dengan sangat serius, seolah masalah Luhan adalah masalahnya juga.

 **[+107][-4]** Luhaaaaaannnn. Tidak mungkiinnnn T.T

 **[+135][-17]** Setelah pertunangannya batal dengan Park Chanyeol dia juga berhenti dari pekerjaannya? Dia pasti sangat malu kekeke

 **[+56][-0]** Bukankah alasan sakit selalu digunakan untuk keluar dari perusahaan? Banyak idol melakukan itu dan sekarang para modeling juga ikut-ikutan? Aku sudah sangat muak dengan ini

 **[+44][-0]** Inikah manusia yang kemarin membangga-banggakan Park Chanyeol akan menjadi suaminya? Astaga, aku akan mati bunuh diri jika jadi dia

 **[+132][-6]** Kenapa kau seperti ini Luhan? Aku sedih sekali. Padahal aku mengoleksi semua majalahmu :(

 **[+65][-11]** MENGAPA BERITA BAHAGIA INI BARU DIUMUMKAN SEKARANG? AKU TIDAK SABAR MENUNGGU HEADLINES PERNIKAHAN PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN KEMBALI!

 **[+160][-8]** Baguslah! Pergi ke neraka saja kau Luhan! Hahahahaha

Dan masih ada ribuan komentar lagi yang tidak sanggup Baekhyun baca. Kebanyakan komentar kesedihan dan setengah lainnya kenyinyiran netizen. Berhentinya Luhan sangat membuat Baekhyun syok, benar sekali berita ini terlalu mendadak. Padahal kemarin portal berita masih dipenuhi dengan perbincangan konsep _comeback_ salah satu grup idol.

"Halo, Dad?"

Suara Kyungsoo menyahut dari samping, tahu-tahu si sulung sudah menempelkan ponsel Baekhyun ketelinganya.

" _Oh, Kyungsoo, ya? Sedang apa, sayangnya Daddy ini?_ "

"Sedang menonton bersama Sehunie dan papa. Daddy sedang apa?"

" _Huft, kasihan sekali Daddy kebosanan di kantor. Tidak ada Kyungsoo dan Sehunie disini._ "

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memainkan telinga _Eddy_.

"Daddy mau Kyungsoo dan Sehunie pergi ke kantor Daddy lagi?"

Baekhyun melotot menatapi putra sulungnya yang langsung mendongak dengan cengiran, Kyungsoo memberikan _v sign_ disamping wajahnya.

"Bercanda, pa. Hehe." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun menghela napas lega dikursi kebesarannya, takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun merajuk lagi dengan sikembar karena kejadian lalu terulang, "Kenapa Daddy tidak pulang saja? Kita jalan-jalan ke perpustakaan kota khusus anak-anak, Daddy pasti tidak pernah kesana kan?"

" _Memangnya Kyungsoo ingin membaca buku?_ "

"Tidak, sih."

" _Coba berikan ponselnya pada papa, Soo-ya._ "

Kyungsoo menyodorkan benda hitam yang masih tersambung itu pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

" _Bersiap-siaplah. Tampil cantik ya, aku ingin mengajakmu dan sikembar jalan-jalan._ "

"Tiba-tiba sekali?"

" _Iya, tidak ada yang kukerjakan lagi setelah makan siang nanti. Ada baiknya aku pulang dan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan sambil makan siang diluar._ "

"Hmmmm, tapi aku lelah, Yeol. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak si kembar pergi."

" _Lelah? Apa kau melakukan pekerjaan berat? Ya ampun, aku kan sudah bilang kau harus banyak-banyak istiharat. Kalau begini, besok aku tidak mau ke kantor._ " Chanyeol mendumel, " _Aku akan menjagamu dirumah. Dasar kau suami nakal._ "

"Berlebihan sekali kau, pak tua. Aku jadi cepat lelah saat hamil, kau tahu apa memangnya." Cibir Baekhyun.

" _Tersindir lagi aku. Huft, pokoknya saat aku pulang kau dan anak-anak sudah harus siap, ya?_ "

"Hmmmmm."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan panggilan dengan Chanyeol lalu mengelus rambut Sehun yang tidur menyamping menghadap televisi. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap menatapnya menunggu cerita.

"Daddy bilang apa, pa?"

"Katanya Daddy mau mengajak kita jalan-jalan."

"Apa? YEAY!" Sehun langsung bangkit dari paha Baekhyun dan turun dari sofa, kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Sehunie akan minta dibelikan _action figure Infinity War!_ "

"His, anak itu. Maunya saja." Kyungsoo menggerutu saat saudara kembarnya sudah lari terbirit ke kamar, tidak sabar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo tidak mau dibelikan juga?" Tanya papanya selagi mengusap poni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tidak ingin apa-apa. Senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan dengan Daddy, papa dan Sehunie plus adik bayi." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah cantik orang yang sudah melahirkannya enam tahun lalu.

Baekhyun terenyuh dengan perkataan putranya. Memang benar, sudah sejauh ini kapan mereka bisa berjalan-jalan lengkap begini? Biasanya si kembar hanya pergi dengan Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun, atau Baekhyun yang pergi dengan Chanyeol dan si kembar dibawa oleh Changmin. Bahkan mereka pernah tidak kemana-mana dan seharian dirumah.

Membuat kue.

Menggoda Baekhyun.

Bermain monster-monsteran.

Melakukan rekaman video di laptop kerja Chanyeol.

Walau masih dibilang kecil, Kyungsoo mudah sekali merasa bahagia dengan hal-hal sederhana yang seharusnya sebuah keluarga dapatkan. Cukup dengan adanya;

Daddy,

Papa,

Sehunie,

Calon adik bayi,

Dan juga waktu yang banyak untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa tawa yang dulu hanya Kyungsoo dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Sekarang ia sudah punya pelengkapnya, Chanyeol sudah kembali.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Luhannya kusingkirin secara halus aja ya. Lagi bulan ramadan, gak bagus ada bunuh-bunuhan. Gak classy. Nanti Chanyeol jadi buronan. Gak jadi _back to normal_ deh.

Tinggal dua lagi neh, Daddy Seunghyun sama Chanbaek nikahan kiw lah. Abis itu kelar sudah.

Nih ff udah apdet dua chap, Cheolseo nyusul jangan? /jangan woi puasa


	16. Chapter 16

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

16

.

.

.

.

Basah.

Tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk melampiaskan nikmat memang membuat frustrasi, tubuh besar Chanyeol mengungkungnya dengan kaki yang dipaksa mengangkang, membiarkan pinggul si tinggi berada di antara selangkangannya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun tersedak liur yang ia telan untuk membasahi tenggorokan kering. Leher dalamnya jadi gersang, panas dan gairah semakin memusingkan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun selemas-lemasnya sampai tidak punya alasan untuk bangkit dari ranjang, mereka harus menikmati waktu berdua. Berbicara tentang banyak hal yang sudah dilalui juga bagaimana kabar calon bayi di dalam perut Baekhyun. Mengenai si kembar, Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Nayeon sang _baby sitter_ panggilan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengelilingi taman hiburan. Bermain wahana sampai muntah-muntah.

Baekhyun semakin basah. Cairannya menetes melewati penetrasi yang acak-acakan. Desah menjurus rengekan membuat Chanyeol gemas untuk menggigit bibir bawah mantan suaminya sebelum kembali beradu lumatan. Baekhyun sudah profesional mengalahkan belitan lidah si tinggi.

"Chanh-eungh, cukuph, ok-okay?" Belum selesai bicara, Chanyeol dengan sengaja menubruk tiba-tiba buntalan manisnya, "UNGH!"

"Kenapa? Kita bisa seperti ini sampai sore." Melihat kearah penyatuan mereka, Chanyeol jadi ingin menjilat cairan lengket Baekhyun yang terus-terusan merembas dari lubangnya.

Cairan ternikmat yang menduduki posisi pertama setelah menggeser kopi hitam tanpa gula.

"Oh, tidak tidak! Chan-yeolhh~ bayimu mungkin sudah menangis di dalam perutku karena merasa sesak!"

Sungguh alasan yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam geraman, bagaimana mungkin janin yang belum terbentuk bisa menangis untuk alasan sesak?

"Terima tembakan terakhir, sayangku."

Baekhyun menjerit seolah pita suaranya terjepit pintu, kaos bagian pundak Chanyeol teremas kuat-kuat ketika pria itu menahan paha dalamnya agar tidak menutup dan penis bengkak Chanyeol melesak lebih jauh. Menyentuh titik lain dalam perut Baekhyun dan tumpah disana, bergabung dengan jutaan sel sperma sebelumnya.

"Berhenti? Jangan? Tentu saja jangan. Bermain tanpa kepuasan sama saja bohong."

"Ap-apa-apaan?" Baekhyun menabok kepala Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dengan bantuan kedua siku, "Minggir, kakiku pegal kelamaan terbuka."

"Yakin? Lubangmu mungkin akan meraung frustrasi karena merasa kosong."

Sebelum benar-benar menutup kakinya perlahan, si mungil menengok ke arah lubangnya kemudian meringis sedih. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, bagaimana ia mau melanjutkan bercinta pagi mereka disaat lubang Baekhyun sudah melebar dan lecet begini?

"Huhu, lubangku, huhu. Sakit~" Katanya sambil merapatkan kaki, penuh kehati-hatian seolah tidak mau sperma Chanyeol meleleh dari lubangnya.

Si tinggi merotasikan bola mata sambil menarik karet trainingnya kembali sampai pinggang setelah melap penis. Ia berguling ke pinggir ranjang dan duduk disana untuk bernapas dengan benar, Baekhyun masih meringis dibuat-buat.

"Benar-benar seperti gadis yang menyesal kalau daranya sudah tidak suci lagi." Gerutu Chanyeol dan kebetulan didengar oleh mantan suaminya. Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala belakang si tinggi dengan guling.

"Aku lapar. Buatkan martabak mie, ung?"

"Apa yang baru saja berbicara tadi jangkrik?" Chanyeol melongok seakan mencari-cari sumber cicitan, "Kenapa jangkrik bisa masuk ke kamar?"

"Chanyeoooool~~~"

"Pfft, iya iya. Ayo ke dapur, mau digendong atau gelindingan?"

"Kesot!"

"Okay."

"Chanyeoooool~~~"

 **Blam!**

Baekhyun merengek kesal saat Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa dan keluar dari kamar dengan siul-siulan santai. Tidak ingat siapa tadi yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk memanjakan si besar Park? Sudah dimanjakan malah ditinggal kelaparan. Kejam.

 **Cklek!**

Tanpa banyak bicara, tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk dan mendekat ke arah ranjang kemudian mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongan. Tapi mereka malah menuju kamar mandi bukan konter dapur.

" _Lho_ , kok?" Si mungil menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Setengah ronde, hm? Penisku bangun lagi."

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyuarakan protes ketika pintu kamar mandi sudah dibanting dengan tendangan.

"MANA ADA YANG NAMANYA SETENGAH RONDE! KRHH, AKU EMOSI!"

 **...**

Ponsel hitam Baekhyun terapit antara telinga dan bahu sedangkan kedua tangan sibuk mengocok telur dalam mangkuk. Chanyeol disampingnya sedang mengaduk nasi goreng resep suka-suka yang entah seperti apa rasanya. Jam segini, mereka masih menyiapkan sarapan saat matahari hampir tepat di atas kepala.

"Apa mereka rewel?"

" _Tidak, Tuan. Sehunie menikmati permainan begitu juga Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Sehunie sulit sekali makan._ " Nayeon mengadu dari lokasi wahana.

"Sehunie memang tidak mau makan kalau sedang asik main. Tapi sebaiknya gunakan waktu saat dia lalai, langsung masukkan sendok ke mulutnya."

" _Baik, saya usahakan._ "

"Hm, sudah dulu. Kalau ada hal lain langsung kabari."

" _Ya, Tuan._ "

Nayeon itu seorang pegawai _daycare_ kenalan Baekhyun yang bisa dipercaya. Gadis baik-baik dan lugu, penuh perhatian juga penyayang. Paket komplit untuk mengurus si kembar.

"Kubilang juga apa, mereka bersenang-senang disana. Padahal kita bisa bercinta sampai sore." Chanyeol mencibir sambil mematikan kompor.

"Ingat umur. Ingat ingat ingat ingat." Baekhyun menekan setiap kata.

"Bukannya semakin dewasa tingkat hasrat semakin matang? Kita semakin intim dan sensual."

Pisau terarah ke ujung hidung si tinggi.

"Bicara apa, uh?"

"E-entahlah, kurasa aku demam." Chanyeol berlagak memegangi dahinya, seolah sedang memperkirakan suhu tubuh.

Baekhyun menurunkan pisaunya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera mendadar telur selagi ia membuka pintu apartemen. Tanpa melihat interkom dan mengecek kesiapan dirinya menyambut tamu, pintu langsung ia tarik dan terpampang lah dua wajah berbeda yang terbelalak kaget diikuti dengan sipit Baekhyun.

"I-ibu.."

Satu telunjuk terangkat, si mungil langsung mengikuti arah jari wanita yang ia panggil ibu dan betapa harga dirinya begitu rendah saat Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia hanya mengenakan selembar kaos longgar tipis. Terlebih, lelehan sperma Chanyeol dari lubangnya menampakkan eksistensi dikedua paha.

"A-a-ah, i-itu-ah-" Baekhyun tergagap sambil menggaruk daun telinga.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyambut kedua mantan mertuanya dengan penampilan seperti jalang?!

Kedua mantan mertua! Keduanya!

Seunghyun meneleng sembarang sambil berdeham, kedua tangan disaku celana dan dia benar-benar mati kutu melihat sang **mantan menantu**.

 **...**

Baekhyun memutar-mutar telunjuknya di atas paha dengan kepala tertunduk. Chanyeol sedang pergi ke konter dapur untuk membuatkan kopi dan teh, meninggalkan si mungil yang ingin segera dicabut nyawanya. Seunghyun duduk sendiri, melipat kakinya dengan masing-masing tangan di atas lengan sofa. Benar-benar penampakan sang Mahakuasa Park yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol itu hanya tiruan!

"Jadi.. hubungan kalian membaik? Apa sudah.. sejauh itu, Baekhyun?" Sooyoung membuka suara dengan lembut, tak mau membuat mantan menantunya ketakutan dengan aura sang suami.

Baekhyun mengerutkan jari-jari kaki gugup. Meskipun ia sudah berpakaian jauh lebih baik, training panjang dan _hoodie oversized_ yang dipastikan bisa menutup senti demi senti kulitnya. Sipitnya menatap balik Sooyoung sambil memaksakan senyum yang malah terlihat aneh.

"I-itu.. terjadi begitu saja, bu."

"Ya. Hubungan kami sudah sangat membaik. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun tengah hamil lagi, anakku." Chanyeol ikut nimbrung setelah meletakkan nampan dipermukaan meja.

Untung saja Sooyoung wanita tangguh yang cukup kuat dengan segala keterkejutan. Ada debaran bahagia sekaligus takut dihatinya. Satu sisi ia akan menyambut kelahiran cucu baru, tapi entah kenapa terdengar seperti berita buruk. Sooyoung masih belum bisa membaca pikiran suaminya sendiri.

Seunghyun tersenyum kecil yang tak bisa dijabar lewat kata-kata, ia mengambil cangkir kopi hitam dan menyeruputnya. Chanyeol memerhatikan pergerakan sang ayah sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin.

Sebenarnya, dengan dirinya yang ada di apartemen Chanyeol sudah salah sejak awal. Apalagi sekarang Seunghyun memergoki langsung perbuatan mereka. Baekhyun merasa tidak ada yang baik setelah ini. Bagaimana jika Seunghyun berkehendak lagi? Apa bayinya harus kesepian seperti si kembar tanpa Daddy?

"Sejak kapan?"

Berat suara mantan mertuanya meretakkan suasana canggung ruang tengah.

"Mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah ayah memberi kebebasan dan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Luhan."

"Cih, apa kau pikir aku memberikanmu kebebasan untuk kembali padanya?"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, lebih dalam.

"Baekhyun adalah kebebasanku." Jawab Chanyeol mantap, seperti kandidat presiden yang memberikan visi-misinya, "Berhenti ayah, kumohon. Aku sudah dewasa. Sampai kapan harus diatur-atur seperti robot? Apa aku akan terus menderita? Setidaknya sebelum aku benar-benar menjalani hukuman neraka, aku harus bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai."

"Kau satu-satunya Park milikku." Seunghyun menajamkan hunusan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku bukan satu-satunya. Kita punya Sehun dan Kyungsoo."

"Kita? Cih, mungkin aku sudah tidak punya muka jika harus sudi memberikan perusahaan suciku pada kedua kunyuk itu."

Kuku-kuku Baekhyun menusuk punggung tangan mantan suaminya saat menguatkan remasan genggaman. Bagaimana hati seorang _ibu_ tidak sakit mendengar anak-anaknya dikatai seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan berhenti."

Kekehan menghina Seunghyun terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melepas jabatanku di perusahaan. Akan kukembalikan semua akses yang ayah berikan dan biarkan aku hidup sebagai warga biasa." Chanyeol menatap wajah terkejut Baekhyun sekilas sebelum tersenyum simpul, "Kesempatan kedua ini tidak mungkin kusia-siakan dengan kebodohan."

Seunghyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Menatap anak sekaligus mantan menantu yang sangat ia benci sampai bagaimana sipit itu berkedip-kedip seolah ia lelaki polos. Ia tidak bisa melepas Chanyeol. Usia sudah cukup untuk beristirahat dari bisnis yang selama ini menopang keluarganya, jika Chanyeol mundur, siapa yang akan ia percayai untuk menjalani perusahaan?

Sooyoung hanya diam. Semoga penyembuhan yang mereka lakukan di Tasmania bisa membuat pikiran Seunghyun lebih terbuka dan fleksibel.

"Kau hamil?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap garis tegas wajah mantan ayah mertuanya.

"Y-ya, kurang lebih sembilan minggu."

"Pastikan bayi itu laki-laki." Seunghyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa sambil mengancingi jas, "Media mungkin sedang haus berita tentang keluarga Park. Jangan sampai ada skandal antara kau dan anakku."

Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan mencegah langkah Seunghyun menuju pintu apartemen dengan suaranya.

"Apa yang coba ayah katakan?"

Sooyoung meremas gagang cangkir ketika hanya ia yang mengerti ucapan suaminya.

"Bukankah kau sudah dewasa? Harusnya kau bisa mengerti ucapan orang dewasa pula, putraku, Park Chanyeol."

Kekehan mengiringi langkah Seunghyun sampai keluar dari apartemen, meninggalkan angin ketidak pahaman di ruang tengah sebelum Sooyoung meletakkan cangkir teh ke atas meja buru-buru dan bangkit setelah mengambil tas jinjingnya.

"Auh, benar-benar. Apa koneksi otakmu hanya lancar soal ranjang saja?" Baekhyun memalu mendengar ucapan mantan ibu mertua, "Maksud ayahmu itu kalian harus segera menikah sebelum berita mencium kabar kehamilan Baekhyun diluar hubungan yang sah. Tahu sendiri, ayahmu malu-malu sebenarnya mau."

Sooyoung tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arah si mungil dan mengecup pelipisnya sayang. Jujur, wanita itu sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Ibu pergi dulu, nanti ditinggal. Bye, anak-anak!"

Pintu apartemen tertutup. Menyaksikan wajah cengo Chanyeol yang masih mematung dan jantung Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh ke perutnya.

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Aye aye!

Udah selesai ya restu Daddy Seunghyun buat pasangan terhitz? Oq. Chapter depan makan-makan dikondangan Chanbaek dong kita wkwk.

Kayaknya aku nggak bisa bikin scene serius lagi semenjak ada Oats dan bu Jihyun + pak Yonghwa :(

Ohiya cuma fanfik aku ini bapaknya Chanyeol bukan Yonghwa. Seunghyun nggak bisa kubuat bobrok, jatoh imagenya :V

Oq. Pembaca EBTN, ayo tinggalkan review didetik-detik sebelum fanfik absurd bin asdfghjkl ini ending. Yeay! Karena fanfik ini juga aku bisa ketemu uname kalian untuk pertama kali. Yeay!

Kalo ada after storynya, mau? Akan kupertimbangin banyak-banyak.

(cHaPter iNi AkU mALEz EdiT eH3hE)

Yaudah sih, yaudah deh, yaudah ya, yaudah bye! /punah aja lu gblk


	17. Chapter 17

Everything's Back to Normal

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Mpreg

M

17

.

.

.

.

Sooyoung tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pose imut dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Memakai setelan _couple_ desain papa mereka sendiri, Sehun terlihat seperti orang dewasa dengan _style_ rambut ke atas. Menampakkan dahinya yang membuat siapa pun gigit jari lantaran gemas sekaligus tampan. Sementara Kyungsoo tetap bertahan dengan gayanya, sederhana tapi tidak membosankan.

"Nenek, kenapa Daddy dan papa harus menikah lagi? Bukankah mereka sudah menikah? Jadi, kenapa harus menikah lagi? Sebenarnya, menikah itu apa?" Sehun memanjat ke pangkuan Sooyoung dan melempar rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat pusing.

Kyungsoo pergi mengekori Taejoon dan merengek meminta kacang.

"Daddy dan papa harus menikah agar kalian berempat bisa tinggal bersama lagi, Sehunie."

"Tapi kami masih tinggal bersama, kok. Daddy sering menginap di apartemen papa." Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Iya, tapi 'kan sekarang Sehunie sudah mau punya adik bayi. Jadi, Daddy dan papa harus menikah lagi. Menikah itu.." Sooyoung menggantung ucapannya karena tidak tahu harus mengutarakan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti bocah tujuh tahun, "Kalau Sehunie sudah besar, Sehunie juga akan menikah."

"Begitu, ya? Yasudah, Sehunie tidak mau besar-besar supaya tidak menikah." Sibungsu cemberut dan menggeleng ribut.

"Baiklah, jangan jadi besar. Tetap seperti Sehunie nenek yang menggemaskan ini, okay?"

"O-kay!"

Sooyoung balas memeluk Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya. Lalu sebuah ungkapan rindu dari mulut kecil itu membuat sang nenek terenyuh. Bisa dibilang, hampir bertahun-tahun Sooyoung tidak pernah menjenguk si kembar setelah Chanyeol bercerai. Selain Baekhyun yang tidak memberikan akses bertemu, Seunghyun cukup mengekang istrinya agar tidak berurusan dengan lelaki yang ia panggil lacur, dulu. Tapi sekarang semua sudah kembali normal, semua sudah baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, kita lihat papa Sehunie yang cantik itu." Ajak Sooyoung sambil menggandeng tangan si manja, "Jangan lupa berikan buket tulipnya."

"Tentu saja, nek! Tulip kesukaan papa!"

Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buket bunga yang ada ditangan kanannya. Berkat inisiatif, Sehun merengek minta ditemani ke toko bunga dan memaksa ingin merangkai buket untuk papanya tercinta. Sooyoung jadi teringat saat Chanyeol kecil dulu, dimana ia juga memaksa Seunghyun agar mengizinkannya merangkai bunga untuk Sooyoung.

Yang namanya darah, tidak pernah bisa jauh-jauh.

 **...**

"Kenapa aku gugup?"

Minseok terkekeh, Baekhyun baru saja bertingkah seolah ia adalah gadis perawan yang akan dinikahi. Padahal anaknya hampir tiga dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang bersama mantan suami, yang sekarang sudah bisa disebut calon suami.

"Biasa, _euphoria wedding_ dimana-mana membuat gugup." Ujar Minseok santai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pingsan?" Baekhyun bermondar-mandir sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya.

"Tidak akan kalau kau bisa tenang sekarang. Apa kau pernah gugup saat kalian bercinta?"

Baekhyun mendesah.

"Aku bahkan benci wajah terangsangnya."

"Benci tapi nagih." Decih Minseok, "Aku akan tunggu diluar, mungkin bergabung dengan ibu Chanyeol. Jangan terlalu sering menggigit bibir bawahmu, Baek, nanti _tint_ nya hilang. Jangan sampai berkeringat juga, butuh berjam-jam memoles wajahmu itu, kau mengerti?"

Si mungil hanya mengangguk asal dan mengibas tangannya berharap Minseok segera enyah. Kepalanya semakin pusing mendengar larangan ini larangan itu, kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin tidur saja di rumah.

"Tolong hibur papa saat papa mulai gugup di atas altar nanti ya, sayang?" Katanya pada janin dalam perut, "Astaga, apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan sampai membuatku menjadi orang bodoh begini?"

 **...**

Meskipun termasuk orang besar, Seunghyun tidak mengundang media untuk meliput suasana pemberkatan putranya. Tapi, tetap saja beberapa foto menyebar dari tamu yang memotret diam-diam, sehingga portal berita online penuh dengan wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Banyak yang merasa bersyukur karena masa depan si kembar terselamatkan dan banyak pula hujatan. Netizen, siapa yang tahu akal mereka.

Bagian yang paling mendebarkan adalah saat kedua pengantin memberi penghormatan pada orang tua dari masing-masing pasangan dan lagi kali ini minus Yoona karena wanita itu tidak mau datang. Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Seunghyun, dimana sang ayah mertua tengah duduk angkuh tanpa mau meliriknya. Patut disyukuri, karena pernikahan kedua mereka direstui bahkan dihadiri langsung oleh Seunghyun.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur.

"Papa!"

Sehun berteriak dari salah satu kursi undangan, bersama Minseok yang berusaha menenangkannya. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, si bungsu melambai bahagia sampai sipitnya tertelan pipi. Dengan isyarat, lelaki itu tersenyum simpul sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir. Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Seunghyun yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya, menjulang seperti Chanyeol, hanya saja tatapan sang ayah terlampau tajam. Membuat tulang-tulang melemas. Tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menggenggam tangannya, saling menatap untuk menyampaikan beberapa penyemangat walau hanya beberapa saat karena proses berpelukan setelah memberi penghormatan lah yang paling ditunggu. Baekhyun rasa ia mendadak demam. Belum pernah ia berdiri sangat dekat dengan Seunghyun seperti ini apalagi memeluknya?

Seunghyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melingkari bahu sang menantu yang nampak gugup. Menepuknya beberapa kali sambil membisikkan satu kata yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis guling-guling. Sungguh apa yang Seunghyun katakan seperti dunia sedang dirahmati berjuta-juta kenikmatan. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Seunghyun dan ia bisa melihat senyum yang amat kecil disudut bibir sang ayah.

Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertukar tempat, Seunghyun masih menyimpan rasa sakit hatinya saat melihat putra yang amat ia sayangi sejak kecil harus menanggung beberapa penderitaan karena keegoisannya. Jadi, dengan restu tak seberapa ini Seunghyun ingin menebus kesalahannya meski tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi juga ia memeluk putranya, menepuk beberapa kali seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa pelukan ayahnya kali inilah yang paling hangat.

 **...**

Minseok kebingungan.

Acara selesai dengan sempurna. Termasuk Seunghyun yang entah kenapa betah duduk dikursinya mendengarkan Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk Baekhyun. Ternyata diam-diam bernostalgia, dulu ia juga membuat Sooyoung tak bisa tidur malam dengan sebuah lagu dan kebetulan atau tidak, Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

Sampai Sooyoung pun sadar dan menyikut lengan suaminya, mereka melempar senyum menggoda dan semua interaksi manis itu tak luput dari lirikan Chanyeol.

Ayah dan ibunya benar-benar sesuatu.

Tapi.. Tapi lihat sekarang saat semua sudah kembali ke tempat masing-masing, Baekhyun malah menangis sesenggukan di atas tempat tidur sambil menutup wajahnya. Chanyeol jadi ikut bingung. Apa istrinya terlalu bahagia? Tapi menangis seperti orang gila begitu sangat berlebihan.

"Kau berkata sesuatu saat kalian di mobil?" Tanya Minseok disela suara tangis Baekhyun yang kekanakan.

"Tidak. Baekhyun hanya diam saja saat aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Apa pengaruh adik bayi jadi sentimen begitu?" Chanyeol tanya balik setelah melepas dasi dan jas, kini membuka kancing lengan kemejanya untuk digulung sampai siku.

Minseok agak geli mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan adik bayi.

"Aku tidak tahu juga. Jadi, dia kenapa sebenarnya, sih?" Ujar papa Daeul begitu frustrasi. Tadinya ingin pulang malah tidak bisa pulang karena khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Dimana si kembarku?"

"Jongdae bawa ke mini market 24 jam."

"Buat apa malam-malam begini?" Chanyeol berkecak pinggang tak terima anak-anaknya diculik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak mungkin melihat Baekhyun menangis begini. Anak kecil itu banyak tanya, Chanyeol." Minseok berdengus, bangkit dari sisi sahabatnya dan siap-siap memakai mantel. "Aku akan menyusul Jongdae dan pulang. Biar si kembar bersama kami dulu, kau tenangkanlah Baekhyun dan bicara baik-baik padanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengekori Minseok untuk mengantarnya sampai pintu dengan ucapan terima kasih dan selamat malam sebagai penutup. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamar dan memandang Baekhyun yang sedikit memelankan tangis. Chanyeol duduk perlahan, mengusap rambut sang istri kemudian melap pipi basah kemerahannya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Suara lembut si tinggi sedikit mengusik telinga Baekhyun. Tak kuasa, ia langsung menenggelamkan diri ke pelukan suaminya.

"Hatiku sakit, Chan."

"Kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang mengataimu aneh-aneh?" Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepala sampai ke tengkuk Baekhyun, kemudian mengecupi rambut harumnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sulit untuk mengakui perasaan tak jelasnya ini pada Chanyeol. Ia takut ditertawakan atau bahkan diledeki oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Tadi, saat prosesi memeluk orang tua, ayah membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Aku merasa bersalah sekaligus bahagia bersamaan. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol masih fokus mendengarkan apa yang membuat perasaan kesayangannya gundah, "Ayah mengatakan maaf yang bagiku mengandung beribu-ribu makna. Aku tidak percaya ia akan mengatakan itu padaku karena seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf tak bisa menjadi menantu yang ia harapkan."

"Baekhyun, kau berpikir terlalu berlebihan." Si tinggi mengekeh sambil menangkup wajah berantakan istrinya, "Aku yakin ayah sedang tertidur nyenyak di rumah sementara kau menangis seperti orang gila hanya karena kata maafnya? Ya ampun, suamiku menggemaskan sekali."

"Kata itu tak berarti apa-apa bagimu tapi bagiku seperti ledakan."

"Iya. Masih mau menangis?"

"Tidak tahu, aku pikir-pikir dulu."

Tuh 'kan. Baekhyun memang lucu. Di tambah lunturan eyeliner yang membuat sipitnya hitam, bukannya seram malah membuat orang lain ingin menguyel-nguyel.

"Bersihkan dulu make up-mu kalau tidak mau mandi, lagipula sudah terlalu malam bisa-bisa kau demam. Setelah itu _tidur_." Chanyeol mengbrak-abrik isi tas Baekhyun untuk mengambil sebotol _micellar_ dan kapas, lalu satu buah jar _cleansing balm_.

Lengkap juga ternyata.

"Aku merasakan hawa tak enak dari kata _tidur_ mu."

"Memangnya _tidur_ yang seperti apa?"

Baekhyun memicing saat Chanyeol kembali duduk disampingnya, menyiapkan sebuah kapas sebelum menuangkan _micellar_. Meskipun pria itu sibuk dengan urusan kantor jangan tuduh Chanyeol tak tahu apa-apa soal make up. Diam-diam ia cukup paham karena diam-diam pula ia sering memerhatikan Baekhyun berdandan.

"Bagaimana kalau bibirmu biar mulutku saja yang bersihkan?"

"Jangan macam-macam, Park." Dengan menggemaskannya Baekhyun menggoyangkan telunjuk sebagai peringatan, sementara matanya terpejam saat Chanyeol mengusapkan kapas.

"Lebih efektif, 'kan? Kau bisa menghemat kapas."

"Sini! Aku bersihkan sendiri saja!" Secepat angin si mungil merebut semua perkakasnya dan kabur ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa menjadi gugup, padahal bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menggoda seperti itu.

"Jangan kau pikir kau akan aman setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, sayang. Aku sudah sangat siap, kau tahu."

Lalu erangan tak terima Baekhyun menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan kekehan.

 **...**

"Daddy!"

Sehun berlomba-lomba dengan Kyungsoo yang berlari keluar dari rumah Jongdae setelah mendengar deru mobil. Tak ada yang membuat Chanyeol lebih _excited_ daripada menyambut pelukan si kembar. Baekhyun menyusul setelah menutup pintu mobil dengan beberapa _paper bag_ hadiah untuk pasangan Kim.

"Kalian tidur dengan baik?" Tanyanya pada anak-anak lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi mereka yang sudah digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Baik sekali, papa. _Uncle_ Minseok membuatkan kami susu cokelat."

"Memangnya papa tidak pernah membuatkan kalian susu cokelat sebelum tidur?" Baekhyun mencibir sebelum menyadari sesuatu dan mamasang ekspresi terkejut, "Sehunie minum susu di gelas? Serius? Sehunie?"

Muka Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh. Chanyeol tak tahan jadi ingin cium.

"Hm-hm! _Uncle_ Minseok bilang kalau Sehunie tidak boleh lagi menyusu pada papa karena adik bayi bisa sedih. Sehunie tidak mau adik bayinya sedih. Iya 'kan Daddy?"

Tentu si tinggi langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Wow, Minseok benar-benar luar biasa bisa memujuk Sehun." Bisik si mungil pada Chanyeol, "Tahu begitu dari dulu saja aku meminta bantuannya."

"Apa yang lebih luar biasa?" Bisik Chanyeol balik.

"Apa?"

"Sehunie kita sudah mulai membiasakan diri sebagai kakak."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut kedua putranya yang menggemaskan. Berharap, mereka jangan cepat besar, Baekhyun ingin menikmati perannya sebagai papa diwaktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Hei. _Mowning_ , pasangan baru." Minseok mengucapkan selamat pagi yang sarat ejekan dari pintu rumah, "Jadi, ada apa denganmu semalam?"

"Alasannya menangis cukup bodoh, Seok."

"Apa-apaan." Chanyeol mengaduh ketika Baekhyun menyikut pinggangnya sadis, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya terlalu bawa perasaan."

"Begitukah?" Minseok tak yakin tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk supaya cepat selesai, "Baiklah, ayo masuk. Kita sarapan bersama."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo memaksa ingin turun dari gendongan Chanyeol untuk menggenggam masing-masing jemari orang tuanya. Lalu menarik-narik mereka tak sabaran memasuki rumah Jongdae.

"Pelan-pelan, Sehunie. Diperut papa sekarang ada adik bayi."

"Ah-hahaha, Sehunie lupa, Dad." Si bungsu reflek berhenti menarik. Kemudian menunduk untuk menyingkirkan batu yang agak besar agar sang papa tidak terpeleset.

"Uh, perhatiannya~" Baekhyun memuji sambil mencubit pipi gembil Sehun. Langsung saja bocah itu besar kepala, membuat Kyungsoo merotasikan bola mata sambil berdecih melihat dagu Sehun yang terangkat sombong.

 **...**

Semuanya terlalu asik mengobrol sampai tidak memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang kebingungan, termasuk Kyungsoo sekalipun. Si kakak terlalu bahagia menikmati pancake sirup maple yang Minseok buatkan. Sementara Sehun sibuk mengamati kaus kakinya dan Kyungsoo yang tampak berbeda meski secara printing sama persis. Hanya saja warnanya, ugh, Sehun tidak menyukai warna merah dan ia terlihat iri dengan kaus kaki si sulung.

"Papa~ Lihat, koskaki Sehunie tidak sama dengan punya Kyungsoo." Si manja mulai mengerucutkan bibir sambil menarik pakaian Baekhyun agar diperhatikan. "Papa~"

Pelan-pelan semua mata terpaku pada Sehun, termasuk Chanyeol yang tadi baru saja mengambilkan Kyungsoo air minum.

"Ada apa, hm? Mau tambah lagi pancakenya?" Tanya sang papa penuh perhatian.

"Bukan. Lihat," Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, "koskaki Sehunie tidak sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehunie tidak suka." Ia merajuk.

"Koskaki?" Barulah Baekhyun merunduk untuk melihat kaki-kaki putranya dan memang benar warna kaus kaki mereka berbeda, "Oh, kaus kaki. Sama saja kok, lihat, ada gambar hamsternya juga."

"Tidak mau. Sehunie mau warna hijau!"

Minseok melirik suaminya yang pura-pura sok asik dengan sup makaroni kental dalam mangkuk. Ia tahu ini ulah Jongdae yang super jahil. Pria itu pasti sengaja memakaikan warna kaus kaki yang berbeda hanya untuk melihat Sehun merengek dan sekarang ia melihatnya di depan mata.

"Kau, 'kan?" Minseok menepuk paha suaminya gemas.

"Apa?" Jongdae memasang wajah polos seolah pun tak terima disalahkan.

"Hunnie kenapa sih selalu iri dengan Kyungsoo?" Nah, si sulung menyahut.

Perang di meja makan segera dimulai dengan Daeul sebagai orang yang paling santai di kursinya. Tak tahu keempat orang dewasa disana mulai panik.

"Bukan iri, Sehunie cuma tidak mau berbeda dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Sama saja!"

"Jangan berteriak pada Sehunie!"

"Sehunie duluan yang berteriak pada Kyungsoo! Dasar adik tidak pernah sopan!"

Semua semakin terlihat kacau karena kebetulan Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan. Baekhyun terpaksa bangkit dari posisi duduk _mager_ nya untuk menggendong Sehun, tapi sebelum ia sempat menarik si bungsu, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil alih. Tentu, suami mana yang tidak sigap melihat istri sedang hamil tapi harus menengahi anak-anak berkelahi?

"Hei, Sehunie janji pada Daddy untuk menghormati Kyungsoo, 'kan?"

Mulut Sehun masih maju satu senti, keningnya berkerut dan alisnya nyaris menyatu saking jelek ekspresi yang diperuntukkan pada si sulung. Padahal Kyungsoo kembali menikmati pancakenya masa bodo dengan Sehun, sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Baiklah. Disini dia kaus kaki berwarna hijau milik Sehunie. Maafkan _uncle_ , okay?" Jongdae datang dari arah kamarnya dengan sepasang kaus kaki bergambar sama tapi warna persis seperti milik Kyungsoo, lalu memakaikannya di kaki Sehun yang masih digendong Chanyeol. "Pasti frustrasi sekali memiliki anak kembar, terlebih saat membeli pakaian mereka."

"Kau tahu, aku merasakan kefrustrasian itu." Sahut Baekhyun yang kembali duduk di kursi makan, "Tapi semuanya terbayar dengan kelucuan yang mereka berikan."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menimpali setelah Sehun tersenyum girang mendapati kaus kaki kemauannya.

"Benar sekali. Si kembar pasti seperti anugerah untuk kalian."

Baekhyun mengangguki perkataan Minseok yang turut senang dan bahkan lelaki itu berharap jika Tuhan berbaik hati memberikannya sepasang anak kembar. Supaya Jongdae tahu rasa mengurusi anak-anak nakal. Yah, semua tahu, Daeul terlalu baik budi sampai tidak bisa membuat ayahnya sendiri jera.

" _Jja_! Mari makan dengan tenang kembali. Sehunie tolong jangan memancing keributan lagi, ya?"

Sehun berkedip-kedip tanda mengiyakan. Sementara Kyungsoo menuruni kursi makan sambil memegang piring pancakenya untuk menghampiri Minseok dan minta dipangku. Si sulung ogah samping-sampingan dengan anak manja. Cih.

 **...**

Sepulang dari rumah pasangan Kim, Chanyeol tak memiliki rencana apa-apa untuk menikmati hari pertama pernikahannya bersama Baekhyun. Entah, mungkin karena mereka memang sudah pernah menikah, jadi untuk bermanis-manis pun rasanya menggelikan. Baekhyun juga seperti biasa, tidak terlalu berlebihan menuntut suaminya harus kesana, harus kemari bahkan meminta bulan madu keluar negeri.

Itu bukan gaya Baekhyun sekali. Tentu, usia mereka tidak semuda pasangan-pasangan lain. Terlebih Sehun masih sangat manja untuk ditinggal berdua dengan Kyungsoo tanpa diawasi langsung oleh papanya, bisa-bisa mereka saling jambak. Chanyeol pikir pun Baekhyun sedang hamil muda yang kemarin pernah hampir keguguran, ia takut jika istrinya kelelahan di ajak berlibur.

Mungkin sehabis lahiran nanti? Yep. Mereka bisa pergi ke Hawaii berlima bersama adik bayi.

"Kau tidak kemana-mana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi memakai _bathrobe_ ukuran tubuh Chanyeol, tentu sangat besar. "Aku akan ke kafe sebentar, tak apa, 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja denganku? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di atas tempat tidur."

Si mungil mendelik, "Aku sudah lama tidak mengurus kafe. Hani terus menghubungiku, tahu."

"Pegawaimu benar-benar tidak peka, ya? Sudah tahu boss mereka baru menikah, harusnya beri waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, ia sibuk memilih-milih bajunya yang tersimpan di lemari Chanyeol karena omong-omong mereka semua akan pindah kesana. Sudah disepakati bersama termasuk meminta pendapat si kembar, mereka lebih suka di apartemen Chanyeol karena luas dan keduanya bisa menempati kamar mereka dulu. Sehun girang bukan main, buktinya suara teriakan si bungsu bersahut-sahutan dengan Kyungsoo di luar kamar.

Teriak dalam artian baik, mereka sedang akur dan sepertinya menikmati permainan Pangeran dan Putri. Tentu Kyungsoo yang akan selalu menjadi sang Putri.

"Tak ada baju yang bisa kupakai disini." Baekhyun mendesah sambil menutup pintu lemari yang cukup tinggi itu, "Kalau saja koperku tidak tertinggal."

"Itu artinya kau tidak diizinkan pergi. Sini, aku ingin memelukmu." Chanyeol menepuk kasur sebelahnya. Heran, padahal sedang membalas email melalui gadget tapi tetap saja bisa modus.

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun melangkah berat ke arah tempat tidur dan sang suami dengan cepat menyingkirkan gadget untuk menyambutnya. Dengan _bathrobe_ super besar itu semakin menambah keimutan Baekhyun yang bertubuh mungil dan _chubby_. Ugh, maaf, tapi istrinya memang gendutan.

Dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kapan kau akan mengambil koperku, Chan?" Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk balas memeluk Chanyeol, mengangkat satu kakinya menimpa pinggang si tinggi.

" _Hoodie_ ku 'kan banyak, pakai saja dulu."

"Itu berarti kau tidak mau mengambil koperku?"

"Aku sedang malas kemana-mana atau aku suruh Taejoon saja, ya? Sekalian barang-barang lain yang ingin kau bawa kemari."

"Ide bagus. Hmm, tubuhmu enak sekali dipeluk." Si mungil makin mengusel-ngusel seperti ulat bulu yang menggeliat di atas daun, lalu tiba-tiba matanya terbuka menatap Chanyeol yang sudah bernafsu entah sejak kapan. "Chan, sepertinya aku sedang ingin mengemut."

Alis Chanyeol menukik, "Punyaku?"

"Ya terus punya siapa?"

"Tumben tanpa harus kupancing dulu?"

Mulut Baekhyun mengerucut, "Habisnya adik bayi yang kepengin."

Selalu saja. Adik bayi yang tidak bersalah itu dibawa-bawa untuk menutupi kebohongan papanya. Padahal memang Baekhyun sendiri yang sedang ingin mengemut sesuatu, besar dan bisa mengeluarkan cairan. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin liur menetes. Chanyeol bangkit secara tak langsung menurunkan kaki Baekhyun di atas tubuhnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang menunggu sang istri mengambil posisi di antara dua kakinya.

Melakukan hal-hal mesum dengan latar suara si kembar boleh juga.

"Kau belum mengunci pintunya."

"Mereka tidak akan masuk."

Chanyeol menjawab yakin, jadi Baekhyun menuruni ranjang dan berlutut di hadapan suaminya dengan ikatan bathrobe yang mulai berantakan. Tak apa, mungkin nanti juga akan Chanyeol buang kemana-mana. Si tinggi memegangi pundaknya, membuat gerakan mengelus naik turun menunggu Baekhyun berperang dengan pengait dan resleting celana yang entah kenapa sepertinya sulit dibuka. Tersangkut? Baekhyun gemas bukan main. Mulutnya sudah tidak sabar.

"Daddy..?"

Sebuah panggilan halus mengudara bersamaan dengan jemari Baekhyun yang baru saja berhasil membuka pengait. Keduanya tak berkutik, saling pandang dengan sirat masing-masing. Perlahan Baekhyun memiringkan badan untuk melihat ke arah pintu yang berada dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Disana menyembul kepala Sehun dan Kyungsoo tengah mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Papa sedang apa?" Tanya si bungsu tak tahu menahu.

Baekhyun membuat ekspresi sebal sambil berusaha mengaitkan celana suaminya kembali.

"Papa sedang membenarkan celana Daddy, sayang. Kalian sudah selesai main?"

"Ung." Angguk Sehun kemudian membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya lebih lebar agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk, "Kami bosan, Dad."

"Bosan? Memangnya Kyungsoo ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" Setelah Baekhyun enyah menuju lemari untuk mengambil hoodie, Chanyeol langsung membawa si kembar kepelukannya dan jatuh ke atas ranjang. "Kalian mau pergi ke desa lagi memanen stroberi?"

"Tidak. Kyungsoo mau.. ung.. Sehunie, katakan pada Daddy." Sehun tersentak setelah ditunjuk kakaknya, "Kok Sehunie? 'Kan Kyungsoo yang mau ke rumah nenek."

Kyungsoo pun kaget karena dengan tampang polos Sehun sudah membongkar keinginannya tanpa filter.

"Ke rumah nenek? Nenek Yoona?"

"Bukan. Itu.." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian bangkit duduk menyilakan kaki, membiarkan si kembar duduk dimasing-masing pahanya.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja? Daddy tidak marah kalau Kyungsoo bilang ingin bertemu dengan nenek Sooyoung." Si tinggi mengusap rambut putranya sayang.

"Kyungsoo takut sama kakek."

"Ung! Kakek itu jahat, Dad." Sehun menyela kuat.

"Eits, sejak kapan anak-anak papa berani mengatai orang lain jahat?" Baekhyun menyusul duduk di ranjang setelah menganduki rambutnya. Sehun segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, papa."

Baekhyun memencet hidung Sehun sebelum si bungsu ingin pindah ke pangkuan papanya. Mereka mulai asik berdua, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mempertahankan keinginannya ke rumah sang nenek. Chanyeol masi menunggu agar Kyungsoo mengatakannya langsung. Jika diingat memang sudah sangat lama anak-anak tidak main dengan Sooyoung, karena ibunya lebih sering menemani sang ayah yang notabene tidak menyukai si kembar.

Bahkan saat di pesta kemarin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun selalu bergaul dengan pasangan Kim dan juga Changmin. Tidak berani mendekati Sooyoung karena Seunghyun kadang menatap mereka tajam. Chanyeol tahu, tapi tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena takut Seunghyun bisa saja berubah pikiran tiba-tiba.

"Lebih baik Kyungsoo siap-siap, kita akan ke rumah nenek sekarang."

"Benar, Dad?" Mata si sulung membulat penuh binar girang. "Kyungsoo akan pakai baju bagus hari ini!"

Kyungsoo langsung bergegas turun berlomba-lomba dengan Sehun yang hampir menendang perut Baekhyun. Hampir. Kalau sempat tertendang mungkin Chanyeol akan memarahi si bungsu sampai menangis seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Apa?" Tanya si tinggi saat Baekhyun menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Kenapa kau malah mengajak mereka? Yang tadi belum selesai."

"Pfftt. Semalam kau tidak mau kuapa-apakan, sekarang malah agresif."

Baekhyun hanya membalas cibiran.

 **...**

Sooyoung menunggu antusias di pinggir teras rumah bersama suaminya. Seunghyun? Yep. Saat Chanyeol menelpon, pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi semangat ingin melihat cucu-cucunya. Tapi tentu tidak dinampakkan secara gamblang, meski begitu, Sooyoung cukup paham dengan gerak-gerik suaminya yang malu-malu tapi mau.

Klakson mobil terdengar memasuki area rumah dan Sooyoung semakin tak sabar menautkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum yang seakan merobek bibir sampai ke telinga. Teramat bahagia, ini kali pertama sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun main ke rumah. Sungguh sangat dinantikan momen seperti ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil pertama kali lalu di susul Baekhyun yang terlihat waswas ketika membantu si kembar turun. Kyungsoo hampir kelepasan berlari menuju Sooyoung jika ia tidak melihat tatapan jahat Seunghyun pada mereka.

"Astaga, akhirnya kalian datang." Sambut wanita paruh baya itu dan masih menunggu ditempat, "Kemarilah cucu-cucu nenek yang nenek rindukan."

Sehun menyikut Kyungsoo dan sang kakak menatapnya ragu. Tapi Sehun si keras kepala dan berandal langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat pada nenek.. tentu juga kakek. Sepanjang lagkah, Seunghyun terus malancarkan sinar laser pada si kembar padahal ia ingin sedikit lebih ramah tapi tidak tahu caranya bersikap. Sampai tersisa satu meter, Kyungsoo menghempas tangan Sehun dan hendak berbalik menuju papanya yang berdiri di dekat mobil sebelum..

"Hei, tidak mau permen?"

Dua tangan Seunghyun yang sejak tadi berada di balik punggung akhirnya terulur tidak sabar. Baekhyun kaget dan Kyungsoo jauh lebih kaget, permen itu sama persis seperti yang pernah ia berikan pada sang kakek tempo lalu saat bertemu di perusahaan.

"Kemarilah, nak. Cucu-cucuku."

"Kakek!" Bukan Kyungsoo, malah Sehun berlari antusias dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Seunghyun saat pria itu berjongkok. "Kakek sudah baik pada kami?"

Kyungsoo masih mengerjap-ngerjap di tempat sehingga Sooyoung menariknya.

"Kyungsoo tidak mau permen dari kakek?" Tanya sang nenek pada si sulung yang menatap takut-takut pada Seunghyun. Melihat kakeknya tersenyum tapi mata masih nyalang seperti itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

"B-bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Kakek punya dua, satu untuk Kyungsoo."

Sooyoung menatap haru suaminya yang sudah lebih lunak pada si kembar, malah terlihat berusaha ingin lebih menempel pada Kyungsoo karena si sulung masih sedikit takut. Seunghyun sebenarnya lembut, hangat dari dalam, hanya saja iblis terlalu menguasainya sampai bisa membenci.

Baekhyun meremas jemari Chanyeol ketika menggenggamnya mendekati kedua mertua. Masih sangat membekas perkataan maaf Seunghyun kemarin yang begitu tulus meskipun hanya satu detik. Sekarang ayah mertua tidak memandangnya seperti ia seorang jalang lagi, seolah sudah siap mengakui bahwa lelaki mungil itu menantu satu-satunya.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Kakek punya beberapa hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehunie."

Seunghyun berbalik memasuki rumah sebelum sempat Baekhyun menyapa membuat hatinya mencelos. Ternyata ia salah, Seunghyun belum bisa menerimanya. Chanyeol langsung menenangkan sang suami, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka dengan senyum seorang pria.

"Tak apa, sayang. Pelan-pelan. Aku yakin ayah hanya belum tahu bersikap padamu karena anak-anak lebih mudah dirayu ketimbang orang dewasa."

Sooyoung mengangguk sambil mengapit lengan Baekhyun dan mereka bertiga memasuki rumah bersama si mungil ditengah-tengah.

"Ibu seperti mimpi, seolah sedang berada dalam memori beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Memori yang seperti apa, bu?"

"Saat kau dan Baekhyun datang pertama kali ke rumah kita, memberitahu ada bayi kembar dalam perutnya. Sekarang, bayi kembar itu sedang tertawa di pelukan ayahmu." Sooyoung menyandarkan pelipisnya di kepala Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung Seunghyun yang berjalan di depan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, genggaman jemari mereka semakin erat tanpa sadar membuat perasaan si mungil melumer. Pertama kali ia rasa begitu menyenangkannya dicintai oleh keluarga seperti hari ini, dimana kaki-kaki berpijak untuk kedua kalinya di rumah Seunghyun dan Sooyoung.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun tak banyak berharap. Tak apa jika ayah mertua tak menganggapnya asal mau mengakui si kembar, tak apa jika hubungan mereka tak membaik asal Seunghyun membiarkan Chanyeol tetap bersamanya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin kehidupan normal, seperti hari kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

4k yang diketik dari November dan rampungnya Januari.

Susah bats nyari momen yang bagus buat chapter terakhir. Aku geli sendiri pas baca ulang. Monmaap ga sesuai ekspektasi bebih q :(

Makasi banget udah nemenin Everythings Back to Normal dari awal. Nemenin Baekhyun yang single parent, nemenin Uco sama Sehunie yang berisik huhu, nemenin sambil ngehujat Chanyeol dan Luhan, nemenin Papih Siantar Top dan Mamih Uyong, nemenin pasangan Kim, nemenin Om Taejoon yang sekalinya muncul seupil doang huhu dan tentunya nemenin accuuu~

Suka nggak suka kalian harus terima kalo ini adalah ending terburiqqq yha :(

Dan karena fanfik ini udah ceklis dari tanggung jawab, kalian muncul dong, rindu akutu pengin liat kalian satu-satu ehe.

Buat after story yang aku sebut-sebut kemarin, mungkin bakal cuma satu chapter combo ya.

Sampai jumpa! Sayangi fanfikku yang lain juga ya! Terima kasih^^


End file.
